


Kinktober 2020: The Valerius Files

by Villefort



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Masochism, Medical Kink, Mild Blood, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Vaginal Sex, any other warnings/tags will be included in summaries!, slight blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 82,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villefort/pseuds/Villefort
Summary: This is where I'll be posting all my fills for @ studiojhiggli's and @ thearcana.goatposting's (both from Instagram) Kinktober list! I mentioned in my previous fic that I wanted to try doing a project where I shipped Valerius with... everyone. So this seemed like the perfect time to do it! I'll leave a small summary before each chapter with the ship and any content warnings/tags. Happy Kinktober! :)))
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Valerius, Lucio/Nadia/Valerius (The Arcana), Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana), Nadia/Valerius (The Arcana), The Devil | Lucio's Patron/Valerius (The Arcana), Valdemar/Valerius (The Arcana), Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), morre to come
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Day One: Toys (Valerius/MC/Nadia)

Persephone was not sure how they came to this situation: seated between Consul Valerius and Countess Nadia, sipping wine between two of the most powerful people in Vesuvia as the two gossiped and flirted with one another. Persephone had been working under Valerius as a scribe for only a few weeks; they had been sleeping with him for just a bit longer. For all Persephone knew, their affair was meant to be secret, hush-hush. But here Valerius held Persephone close to him unashamed, a possessive hand slightly gripped on their upper thigh. Nadia seemed neither shocked nor confused about this dynamic; instead, there was a playful curiosity present as she eyed the pair up and down. She was notably without the Count that evening, something Persephone was silently thankful for. They weren’t sure if they could handle the trio of nobles ogling one another.

Persephone tried keeping up with the conversation, but their brain was going on overdrive. They could only manage bits of laughter and small gasps at particularly juicy bits of information Valerius was dropping-- nothing highly intelligent in the least.

“I have to say,” Nadia sighed after the trio cackled at a joke at Lucio. “This little one is quite the catch, Valerius. Where did you two meet?”

Valerius hummed, pulling Persephone closer to his chest. He whispered loud enough for Nadia to hear in their ear, “Nadia and I have, regrettably, the same taste in partners. Have you noticed how she can’t take her eyes off you, _little one_?” Persephone sputtered into their glass as Nadia titled her head back to laugh.

“What a snake you are! And I thought I was being subtle. Still, you haven’t answered my question. _Persephone_ , how did you stumble across such a horrid man?”

Valerius nudged their shoulder, prompting them to speak. Persephone swallowed down another sip of wine before looking up to the Countess. “I offered him a… um… palm reading.” It sounded so stupid once it escaped their lips, but Nadia leaned in, intrigued.

“Oh? How forward of you. Did you know you were addressing the consul of Vesuvia?”

“I… Yes. I didn’t think he’d say yes, and well… my curiosity got the better of me.”

“What a bold move! I quite admire it. Tell me, did you see yourself in his loveline?” Valerius chuckled at this, pinching one of Persephone’s cheeks.

“Come now,” he chastised. “You told me those readings are private.” Nadia huffed at this but smiled nevertheless. Persephone let out a small breath they weren’t sure they were holding. “If you want one yourself, you’ll have to ask our little witch here. I’m sure they wouldn’t say no to you, Noddy.” Persephone nodded at this, smiling sweetly as Nadia cut Valerius a look at his chosen pet name. She quickly recovered and took one of Persephone’s shaky hands.

“Oh yes, I would love to have a much more private session with you, Persephone. I must admit though, seeing the two of you is entertaining enough for me.”

“So you’re an observer tonight then?” Valerius prodded, bringing Persephone’s other hand up to his lips. Persephone let out a small “eep”, brain seeming to crack in half at the contact from the two nobles. “If you and your little witch wish to put on a show, I wouldn’t stop you.” “What do you say, Persephone? Are you up for… entertaining?” Persephone shuddered as a small but warm kiss was placed right behind their ear. They eased into Valerius’s touch, shyly looking up to Nadia. She smiled warmly, still holding their hand and circling it with her thumb.

“As long as I don’t bore you, your excellency…” they breathed out, pushing back against Valerius more.

“Oh trust me, I have something to keep you two busy.” Nadia rose then, leaving the pair alone on the couch. Valerius chuckled, his hands roaming up Persephone’s sides, massaging and rubbing up to their chest. They let out small sighs and moans, backing up their rear so that it rubbed against Valerius’s growing bulge. Or had he always been erect and Persephone just failed to notice? They weren’t sure and, frankly, didn’t care. Feeling Nadia’s eyes on them from across the room lit a fire in their belly, their thighs twitching and spreading almost on their own. Valerius flipped Persephone over to face him, instantly sealing their lips into a hot, wine-scented kiss. Instantly Persephone was opening their mouth, inviting in Valerius’s familiar tongue to slip past their teeth, to flick across their own tongue. Moaning, the two held on to one another, rocking their hips as their tongues slipped in and out of one another’s mouth.

Meanwhile, Nadia had retreated to a nearby chest in the room. She kept her eyes fixed on the couple as she fumbled with unlatching the box. She resigned herself to looking for what she needed, allowing the couple some semblance of a private moment. It didn’t take her long to find what she wanted, however, and she smirked as she brought it to the two. Valerius noticed the Countess first, opening one eye to look first at her face and then what was in her hands. He pulled back from Persephone to let out a small, “Oh!”, causing Persephone to turn back around to face Nadia. In her hands was a fairly sizable double-ended dildo. Persephone gasped, eyes wide.

“I thought this would be the perfect toy for the two of you to keep busy with. And it’ll be quite a show to see you two work it between yourselves,” Nadia laughed, holding it up for Persephone to take it in.

“And you call me the horrid man. You're letting your true colors show too soon, Nadia.” Valerius joked as he began disrobing. Persephone giggled, head swimming, as they also began undoing their blouse.

“Nonsense, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Here, let me help, little one.” Nadia purred, setting the toy aside so that confident hands could begin unbuttoning and slipping off Persephone’s blouse. Gasping at the cold, Persephone shivered, biting their lip as Nadia drank them in. “So cute,” she murmured, sliding her hands down Persephone’s waist, hitching their skirt off as she did. Valerius hummed, also beginning to remove his pants and undergarments. Persephone panted, their body twitching as Nadia rubbed and pet them more and more.

“Aren’t they just a darling? It’s almost unfair.” Valerius grunted, placing a hand on Persephone’s shoulders as he kissed up and down their neck. Persephone let out a strained noise as Nadia also kissed down their belly.

“Yeah… you two are easy on the eyes yourself,” Persephone panted out, back arching up into the two’s touches. Nadia giggled, raising her head again so that she could face Persephone better.

“Are you ready?” she questioned, looking over at the toy on the table. It looked natural there, next to the fancy wine glasses. “I think so…” “If you ever want to stop, just say so. I am not cruel.”

“I am,” Valerius hissed biting down on Persephone’s throat, causing them to cry out. “But I know you like that sort of thing. And she does too, you’ll see.” Laughing, Nadia reached for the toy and handed it to Persephone. They held it in front of themself, suddenly unsure what to do.

“This is better if the two of you faced away from one another,” Nadia instructed, suddenly leaving the couch so that she could seat herself across from the two. Front row seat. Valerius smiled, taking the toy from Persephone as he coaxed them to get on all fours, arching their ass so that it stuck out into the air.

“Anal or vaginal?” He whispered, stroking their hair. Persephone gulped, leaning into the touch.

“A-Anal.”

Nodding, Valerius left their side and instead went on all fours himself. He smirked up at Nadia, his hair falling in front of his face. Nadia grinned, leaning her head on the palm of her hand, her legs spread wide. “Any lube in that chest of wonders?” he asked, holding up the toy.

“Right…” Nadia sighed, quickly going back to retrieve a vial of clear lubricant. Valerius nodded his head towards Persephone, or more accurately, towards Persephone’s ass. Grinning, Nadia placed a cool hand to it, causing Persephone to lurch forward. They let out a small mewl as they felt the cool oil begin to coat their anus. Nadia massaged their hole, tender, working in the lube properly. Once she had warmed up Persephone to her liking, she continued on with Valerius, who moaned and arched his back towards her familiar touch. Persephone stole glances back at the two of them, feeling themself grow wetter and wetter at seeing and hearing Valerius begin to let loose fully. Nadia placed a small kiss to the back of his head before retreating back to her seat, once again spreading her legs so that her hand could disappear between her skirts.

“Ready now, little one? We’re going to go at _my_ pace, so do keep up with me,” Valerius called back to them. Persephone nodded vigorously, giving their ass a small wiggle to entice Valerius to get a move on. Grinning, he propped the toy so that both ends were pressed against both of their entrances. Persephone let out a low moan, pushing back into it.

“That’s right,” Valerius huffed. “Keep pushing that ass up into me. Take in the whole thing.” Persephone gasped as they slid more and more inside of them, the familiar burning sensation of being stretched open filling them up. Valerius seemed to be taking up his end with ease, rocking his hips as he eased the toy into himself. The two moaned wantonly until finally, they felt the warmth of each other’s skin. Persephone gasped, the sensation of feeling Valerius egging them on. The two stayed like that for a moment, savoring the feeling of being so full and feeling one another ass-to-ass.

“Get a move on,” Nadia instructed from her seat, her hand working quickly under her skirts.

“Do you see?” Valerius panted, tilting his head down so that he and Persephone could face each other, despite being upside down. “Cruel.” Persephone gasped as Valerius pulled himself away for a moment before thrusting back, letting out a high-pitched gasp as once again he was filled up completely. Persephone bit their lip as they did the same, trying to match Valerius’s pace. Back and forth, back and forth, working their ass up and down the toy. The two used their free hands to touch themselves, rubbing on their clit or cock, moaning freely as they rubbed up against one another. They had yet to do something that truly felt this intimate, something that could have been quite humiliating had they not already been so shameless. But there was something too appealing, too intoxicating, about the thought of the Countess witnessing them like this, writhing and moaning into one another.

Persephone gasped, their head suddenly feeling very empty. All they could do and feel was making sure they matched up with Valerius, that they could feel the other’s ass slapping against their own as they were filled completely. They could feel a familiar magical tingling come from their fingers, stimulating their clit further, causing them to tremble and whine. They knew they were dangerously close to finishing, that just a few more thrusts back would do them in. But they also knew Valerius was greedy; he wouldn’t let them stop until he was good and ready.

“Valerius!” They gasped out, drool leaking out from the corners of their mouth.

“Keep going, little one,” He grunted, his breathing hitched. “Just a little more for me.”

Persephone let out a whine, arching their back more as they rocked their hips back and forth, back and forth. Valerius was so much more experienced than them; they were sure he could keep this pace up all night if he wanted to. Suddenly, Persephone got a brave idea. They reached back further, past their clit, so that they could grasp their end of the dildo. Nadia tilted her head, silently panting as she noticed Valerius let out a shrill gasp. Persephone’s magic radiated up and down the shaft, suddenly filling the two with whole new vibrations and sensations. Experienced as he was, Persephone knew Valerius had little to no experience with magic. His body began an almost frantic pace, rutting back harder and faster. Persephone laughed, their upper body fully melting into the couch as their lower body tried keeping up with the irregular, needy thrusts of Valerius. Nadia bit down on her pinky, the two’s impending orgasm egging her own more and more.

Finally, Persephone let out a broken scream, their pace broken and sloppy, their body slumping downward, body spasming. Valerius was soon to follow, letting out an almost pained grunt as he shot his load into the cushions below him. Panting, the two collapsed, the dildo slipping out of them in the process. Nadia chuckled, clapping like the good audience member she was. Persephone took in trembling gasps of air, their entire body electrified and reeling from the waves of their orgasm. Valerius knelt up, rolling his shoulders as his hair fell out of its braid. He laid a hand down on Persephone’s ass, causing the magician to gasp and writhe under his touch.

“So,” he panted, eyeing the Countess up and down. “Why not become a participant? It’s not like you not to finish.” Grinning, Nadia rose, seeming to glide to Persephone’s side. The magician gasped, feeling Nadia’s hand come down on her back.

“You know me too well, my friend.”


	2. Day Two: Lingerie (Lucio/Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio buys Valerius a gift that Valerius actually likes for once. He decides to show Lucio just how much he appreciates it. This chapter features ~daddy kink~, so if that's not your cup of tea, avoid!

Lucio’s gifts were normally never of Valerius’s taste. He was much more refined, much more tailored, than the gaudy, over the top richness that was Lucio. It was obvious the man did not come from money; his idea of wealth and luxury was on par with a common peasant. But Valerius had to admit: the new lingerie set that was waiting for him on his bed was… flattering. Valerius was spending the weekend at the palace, as per Lucio’s request. The man was incredibly needy and Nadia, despite all her attempts, simply could not bear to meet all those needs on her own. That’s where Valerius came in, a middle man of sorts between the two of them. If Nadia needed a reprieve from Lucio and his antics, Valerius was there at her bedside. If Lucio needed someone to play and indulge him, Valerius was there at his feet. It was exhausting work, yes, but nevertheless, the power and sex that came with it out ruled any backaches. 

The set was… cute. And it fit all of Valerius’s curves well; Lucio must have gotten his measurements from his tailor. The top was a lace brace; red lace in the shapes of roses that covered his nipples, small gold embellishments accenting it and creating an inviting glimmer to his tits. The panties were of the same red lace, cupping both his cock and his asscheeks perfectly. Sliding up his legs were a pair of red stockings that buckled into a red and gold garter belt. This was by far the tackiest part of the outfit, but it was still tame by Lucio’s standards. In fact, Lucio probably considered this get up  _ classy. _ Chuckling, Valerius regarded himself in the room’s full-length mirror. Everything clung to him in all the right places, he had to admit. He was freshly bathed, his hair down, and still damp. He had applied layers of lotion to his skin, giving his entire body a fresh glow to it. 

“You sure are a bombshell,” Lucio’s voice cut through his thoughts. Valerius turned around, for a moment bashful. He wanted to at least have another glass of wine and lay himself out for Lucio’s taking; catching him vulnerable and regarding himself in such a way felt embarrassing. “I knew that color would look hot on you!” Lucio was in a black silk robe and nothing else it seemed. He came up behind Valerius and wrapped his metal arm around his frame. Valerius shivered at the touch, the metal cold on his warm skin.

“Thank you, Lucio…” He whispered, leaning into the kisses falling onto his neck. “I must admit this is a fine gift.”

“Isn’t it? Don’t I always get you the best stuff, Val?” Lucio prodded, kissing up Valerius’s ear and giving the lobe a slow lick. Valerius moaned, melting into the touches.

“Oh yes, your excellency,” he lied. “You do spoil me.” Lucio giggled, slowly beginning to rut up into Valerius’s backside. Valerius noted how hard the man already was. But he felt like something was off; surely, he should be feeling the Count’s naked cock, and yet it felt clothed, restrained. Looking back, Valerius let out a small gasp as he noticed that Lucio was in fact not naked under his robe but instead was sporting a very similar set of lingerie himself. Instead, the colors were reversed: gold with accents of blood red. Much like Valerius, Lucio’s body was hugged perfectly by the material, his chests, hips, and legs perfectly sculpted. 

“Like what you see? I couldn’t let you be the hottest one between us, Val.” Valerius laughed, turning around to face the man. Without much thought, his hands were slipping Lucio’s black robe off, allowing it to pool at the Count’s feet.

“No, I suppose you couldn’t. And my, I must say… you are irresistible, Lucio,” Valerius growled out, suddenly jumping to take control of the two. Lucio let out a delighted gasped as Valerius’s mouth crashed into his. The two backed up to Valerius’s bed together, their hands roaming each other’s body in need, greedy. “We’re keeping them on,” Valerius spoke into Lucio’s mouth as he kissed him. “I want to savor you like this.”

“Of course, daddy,” Lucio moaned, already slipping into the scene. He only called Valerius “Daddy” when he was truly desperate; Nadia must have been exceptionally cruel this week. Valerius’s cock throbbed in his panties as the two made out, Lucio mewling and gasping into their kisses. He opened his mouth wide for Valerius’s tongue, writhing and humping his body upward to increase friction between their cocks. Valerius growled, grinding his cock harder into Lucio’s.

“Your daddy’s good boy, right?” He hissed, kissing all over Lucio’s face. Lucio let out a cry, his nails and claws digging into Valerius’s back. 

“Oh yes! I’m such a good boy,” He panted, tilting his head up to kiss Valerius’s neck. “I’m such a good boy… I should get a reward, right? I should get daddy’s cock, right?” So needy. So unashamed. It drove Valerius crazy, seeing the all-powerful Count of Vesuvia reduced to such a pathetic display. He tugged Lucio’s blonde hair, exposing more of his throat, as his other hand began to slip off Lucio’s panties. Biting down on the blonde’s throat, Valerius’s fingers began to work their way into Lucio, massaging and scissoring his hole. He knew Lucio wouldn’t mind the lack of lube; he liked the burn, the tear. Lucio whimpered, rutting himself up more and more. 

“Such a good boy, buying daddy such a pretty little gift,” Valerius grunted, removing his hand so that he could slide his cock out from his own underwear. “You’re going to take all of daddy’s cock, right? Like a good boy?” He pressed the tip of his cock to Lucio’s entrance, savoring how it twitched the contact.

“Oh yes! Yes,  _ please!  _ I want it! I can take it!” Lucio begged, pulling slightly on Valerius’s hair. Chuckling, Valerius obliged, thrusting himself up so that he was about halfway inside the man. Lucio let out a scream, his back arching. Valerius gave him a moment to adjust, instead of focusing on the man’s lace-clad tits, peppering them with licks and kisses to distract from any pain or discomfort. Once Lucio’s breathing evened out, he began to bury himself fully inside, making sure that Lucio felt every pulsating inch of him. The blonde cried, biting his lip as he writhed and pressed up closer to Valerius.

“That feels so good, daddy!” he gasped out, eyes rolling back. “I need more, I want more!” Valerius grunted, sliding himself out just so that he could thrust himself all the way back in. Lucio screeched, pulling Valerius closer to him, rocking his hips slightly. Panting, Valerius began fucking the Count, grinding himself deeper and harder with each thrust. Lucio panted and begged, a few frustrated tears leaking out from his eyes as drool spilled from his bottom lip. So disheveled. A mess of a man in tacky lingerie-- and Valerius loved every moment of it. 

He was shocked when he came before Lucio, making sure he was deep inside the man as he shot himself into the man. Lucio screamed out in ecstasy, back arched, as he came up between the two.

Sighing, Valerius slid out of the man, flopping down so that he could lay next to him. Lucio stretched a bit before wrapping an arm around Valerius, cuddling close to him. The man kissed his head softly, breathing in the scent of him. They held each other like that for some time, snuggling against each other, skin to skin.

“Are you ready for round two? I really want to try doggy with you dressed like this.” 

“You’re shameless.”

“What?! You’re a total babe!”


	3. Day Three: Bondage (Valerius/Julian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius decides to go home with the cute redhead from the bar; he's stunned at the collection of toys the man has. This chapter obviously includes bondage, meaning there are heavy dom/sub-themes, whipping, degradation, oral sex, and also a surprise foot job. Wow!

Valerius had no idea the pretty redhead from the bar was such a… freak. He was quite forward in the way he flirted with Valerius, almost awkwardly so. Still, there was something charming in the awkward way the lanky man carried himself. It was clear Valerius’s disguise worked wonderfully. No commoner would approach him in such a candid, shameless way. After a few drinks (something the man called a “salty bitters”, which Valerius dumped so that he could replace it with whiskey), Julian was nearly begging to take the man home with him. 

“You’re just so… bewitching. I have to see more of you.” he pleaded, his cheeks flushed. There was something about that face, how unabashedly submissive it was, that pushed Valerius forward. He could always threaten the man once his identity was revealed; any word of this, and he’d be hanged from the gallows. 

But seeing the redhead’s collection of…  _ toys _ suggested that he may like such a public execution. Before Valerius were different sets of whips, leather straps, cuffs, harnesses, paddles, you name it, Julian seemed to have it and then some. He had only seen a collection like this from Nadia. He didn’t think peasants could afford such things. Valerius regarded the man up and down, the hood of his cloak still hiding his identity as Julian, embarrassed, gestured to his bed. 

“We can use these,” he said, his face hot. “Or… Or we can not! It won’t matter to me. I just want you to feel comfor--”

“Strip,” Valerius commanded, reaching behind his hood to undo his braid. Julian let out a small yelp before nodding his head dumbly. He fumbled with the buttons on his own cloak and shirt. Valerius hummed, unbuttoning his pants and dropping them with ease, revealing his erect cock. Julian stopped for a moment, his eyes wide as he regarded it. “Did I say stop?” Valerius growled, startling the man to continue. He watched intently as more of the man’s pale skin was revealed. Surprisingly hairier than expected, but Valerius could make out a few sun-kissed freckles adorning his arms and legs. Everything about the man seemed  _ adorkable _ ; normally, Valerius preferred his partners to have some semblance of grace or power to them. This was a welcomed change of pace. 

“On the bed,” he instructed, giving Julian no time to process that he was fully naked in front of the man. “On your knees. Hands behind your back for me.” Julian was trembling madly, his breathing ragged. So wantonly unashamed, excited. Yes, Valerius could get used to such a man. Humming, he began to cuff Julian’s hands behind his back, tracing a finger up and down his arms as he did, relishing how the skin seemed to twitch at the contact. He then took a harness and worked it around Julian’s waist. It had four other straps coming off of it: two for Julian’s arm, two for his thighs. He tightened the straps onto his limbs, keeping him in place. He looked back to the pile of toys and smiled-- the little minx even had a spreader bar ready for him! Chuckling, he attached the bar between Julian’s ankles, fully exposing and locking the man in a humiliating position, on his knees, legs spread.

“Keep your eyes forward,” Valerius spoke, finally dropped his cloak. He was sure that Julian could probably see him from the corner of his eyes, but he didn’t care. “Just sit here like a good doggy,” he pulled Julian’s hair to bring his ear closer to his lips as he spoke. “This is about me, not you. Understand?”

“Oh yes, sir, yes, yes, yes,” Julian panted, keeping his eyes focused on his headboard. 

“Should you want to stop,” Valerius paused to trace his tongue inside the man’s ear. Julian let out a choked sob. “Say ‘Salty Bitters.’”

Valerius pulled back, taking in the full sight of the man tied up and ready for his disposal. He could do anything he wanted, it seemed like, and Julian would let him. Part of him wanted to shame the man, to remind him that had Valerius been a more nefarious man, he could have been seriously hurt. But why ruin the good mood? Instead, Valerius reached for a leather cat o’ nines. It had been a bit since he had used such a tool on someone else. He tested it out on the palm of his hand, letting Julian relish the sound of leather on skin. “Count them,” Valerius spoke, reaching back before crashing the whip onto Julian’s exposed back. He bit his lip as Julian let out a breathless gasp. “I said, count!” Valerius shouted, whipping him harder than the last one.

“Two!” Julian gasped out, body wincing at the pain.

“No, that was one. Every time you forget, we go back to one. Understand, dog?”

“Y-Yes, sir!”

Another whip and breathless scream. “One!” Julian managed, shoulders already trembling. Grinning, Valerius whipped him again and again, his cock pulsating after each wet cry. Julian’s back turned from sickly pale to a fiery red. Valerius noticed he had even managed to break the skin in some spots. Still, Julian seemed only hornier at this treatment, with no signs of regret or genuine fear. Finally, Valerius dropped the whip, walking over to inspect his handy work. The skin was warm to his touch, raised and aggravated, and poking at it caused Julian to let out a cry of pain. Smirking, Valerius traced his nails all the way down Julian’s back, giggling at how the man gasped and cried, his body twitching and pulling away despite the restraints. 

Finished with that game, Valerius finally climbed onto the bed, allowing Julian to fully take him in. The man’s eyes widened, the full realization of who he was tied up by hitting him. Valerius laughed, twirling a strand of his hand.

“Surprise,” he purred, pulling Julian up into a hot, wet kiss. Julian’s lips trembled against his, pushing Valerius to bite down on Julian’s bottom lip. He hadn’t intended on causing him to bleed, but he was shocked to taste the metallic substance in his mouth. Julian moaned loudly at this, his eyes half-lidded, face hot and sweaty. God, what a shameless man indeed! “Let’s make use of that mouth, shall we?” Valerius pushed Julian’s head down as he got up onto his knees on the bed. He was able to push the man’s face down to his cock, relishing how the man let out a trembling whimper. “Take it all in. You’re taking the whole thing down your throat,” Valerius hissed, shoving Julian’s face close. “Smell it. Lick it. Worship it. Come on, like a good puppy.” Julian nodded his head weakly, sniffing and licking up from Valerius’s balls up to the tip of his cock and back down again. Valerius moaned deeply, tilting his head back, his hair cascading down his back. He wasn’t surprised the man was good at this too. Grunting, he grabbed that red hair and pulled Julian down onto his cock.

Gasping, Julian’s eyes went wide, his head seeming to want to pull back. Valerius wouldn’t let him, instead choking him down more. Tears streamed down the man’s face as he could only whimper and moan as he took in more and more of Valerius’s cock. Using Julian’s hair, Valerius tugged him up and down further and further on his cock, moaning and gasping.

“What a wonderful little whore I found tonight,” he commented, mainly to himself. “Already knows how to take his master’s cock like a champ. Keep going, use your tongue. Just like that, good boy.” Julian slid his tongue up and down as Valerius’s cock slid in and out of his mouth and down his throat. It didn’t take long for Valerius to begin pushing and pulling the man’s head faster and harder, his pace irregular as he growled out obscenities. Julian felt his own cock throbbing between his legs, almost painful at this point. He wanted to at least be able to rub his thighs together, but the restraints prevented him from doing anything other than sucking Valerius off. Letting out a hoarse shout, Valerius pulled back to release onto Julian’s face, coating his lips, chin, and cheeks with his load. Julian gasped, eyes wide and teary, as cum slid down his chin. Valerius panted, petting Julian’s hair as he tried to regain his composure. He looked the man up and down. What to do with him now that he got his orgasm? It would be too cruel to simply leave him like this, a throbbing erection between his trembling legs. Sighing, Valerius rubbed his thumb across Julian’s cheeks, smearing his cum further across his face. 

“I’m going to try and get you on the floor. Okay?” Julian nodded, despite part of himself doubting that Valerius could lift him. Hooking his arms under Julian’s armpits, Valerius dragged the man from the bed to the floor. It was almost graceful, but it was clear that Julian was much larger than Valerius and therefore it required a lot of effort. Once Julian was on the floor, looking up to the bed, Valerius seated himself before him. Julian stared up at him adoringly, taking in the man’s legs in front of him. He never, not in a million years, expected the bloody consul of Vesuvia to have him tied up in his bedroom. But damn was it a beautiful thing. 

“You’ve been very good for me,” Valerius purred, crossing one of his legs across the other. “I think you deserve a reward.”

“Yes, sir! Please!” Julian begged, biting his swollen bottom lip. Giving such an aggressive blow job had only inflamed it more. Valerius giggled, placing a hand to his cheek. 

“You’re very cute like this puppy,” he drawled, uncrossing his leg so that he could place his barefoot on Julian’s cock. Julian yelped, his body instinctively reaching up to the contact. “I won’t use my hands or, god forbid, my mouth on such a dirty thing. My feet should do just fine, right?”

“Y-Yes! Yes, anything at all, sir, please!” Julian trembled, caving in on himself as Valerius placed his other foot down so that Julian’s cock was trapped between his feet. Admittedly he hadn’t had much experience with this. But the thought of it seemed too fitting for him not to try, and Julian was responding more than expected. Leaning back, Valerius began to work his feet up and down, making sure to keep steady friction on Julian’s cock. The man tilted his head back and moaned, humping up into Valerius’s feet almost mindlessly. Truly an unashamed man, so motivated by his carnal desires. Laughing, Valerius worked his feet harder. The laughter only seemed to make Julian even hornier, driving him closer to the edge. “You’re just a dirty little dog,” Valerius taunted, grinning madly. “A dirty, horny little dog. I could spit on you and you’d say ‘Thank you!’ wouldn’t you?”

“Y-Yes! Yes, you’re right sir!”  
“Dirty, dirty, dirty,” Valerius panted, picking his pace up faster and faster. “A dirty little pup! What are you?”

“A filthy dog!”

“ _ Again, louder!” _

“ _ I’m your filthy dog!” _

Like saying the magic words, Julian screamed as he came, getting cum on Valerius’s soles. The man pulled his feet back, having half a mind to slap the man silly for cumming on him. However, he decided that was enough pain for one night. Sighing, he wiped his feet off on the sheets of the bed as Julian trembled and let out small gasps. Valerius rose and walked behind him, silently undoing each of the straps and cuffs holding Julian together. “On the bed,” Valerius whispered into his ear. Julian nodded climbing onto the bed and laying down. He stretched his long limbs out, groaning as he did so. His body felt used and ached; a welcomed feeling for him. Valerius sat at the edge of the bed, stroking the man’s face and hair.

“This was fun. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.” he cooed, smoothing out Julian’s sweaty mop of hair. Julian nodded vigorously. 

“Oh yes… this exceeded all of my expectations. Truly. In every way.” Julian regarded the man finally, fully able to see his face and features. The consul was as stunning as everyone claimed he was-- and as ruthless, too, it seemed.

“About that,” Valerius spoke, suddenly rising to fetch his clothes. “You understand, my sweet little puppy, that should this get out… should you try to defame me in any way… I would have to punish you, yes?” Julian rose up on his elbows, nodding his head. “And not a punishment that you’d  _ enjoy _ . I’d make sure of that.”

“O-Of course… consul.” Julian murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

“Good boy!” Valerius praised, seating himself on the bed so that he could finish pulling his shoes on. Julian crawled up so that he sat behind him.

“I er… umm… if I should want to see you again--”

“If  _ I _ want to see you again, I will make sure to call on you. Do not come looking for me. Ever. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Valerius sighed before turning around and kissing Julian sweetly on the lips. The two stared at one another, Julian stunned into silence. Valerius smirked, kissing him once more before pulling himself away completely.

“Until next time, little puppy!” And like that, he was out the door, into the night. Julian collapsed onto his sore back, heart pounding in his chest. All he could do was wait then. That was just as exciting at the thought of their second night together.


	4. Day Four: Magical Stimulation (Valerius/The Devil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius is suddenly summoned to The Devil's layer. He gets a harsh reminder of just how powerful the Arcana is. This chapter teeeeters on the edge of dub/con, with The Devil utilizing a form of hypnosis to calm Valerius down. There's also slight bondage, masturbation, and a little lap dance. Oh, and monster fucking because... The Devil.

It wasn’t often that The Devil called on him. After their last deal, Valerius seemed to be the least of the deity’s concerns. He wasn’t some sort of disgusting demon like the others-- he was just a man who wanted power. That’s why the dream came as such a surprise; he seemed to wake up in The Devil’s realm, his hands already chained to the floor, as he stared up to the Arcana’s throne.   
“Good evening,” the goat-monster-god purred, his voice resounding throughout the space. Just the simple greeting seemed to reverb throughout Valerius’s very bones, causing him to shiver.   
“G-Good evening, my lord,” he managed to get out, tugging his hands close to himself, clattering his chains. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Pleasure? Hmm, yes… pleasure. You’ve been quite busy haven’t you?”  
“Y-Yes. Keeping the city together is… exhausting.”  
“All work and no play makes Valerius a dull boy, hmm?” The Devil chuckled, rising to stand. Valerius was dwarfed by the creature, his gut dropping. He would never get used to this, to this magical nonsense. Some days he thought he finally lost it, that he was just imagining these things. However, the weight of The Devil’s chains followed him wherever he went, a constant reminder of who he was in debt to. He shivered as the demon traced a black hand across his cheek. “Still as beautiful as ever. No wonder the Count and Countess favored you so much. And now you are mine, yes?”  
“Y-yes… thank you, master.” The words felt strange coming from his mouth. He almost wanted to laugh at himself. This was all such nonsense.   
“You doubt me,” The Devil suddenly spoke, resentment in his voice. Valerius paled. Had he been reading his thoughts? “Of course I have. This is my domain-- you are my subject. Every inch of you, every thought in that pretty little head, belongs to me.” Valerius cried out as the chains against his wrist began to burn. Suddenly more sprang out from the floor, clamping down on his ankles, his throat, his waist. The Devil stepped back, regarding him as he was lifted off his feet, dangling in the air. His clothes suddenly began to melt away, exposing him completely. Valerius cried out, trying to pull himself free, to cover himself. The Devil laughed, raking his eyes up and down Valerius’s body.  
“I’m sorry!” he cried out, panic rising in his tone. “I was a fool! Please, I do not doubt you in the slightest!”  
“We’ll see to it that you don’t,” was all that The Devil had to say, walking back to his throne. It was suddenly much closer than before; in fact, the entire room seemed smaller, claustrophobic. Valerius trembled, floating in the air. He never felt so exposed before. He tried to steady his breathing, but he failed to do so for longer than a few seconds.   
“What do you plan on doing to me?” he cried out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I’m sorry, master!”  
“Silence!” The Devil hissed, stomping a hoof down. The very foundations of the room shook from the impact, causing Valerius to cry out. “Just be silent and still,” The Devil’s voice lowered, suddenly almost caring. “You doubt me. You doubt my power. You doubt our deal. That simply won’t do. You’re an ignorant man, you can’t be blamed for that. I will teach you.” Suddenly, a hazy smoke began to fill the room. Valerius gasped, once again trying to free himself. It was no use; he was trapped and could only breathe in the sickly sweet fragrance. It tasted like pomegranates. Shaking, Valerius looked around the room for something, anything, that could help him, that could stop this. But there was no stopping it. He was completely at The Devil’s disposal. Crying, all he could do was breathe in the smoke.   
“What… what is this?”  
“You’ll find out soon enough. You’ll see that my powers are not all fire and brimstone; I am a timeless, endless being. I am both pain and pleasure. Sadist and lover. Ending and beginning.” Valerius’s head swam; thinking was becoming harder and harder to do. He wasn’t a stupid man. Then why was it so hard to focus on, let alone understand, what The Devil was saying to him? “Clear your mind. Think of nothing but the sound of my voice. That’s all you need, now: me and my guiding voice.”   
“N-No… no, please, stop!” Valerius begged, his body relaxing despite his protests. Even speaking was beginning to feel hard to do. He felt drunk, but not quite drunk. Something more than drunk. “Please forgive me...” was all he could manage out before he felt himself go completely slack. Talking was suddenly too much for him-- he could only watch as The Devil circled him.   
“That’s it, relax into it. All of this is to help you open your mind to me. Relax and breathe in deeply, Valerius.” The man did as he was told without thinking. He gasped in a breath of air, held it for a moment, before releasing it. The more he did this, the lighter he felt himself becoming. Chuckling, The Devil waved his hands and suddenly the chains were being pulled down, Valerius’s feet hitting the cold stone. He wobbled, suddenly not sure he could stand on his own feet any longer. He could only gasp as The Devil grasped him from behind, holding him up. The contact sent sparks up and down his body, causing him to squirm. It felt good, just these simple touches, too good. It was unnatural, responding in such a way. I am both pain and pleasure. Sadist and lover. Ending and beginning. The Devil’s words echoed throughout his head as the deity led him to a bed-- was that always there?-- cloaked in black sheets. “Go lay down for me. Spread your legs open for me.” Again, Valerius’s body seemed to move on its own, following the commands of the demon. Even laying out on the sheets made Valerius’s body hot and needy. He even felt himself moan at the contact of the sheets-- something that should have mortified him, and yet he felt nothing but pleasure. The Devil loomed over him, eyes fixed on him. “I could make you do anything right now. Anything as humiliating, as painful, as I could think of. Do you understand that?”  
“Yes… master.” The words felt heavy and unnatural on his tongue-- like they weren’t his own. His own voice felt strange to him; he didn’t know where he began and The Devil ended anymore.   
“Touch yourself.” The command was so simple yet hung heavy in Valerius’s mind. He felt hands, his hands, reach down to his cock and begin stroking. He gasped at the sheer, fiery sensation of it. It didn’t feel like normal masturbation; this was new, strange, yet welcomed. “That’s it. Work your cock. Use your other hand to play with your nipples-- good.” Again, he felt a hand that didn’t feel like his own pinch and pull and massage his nipples. He cried out freely, voice echoing in the space around them. He was embarrassingly close to climaxing right there, the new sensations too much for him. The Devil noticed this and commanded that he stop. Whining, Valerius removed his hands. The Devil finally sat down on the edge of the bed, looking Valerius up and down. “Get up now; stand in front of me.” Again, such simple commands. So simple Valerius no longer questioned when his body moved on its own. What other choice did it have? He trembled slightly as he stood in front of The Devil, his hands hanging limply at his sides despite wanting to cover himself. “Beautiful. Truly remarkable. Do you hear that?” Suddenly music. How was there music? Where was it coming from? It was slow, instrumental. Drums and flutes and guitars-- all joining together in a song he had never heard before. It was slow, reverbing. Seductive. “Dance for me.” Valerius blushed; he didn’t dance. He wasn’t some sort of common whore. And yet his hips were swaying back and forth, his hands tracing his sides up and down. The Devil reclined, leaning on his arms. “Lovely. Go on, turn around.” In time with the phantom music around him, Valerius turned, his hips still swaying, his legs spread slightly as he worked his hair free from its braid. He twisted and turned his body, rocking and swaying back and forth as his arms and hands traced his body up and down.  
He should have been mortified, dancing like a harlot like this, swaying and grinding his body like this. But he didn’t feel much of anything; just how good his own hands felt on his body, how right it felt to be exposed in front of the Arcana in such a way. “See how easy it is to submit? To give each of your thoughts to me? Every action, every word-- it all belongs to me now. Isn’t that so pleasurable? Doesn’t it feel so good?”  
“Yes, master. It feels wonderful.” Valerius sighed as he was pulled into The Devil’s lap. Still, he worked his hips side to side, rubbing his ass up against the deity’s lap. The Devil growled, holding him tightly by his arms as he grinded himself more and more. “I am yours, body and soul. I belong… I belong only to you.” They weren’t his words, so why did it sound like him talking? Why did none of this make any sense and yet it all clicked? Shuddering, Valerius leaned his head back into The Devil’s furry chest, eyes closed, stray tears sliding down his cheeks. It barely registered that he was being bitten, hard, until he felt the blood pouring from the wound. Pain and pleasure. Sadist and lover. Valerius screeched, unsure what he was feeling, fear and pleasure mixing. He didn’t run, he stayed put, despite the fear, despite the sight of blood. Just as quickly as those teeth came crashing down on his shoulders, The Devil began kissing his wound, soft, tender. Valerius grew harder, tears streaming down his face. “Touch yourself. Touch yourself to me and only me. Think of nothing but this.” Claws dug their way into his hips, drawing more painful wounds. Valerius sobbed, reaching down to rub himself. He trembled, his body still rocking and grinding up into The Devil. All he could hear was the music, was his choked sobs, was The Devil’s hungry panting. He wounded him and held him like a lover-- it was too much. Suddenly there was no Lucio, no Nadia, no courtiers, no Vesuvia at all. He had always been here and yet he was brand new. New and foreign, pain and pleasure. Crying, Valerius screamed as he climaxed, his body slick with sweat and blood and tears.  
As he panted and rode out his orgasm, the room became clearer and clearer. The smoke disappeared. The music slowed to a stop. All wounds on his body seemed to vanish. All that was left was the hazy feeling of pleasure to tingling throughout his body. He was still so dizzy, his brain buzzing, but he felt in control once again. Unafraid. He looked up to The Devil, eyes wide and still wet. The diety smiled knowingly at him.  
“That was very good. You did well.”  
“I… did? I feel like I didn’t do anything… what was that?”  
“That was just a sample of my power. Of what I can do.” The Devil nuzzled his neck, where he had previously bit into him. Valerius gasped, expecting a gaping hole to be there. Instead, his skin was unmarked.   
“That was… terrifying.”  
“You’ll grow to love it, yearn for it. If you’re a good boy, I’ll happily supply it, too.” Valerius blushed at this, leaning back more into the Arcana.   
“You do this to all of the courtiers?” At this, The Devil laughed, a loud, booming sound that filled the entire space.   
“Of course not! Each of you silly little beings is so special. You each learn differently. Valdemar would try killing me if I made them do anything of the sort. Vulgora only responds to blood and gore and violence. Little Volta is led by her stomach. And Vlastomil… well… you know.”  
“Right,” Valerius grimaced. He was then pulled down to lay next to The Devil, the two staring at one another. “And me?”  
“You respond to bodily pleasures; pain, sex, wine, power, submission. All of it is appealing to you; all of it nullifies you. You’re both simple and complicated that way.”  
“I… see.”  
“You don’t. And that’s okay, you are still so young… so new. Like a babe. My little ram.” At this Valerius blushed furiously. It was not the first time his age had been brought up in relation to the court; being the youngest meant being looked down the most. He didn’t expect that ancient deities also functioned this way. “Oh tut, tut. Don’t be like that. They’re all envious of it, your youth. It’s attractive. Nostalgic. Yes, it’s refreshing having you here. I think I’ll call on you more often.”  
Shivering, Valerius dragged himself closer to the Arcana. It felt like a threat and a reward all in one. He didn’t know what to say so he shut his eyes. The Devil hummed, running his hand through Valerius’s hair as he hummed him to sleep. He woke up back in his own bed, no demon goat in sight. Gulping, he looked to his wrists. No chains, no burns, no marks. All a dream. And yet he felt weighed down, like those manacles were still there, ready to pull him under at any moment.


	5. Day Five: Sensory Deprivation (Valerius/Valdemar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdemar wants to conduct an experiment on human sensory responses. They know how to convince Valerius how to be a willing participant. This is another long chapter and includes bondage, slight medical play, slight bloodplay/pain, whipping, and at certain points plays with a sense of ~unreality~

Valdemar had been staring at him the entire meeting. Normally they seemed to be in their own world, completely unphased by the nonsense and fighting around them, as if nothing the other courtiers were saying mattered to them at all. Normally Valerius didn’t mind this-- they were one less loudmouth that he had to shout over. But having them just sit and  _ stare  _ at him was possibly even worse than if they were to get into a fistfight with Vulgora. 

Valerius was quick to disband the meeting; with Nadia still “asleep”, it was up to him to try to wrangle the other four together. He chugged down the remainder of his wine as the others filtered out. Valdemar notably stayed seated in the room. Valerius raised an eyebrow at them, a chill running up his back. 

“Did you need to ask me something, Quaestor?” he prodded, busying himself by collecting stray papers he had foolishly tried bringing up.

“I have a favor to ask, Consul,” the physician stood up, hands folded neatly behind their back as they strode closer to Valerius. He instantly felt the urge to run, like a rabbit or a deer sensing danger. That would be unacceptable though-- Valerius was not prey and did not run. “I’m starting a new… project. You know I’ve been so bored now that the plague has, regrettably, subsided.” The doctor seemed genuinely hurt at this, wincing as if admitting that the health of the population was getting better wounded them. It probably did.

“Project? You know I’m far too busy dealing with the  _ remnants _ of the plague to devote any extra time to anything other than Vesuvia. Why not ask the others; they seem content not doing their jobs.” Straightening his back, Valerius moved to leave. He gasped when Valdemar caught his arm, their grip not tight but threatening. 

“It wouldn’t take up more than a night together. I can’t possibly ask the others-- I need someone  _ human _ to get the best results.” Valdemar’s eyes seemed to twinkle at that. Valerius paled, suddenly very aware of The Devil’s chains weighing him down. Weighing them both down, in fact, though he was sure Valdemar didn’t register the feeling at all anymore. “You’re the closest human I have to me right now. All my other interns either scurried off, died, or committed murder and went into hiding.” They laughed at this, releasing Valerius’s arm. He rubbed there for a moment, trying to relax himself.

“What exactly would you have me do? I have no intention of letting you put me under your operating table.” He tried to keep his tone steady, but he winced at the frantic pitch it was hitting. 

“Not my operating table, no no. You’re most useful to me alive right now. And our, eh,  _ mutual friend _ would not take kindly to me disposing of you too soon!” Valerius winced, pulling his arms to his chest tightly. “I simply want to do a study on the human senses. How far they can be pushed. What happens when one is eliminated, even temporarily.”

“You’re going to  _ blind _ me?!”

“Temporarily, I said! A simple blindfold would do the trick. And hearing too; I have certain plugs that’ll cancel out any noises from getting past your ears. Nothing permanent or painful in the  _ least _ , my friend.” Valdemar drew their face closer as they drawled out the word “friend.” Valerius leaned back, trying to glare without revealing how scared he was. “It would be very helpful if you just say yes already.”

“I… I appreciate the offer,  _ friend _ . But I simply must decline. I am… I am far too swamped with work and besides! I would make a terrible test subject. Lots of umm… lots of  _ biases _ between the two of us!” Valerius rambled, backing his way up to the door. If he just got out of the room, he’d be in the clear. This wasn’t running-- he simply had to go. For every step Valerius took, Valdemar stepped forward, their toothy smile never wavering though their eyes appeared darker. “P-Perhaps a maid would be better! I can help you find one--”

“We can make this sexual if that would make you more comfortable.”

Valerius balked, stopping short. His eyes were probably close to popping out of his head. 

“Pardon?”

“Sex. I know that’s how you work. Lucio, Nadia, The Devil; it’s your  _ thing _ . Not exactly my cup of tea, but I am no stranger to… intimacy.”

“I don’t like what you’re implying, Valdemar-!”

“When was the last time you got laid? It must have been weeks, months even. Like you said: you’ve been totally  _ swamped _ .”

Valerius felt his entire body heat up; Valdemar seemed to be towering over him as if they had grown two inches. Actually… had they? He couldn’t tell. He was too terrified and furious to think clearly.

“Sex between friends is so much easier than finding, say, a maid. You never know if they’ll go and run their mouths! Or burst into flames in their beds.” They laughed at that, expecting Valerius to join them. When he didn’t, they sighed. “Sore spot, I see. Well, the point still stands: you know I won’t ever go running my mouth to anyone. I have nothing to gain. And you know your work can be put off for a night. So I simply don’t see why you would say no.” Tilting their head, they waited for Valerius to answer. The man was panting slightly, trying to calm down his rage. 

“I don’t understand… how sex would… even remotely help this little project of yours. Please, Valdemar, this is highly inappropriate--!”

“As inappropriate as having an affair with a married man and woman?”

“Shush!” Valerius went to cover the other’s mouth before stopping himself short. Valdemar’s eyes widened, fixed on his open palm. Valerius quickly crossed his arms again, looking towards the door. Any moment now a maid would be coming into the drawing-room. It wouldn’t be good if they were seen alone together; he already knew the rumors spreading about him and the Count. It would not be good if the staff implied he was sleeping with the entire court.  _ Aren’t you? _ A part of him nagged, and he forced himself to shake it off. Valdemar sighed, taking another step closer. They were so close; Valerius felt their breath on his face. He shuddered.

“This little experiment is all about the body’s reactions. Pain, pleasure-- they’re both so interesting to me. If I have to add a perverse edge to get the results I want, so be it.” They grabbed Valerius’s shoulder once again, the touch almost… tender? Or something pretending to be tender. “Just say yes. You wouldn’t want someone to see us like this, right? I can hear them. The maids. They think we’ve all gone home. I’ll keep you here,” Their gripped suddenly became deathly tight, stinging. Valerius gasped, trying to shake himself free. “If you keep squirming like that, they’ll really think we’re doing something sordid. Wouldn’t you rather do this in my home, in private? In a controlled, clean, safe,  _ scientific _ environment?”

“ _ Fine!  _ You win! Just let me go, please!” 

Laughing, Valdemar released him, clapping their hands together. 

“Wonderful, I’m so happy you’re so willing! Go back to your estate. Bathe. Keep your hair up. Wear closed-toe shoes. I will send a carriage to your estate around, say, six? Don’t eat or drink anything an hour before I call on you. I don’t want you making… any unsavory messes unless absolutely necessary.” Valerius paled at the thought. Valdemar gave him a quick tap to the shoulder, a parting gesture, before making their swift exit. Alone, Valerius slumped down on his side, leaning on a nearby table. He was breathless. He was panicked. He was Valdemar’s… new test subject?

Despite everything in his mind telling him not to, Valerius went back to his estate and did as he was asked. He sat in his bath for nearly an hour, simply soaking and thinking. He was terrified, yes. Valdemar was not to be trusted-- they were a godforsaken  _ demon _ . And yet Valerius shared his bed with The Devil himself. He knew the extremes the Arcana could push him to, teetering on the edges of agony and ecstasy. He didn’t expect Valdemar, cold and steely Valdemar, to be a passionate partner. But surely there would be something there? Grunting, Valerius dunked his head under the hot water, letting out a muted scream. He wasn’t  _ just _ motivated by sex. He wasn’t a whore. He was… curious. Anyone would be. Valdemar didn’t  _ look _ powerful, but Valerius was sure they were almighty. Perhaps not as powerful as a god, but they were probably up there. What new places would they take him? 

“They’re going to kill you and eat you, you idiot,” he said to no one. Sighing, defeated, he pulled himself out of his bath and set to getting ready.

Valdemar was, thankfully, punctual. Their carriage arrived right as the sixth chime of the clock rang. Valerius was thankful-- if he had to sit and stew, he would most surely lose his nerve. Entering the carriage, he was surprised to see Valdemar was not there. He would be alone the duration of the ride. Sinking into the corner of his seat, Valerius tried focusing on the road.

“Master Valdemar will meet you in their study. Follow me.” A pale servant greeted Valerius as he stepped out. He was rushed inside, led down twisting, dimly lit halls. Valdemar’s estate was quite bare; cold stone encompassed him. No portraits, no statues, no tapestries. Bleak and cold, just like its owner. The servant ushered Valerius to a high, oak door, bowing slightly. Valerius took in a breath, knocking twice before entering. Waiting for him at their desk was Valdemar. The creature was seated, illuminated by two candlesticks, mulling over what Valerius assumed to be notes of some sort. They perked up as he stepped inside, pointy teeth shimmering in the flames.

“Good man!” they praised, sitting up straight and spreading their arms. Valerius almost laughed at the thought of Valdemar trying to embrace him. 

“I… yes. I’m here.”

“This is really wonderful,” Valdemar rattled on, rising from their seat. “Please, close the door.” Valerius let out a breath before shutting his only exit; he noted how it clicked lock as he did so. His eyes scanned the room; the room itself had a second landing dedicated to shelves and shelves of books. There was a small seating area in front of Valdemar’s desk. Like the halls, the room was bare save for furniture and books. Valerius went to seat himself on one of the black couches, but Valdemar shook their head. 

“This is my study. We’ll need to go to my personal lab to conduct the experiment.”

“Where is that?” Valerius asked, voice cracking. Valdemar simply smiled and sauntered to one of the bookshelves. They pulled out an ornate looking book; immediately the wall shifted, revealing a dark, looming stairwell. Valerius gasped, taking a step back. “Ah yes, of course. Secret… evil lab.”

“Not evil, no. Just… hidden. You and I both know we have to keep secrets. I keep mine very well hidden.”

“Right…”

“Come! Follow me. Do watch yourself; I don’t want you harmed before we even begin.” Grabbing Valerius’s wrist, Valdemar pulled him forward. Biting his lip, he obeyed. Thankfully the stairwell was lit; in his heels, he was worried he would trip and meet his death right then and there instead of by Valdemar’s hands. Together, nearly hand in hand, Valdemar led Valerius further and further inside the manor. He heard the shelf realign itself, cutting him off from the rest of the world. Should he need to run, how would he get it to move? Would anyone hear him scream from the other side? Could he even outrun Valdemar? Trembling, he walked on, the air growing colder and colder the more they descended. 

“Please bear the temperatures,” Valdemar noted. “I prefer working in the cold-- keeps the mind sharp. I trust once we start, you won’t even notice.”

“Mmhmm,” Valerius mumbled, his stomach sinking lower and lower. Finally, the pair were greeted by another door. Behind it revealed a fairly sizable lab. The floors were sleek tile; Valerius noted the drain in the center of the room. Lining the room were all sorts of specimens and body parts; most frightening was a jar of what seemed like human eyes. Valerius held in a scream, eyes frantically taking it all in. In the center of the room stood what seemed to be a flat operating table with four straps attached. Adjacent to it was an inclined examination table with two stirrups. Valerius looked between the two, not knowing what would be worse to wind up in.

“I appreciate the braid,” Valdemar commented, eyeing him up and down. “But I need something a bit more… controlled.”

“Are you calling my hair messy?” 

“No, just long. Here, let me.” Without waiting for permission, they reached for Valerius’s hair, ripping out his ribbon. He shivered as his hair flowed freely for a moment. He went to protest, to demand that Valdemar just tell him the style they wanted. He hated anyone touching his hair that wasn’t him or his stylist. Before he could, their fingers were already raking from his scalp to the ends of his locks. He immediately relaxed, melting at the contact. Gods, had it really been this long? Was he really this… touch starved? He rolled his shoulders as Valdemar worked their fingers through his hair, neatly bundling it into a tight, low hanging bun. Valerius almost cried when they pulled away. Could the experiment just be  _ that _ ? Could Valdemar just be… someone else?

“There! Much better. I won’t have to worry about any hair getting in my way. Now, please strip for me.”

“W-What? Right now?”

“I need access to your entire body. Your clothes will just get in the way. And again, if I didn’t make it clear enough, this experiment will be sexual. You need to be naked to do anything sexu--”

“Alright! I’m not an idiot!” Valerius huffed, undoing his cloak. Valdemar tilted their head at him, still smiling. Their eyes were glued to every movement he made. How his hands became less and less confident the more clothes he removed. They hovered above his pants, as if unsure. Without warning, Valdemar grasped the hem of his pants and yanked down, taking his underwear with it. Valerius let out a small shout, hands hanging in the air. 

“Step out, please,” Valdemar instructed. Valerius’s entire face was a deep red as he obeyed, fumbling to step out of his pants. He felt like a child. It was degrading. Not wanting to wait, Valdemar also began undoing the man’s shoes and slipping off his socks. 

“What was the point of making me… of making me wear closed-toe shoes huh?” Valerius felt sweat lining his forehead. He forced a dry chuckle, but Valdemar simply stared at him.

“It’s about the principle. Now, go sit in the examination chair. Place your feet in the stirrups. Give me a moment to get everything ready.”

Shivering, Valerius obeyed. He felt too hot for someone standing naked in such a cold place. He was trying not to think of how humiliating this was, to be so… vulnerable in front of the other. The medicinal properties of this exchange only helped Valerius’s pride a little; if he thought hard enough, he could trick himself into thinking this was just a standard examination. Only it wasn’t. His doctor didn’t want him carved up on the operating table next to him. He tried not looking at all the specimens facing him; the eyes felt like they were looking at him. He tried not to think that his own would be joining him.

“N-Nothing permanent, yes?” he called out, voice small. Valdemar hummed behind him, shuffling around as they looked for whatever tools they needed.

“You have to trust me, Valerius. I cannot lie to you at all. If I say I won’t permanently damage you, I won’t.”

“Will you… hurt me?”

“Yes. In tiny amounts. Bearable amounts.”

“You didn’t mention pain--”

“I know you are not unaccustomed to sex with pain. Why would I waste time clarifying a nonissue? Please relax your breathing. I’ve heard sensory deprivation is actually quite a relaxing experience; no thinking, only feeling, smelling, tasting. You’ll have to tell me if you experience a sense of calm.”

“I… doubt it with you.” 

Valdemar laughed pretty hard at that, finally returning to Valerius’s side. They smiled down at him as he tried melding himself into the cold seat below him. They had wheeled a cart with all sorts of tools on it, but they kept it out of Valerius’s sight. “What are you hiding?” he asked, throat tense. 

“I said to relax. Don’t think about it. Place your arms on the armrests for me please.” Valerius’s bottom lip trembled as he did as he was told. He gasped as Valdemar quickly restrained one of his wrists. He reached to stop them, but the scathing look they gave him stopped all movement. “I said. To. Relax.” To make their point, they tightened the second restraints even tighter. “I don’t need you kicking and screaming while I do my work. Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re suddenly acting like a little virgin. I  _ know _ what you do with the others.”

“Why do you insist on bringing them up?” Valerius whined, pressing his head back into the seat. He felt almost close to crying; he was already so fed up. “Can’t you understand that you  _ scare  _ me? That you scare  _ everyone _ ?” Valdemar stopped to think this over, almost seeming hurt at first. As soon as any emotion seemed to pass over their features, all of it was wiped away by a wide grin. Wordlessly, they worked on fastening Valerius’s ankles. He tried taking in deep breaths, but his mind was working overtime. He wanted to run. He wanted to cry. He could already feel himself getting hard. He was so utterly humiliated and they hadn’t even  _ done _ anything to him. 

“I’m going to start now. I’m not terrible. Should you want your hearing back, say yellow. Should you want to stop, say red. The experiment will be over and I’ll send you home if you do, so I suggest only saying red if you truly must.”

“I can’t believe you’re even giving me that option,” Valerius let out a strained laugh, mouth twitching.

“What can I say? I’m a really, really, really nice friend.” Valdemar brought their face closer and closer to him as they spoke, teeth so wide and so  _ sharp _ . Laughing, they placed a quick kiss to Valerius’s cheek, leaving the man stunned. They straightened out, clapping their hands. “Now! For the blindfold. I’ll be using a few to make sure you can’t even make out the light of the room. Tell me when you are completely submerged in darkness.” Holding the back of Valerius’s head, they began wrapping and tying down thick sheets around his eyes. They assured him that they had a pair of safety scissors should he need them removed quickly. Valerius felt the blood leave his face as he was submerged in total darkness. He couldn’t tell if his eyes were opened or closed; he supposed that was the point. Trembling, he finally leaned his head back. “Perfect! You better not be lying; I would be… furious with you.”

“I assure you,” Valerius whispered. “I can see. Nothing.”

“Wonderful! Now, I’m going to be putting in the earplugs as well as something akin to earmuffs. Don’t panic when you feel something around your head. You also will hear nothing from here on out. Remember your safe words. I’m going to be here the entire time; I will not leave you. I will not  _ kill _ you.”

At this, Valerius finally felt a tear escape. He hoped the blindfolds soaked it up before the other could yell at him for panicking. 

“You promise?” he croaked out.

“Promise. Now, deep breaths. Focus on your breathing. How it feels inhaling and exhaling. Focus on your breathing and nothing but your breathing.”

And suddenly Valerius felt the other shoving the earplugs in. Shaking, he tried staying still, despite how uncomfortable they felt. They fastened the ear muffs next, wiping out any noise of the room completely.

Immediately, he was terrified. He instinctively pulled on his restraints, biting his lip. He knew he was calling for Valdemar, for something. He felt the way his throat constricted, felt his tongue heavy in his mouth. But he heard nothing. He couldn’t see if Valdemar had heard him, if they were even truly there. Had they left him like this? Was this all some sort of joke? Were the others here, all laughing at his expense? They could taunt him and poke at him all they wanted; he couldn’t see or hear or defend himself. A cold hand clamped down on his forehead; latex gloves. Valdemar. Their thumb circled around one of his temples. Were they… attempting to calm him down? It was working. He was so needy, of course, it was working. They stayed like that until Valerius stopped thrashing. 

Valdemar tapped his head, a signal that they would truly be starting. Valerius tried doing as they asked; he took in deep breaths, holding them in for a few seconds, and releasing them. Valdemar rubbed one of his hands; a reward. Good boy. Keep it up. Yes, this was supposed to be nice. Relaxing. Sensual. If he focused hard enough, he could pretend it was anyone doing this to him. For a moment he thought of Lucio, dear Lucio, but that hurt. Too soon. Instead, he thought of Nadia, who wasn’t dead, who was just sleeping. This would be a game she would play. Valerius tried easing back into the seat more, focusing on the image of her. He could see her circling him, like a shark, those deep eyes taking in every inch of him. He registered that Valdemar was… measuring him. His arms, his hands, neck, chest… stomach… thighs… oh wait, go back, please, those are sensitive. But no, they kept going, past his knees, taking up each delicate foot. He wiggled his toes a bit out of reflex, to assure himself he still had toes, that blood was still pumping there. He could feel every inch Valdemar touched had gooseflesh. He let out a cry, or he thought he cried out, as the “doctor” cupped his cock in their hands. Even that? He felt a joke about measuring him erect leave his lips. He felt foolish as he waited for a response; instead, Valdemar pinched his thigh. Bad boy. Don’t be crude. This is  _ professional _ . Professional and sexual. Just like everything about Valerius.

Valerius kept breathing deeply as he felt Valdemar leave his side for a moment. He felt the vibrations of the gurney roll. More tests. More notes. Suddenly Valerius felt something warm near his face; was Valdemar there? No, it wasn’t breathing. A candle then? Yes, to test if he was really telling the truth. He shook his head, trying to see if that was an answer to a question he couldn’t hear. The heat was removed immediately after. More breathing. More thinking. Yes, Nadia would be great at this. Not that Valdemar was bad-- they just weren’t  _ her. _ They weren’t warm. Valerius felt his cock stirring between his legs. His erection felt more intense than usual; not painful, but just so  _ there _ . His arousal sat heavy in his gut. He felt like his entire body was wired; hyper-aware of every move, every shift in heat. Suddenly, he was affronted by a strong odor. Rubbing alcohol? He wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. He didn’t feel Valdemar near him; they must have sprayed something. Again, the demon tapped his hand, another sign of approval. 

Valerius almost felt let down. This really was… just an experiment. He was being studied like a prized pig. He had really overreacted; all Valdemar wanted was a little lab buddy. His body felt cooler, lighter. His thoughts were less frantic, not exactly organized and logical, but streamlined. Thoughts came and went. He could do this. This was fine.  _ Relaxing, _ as Valdemar said. 

He moaned. He must have moaned; he felt it rumble in his throat. Latex gloves were on him again, massaging his shoulders, down his arms. He felt his cock twitch. Did Valdemar note it? Of course, they did. He bit his lip, suddenly embarrassed again. But they didn’t stop, rubbing along to his hands, massaging each joint in his fingers. His right hand was particularly sore from writing all day. He didn’t even realize that until now. In fact, now that he was focusing, his entire body felt… achy. No sleep. Work work work. Barely enough food, only wine for dinner. His head lulled as Valdemar worked on his legs. They notably ignored any classic erogenous zones; they barely rubbed his thighs, instead focusing on his knees, his calves. They even avoided staying at his feet for too long. Again, he felt a biting remark leave him, something about not having a foot fetish, to keep going. Another pinch, this time to the sole of his left foot. He pulled back, crying out. 

Again he was left alone. It was almost annoying now. They taunted him so much about his sexuality; was it all just to tease him? To work him up? He knew he must have been pouting; his lips felt heavy. He didn’t realize how much he wanted to be kissed until he became aware of his own lips touching. He knew better than to expect a steamy makeout session with Valdemar; that would be too much to ask from them. But still… the idea of that slick tongue ramming down his throat. Was it slit, like a snake? How thick was it? He felt a whine squeeze out his throat; he was sure Valdemar heard it. He could picture them mocking him. “Already fed up?” they’d sneer in that nasally voice. “But we only just started, pet.” Pet? Valdemar didn’t call him that. But he could imagine that’s what they were saying; it’s not like he could  _ hear _ anything at all. Pet seemed too cute, though, too nice. Baby? Yes, that was mean and condescending coming from Valdemar. Little baby. Maybe that was closer to Vulgora? Ah to hell with it, it all turned him on the same. 

It almost didn’t register that he felt something cold and sharp slide across his arm. Valerius just felt the ache of it, like a cat scratch. However, once he was aware of what had happened, that Valdemar had _ cut _ him, he began to panic. They said they would hurt him; he didn’t think that meant drawing blood. None of his partners drew  _ blood _ , not on purpose. He knew he screamed when the second cut came, this time just below the other. He could tell they weren’t very deep, but it was the shock more than the pain that made him frantic. Again, a cold latex glove was clamped tightly on his head. Relax. Breathe. You won’t die. But you will feel this. Feel all of this. Gulping, Valerius waited for another swipe, chest pounding. He was going to feel  _ everything _ , and there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t run, couldn’t scream for help-- no one would hear. There was always the safe word, but no, no he could do this. He wasn’t a baby. He agreed to this.  _ I know you are not unaccustomed to sex with pain. _ How did they know? Did they watch him? Could they read his thoughts? Shivering, Valerius felt another scream-- or moan?-- leave him as he felt a sharp pinpricked into his other hand. Again, nothing terrible, but he felt everything so much… more now. Every breath, every step, every move across his skin. Another prick, this time deeper, and Valerius knew he must have shouted at that. Maybe even cursed. Valdemar didn’t calm him down this time, allowing him to express himself freely. And even then, Valerius began to relax into the pain. They were just little blips of sharpness; the ache was almost welcomed. He was lured into a sense of ease; if this is all Valdemar meant, then this would be easy.

Of course that wasn’t all. It was too late to guess what was happening next; Valerius could only  _ feel _ what happened as the other brought a whip down onto his thighs. It was thick, leather. Heavy. It packed a punch. It left him gasping for breath; the pain mixed with the shock of it all. Another whip, this time to his other thigh. He knew he screamed then; his body knew what was coming now and it couldn’t do anything to stop it. He couldn’t cover the blows, he simply had to take them. Valdemar kept their hits irregular; two hard ones on his left thigh then tracing the whip along his right calf then  _ wham _ he was whipped across the chest. He knew he was crying by now; he felt the tears collecting in his eyes. Was he begging them to stop? Or was he begging for more? 

“I’m just getting started,” they were probably panting. “This is just a  _ taste. _ ” And he was right; once the whip was removed, Valerius felt the sharp sting of a cane, this time on his feet. His head swam from the impact; it nearly knocked the wind out of him. It didn’t matter how much he screamed or how much he thrashed, the blows kept coming. Was he apologizing? What for? For mouthing off? When? Nothing made sense anymore; there was no longer any logic. Once his feet had endured enough torture, the other’s hands were on him again, this time notably without any leather gloves. Instead, Valerius felt the heat of the other’s hands, the sharpness of their nails. They dragged them across his thighs, causing him to wiggle and cry. It  _ hurt _ like bitch; all of this hurt so bad. And yet Valerius felt himself rutting his hips up as if to hump something. The air? How pathetic. But he needed something, some sort of friction. All this pain, all this  _ feeling _ , and yet his cock was neglected. He felt Valdemar’s hands spider-walk up to his chest, causing him to take a large gasp of air. On cue, the doctor began flicking and twisting his nipples. Finally  _ something _ pleasurable. Valerius didn’t know what sort of sounds he was making, he was just hoping they sounded appreciative. Keep going. Touch me more, please. Hit me, pull my hair, twist my tits, anything-- just don’t stop touching. 

Had he said it? He wasn’t sure, he only felt the impact of Valdemar backhanding him. It  _ stung _ , it winded him. His head was swirling, but they gave him no time to recover before he was slapped across his other cheek. He felt his bun coming undone and began to panic-- would he be punished more if that happened? More slaps to the face; his cheeks felt like they were on fire, any tears leaking from his blindfolds stinging his cheeks. Roughly, Valdemar reached for his hair, pulling it up before hitting his head back into the chair. He wasn’t sure how but he saw stars in the darkness. Christ, he was going to get knocked out. They must have realized this or he must have said something because they quickly began rubbing his cheeks again, petting down his hair. Calm, calm. Everything will be okay. What a good boy taking his beating so well. Something wet on his tits-- tongue? Yes. Oh, fuck yes. As quickly as panic entered his body, it all was replaced by a sweeping wave of pleasure. Valerius arched his back as much as possible. Oh yes, gods yes, please do that more. Kiss me more. Teeth and tongue trailed up his chest and neck. Pain, searing pain, as Valdemar bit down on his throat, those pointy teeth digging into the tender flesh there. Again. More. Over and over, the other bit into him, his neck, his shoulders, his ears. He suddenly felt weighed down; Valdemar was on top of him now. Their body perched over his. 

Were they nude now too? No, no he felt the fabric of their clothes rubbing against his hot skin. His mouth was hanging open, ready, begging. Stick something, anything in it. Two fingers wedged their way into his mouth; they stretched his lips open wider, sliding across his teeth, his tongue. He licked them wantonly as if to show them that yes, I can do that too. I can pleasure you with this too, just watch me, I’m told I’m good at it. Were they looking into his mouth? Studying him? Moaning, Valerius pushed his head back, trying to keep himself steady. He felt like he was slipping away, that if he wasn’t restrained he would just evaporate into goo. He gasped as he felt the other seat themself onto his cock; they were still clothed, but he felt their ass rub against him. And they called him the whore. He couldn’t stop himself; he rutted up, finally getting something, friction, contact. Another slap, this one harder than the others. Valerius felt his lip split open, the taste and smell of his own blood overpowering him. He didn’t stop though; he kept humping up, regardless of how hard Valdemar was hitting him. They seemed to finally give up too as they finally began rubbing with him, the two forming a rhythm. Just take your stupid pants off. Just take them off already so we can finish this.

Was he the one in control? He didn’t know, but he felt Valdemar shifting, felt those itchy pants being removed, tossed away. Suddenly it was just skin to skin. Valerius screamed, he knew he screamed, the contact driving him wild. He didn’t even think Valdemar had much of an ass, and yet suddenly he felt like he could worship it. The two dry-humped each other like that for some time, Valdemar hitting and even choking Valerius as they grinded against him.

“You’re disgusting,” they were probably hissing at him. “You humans are disgusting. Indecent. You think you can do this to me? You think you even deserve to fuck me?” 

Yes yes yes, actually. He felt the words forming on his teeth, felt them mix with the blood spilling from his lip. Let me fuck you, let me fuck you. Valerius felt the other’s face near his; they were panting, bits of spittle hitting his face. Finally--  _ finally _ \-- their lips smashed into his own as they positioned his cock to their entrance. Valerius moaned freely into the other’s mouth as they kissed and kissed one another, not even using tongue but simply stealing each other's breath away with each, merciless kiss. Valerius felt Valdemar moan, felt it ripple through their body, as they finally began taking him in, easing their ass down onto his cock. He tried to relax, to not madly thrash up into them, but he was failing. They felt so  _ hot _ , so warm and  _ wet.  _ He couldn’t stop himself from rutting up into them, grinding up and up. The other clutched onto his shoulders, digging their nails into him. 

Together, the two set up a frantic and erratic pace. Valdemar rode the other to the point that it hurt him, but it didn’t matter. He knew he was close, that he would never last long like this. Was he telling them that? Were they close too? What would happen if he came and they didn’t? More hits? Another round of whipping? It was all too much, too much to think about, too much to feel. He smelled everything, the sweat, the blood, the drool, all mixing together. It intoxicated him; it pushed him over the edge. Screeching, Valerius gave one last push inside the other before finishing. He knew he would get it for cumming inside; he would kill Lucio for doing the same. It seemed as if Valdemar was waiting for that, for the final push, as their body began to tense up, to twitch. Gods, he wanted to see it. He wanted to see how they looked as they orgasmed. Instead, he could only feel them instantly flop down on his chest, panting. He chuckled lightly as he even felt drool leak from their mouth. 

Exhausted. Thoroughly exhausted. Valerius’s body didn’t feel like his own; it was numb and electrified all at once. Ready for more and yet he would fall apart at a second round. It could have been minutes, it could have seconds, it could have been  _ days _ , but finally, Valdemar pulled themselves off of his chest, sliding back to the floor. Valerius waited, resigned to being left like this for someone else to pick off.

He barely registered that the earmuffs and earplugs were being removed. He could barely hear for a moment; suddenly, there was a snapping to his left that he turned his head to it. 

“Good,” Valdemar panted, yes they were panting, he could hear it. “Close your eyes. I’m cutting off the blindfolds.” Valerius shivered at the coldness of scissors on his temples; he almost wished they would cut him. He kept his eyes clenched as a quick snip cut away the blindfolds. He could see how bright the room was again from behind his eyelids. He was almost afraid to open his eyes, afraid it would hurt.

“Go on. You need to get used to it.” Valdemar chided, rubbing his head. Slowly, Valerius blinked his eyes open. He hissed at the brightness of the room. It was almost exactly as he left it; nothing changed. He turned his head side to side, taking in his surroundings. Finally, he locked eyes with Valdemar. The other was… thoroughly disheveled. The bandages that usually held their hair up had come undone, revealing long black hair and curled horns. Their shirt and lab coat were still on, but they were notably without pants. Their green skin was slick with sweat; their white coat stained with Valerius’s blood. Notably, their lips were also slick with drool and blood from Valerius’s lips. He grimaced as he looked down at himself; he was in far worse shape. His body was covered in scratches, bruises, welts, scrapes. He could only imagine what his face and neck looked like. His cock hung flaccid between his legs, content. 

“I…” he croaked, shocked at how wrecked his voice was. “I don’t know… what to say. Or do.”

“Of course not. I got ah… ahem, carried away. I wanted you at least intelligent to answer some follow-up questions but I, as they say, probably fucked your brains out.” Valerius laughed a throaty, broken noise. So he had been screaming that entire time. And no one came to help. Of course. 

“How uncouth, Quaestor.”

“You are in no position to lecture me on manners. Honestly, the things that mouth says. If only you could have heard it.” Valdemar was busying themselves untying Valerius’s wrists and ankles. Were they flustered? How cute. He made no move once he was untied; he had no idea what was next. “I should have recorded this session. That would be a good way to knock some shame into you-- listening to the sounds of you begging.”

“Or it may just… make me hornier.”

“Disgusting. Vile.” Valdemar continued muttering as they fetched a damp rag from their

cart; wordlessly, they began wiping Valerius down. So this was aftercare with Valdemar. No nonsense. No tender touches. No, “You did such a good job.” Figures. Still, the towel bath felt good, relieving some of the aches. “You will stay here tonight. I need to monitor you. You don’t seem to be in your right mind.”

“I don’t have a mind; you said you fucked it right out of me.”

“Yes, well, I don’t need you going home alone like this. You will stay with me in my quarters. You are not to leave until I say so. Understood?”

“Mmhmm…” Valerius was already drifting away, head lulling. He barely registered being clothed in a patient’s gown (Valdemar’s version of pajamas) and led upstairs. He knew he must have been tucked into the other’s bed because he woke up there, facing a wide awake Valdemar. His sleep was deep and dreamless; everything, every thought, every emotion, was sapped out of him. 

The two carried on as nothing had happened after that. They didn’t address anything. They didn’t talk it over. Valerius had no idea what conclusion Valdemar made about human sensory responses. All he knew was that, someday, Valdemar would stay behind again, asking for assistance with a “project.” And Valerius knew he would say yes, yes, please. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long boy and I am SORRY, I just enjoy writing out how these two would interact/hook up lmao Also, I don't know why but I always equate Valdemar to ASMR, which is why there's a heavy emphasis on themes of mindfulness and meditation !


	6. Day Six: Public (Valerius/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS FOR NADIA'S ROUTE.   
> Persephone confronts Valerius before Nadia and Julian's trial. They intend on ripping into him, but Valerius has other plans for them. Warnings/themes of this chapter include public sex, rough/hate sex, and a low amount of a n g s t. Valerius is a bit unhinged in this chapter as well, go figure.

Persephone wasn’t sure what they were doing as they made a beeline for Valerius. Anger.  Hatred. Confusion. Portia could barely call out to them before she was swept up in the crowd; all of Vesuvia was here to bear witness to the trial of the century. Julian Devorak, finally captured, and Countess Nadia, the widow of the Count, both put on trial for murder, for treason. All by Consul Valerius. Seething, Persephone stormed to him, so quick he hadn’t even been able to register that they were there, that they had grabbed him, that they were dragging him away. Valerius felt a shout on his lips, half expecting a devoted Nadia supporter trying to kidnap and do away with him. However, once he saw who had grabbed him, who was pulling him down an empty hall of the Coliseum, he instantly relaxed, smirked even. 

“I see you missed me.”

“ _ Shut up!” _ Persephone hissed, slamming the man onto the wall. Valerius was  much taller than them, but they didn’t care. They glared up at him, hands burning with red magic, keeping him in place. Valerius noted how the other seemed to be leaking out a strange, hazy aura. It was hot, smoky. Oh dear, he had really upset them. “You don’t speak unless I ask you a question.”

“Or..?”

“Or I’ll blow your  _ fucking _ brains out,” Valerius eyed the other’s hand, now dangerously  close to his temple, blistering with fiery energy. He swallowed, looking down at his little witch. So he had pegged them right; they could be barbaric. Interesting. “You’re a sniveling, conniving,  _ putrid _ man. I can’t believe that I--”

“Trusted me?”

“ _ Liked _ you! How could you do this? You know what they’ll do to Nadia if they find her  guilty. They’ll--”

“Hang her, yes. Along with that scoundrel Julian.”

“You know she didn’t do anything you’re accusing her of.” Persephone’s voice was  lowered to a dull hiss, teeth bared. Valerius noted how they lowered their hand to grasp at his wrists. “Are you really  _ that _ desperate? Are you really… would you really--”

“Do whatever it takes to get what I want?” Suddenly Valerius was shoving Persephone roughly to the opposite wall, causing the other to let out a panicked gasp. He shoved them roughly up against the wall, using his forearm to pin them by their throat. Persephone tried kicking their legs, but Valerius pressed his entire body weight into them, crushing their hands behind their back. “Yes. I will. Vesuvia is mine, Persephone. Nadia has lost. You both have.” Persephone growled, struggling to get out of Valerius’s grasp. Chuckling, he quickly spun the other around, keeping their arms pinned behind their back as he pushed their face into the cold wall. “Well… maybe not both of you. I won’t lie to you, not anymore. I’ve grown quite… fond of you.”

“Bull shit! If you cared about me, you wouldn’t be doing this! You wouldn’t have  betrayed Nadia... betrayed _me_!”

“You were never supposed to be involved in any of this. If Nadia simply fought her own  battles, if she was  _ capable _ enough, she would have never called on you. You’re just a commoner, a simple witch. You had no business being brought into this mess.”

“That’s… I’m not just a commoner! I… I…”

“You’re right. You’re smarter than that, I suppose. But the fact remains: none of this  involves you. You do not know Lucio. You do not know the court. You do not know Julian. Hell, you don’t even know that little master of yours either. And you certainly do not know Nadia.”

“I don’t know  _ you! _ You’re the only person I don’t know anymore!” Persephone felt the sob rip through them. Angry tears spilled down their cheeks. Valerius sighed, placing his head on theirs. 

“I reveal myself to you now, Persephone. I only hid my intentions from you because  Nadia had you wrapped around her crooked finger. You would have never heard me out; I had intended on waiting until after the trial to collect you, but you beat me to it,” Valerius lowered himself further to whisper in Persephone’s ear. “Give up on the trial. Run away, run home to your shop. Wait for me there. I’ll come to you. We can rule Vesuvia together, you and I. You can work with me instead as we have been. I can show you  _ everything _ you’ve ever doubted.”

“You’re insane, Valerius,” Persephone hissed, tugging their head away. Their heart pounded in their chest, head swimming. Valerius tightened his grip, pushing more weight into them. 

“I’m bewitched by you, yes. Do you mean to tell me you have no doubts? No questions? The  main person to gain anything from Lucio’s death was Nadia.”

“And you.”

“No, I benefit from  _ Nadia’s _ death. Which will happen by the day’s end. I was like you once,” Valerius’s tone dropped to a purr, pushing his face closer to Persephone’s cheek. They shuddered, face heating up more. Was he really intending on…? Here? Now? Any person could turn down the hallway at any moment. And how dare he assume they would even agree with everything he was saying! “Naive. Loyal. Dutiful. I did everything that was asked of me without hesitation. And where did I wind up? With a ruined city and no respect. Where will you end up, I wonder? Back to the shop with Asra where he can continue babying you? Rushing to do every silly demand Nadia has for you?”

“Shut up! You don’t know them--”

“I do. I know you, too. I know you hate it. I can feel it. You’re so much better than that, I see that now. I wouldn’t just use you as a toy, as a prized trick-pony.” Valerius took a risk in using a free hand to begin rubbing along Persephone’s thighs. They gasped, shaking their head. “Tell me to stop, and I stop. But we know you don’t want that. We know you want me to keep going, to take you right here.”

“That’s not true…I... I  _ hate _ you!”

“And that’s okay. But it doesn’t change anything. In fact, I think I hate you a little too for defending that woman so much. For choosing her over me. But you can change your mind. I can show you the light.”

“You can get  _ fucked _ , Valerius!”

“Oh, I intend to, little witch.”

And then his mouth was on their neck, biting, kissing, sucking. Persephone let out a strangled gasp of air, back arching up into the other. They shut their eyes, biting their bottom lip. They wanted this. Despite everything, they wanted this. It was so obvious. In the days leading up the trial, all they could think of was Valerius. How much they missed him. Missed his touch, his scent.

“You’re going to get caught…” they whimpered, tilting their head more for him. 

“You were perfectly fine with getting caught murdering me. I’m perfectly fine getting caught fucking Nadia’s defense team.”

Again, Persephone was spun around and slammed into the wall. Valerius pinned their arms up on either side of them before slamming his mouth into theirs. The kiss had lots of teeth and tongue, Persephone biting down on Valerius’s lip between him shoving his tongue down their throat. They squirmed against one another, fighting for control. Valerius eventually won, pulling back to look at the drool peeking from Persephone’s bottom lip. They clung to his shoulders as he tugged up their skirts roughly. He let out a low growl as he pulled himself free from his own trousers, ripping down Persephone’s panties with his other hand. They gasped, eyes frantically scanning the hallway. This was stupid. This was so stupid. They were so  _ stupid _ . If they got caught, this would cost them everything. And yet they could only bite down a moan as Valerius began sliding into them, pulling them close. They hissed, reaching to tug roughly on his hair. Valerius growled, immediately rutting up into the other, their hips making a harsh  _ slap _ as he rutted into them. 

Valerius kept up a rough, irregular pace as he bit and kissed Persephone’s face and neck. They continued pulling his hair, scratching at his back and neck, bringing their legs up so that they could tightly squeeze Valerius’s hips. It all hurt, for both of them, and yet they didn’t slow down, neither calling for a stop.

“You’re a monster,” Persephone growled, pressing their head against Valerius’s to the point that it hurt. “You’re disgusting.”

“If I’m a monster,” he panted. “Then I’m a monster. You’re still here, under me. Submitting to me because you  _ want to. _ ” Persephone let out a strangled moan as Valerius kissed them once again, his tongue suffocating. They slammed their head back against the wall as Valerius picked up to a painful pace, shoving them further into the stone as he angled himself perfectly to hit their spot. Crying, they bit down on their bottom lip, tears streaming down their face. It didn’t take long before Persephone was twitching violently, clenching themself tightly around Valerius as they were overcome by a swirling orgasm. Valerius let out a hoarse growl, pulling out so that he could stroke himself to completion under their skirts. 

The two sighed, pulling back from one another for a moment. Persephone slid their back down the wall until they were sitting at Valerius’s feet, glaring up at him. He smiled down at them, smoothly down their sweaty hair. 

“If you intend on going through with this,” he panted out, slicking back his own bangs. “I  _ will  _ publicly humiliate you. But not in a way you’ll like. You will learn one way or another, little witch. You can be good and wait for me, or you can come running and crying for me. Either way, I will forgive you.”

Persephone bared their teeth before pulling back to spit on the man’s shoe. Disgusted, Valerius’s nostrils flared. For a moment Persephone was sure he was going to strike them. Instead, he quickly whipped around, storming away without another word. 

Alone, Persephone pulled their knees up to their face, trembling. They hadn’t been caught. But they still had the entire trial to go through. Valerius was right about so many things; they were just a commoner. They had no experience with this. They didn’t know everything about Nadia. Hell, they didn’t even know  _ themself _ . Shaking their head, they slowly rose to their feet, straightening out. Valerius could be right. All of them, all of the others, could simply be playing Persephone like a fool. It didn’t matter. They wouldn’t give Valerius the luxury of winning. Not this time. 


	7. Day Seven: Degradation/Praise (Valerius/Lucio/Nadia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio gets caught making a fool of himself at the Rowdy Raven. Nadia and Valerius have to correct this behavior. H U G E mommy/daddy kink warning. Also features slight bondage and a big ol' spanking, on top of, you guessed it, degradation. This one was VERY self-indulgent lmao

“Mommy and daddy are so upset with you, Lucio.”

Lucio’s eye twitched as he looked up to the two, on his knees. Nadia and Valerius were seated above him, both in matching robes, both glaring down at him. His arms were tied behind his back and he was fully exposed to them.

“It was just a little oopsie…” he laughed out, shrugging his shoulders. Valerius scowled at him, harshly slapping him across the face.

“Don’t say such an annoying thing, Lucio,” he hissed, forcing the man’s chin up more. “You could have made a complete fool of yourself-- no, of the  _ castle _ , of  _ us _ \-- with today’s little display.”

“Honestly, why would you even go to such a disgusting bar?” Nadia was massaging her temples, eyes closed in concentration. “We have all the alcohol you need here.” Valerius wouldn’t admit that he, too, frequented the same bar. He glared at Lucio, daring the man to out him. Instead, Lucio whimpered, suddenly looking very sorry for himself.

“I just wanted a little excitement…” he whined. “You two have barely been giving me any attention!”

“Oh please, Lucio,” Nadia said. “You know we have been busy. And that’s no excuse to go and make a public buffoon of yourself for attention.

“That’s what  _ naughty _ little babies do.” Valerius sneered, leaning closer to Nadia.

“I’m not any of those things!” Lucio cried out, face red. “It’s not bad to want attention! I didn’t do anything wrong! Nothing even happened, come on!”

“Don’t raise your voice at us!” Nadia snapped, raising her hand up in a threat. “Something  _ could  _ have gone wrong!”

“What if there were dissenters there? Anyone could have taken advantage of you and taken you-- or worse!” Valerius added, crossing his arms. “And all so you could have a little fun. Honestly, Lucio, you are such a little brat.” Nadia placed a hand on Valerius’s shoulder, signaling him to ease up. Lucio looked dejected, sinking down further into himself. 

“What do you say, Lucio?” Nadia prodded, leaning down closer to the man. “What do you say for making mommy and daddy so upset?”

“I’m sorry!” Lucio sobbed, trying to lean up to get closer to Nadia. She pulled back quickly, wrapping an arm around Valerius and pulling him closer to herself. Valerius smirked down at him, obviously eating all of this up. Normally it was Valerius on the receiving end of punishments; his mouth always got him into trouble with Nadia. This was a nice change. “Oh come on, I said I’m sorry!”  
“And we heard you,” Valerius chided. “ _Mommy_ , what should we do with him?”

“Bend him over for me and make sure his pretty little butt stays up in the air for me,  _ daddy. _ Our little trouble maker needs to be taught a lesson the only way he knows how to.”

Lucio trembled, cock already so hard, as Valerius’s hands were on him. The man easily pushed Lucio over so that his chest hit the floor, his face turned to the side. Valerius pushed the blonde’s knees under him, perching his butt up high in the air. Nadia stood, regarding Lucio up and down. She strode over to her chest, looking for the right tool. She smiled as she pulled out a long, wooden paddle. Heart-shaped holes were drilled through the oak. She slapped it against her palm a few times, causing Lucio to gasp and tremble. 

“That’s a good choice,” Valerius added, crawling over so that he could force Lucio’s head into his lap. Lucio shook his head, panic already settling in.

“No, that’s an awful choice! A terrible choice!”

“Then you are right, Valerius,” Nadia spoke calmly, slowly walking over to the two. “This is a good choice.” She slid the paddle down the blonde’s back, savoring how he pulled away from it. She reached her hand down to squeeze the man’s ass, grinning at Valerius. “Valerius, I don’t trust that our little one will be able to keep count. Count them for him. Remind him how much he’ll be taking.”

“Of course,  _ mommy _ ,” Valerius cooed, sticking his tongue out at Lucio. Lucio whimpered, trying to wiggle away from Nadia.

“H-How many, mommy?” he whined, cock rubbing up into his stomach.

“Until you’re broken and crying, of course,” Nadia stated, cold. Without further hesitation, she brought the paddle down, hitting both cheeks. Lucio yelped, lurching in Valerius’s lap. The man chuckled, rubbing Lucio’s cheek as he stated in a cruel tone, “One.” Nadia smiled, bringing the paddle down again, this time focusing most of the impact on his right cheek. Valerius continued counting as Lucio gasped and cried out, body trembling.

“I tell you almost every day,” Nadia panted out between spanks. “You have to be an example. You have to be rational. You can’t just do what you want.” Lucio whined in Valerius’s lap, shaking his head.

“I am! I’m good, mommy, I’m good!” 

Valerius laughed, tugging on the blonde’s ear. 

“That’s twelve.” he chided. “Good boys don’t get twelve licks from mommy’s paddle.”

“Oh shut up, Val!” Lucio snapped. He instantly gasped, face growing pale for a moment. Both Valerius and Nadia’s eyes widened at this, Valerius’s face heating up in anger. “No! No wait, I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry, daddy! Please forgive me!”

“Mommy, can I see that paddle for a bit?” Valerius hissed, eyes locked on Lucio as he rose to stand. 

“Naturally,” Nadia said, handing the paddle off to him. Lucio squirmed in his restraints, trying to crawl away. Valerius growled as he tugged him closer by his restraints, tugging the blonde’s ass higher in the air. He quickly began his own swatting, aiming particularly for Lucio’s thighs. Lucio screeched, burrowing his head into the carpet below him. “You see? You can’t think rationally even during punishment.” Nadia chided calmly, arms folded as she watched Valerius work. She typically enjoyed having the man over her own knee but seeing him like this was refreshing. She finally understood why Lucio craved it so often from him; perhaps one day she would indulge and allow him to take the reins during their own affairs. But for now, she was content counting how many times he spanked the count below them. 

“I’m  _ r-really _ sorry, daddy! Please, I mean it!”

“Oh I’m sure you do, you filthy brat,” Valerius hissed, aiming his hits to focus on the man’s cheeks. “How dare you speak to me like that! Maybe you do belong in such a vulgar bar like that! Maybe we should have just left you there!”

“No! I’m not like that! Mommy, tell him! Ow!” Lucio pleaded, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“I don’t know,” Nadia said shrugging. “I think daddy has a point. Maybe we should have left such a naughty, rude boy like you with all those disgusting men and women.”

“ _ That’s not true! Please! I’m really, really sorry!” _ Lucio pleaded, voice breaking between his sobs. Valerius didn’t slow his pace, eyes trained on the Count’s bright red ass. He barely registered Lucio’s voice, heart racing. “ _ Val! Noddy! Please! _ ” 

Nadia quickly grabbed Valerius’s arm, stopping him. He panted, backing off. Nadia smiled, placing her hand on the crying man’s lower back. She stroked in large circles, kneeling down to shush him. Valerius dropped the paddle and returned next to the man’s face, plopping himself down to sit next to him. Lucio cried, shimmying closer to him.   
“I really am sorry,” he blubbered. “I-I didn’t mean to… to upset you guys.” Valerius sighed, smoothing down Lucio’s hair. Nadia hummed as she began undoing his restraints, kissing along his spine. Valerius pulled the man’s face back into his lap, wiping away his tears and drool.

“I know you’re sorry, baby,” he cooed. “You won’t do it again?”

“Never!” Lucio gasped, snuggling closer to the man.

“I’m going to hold you to those words,” Nadia cut in, finally sitting down next to the two. She pulled Lucio into her own lap, peppering his face and neck with quick kisses. He crawled so he sat pretty in her lap, snuggling close to her. Nadia placed one of her hands over Valerius’s hand as the other held Lucio in her lap. Valerius leaned his head on her shoulder, sighing. 

“What do we do with him now, mommy?” he cooed, eyeing Lucio’s erection. Lucio whimpered, afraid yet eager for what was next.

“I think our baby should show us what a good boy he is,” Nadia purred, grabbing the back of Lucio’s neck. “Right, baby?” The two grinned at one another, hungry. Valerius eyed them, suddenly reminded just why the two even became a couple. Lucio nodded his head, leaning closer to the woman.

“I’ll show you both just how good I can be,” he promised.


	8. Day Eight: Biting/Licking (Valerius/Valdemar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius shows up to the latest courtier meeting drunk, thus causing more fighting and a general sense of chaos. His worst move is accidentally pushing Valdemar too far over the edge. General warnings for this chapter are bloodplay, choking, BITING, and just general rough sex. There's a reference to a tik tok audio too? We've got it all folks.

Valdemar eyed Valerius during the meeting. They had agreed for the courtiers to meet at night this time; each of them had far too much to do during the day. Valerius, from the beginning, did not seem intent on running the meeting at all. He quickly handed the reins over to Vlastomil, something the man typically never did, sinking into his seat and downing his glass of wine. He smiled to himself as Vulgora and Volta broke out into a screaming match, something that normally made Valerius’s entire face red in anger. Vlastomil squawked at them to stop, which only caused Vulgora to threaten him too. Typically Valerius would jump into the fray, screeching over how humiliating and unrefined the entire display was. Instead, he sat pretty in his seat, refilling his glass once again. He was drunk. Actually drunk. Valdemar tilted their head at him. Normally the man kept himself at a steady buzz; not exactly sober, but very much in control. Valerius realized Valdemar was staring at him. Normally, the man would look away, flustered. Instead, he tilted his own head at Valdemar, mimicking them. He giggled as he did so, sticking his tongue out. Valdemar quickly straightened out, caught off guard. They had never seen Valerius in such a mood.

“What’s the matter, Val?” Valerius questioned above the noise. He perked up at that. “Heh…  _ I’m _ Val. We’re the two Vals.”

“I… Yes. Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t have to give you a reason; just don’t do it.”

“ _ Just don’t do it! _ ” Valerius parrotted, making his voice higher pitched and nasally. He giggled at this, bringing his glass back up to his lips. Valdemar just stared at him, unsure what they were feeling. Valerius opened an eye at them as he drank down his wine, keeping their gazes locked. When he was finished, he slammed his glass down on the table. This got attention from the others, who finally acknowledged the two other courtiers. “You know…” Valerius continued, scooting his seat closer to Valdemar. “Your headwraps look super... Halloweeny.” He laughed at this, leaning back into his seat as he cackled. Vulgora cackled too before shouting at Volta for trying to bite their arm again. Valdemar bared their teeth, leaning closer to the man and grabbing his arm.

“Just what is your problem tonight?” they whispered harshly, voice low and dangerous. Normally this would have Valerius backing up into a corner or running. Instead, he simply smiled at the demon.

“A little worm crawled up my ass, I guess.” 

“That doesn’t even make sense-!”

“A worm did what?” Vlastomil quickly cut in, wedging himself between the two. Valdemar felt their anger rising, hands twitching. 

“Back off, old man!” Valerius shouted back. “Even if I drank an entire vineyard, I wouldn’t let those hands anywhere near me.” Valerius brought his leg up to kick the other away. Vlastomil screeched, threatening to choke the life out of the man, which only made Valerius cackle madly. 

“Holy shit, Val is lit!” Vulgora roared, slapping the table. Volta tilted her head side to side, regarding the man. 

“He doesn’t seem to be on fire!” she squealed. “Oh, but he would probably smell so good… Valerius, can we light you on fire? Just to see?”

“Yes, that sounds like a lovely idea!” Vlastomil hissed, making another move to wrangle Valerius, who kicked him again. Valdemar sat back and watched, confused into silence. 

“If anyone’s lighting him on fire, it’s me!” Vulgora shouted, pounding over to Vlastomil.

“Say, why don’t you two fight it out! Winner gets to roast me on a spit!” Valerius  suggested, swigging from his glass once again. “Volta gets to choose the seasonings!” 

“ _ No! _ I’m not a barbarian! Vulogra, get  _ off _ of me so I can strangle that monster!” Vlastomil whined, pushing the other courtier away. Vulgora nodded their head, making another attempt at tackling Vlastomil.

“Nah the little twink has a point! Let’s fight over it!” 

“Yes yes! Volta would like to choose how to season Valerius!” 

“Valerius, is this any way you should be running this?” Valdemar finally cut in, glaring at the man as the three others fought amongst themselves. 

“Oh  _ bite _ me, Valdemar!” Valerius cried, throwing an arm over his face dramatically. He paused as he heard the room become deathly silent. Slowly, he lowered his arm to see Valdemar bristling in their seat, teeth clenched, eyes wide. Their whole body was trembling. The others were notably standing back from the demon, each looking from Valdemar to Valerius. Valerius stared at the demon for a moment before clearing his throat. “Right. Actually. I have to go. Right now.” 

“Here, let me see you  _ out. _ ” Valdemar quickly pounced on the man, sinking their nails into his arm as they dragged him away. The others could only watch as Valerius was taken away. Once Valdemar slammed the door shut behind them, they each broke out into a hysterical laughing fit.

Valerius’s head was spinning as he was dragged to another sitting room, Valdemar shoving him roughly onto the floor as they slammed the door shut behind themself. Valerius gasped, quickly trying to crawl away, to find some sort of cover or something to defend himself with. Valdemar was on him, digging their fingers into the man’s legs as they dragged him back.

“Where are you going? And I thought you were so confident tonight. What’s the matter,  _ Val _ ?” They taunted as they quickly mounted the man, trapping him between their thighs. “I thought you wanted me to  _ bite _ you.”

“T-That’s just an expression! Please, I’m not thinking… thinking clearly! You are so right to call me out on it! Let’s go back so I can--”

“We’re not going back!” Valdemar snapped, catching the man’s braid and tugging it up. Valerius cried out, grabbing at his scalp. “No, no. You want me to bite you. You  _ want  _ this. I’ll give it to you. We’re the  _ Vals _ , remember?” 

“Oh, shit…” Valerius whimpered, sweat forming on his brow. Valdemar wasted no time in undoing the man’s cloak and shirt, exposing his throat and chest. Valerius squirmed under him, trying to shove Valdemar away. They panted, hands on his chest. For a moment they pictured sinking a scalpel into the man’s tanned skin, pictured seeing the blood pour as they cracked open his chest. Perhaps one day. Perhaps when The Devil was done with him. For now, this had to do. Valdemar opened their mouth wide, each sharp tooth shining in the dark. Valerius gasped in horror, frantically trying to crawl away. He screeched as the other finally sank their teeth into the flesh between his neck and shoulder.  _ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I took this too far _ . The idea of showing up to the meeting drunk was just too tempting; Valerius had a long day. It would make the meeting more bearable if he wasn’t sober. Valdemar clamped down until they felt the man’s skin  _ pop _ in their mouth; immediately blood flowed from the wound. Valerius cried, trying to shove Valdemar away, to hold down on his wound. Valdemar pushed his hands away, biting down right onto his throat, making sure to draw blood once again.

Valerius cried, sinking into the floor below him. Damn it all. His mouth had gotten him into trouble again, this time with a bloodthirsty demon. 

“Stop it already!” he pleaded, smacking his hand into Valdemar’s back. The other shook their head, bringing their head back so that Valerius could see them lick their teeth. The man trembled, eyes wide. They certainly were so sharp… so  _ big _ . Valdemar hissed before biting down on the man’s other shoulder, savoring how he shook and cried. Suddenly Valdemar stopped, pulling back to look down at the man in disbelief.  _ Oh shit. _ Valerius felt his entire face heat up at the realization of what had happened: he was hard. Valdemar felt it. They were sitting right on it.  _ I’m going to die. _

“That’s not--”

“What is  _ with  _ you tonight?” Valdemar shrieked, grabbing Valerius’s hair and tugging it to the side. “Is this what you wanted, hmm? You wanted to bait me into a… into a  _ hookup _ ?”

“ _ No!  _ No, not at all! I would never choose you if I needed a hookup that badly!” 

_ Oh. Shit. _ Wrong answer. Really wrong answer. 

“That’s not… what I meant… I just know you’d typically--  _ Ow! Fuck!” _ Before he could finish, Valdemar was back on him, sinking their teeth onto his throat again. Valerius squirmed as the other began sucking, hard, where they bit him. He knew his skin would bruise from it, shuddering at the thought. It was too high up on his neck to hide. So that was their game now. Shaking his head, Valerius tried freeing himself again to no avail. Valdemar worked their way lower, sinking their teeth deep into Valerius’s chest. He hissed, shutting his eyes tight. Valdemar grunted as they worked, pinching the man’s waist as they clamped down. They trembled, so angry, so fed up. How dare he, this puny human, treat them like this. They were all-powerful, timeless, neverending. They were not something to be used, not another person’s entertainment. Their face was smeared red with blood, drool leaking from their mouth. For a moment they debated simply biting down and ripping the other’s heart out. They were sure it would be savory. They were sure Valerius would make such a pretty scream. But no. The Devil would not like that. They needed him. 

Spitting, Valdemar hissed at the other, who was looking up at them helplessly. If he wanted to be a disgusting pig, then Valdemar could oblige. 

“Wana taste?” they sneered, sticking out their long tongue. Valerius could only gasp before the other was sticking their blood coated tongue down his throat. He instantly tasted blood, his own blood, shook his head frantically. Valdemar held his face in place, moaning as they swirled their tongue around the other’s mouth. Valerius whimpered into the kiss, his hands grasping the other’s thighs for support. Valdemar quickly pulled back, blushing. 

“Wait no!” Valerius cried out as the other slapped him hard.

“You drunk pig!” they screeched. “You just can’t help yourself!”

“I just… I just needed to put my hands somewhere!”

“Shut your mouth! Just shut up!” Valdemar quickly sunk down again, pulling Valerius into another kiss. This time they bite down on his bottom lip, hard enough to bruise and split it open. Valerius cried, reaching his hands up now to try and press down on the wound. Instead, Valdemar shoved his hands away, trailing their tongue over his lips, over his cheeks, up the sides of his face. And Valerius was the disgusting one? He shivered, disgust and arousal eating away at his stomach. He was covered in his own blood and the other’s spit-- it was revolting. It was so hot. “You are such a little thorn in my side,” Valdemar breathed out, his mouth so close to Valerius’s lips. “You’re so lucky… you’re so damn lucky. The only thing you’re good at is picking the right people to sleep with. You know that, right?” As they spoke, they began undoing Valerius’s pants. The man gasped, trembling. “You flirt your way into their beds and then they do anything for you. No one can touch you. No one can  _ harm _ you. You like that, huh?” Valdemar was grasping at his cock with one hand, the other undoing their own pants. “Is this what you want? You think you can just crawl into my bed and I’ll make sure nothing happens to you?” Valerius shook his head, overwhelmed. He barely understood what Valdemar was even saying, his ears ringing, the world around him blurry and hazy. “I’m no man. You won’t take advantage of me like you did Lucio. I can throw you to the others like this; horny and bloody and bruised. Oh! Oh, they would devour you!”

“N-No! Valdemar, please, I… I’m sorry for upsetting you--”

“I said shut up! Just shut up and let me finish!” Valerius let out a pained groan as the other sat down on his cock, easily filling themself up with his erection. Valdemar gasped, eyes rolling back, as they sat themself down fully. They stayed there for a moment, glaring at Valerius, taking in the sight of his bruised and bloody neck. Yes, they would show him. They were not some sort of toy to be played with. Grunting, they began working their hips up and down, sinking their nails into his shoulders as they rode him. Valerius grabbed at the carpet below him, afraid to grab Valdemar’s sides again. He didn’t know how he got here, pinned and beaten, being ridden by the crazed demon. But it all felt so good, so warm. The ache of his throat melted away with each bounce of the demon’s hips. He wanted to shout at them, to insist that Valdemar was the disgusting one, that he had no intentions of any of this happening. But he valued his life enough to simply moan and ride out the pleasure as long as it came.

Valdemar panted, tilting their head back as they worked their hips. Valerius noted how their headwrap was coming undone, how their black hair was peeking through. He bit his bleeding lip, daring to grab at the end of the bandage and tugging it loose. Valdemar gasped, reaching to stop him and failing. Instead, they then focused on quickening up their pace, on slamming into the man harder and harder. The two only moaned and hissed for some time, enjoying the moment of ecstasy. Finally, Valdemar grabbed at Valerius’s throat, causing the man to sputter and choke.

“I am… I am so much better than you,” they hissed, voice breaking. They were so close, their orgasm teasing them. Their cunt was electrified, their stomach twisting. “I’m so much better than all of you. You s-see? Do you see?”

“Y-Yes, Valdemar!” Valerius lied, voice weak and broken. 

“You are nothing to me!” they cried out, tightening their grip. “Gods, you are nothing!” Valerius felt his vision fading, his head pounding. He reached out to grab at Valdemar’s waist, to warn them that he was close to passing out. Instead, the contact pushed the demon over the edge. They let out a shrill scream, wildly bucking their hips as they squirted out their climax. Valerius gasped, eyes wide, as the other collapsed onto his chest. The two were trembling, neither knowing what move to make next. Valerius was too afraid that any other movement would have him killed. Valdemar heaved a heavy sigh, struggling to lift themself up again. They looked down at the scene below themself; they had made a complete mess. Their orgasm was smeared all over Valerius’s lower body. He was coated in every fluid imaginable.  _ Oh shit _ . They had gotten carried away. Again. Sniffing, they swung themself off the man, allowing Valerius to finally sit up. He groaned, rolling his shoulders. His entire body hurt. He desperately needed a shower. He was too drunk to even get a good climax. Sighing, he regarded Valdemar, who had grown very silent. 

“I’m sorry I called your headwraps Halloweeny.” 

“Apology… accepted.”

The two shuffled back into the meeting room. The others instantly grew silent, eyes wide, at the look of the two. Valerius cleared his throat, rubbing his temple.

“Tonight’s meeting… is adjourned. Thank you… so much for coming out everyone. Great work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write a short Valdemar/Valerius chapter and it's SHOWING. I wanted to play around with the other courtiers too as more practice sooo LMAO


	9. Day Nine: Watersports/Omorashi (Valerius/Nadia/Lucio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely going to be a hit or miss for plenty of people so I'm sorry in advance!! Lucio and Nadia encourage Valerius to drink much more than he normally would. Everyone has to suffer the consequences. As the title says, the main kink here is omorashi and some humiliation play. Also lots of drinking, so if that is a trigger for anyone, avoid this chapter in general! This is a tamer chapter otherwise with I guess some sweet moments?

The night had started innocently enough. Lucio was given a rather rare bottle of whiskey that he insisted on sharing with Valerius and Nadia. Typically Valerius tried to avoid drinking hard liquor with The Count; Lucio had a habit of goading him into drinking more than he intended to, and it was harder to tell his limits than with wine. However, knowing that logical Nadia would be there gave him a sense of ease. In typical Lucio fashion, he had a platter of dark chocolate cookies and fruit that he insisted Valerius try. The three were seated closely together, Nadia’s feet curled up under her as she regarded the two. 

“If we take a shot and then chase it with the cookie, it’ll taste  _ amazing _ !” Lucio insisted, pouring the three of them glasses. Valerius shrugged, sniffing at his glass. 

“You’re sure this is good? Who gave you this again?”

“Oh don’t be such a snob, Val! You trust me right, Noddy?” Lucio pouted. Nadia gave him a tired smile, raising her glass to him. 

“Despite my better judgment, dear, yes. Pass me a cookie will you?” 

Lucio was beaming, quickly dealing out cookies before forcing the others to cheers with him. Lucio slugged back his drink with ease, immediately scarfing down his cookie. Nadia also seemed only mildly put off by the burn, opting to take a smaller bite of her own treat. The two laughed at Valerius, whose face was twisted in a mixture of disgust and pain. He quickly placed the cookie down, instead opting to drink down the wine he was having before. Nadia hid a giggle as Lucio shouted at the man for not following directions. 

“Is it a good idea to chase alcohol with… more alcohol, Valerius?” Nadia prodded, leaning back further into her seat. 

“Perhaps not,” Valerius spit out, shaking his head. “But it’ll do.”

“Oh come on, Val! You have to do it the right way or else it won’t taste good! Nadia, tell him.”

“We both know Valerius has particular tastes, Lucio. Leave it be.”

“Come on, take another with me the right way, please! I’ll leave you alone if you do!” Lucio grabbed Valerius’s arm, giving it a sad little shake. Nadia raised an eyebrow. She went to correct Lucio, to tell him to stop pressuring the man, but she decided against it. Valerius was a big boy. He didn’t need her telling him his limits. And who knows, perhaps it would make the night more interesting. 

Valerius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated when Lucio whined like this. He knew he’d never hear the end of it if he didn’t take the shot the “ _ right way _ .” Groaning, he handed Lucio his glass. Lucio whooped, snatching it before Valerius could change his mind. 

“Noddy, you in on this?”

“Not right now, no. Perhaps when I finish my wine.” 

Shrugging, Lucio quickly set to pouring two more shots. Valerius felt a wave of nausea hit him at the thought, but he swallowed it down. He pouted as Lucio handed him the glass and another cookie. 

“Ready? Go!” The two tilted their glasses back in unison, Valerius spilling some of his whiskey down his neck. He choked the liquid down, wincing, before forcing himself to bite down on the stupid cookie. Lucio, again, seemed content with it, barely grimacing. He shook Valerius’s shoulder, laughing. “See? Wasn’t it good?”

“Hardly,” Valerius coughed out, glaring at the man. “Happy now?”

“For now. You can have your boring old wine again.” Finally smiling, Valerius quickly downed the rest of his glass, his tongue happy to have something familiar and welcomed again. Nadia sat back in silence, noting how quickly Valerius had finished his drink. Lucio, without hesitation, refilled it, and the two began a long discussion on baking and why dark chocolate was superior. Nadia watched from her seat, sometimes nodding her head to pretend she was listening. She was more interested in watching Valerius, noting the redness of his cheeks, the way his voice slowly began raising in volume, how he kept crossing and uncrossing his legs. She was used to Lucio’s drunken antics. Valerius, on the other hand, always made a point of never going past being tipsy. 

“I’m ready for my second shot, Lucio,” Nadia suddenly cut in. Lucio grinned, quickly recollecting all of their glasses. 

“Not me,” Valerius snapped, crossing his arms. “I’m done with that.”

“Oh come on, Val! We’re having fun, just try it again! You’re probably used to it by now!” Lucio insisted, filling all three shot glasses. 

“He does have a point,” Nadia commented. “You probably won’t even taste it. Take it with me?” It was Nadia’s way of pleading; the slight tilt of the head, the way her eyes seemed to twinkle as she implored the man. It was hard to say no to Lucio; it was nearly impossible to say no to Nadia. Groaning, Valerius nodded his head, snatching the glass from Lucio’s hand. 

“This is great! We never have fun like this!” he praised, scooting closer to face the others. 

“We all can’t be savages like you, Lucio,” Valerius sneered, giving the man a quick kiss to the cheek. Lucio gave him a playful shove, careful not to spill the other’s glass. 

“Well, _Salud_!” Nadia raised her glass before tilting her head back to down it. She winced a little this time, nearly forgetting to take a bite of her cookie. She wouldn’t let Lucio trick  _ her  _ into taking another shot. Again, Lucio took his with ease, scarfing down more food. Even Valerius seemed to handle his a bit better, his face only staying sour for a bit. 

“The cookie!” Lucio insisted, shoving half into Valerius’s mouth. Valerius swatted at him, choking it down. Nadia giggled, reclining again. The two got into a small spat which was clearly just an excuse for the two to touch one another. Valerius ended up in Lucio’s lap, the other lecturing him on all the crazy parties he had gone to when he was a mercenary, how a wine snob like Valerius would never last. The man nodded his head, yessing Lucio to death. Nadia noted the slight slur to his words, the way his eyelids dropped a little. His voice was airy, playfully seductive. And it seemed like his legs simply couldn’t stay still, his hips constantly shimmying side to side. 

“Tell me about… about the time you fought that bear,” Valerius purred. “I love that one.” Nadia knew he was lying; he loved how Lucio acted out being the bear more than the story itself. He looked ridiculous as he did it. 

Lucio jumped at the opportunity to brag about himself. He quickly jumped into the scene, making sure to be as dramatic as ever. Valerius slid off his lap as Lucio got up to stand, putting his arms up in the air to make himself seem larger, more bear-like. Valerius giggled cutely, staring up at the man. Nadia noted how Valerius’s hand was hovering over his crotch, assuming he was trying to hide an erection. She noted how the two seemed so comfortable with one another. At times she had a nagging feeling that Lucio and Valerius were closer to each other than to her, a childish, insecure fear, but a fear nevertheless. At times like these, they were cute. But other times, she was worried they were really conspiring against her. She sipped her wine, noting how hard Valerius was laughing as Lucio pretended to be a dying bear. It really wasn’t that funny, at least not to Nadia, but she couldn’t help but laugh at how much of a kick Valerius was getting out of it. Both Nadia and Lucio eyed the man as he let out a fairly loud snort. He quickly covered his mouth, face turning redder. 

“Did you just—“

“I’ve never heard you do that!” Lucio laughed, quickly pouncing on the man. Valerius shook his head, suddenly no longer having fun. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I just laughed!”

“No, you  _ snorted, _ like a pig!” 

“I did not! I do  _ not  _ snort! Nadia, tell him!”

“You did snort like a pig,” Nadia explained coolly. “We both heard it.”

“Liars! I did not!” Valerius insisted, but Lucio was having too much fun with this new information. Nadia giggled as the man began pinching and tickling Valerius’s sides and armpits, trying to pry another snort from the man. Valerius gasped and giggled, trying his best to push Lucio away. One moment he was shouting at the man, the next he was bursting into a hysterical laughing fit. Nadia noted how his legs were twitching, trying to press tightly together, almost as if... Oh. She knew she should have told Lucio to stop, to ease up on him. She knew she should tell Valerius to come to the bathroom with her so that she could “fix his hair.” She wasn’t sure why she didn’t. She wasn’t sure why she had tricked Valerius into taking another shot. She wasn’t sure why she fueled Lucio’s fire. All she could see was that a dark patch was growing on Valerius’s pants and neither man seemed to notice. She wasn’t sure why her face was heating up so much, why she suddenly felt so hot. Second-hand embarrassment? No, this was arousal. She cleared her throat, catching the two men’s attention. Immediately Valerius’s face fell, his mouth widening in a silent “oh.” Too late. Lucio looked between the two of them, still unaware of what was happening. 

“Valerius—” Nadia tried cutting in before Valerius shrieked, forcefully shoving Lucio off of him. 

“Get away from me!” he hissed, hands up at his sides, confused. “Don’t look at me!”

“Did you just..?”

“Shut up, Lucio! Just shut up!”

“Holy shit, I didn’t think you were that drunk—”

“I said shut up! I didn’t! I’m not! You spilled something on me! You’re an idiot!”

“Valerius, relax,” Nadia coaxed, rising from her seat. She reached out a hand, trying to rub his shoulder. “Let me just—”

“No, get away from me! Both of you just get out!”

“This is my room…” Nadia whispered, grabbing the man’s arm. “Just calm down, it’s okay. Just stand up for a moment.”

“Yeah, you’re going to ruin the seat if you keep sitting in your mess,” Lucio chided, eyes glued to Valerius’s crotch. 

“Get away! Leave me alone! I didn’t… I  _ didn’t! _ ” 

“That’s enough, Valerius! Stand up now!” Nadia didn’t know why she was suddenly taking this tone with him, why she was getting so worked up. Valerius whimpered, shaking his head. He looked close to tears, pulling his legs up to his chest. “You’re making it worse, just let me help you.”

“No! I don’t need your help— just back off!”

“Do you want me to get one of the servants then?” Nadia was shouting now. Lucio stared at the two, suddenly feeling awkward. Nadia hardly ever raised her voice; she typically didn’t need to. He was completely lost on how they had gotten here, but he knew it couldn’t possibly be _his_ fault. “Want me to call in one of the maids to clean up your mess?”

“ _ No! You wouldn’t! _ ”

“Then get up!” 

Whining, Valerius did as he was told, standing before Nadia on wobbly legs. She held him in place, taking in the sight of him. His pants were drenched all the way down his legs. She turned him around slightly, noting how it had all pooled at the seat of his ass too. She saw how Lucio was staring right at it, blushing. So he felt it too. 

“Stop staring at me,” Valerius pleaded, hands hovering above his crotch. 

“Look at you,” Nadia chided softly, voice low. “You made a mess.”

“I didn’t! Lucio wouldn’t stop!”

“It’s not Lucio’s pee on the couch, Valerius.”

“Yeah, I didn’t piss my pants!” Lucio added in. 

“Shut up!” Valerius began tugging on his hair, his entire body trembling. “Just shut up!”

“Stop saying that! It’s rude. Just let us help you.”

“No, just leave me alone!”

“Valerius, you’re trying my patience. I know you’re embarrassed—“

“Who wouldn’t be?” Lucio cut in. Nadia leaned from behind Valerius, cutting the blonde a cold look. Lucio immediately piped up, covering his mouth. 

“I know you’re feeling embarrassed,” Nadia continued. “But that isn’t going to help. Lucio, be helpful and take his pants off for me.”

“No, I can do it! Don’t touch me!”

“You need to calm down. Keep your hands on my shoulders—“

“Why do  _ I _ have to do it?” Lucio complained, pouting. Nadia let out an aggravated growl, forcing Valerius to grip her shoulders. 

“If either of you back talk one more time, you’re each going over my knee, understand?” Lucio quickly jumped up, hands already going to the hem of Valerius’s pants. The man whined, pulling away. 

“No, get away— you did this!”

“No, I didn’t! Nadia—”

“Valerius that’s enough! Be quiet and let us do what we need to! Lucio, you stop whining too! Honestly, it’s like having two children!”

Valerius gasped as if she had struck him, his bottom lip trembling. He let out small, pained noises as Lucio began disrobing him, letting out a small “Eww” when his legs were stuck to the fabric. Nadia shushed him, holding him upright as he fumbled to step out of his pants. His legs were slick and shiny, almost alluring if not for the context. She caught Lucio staring at them before clearing her throat, snapping his attention back to her. 

“Go leave those outside the door. Tell one of the servants to begin running a bath for us. Make sure they come here to clean up the couch when we’re gone— tell them something spilled.”

“No, don’t tell  _ them _ , they’ll know what happened! Nadia, I’ll be ruined, please don’t!” Lucio stood awkwardly between the two, keeping the other’s pants at arm's length away. Nadia shook her head, clicking her tongue. 

“What do you want me to do, Valerius? Have a piss-stained couch? You don’t know how to clean it. Lucio, go.”

“I can try! Please, I can’t stand it, it’s too much!” Valerius whined, his body shaking. Nadia smoothed down his hair before placing a hand on his waist and a hand on his neck. He was too cute like this. It was so abnormal for him, abnormal for  _ her _ even to be acting like this. 

“I know you’re embarrassed, but it’s okay, I promise. It was just a little accident.”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“I know. We’ll get you cleaned up and it’ll be like nothing happened.”

“You’re going to make fun of me, I know it! You both are! You got me drunk and now you’re going to humiliate me!” Valerius broke down into sobs, leaning his spinning head on Nadia’s shoulder. She sighed, rubbing his neck. 

“Come now, you know that isn’t true.”

“No, it is! You made fun of my laugh and now you’re going to make fun of me for…. for….” he couldn’t bring himself to finish, instead breaking down into more cries. Nadia peppered his ear and neck with small kisses, shushing him. “I’m too drunk. I hate this. I want to go to bed,” he continued, his voice low. 

Finally, Lucio came back into the room, announcing that the bath would be ready at any moment. Valerius huffed, arms holding himself tightly. Nadia quickly stepped aside to grab the man a robe, instructing him to remove the rest of his clothes. 

“I have to walk to the baths… like this?” he whispered, face turning redder by the moment.

“None of the servants are out right now, it’s fine. Come, you can’t just stand there like that all night.”

Lucio trailed behind the two as Nadia pushed and pulled Valerius forward. He decided not to speak, which was pretty hard because he had a lot to say. He wanted to make Valerius feel better, to cheer him up, to apologize even though  _ he _ didn’t do anything. But he didn’t want Nadia to yell at him again, afraid he’d say the wrong thing and upset everyone all over again. The trio slipped to the baths with no issue. The water was steaming and smelled of mint and lavender. Valerius still held himself, shaking slightly, standing away from the other two as they undressed. Nadia was the first to slip into the bath, letting out a low sigh of relief. Lucio soon followed, immersing himself up to his chin. The two looked up to Valerius, who was still standing there, glaring at them.

“Valerius,” Nadia coaxed, reaching her hand out to him. “Come here.”

“I want… to be alone.”

“Well that just won’t work,” Again that frustration was building up inside of her. She knew it was really at herself, at letting things get so out of hand, of needing now to diffuse the situation with a man who wanted anything but that. Frustrated how much it all seemed to be turning her on. “It can’t be comfortable standing there with urine on your legs. Come in and get cleaned. Please?” Stomping his foot, Valerius let out a groan, rolling his eyes. Reluctant, he quickly walked over to the bath, sinking his entire body in and turning his back to the others. Nadia smiled, slowly approaching him. Lucio floated over a basket of different soaps and oils. He handed a rose-scented one and loofa to Nadia, who thanked him with quick kisses to his knuckles. Good boy. Don’t speak. 

Valerius flinched as Nadia began scrubbing his shoulders at first, massaging away some of his tension. Softly, her fingers began working free his braid, raking through his hair to untangle it. Valerius lowered himself more, his hair floating and framing his face.

“Go on the steps so I can wash you better. I can’t get a lather with you underwater like this,” Nadia whispered, bringing her face down to Valerius’s cheek. He glared at her, saying nothing. “Please, it’ll be the last thing I ask of you. Then you can sulk in the corner all you want.”

Valerius let out a sigh through his nose, disrupting the water below him. He dragged himself over to one of the steps at the end of the tub, sitting himself down so that his torso was out of the water. Nadia patted down his hair, kissing his cheeks. She pulled him closer to herself, washing down his neck, across his chest, dragging down to his belly only to come back up his arms. Valerius let out small, pleased noises, leaning closer to the woman. She hummed quietly as she worked, kissing and stroking him. 

“Lean back and raise up one of your legs for me,” she whispered, submerging her hand to gently grasp the heel of one of Valerius’s feet. He shivered, allowing his leg to be pulled up and out of the water, sighing as that too was wiped down and massaged. He didn’t need to be coaxed to raise his other leg, his head spinning, the heat of the bath coupled with the amount of whiskey sitting in his belly making the world sway. “Stay awake,” Nadia reminded him. “You can relax but stay awake. Lucio— come here already, don’t just sulk. Honestly, you two are too much tonight.”

“Not my fault,” Valerius murmured, turning his face away as Lucio shuffled through the water to them. “That Lucy is… is a  _ pig. _ ”

“ _ Valerius _ ,” Nadia hissed, tugging on his ear. “Enough. The night is over. Lucio, apologize so Valerius stops whining.”

“But why do I—”

“ _ Now. _ ”

Lucio huffed, leaning his head on Valerius’s shoulder. He pouted up at the man, who in turn stuck his tongue out at him. Nadia tugged on his ear again.

“I’m sorry I made you pee yourself,” Lucio sulked. Nadia winced as Valerius huffed, already seeing how his chest was rising, clearly working himself up again. Honestly, Lucio had no sense of other people. Nadia shushed Valerius, smoothing down his hair. 

“What do you say?” she whispered into his ear, her hand laying on his thigh. Valerius shivered, pouting. He didn’t accept the apology. He was still angry. But it was hard to stay mad when everything in the room felt so nice. 

“I… forgive you,” he finally managed, getting a small “whoop!” from Lucio. The three stayed next to one another and cuddled for some time, Lucio and Nadia peppering Valerius’s face with kisses. The man relaxed once again, leaning up into the others and even laughing at some of the bad jokes Lucio was making. 

By the time Nadia was leading the three back to her bedroom, Valerius was struggling to keep his eyes open. Nadia pulled him close to her, kissing him softly.

“Stay with me tonight,” she spoke against his lips, as if he even had a choice, like he could go home like this. “Stay right here with me.”

“Fine… okay…” Valerius mumbled, body swaying, as Nadia laid him down on her bed. He rolled his head side to side, watching as she and Lucio began disrobing, kissing each other softly. Lucio dipped his head down between her breasts, kissing each of them. Valerius let out a noise, a mix between a whimper and groan. The two looked down at him, expecting him to be glaring at them, demanding attention himself. Instead, he was already asleep, his lips parted, hair splayed out behind him. Nadia bit her lip, a sudden urge hitting her to take the man right there as he slept. Instead, she smiled and sighed, cuddling up next to him.

Nadia awoke to Valerius scrambling out of the bed, rushing to grab the gold bucket their wine was held in. She was still rubbing sleep from her eyes as he began retching, his face buried deep into the bucket. Ah. Classy. The man let out a pained noise, pulling back and glaring at her and Lucio. Spittle was smeared across his chin and his hair was wild and untamed from sleeping on it wet. 

“Those fucking… cookies,” he panted out before bringing his face back to the bucket. Nadia couldn’t help but laugh softly, Lucio snoring loudly next to her, oblivious to yet another oopsie he had caused. Nadia walked over to hold the man's hair back as he threw up, both making a point of not mentioning anything else from the night before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know this won't be everyone's cup of tea, so bear with me as we go on with the other chapters aaaaaa


	10. Day Ten: Worship (Valerius/"Lucio")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers for Muriel's route/ my predictions for his route!  
> Lucio is back, but he doesn't seem like himself at all. In front of his new army of mercenaries, he demands that Valerius show him just how devoted he still is. Valerius cannot say no. Warnings for this chapter are slight dub/con elements, public humiliation, some boot licking, and oral sex. "Lucio" is not nice here, but you'll see why.

This was bad. This wasn’t part of the plan at all. All Valerius wanted was Nadia out of the picture, for power to fall in the right place. No one said anything about Lucio coming… back? That he was now, what, a “god?” None of the other courtiers were shocked or confused— so they had deceived him too.  _ Idiot _ . How could he be so stupid? Tugging his hair, Valerius paced around his quarters. “Lucio”, or whoever this thing was, demanded the court stay confined to the palace, close to him. He had to get out of there, but where? He couldn’t trust anyone anymore. He had no allies, the courtiers were the closest thing he had to that.  _ Idiot!  _ A banging on his door pulled him from his troubling thoughts, heart racing.

“Who is it?” Valerius called out, trying to keep his voice firm. 

“Open the door, Val!” Vulgora’s loud voice shouted. “Daddy Lucio wants to see his favorite twink!” Valerius huffed, eye twitching. He hated them. He hated them all so much. Not wanting the humiliation of being dragged out by that brute, Valerius quickly pulled himself together, smoothing out his hair and clothes. He glared at Vulgora, who was sneering at him, chest puffed up. 

“You look happier than ever,” Valerius hissed, flipping his braid and trying to storm past him. Vulgora quickly yanked him back by his arm, causing him to yelp in surprise. 

“ _ This _ way, princess,” Vulgora hissed, tugging Valerius along despite him trying to tug his arm free. The palace seemed to be falling into disrepair, whatever dark magic Lucio was producing ravaging the foundations. It was cold, almost painfully so, and Valerius was almost thankful for the contact. Despite the chill, he felt sweat on his neck as he realized where he was being dragged to: Lucio’s new makeshift throne room. He had converted the main ballroom into one, using inky magic to raise up a large, looming throne. Valerius had only seen it during the night of the masquerade; he tried his best to stay in his room since then. 

Upon entering the room, Valerius was greeted by a group of rough-looking men and women. Many of them sat closely together, sharpening knives, playing card games, many slugging back drinks. Valerius instantly recognized them as mercenaries; the realization made his skin pale. Just what was Lucio doing? 

“Here’s the little  _ bitch _ you ordered, boss,” Vulgora sneered, shoving Valerius into the center of the room. His face heated up instantly, gritting his teeth. Suddenly all eyes were on him, each mercenary eyeing him up like he was meat. He was to them. A few whistled at him as others cracked a few jokes with their friends. Valerius inhaled sharply, trying to keep his chin upturned, his posture straight. He wanted desperately to run, but he knew Vulgora would instantly catch him if he did. 

“ _ There you are! _ ”

Lucio’s voice cut through the others’ catcalls. Valerius looked up to him; he was seated, one leg up and spread on the arm of his throne. He sat back, languid, chest exposed, pants too tight. Classic Lucio, and yet something seemed off. Performative. It wasn’t just his looks that were different; he carried himself differently now too. 

“You’ve been hiding from me,  _ Val _ ,” Lucio continued, his voice just a bit deeper, his odd accent almost gone. Valerius tried to steady his breathing, tried to convince himself that it was just Lucio. Lucio who would never really hurt him. Lucio who he, despite everything, missed dearly.

“I wasn’t hiding,” he managed to get out. “I was… just waiting for you to call on me. I see you’ve been…” Valerius regarded the mercenaries in the room. “Busy.”

“Mm, good observation. Aren’t they impressive? Ruthless little devils, but effective,” Lucio chuckled darkly, causing the others to join him. Valerius shuddered, trying his best not to make a face of disgust. None of this sounded like Lucio at all. He never once mentioned wanting to conquer anymore land— hell, he barely cared about being Count at all. He looked up at the man, searching his face for something, anything of comfort. Instead, Lucio simply grinned at him as if he was in on a joke that Valerius wasn’t. “But enough about them. Let’s talk about  _ you _ . Have you missed me, Valerius?” Valerius heard a slight commotion behind him, some whooping and whistling. He tried to ignore them, to just focus on what was in front of him, but he desperately wanted to shout at them all, for Lucio to send them away. 

“Of course!” he said through his teeth. “It’s been a long three years without you. All of Vesuvia has felt your… absence.”

“I’m not talking about Vesuvia; I’m talking about you, about us. Have you felt an ache for me? Did you mourn for me at all?” Lucio pulled his leg down, leaning over on both of his knees. Valerius felt his head spinning, the urge to run so urgent now. 

“I… yes. Of course, I did. I’ve missed you dearly.” 

“Really? You don’t seem particularly moved to see me. Who has been filling that ache, I wonder?”

“I think you mean who  _ hasn’t _ been filling up all that  _ ache _ !” Vulgora cut in, gaining a deafening round of laughter and hollering. Valerius reached his limits, whipping around and screeching for the demon to be silent. Vulgora puffed out their chest, baiting Valerius into a fight they both knew he would lose. 

“Enough!” Lucio shouted, drawing Valerius’s attention back to him. “Can’t you see I’m having an emotional reunion with one of my consorts?”  _ Consorts? _ Was that all Valerius was now? He wanted to bite back, to correct him with “You mean  _ Consul. _ ” but he knew better. “But Vulgora has a point. Three years is a long time to be without a lover, and I know you and I were never… exclusive. I wonder though… have your loyalties changed? Are you not devoted to me anymore?” 

“Of course I am, Lucio! Nothing has changed, I am still here for you, to… to serve you!” 

“Is that so?” Lucio’s dark eyes got an awful glint to them. Heat was rising to his cheeks, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips.  _ Oh. _ Valerius’s hands clenched the fabric of his pants. No… No Lucio would never do that to him. Not in front of so many people. “Words are worthless things. Actions, I feel, are much stronger, hold more weight. Don’t you all agree?” Again, thunderous cheering and shouting. Valerius felt his stomach dip, his body beginning to tremble. It was becoming painfully clear now. “I think… I think you owe me, Valerius. I think I need to be reminded of how  _ devoted _ you are to me.”

“Lucio…” Valerius pleaded, voice breaking. “Please, not here—”

“Is that any way to address your  _ count? _ ”

“Your… your excellency. Please, I’m willing to do anything— everything!— you ask of me. But… I need privacy. Let us get washed together like we used to! I can… I can bathe you, massage you…” Valerius tried to smile, to sell this deal. He heard one of the mercenaries, a woman, shouting that she wouldn’t mind one of those herself, gaining more laughter from the others. Valerius felt his resolve breaking, dangerously close to tears. Lucio would never go through with this. He wouldn’t. 

“What is the use of privacy? Your devotion to me should know no limits; you should be willing to show everyone, anyone, who you belong to. Who you serve.”

This wasn’t Lucio. The black glint of his eyes, the too toothy grin, the seductive purr that seemed to burrow deep into Valerius’s stomach.

“Master…” he breathed out, suddenly so heavy with the weight of his chains, of his deals. “Please don’t.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Lucio—no, The Devil— purred. “How should you present yourself to your master? How do you show respect?”

The crowd nearly lost it completely as Valerius fell to his knees, his entire body trembling. A pained noise left him as he hit the floor, his head looking up pathetically at the deity. He had been tricked. It was so painfully clear now; all of it, all the deals, all the games, was just to lead him here.  _ Idiot. _ The Devil reached out a black-clawed hand, stroking Valerius’s cheek. 

“Very good. Still so well trained. If you behave, I’ll give you what you want. But first, you must give me what  _ I  _ want. That’s how our games go, yes?”

Valerius said nothing for a moment, his mind racing, heart thumping against his breast. He couldn’t think clearly, couldn’t speak, too overcome at the idea of what was about to happen. Of course, there was part of him, the savaged, unhinged part of him, that was getting turned on by this, by all this attention. He tried feeding into it, in simply letting go. But his pride hurt too much to fully accept it, convinced that if he just pinched himself he would wake up and none of this would be real.

“I need an answer, Valerius. Are you going to show everyone how devoted you are to me, how you would worship the ground I walk on? Be a good example for them all?”

“Yes…” his voice didn’t sound like his own. It sounded far away, beyond him. The Devil grinned, leaning back into his throne. He crossed one of his legs, lifting his boot up to Valerius’s face. He turned his nose up to it, biting his lip. The others all cheered, egging him on, that he knew what he needed to do. Still, there was hope, hope that “Lucio” would ask him to do something else. 

“Well? Start worshipping.”  The Devil flicked his heel, taunting him. Whining, Valerius tentatively stuck out his tongue, dragging it across the leather of The Devil’s boot. More cheering and taunts pounded against his ears, causing him to let out a small noise. “You can do better than _that_ ,” The Devil chided. “It should be an honor to kiss my feet this way. Show some gratitude.”

Groaning, Valerius grabbed the other’s foot, forcing himself to lick longer, to drag his tongue harder. The leather tasted awful, almost salty. He gritted his teeth before peppering it with small kisses up and down from the tip of the toe to the underside of the boot. Valerius tried to tune out the noise, tried not to listen to Vulgora's loud taunts. But it was nearly impossible; they buzzed inside his skull, causing a pit to form in his stomach. The Devil let out a low moan, grinning like the cat who stole all the milk. He quickly switched legs, forcing his other boot into Valerius’s mouth, savoring the choked, pained noises he made as he licked and slobbered over them. Still such a pretty little thing, even when brought down to such a degrading level. Massaging his cock, The Devil finally released himself, unabashedly stroking himself in front of Valerius.

“Do you think you deserve this?” he teased, voice low and husky. “Do you think you get to have master’s cock?”

Valerius sucked in a breath, tongue still glued to the other’s heel. He could only nod his head, letting out a small “uh-huh” as he kissed up to the tip of The Devil’s shoe. The Devil grinned, planting both of his feet down and reaching to pull Valerius closer to him. Gripping him by the braid, he tugged the man up, grinning down at his face.

“Tell them. Tell them how much you love my cock.”

“I… I love your—”

“ _ No! _ Not me! Tell  _ them _ ! I want them to know!”

Valerius winced at the other’s boom voice, shaken from how close it was to his face. This was torture. This was genuine torture. Whimpering, he turned his face partially to the crowd, bottom lip trembling. He tried to speak, but he found himself only able to make a small noise, voice breaking. 

“I see. Clearly, time has not been our friend. What should I do with such a treacherous harlot I wonder?” 

More cheers, this time bloodthirsty, violent. Valerius could only make out fragments of the threats being thrown his way, each worse than the last. He quickly shook his head, reaching up to the hand holding him up by the hair.

“No! No, you misunderstand! I am loyal to you and only you, Lucio,” Valerius pleaded, turning to face the crowd of violent mercenaries. “I… I love every inch of you. I love your… your cock. I’ve missed having it… having it inside of me… in my mouth… between my… my…” Once again his voice broke off, the sound giving way to a small gasp. The others laughed, loud, many now hurling insults and catcalls to him. Valerius felt close to fainting, his head pounding and heavy. If The Devil was not holding him up, he was sure he would collapse. Pleased, Lucio pulled Valerius’s face up to his exposed dick, making sure to rub the girth of it into his cheek. 

“Good boy,” Lucio purred, shoving Valerius closer and closer to him. “Show them. Show them how much you love this cock.” Valerius nodded, his nose suddenly assaulted by the hot musk coming from him. He stuck his tongue out again, dragging it up from the base to the tip, letting out small noises as he did so. “Lucio” let out a deep growl, tilting his head back as he kept a clawed hand gripped on Valerius’s head. “Come now,  _ every _ inch of me. You love every inch of me, right?”

“Y-Yes,” Valerius managed with a slight lisp, tongue still out. He whimpered before sliding his tongue over the deity’s sack, cringing at the sweat and smell. He never did this with Lucio, never stooped so low, even when their play got rough. But Valerius had to keep reminding himself that this was not Lucio, that this was The Devil and he had no rules. He hated it, hated how the thought made his own cock hard, hated how all the eyes on him encouraged him to keep going, to take more and more of the “god” in his mouth. Grunting, Valerius wrapped his lips around the other’s tip, sucking audibly as he continued swirling his tongue over the head. He tasted the salt of the other’s precum and forced himself to swallow it down, swallow it all down, as he lowered his head more and more. The Devil was panting, breathing ragged. 

“Tell them you love it, tell them you love the taste.” he breathed out, voice low and heavy. Valerius whined, shutting his eyes as he popped the other’s cock out of his mouth.

“Gods, yes, I love it! I love how your cock spreads open my mouth. I love how it feels as I… as I choke it down. I missed this… missed how it tastes, how it smells,” Valerius rubbed his cheek up and down, pressing the heat of it against his skin. “Lucio” moaned loudly, pulling the man’s mouth to his cock again, forcing him to choke it all down again. Using his braid, he bobbed the man’s head up and down, forcing him to take it all over and over again, causing him to gag and whimper. Had Valerius been able to look, he would see all eyes on him, many openly touching themselves to the display, others shouting on words of encouragement. The Devil grunted, taking Valerius by the ears and pulling him all the way down to the base of his cock. He heard Valerius let out a panicked cry, the vibrations sending him over the edge. He let out a thunderous growl, spurting his finish down the other’s throat. Valerius knew better than to let any of it spill, forcing himself to swallow it down. He pulled away, cum and spit dribbling a bit down his lip.

“Show me…” The Devil grunted, stroking Valerius’s sweaty face. The man swallowed again before opening his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue. All gone. The Devil grinned, patting his head, ruffling his hair. He finally regarded the audience again, suddenly fed up. “Get out,” he growled. When no one responded or moved, he got to his feet, bellowing a violent, “ _ Get out!” _ Like roaches (or perhaps more accurately, like beetles) they all scattered out the room, Vulgora being the last to give Valerius a mean grin. Valerius simply sighed, finally freed from their gazes. He looked up at The Devil, exhausted and humiliated, not sure what else to do or say. 

“Come here. Come on my lap,” The Devil patted his lap, tugging Valerius to sit on it. Valerius made a small noise as he felt his clothes dissolving away. The Devil held him close, letting Valerius wrap his legs around his torso. They grinded into each other slightly, Valerius too tired to do much else. He moaned quietly, leaning his head on The Devil's broad shoulder. “Do you like it, this new form? Isn’t it nostalgic for you?”

“Y-Yes… I do like it. It scared me a bit, but it is… nice.”

“Kiss me. I want to kiss you like this; I normally can’t do more than force my tongue down your throat. I can be… gentle with you like this.” Valerius forced his head back up, silencing the other with his lips. He was tired, so very tired, and he just wanted to go back to his room to sleep. He kissed the deity blindly, sliding his tongue across the other’s lips, letting the blonde bite and suck on his bottom lip. The Devil moaned into the other’s mouth, keeping his hands on the small of Valerius’s back, pulling him closer and closer. Finally, the two pulled back, gasping in for air. The Devil chuckled, kissing Valerius’s cheek and neck. 

“We’re going to have so much fun. I know this isn’t what you wanted. I know you must be crossed with me. But this is so much better. You have nothing to worry about anymore; just serve me, be by my side. I can give you all the wine and pleasure you want; all you have to do is be loyal to me.” Valerius nodded his head, clinging onto the other’s shoulders. They kissed again, sweeter this time, less tongue and nibbling. “I’ll call on you again. I want you to go and get washed for me. Prepare yourself so you’re ready for me. I won’t hold back, I can’t contain myself anymore.” This was The Devil holding back? Valerius shuddered, nodding his head weakly. When he opened his eyes, he was alone in his room, sitting naked on his bed. He looked around, unsure if he was really alone, really safe. He flopped down on his back, mind racing. It was tempting. All of it was so tempting. He could stay here and not have to worry about anything. No more rules. No more expectations. No more reputation to uphold. He could be The Devil’s plaything and no one would question it, no one would shame him. Shaking his head, he slowly rose to his feet.  _ Idiot.  _ He quickly got dressed, already trembling. To hell with that. He wouldn’t let that thing get the better of him again. He knew somewhere out there, Nadia and that little witch must have been in hiding, waiting. He had to find them. It was either that or…  _ this _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it's confirmed that Lucio is The Devil in Muriel's route, but like... it's pretty heavily IMPLIED LOL


	11. Day Eleven: Collars (Valerius x Devil!Nadia x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NADIA ROUTE SPOILERS! Valerius, still corrupted by his deals, has another run-in with Nadia and Persephone. This time, though, things are much, much different. Warnings for some slight BDSM elements, but other than that, this chapter features a steamy threesome between the three!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR FALLING OFF ON POSTING UPDATES. I've been writing this entire time to try and keep up, but I'm clearly WAY behind. I'll hopefully be all finished by next week, but again, forgive me for the lack of posting ;w;

Valerius wasn’t quite sure how he had gotten to The Devil’s lair. One moment he was still in his room, or what looked like his room, still in that hideous form, and then the next he felt suffocated by black chains, suddenly getting dragged  _ down _ . He blinked, taking it all in. Everything seemed to be the same, but something felt… off. He slowly stood up, chains rattling. 

“Welcome, Valerius.”

That voice. It wasn’t The Devil. It was familiar yet so foreign, deep and rich, echoing. He  whipped around and gasped. Seated at the throne was… was Nadia? Or what looked like Nadia. Her hair was undone and flowed down her back, two large horns protruding from her head. Black markings that resembled The Devil’s were etched into her skin as well as her elegant hands. He noted that her feet were now cloven hooves and how her eyes were blackened. Next to her, she had Persephone balanced in her lap, the other looking more or less the same despite their skin looking paler, the bags under their eyes more pronounced. They were also dressed in loose, sheer clothing, their body clearly exposed. Most notable was the black collar around their throat. They both looked down at him, grinning. The last time the three had seen each other had not been… good. Persephone had left him in tears, Nadia leading them away, her harsh glare deadly. And now…

“Are you surprised to see us?” Nadia prodded, her voice so deep and rich now, so taunting. Valerius shook his head, trying to wake himself up.

“Surprised doesn’t seem like the right word…” Even his voice felt different, rougher. He had a slight lisp from his teeth; they were so much bigger now, so sharp. 

“Yes, I suppose. I’m sure you’re at least… curious how this happened,” Nadia motioned to the rest of her body. Valerius blushed at the amount of skin she was showing, so unashamed. It wasn’t like her at all, and yet Valerius couldn’t complain. “The Devil and I made our own little deal, you see. Played our own little game.”

“He lost,” Persephone added, leaning their head on Nadia’s shoulder. Nadia chuckled,  patting their hip. 

“Yes. He lost. And I won. Won everything.” The two were gleaming down at him, expecting something from him. Valerius looked between the two of them, still so lost.

“Well… congratulations on… on winning. How does that involve me?”

Laughing, Nadia tilted her head back. Valerius could see her new row of sharpened  teeth, so dangerous but so appealing. 

“You’re not getting it. I am the new arcana. This realm, and everyone in it, belongs to me now. That includes you, Valerius. All those little deals you made conspiring against me… have led you here.”

“She owns your ass,” Persephone sneered. “Just like The Devil owned your ass.”

Ah. So they were still bitter about the coup.  __

“Well… I wouldn’t say he  _ owned _ me per se, but—”

“Well, that’s what  _ I’m  _ saying, Valerius. All those chains weighing you down, those are  mine.” To prove her point, Valerius was suddenly being pulled forward by those black chains, suddenly being forced on his knees in front of her. Grunting, he forced himself to look up. He didn’t know what to feel, what to think. It was clear now more than ever that he had lost. But what did that mean? Was she going to get rid of him now? Finish him off like this? She smiled, almost sweetly, down at him. “It’s not a bad thing, you know. Persephone and I have been talking. We think we may have been too harsh with you, leaving you in that disgusting form like this. Persephone particularly has missed you— they grew so fond of you.”

“Even though you don’t deserve it,” they pouted.

“Yes. You don’t. But I’m feeling merciful. All I need is for you to pledge your loyalty to me, to promise you will  _ never _ betray me again.”

“Oh yes, yes I can do that!” Valerius said, nodding his head a bit too much, a little too eager. “I’ve been thinking too! About how much I regret going against you, Nadia. I was… I wasn’t thinking, obviously! I should have never turned my back on you… or on you, Persephone!”

“Yes, that’s nice. You always have had a way with words. But you are also a manipulative little snake too. I will need something other than your words.”

Balking, Valerius couldn’t speak for a moment. Persephone snickered, sticking her tongue out at him. He wanted to shout at them, but he controlled himself. 

“I assure you I’m serious—”

“And I’m sure you are, given the circumstances. You’d have to be a fool if you had any more plans on conspiring against me. But I’m a woman who likes a bit of reassurance,” Raising her hand, Nadia conjured up a thick, black collar. Valerius tilted his head, noting the soft gold touches on it. It matched the one Persephone was wearing around their own neck. Ah. So this was it. Nadia held it out to him, urging him to reach out and take it. “A collar is quite a nice visual reminder of submission. It shows to everyone that you are owned, that your body is not completely your own. That someone must have put that thing around your neck, that at any moment they can hook their fingers through it and drag you down a few pegs. And it reminds you, too, the feeling, the sensation of it always being there, like hands waiting to choke you. I prefer a collar to mere chains; this has weight, has meaning. Don’t you agree, Persephone?” 

Valerius’s stomach sank at the Countess’s, or perhaps former Countess’s, words. Persephone nodded eagerly, tilting their chin up to show off their collar like it was a trophy. Valerius bit his lip. They looked… great in it. He was jealous that it wasn’t him who got to put it on them. It was always Nadia, Nadia who would beat him to it, Nadia who would constantly get the upper hand. The woman stared down at him, expectant, collar dangling around her finger. What would the other option be? Be trapped in this hellish realm with no one he could go to? Go back to a dying nation  _ again _ , have to struggle to gain control from those people  _ again _ ? And even if he did, how would he be so sure that Nadia wouldn’t follow him, haunt him? The Devil had a habit of slipping in and out of his dreams; what was stopping her? Nadia laughed again, her other hand holding her face.

“You should see your face right now,” she sighed. “Your brain is working so hard to try  and weasel your way out of this. It’s cute, actually. You’ve always been so cute like that.” 

“You have to understand that this is…  _ a lot. _ What you’re asking of me is a lot.”

“Is it really, though? I’m giving you an out, a means of forgiveness. You have no allies, you have no friends, you have no one else to rely on. We were close, once. I remember it all now.  _ Very _ close. Have you missed it? Is that why you were so bitter; because we didn’t play anymore?”

Valerius blushed at this, his shoulders rising up. Damn her. Damn all of this. 

“It wasn’t just that…”

“But you missed it, yes? It must have been so hard, losing Lucio and me. I can see that now.  See it all better now, clearer. I can make it all better, too. Isn’t that right, Persephone? Haven’t I always made things better?”

“It really feels fantastic, Valerius,” Persephone continued, nuzzling closer to Nadia. “No more worrying. Nothing to fear anymore. We’ve missed you a lot, Valerius. Haven’t you missed us? Missed me?”

“ _ I have _ ,” Valerius groaned, almost desperate now. “I have missed you… both of you.”

“So?” Nadia dangled the collar closer now, baiting him. “Do you need me to do it?” 

“... yes.” 

“All you had to do was ask,” Nadia said, grinning widely. She instantly was on him, her hands running through his hair, down his throat. Immediately Valerius felt the itchy fur on his skin disappearing, revealing his normal skin once again. His mouth felt less full, less heavy. His head in general felt lighter, the horn suddenly gone. Valerius gasped as he felt the cool metal secured around his throat, the effect almost immediate. He felt airy, unafraid. He looked down at his hand and saw it was normal flesh. Nadia hummed, cupping his face gently. “Does that feel better?”

“Immensely,” Valerius breathed out before pulling Nadia down into a kiss. She grinned into the kiss, pulling Valerius back up so that the two were sitting on her throne, Valerius seated nicely in her lap. Persephone scooted over to sit on the arm on the throne, content to watch them for the time being. Nadia ran her hands down Valerius’s back, his clothes disappearing at her touch. She scratched down his skin, leaving raised welts. Valerius gasped, squirming. The two sighed into one another, tongues slipping across one another's lips, into each other’s mouths. Nadia’s hands worked confidently through Valerius’s hair, undoing any remnants of the braid. 

“I think this throne is a bit too small for all three of us,” Nadia finally breathed out, nodding her head at Persephone. Instantly, the throne melted away into a large, plush bed, the three sinking down into it easily. Persephone was instantly crawling to Valerius who was ready to take them into his arms. He peppered their face with small, quick kisses, working his way from their cheeks, their lips, and down their neck. Nadia chuckled, observing the two as they embraced. With a snap of her fingers, the two’s collars were suddenly attached by a short, gold chain, keeping them joined together. 

“Don’t stop,” she instructed. “I know you two are eager to sleep together once again. Don’t let me spoil the fun.”

Persephone nuzzled closely to Valerius’s face, their hands feeling up and down his waist and hips. He was already so hard, his cock standing at full attention. Valerius smirked, trailing his hand down Persephone’s back, cupping their ass before slipping downward, between their cheeks. They mewled and moaned, nibbling and kissing Valerius’s neck, taking his cock in one of their hands. Nadia spread her legs and rubbed herself, content to watch her new pets play together. Persephone had been devastated after the trial; they could barely muster the strength to even pretend to enjoy the masquerade. She welcomed the two’s wanton display over their painful exchange at the trial.

Meanwhile, Valerius was busying himself with mounting Persephone, the chain on their necks forcing him to lie on top of them. Their mouths were on each other again, teeth and tongues scraping against one another. Persephone spread their legs wide, welcoming the heat of Valerius’s cock to rub up against them. Valerius grunted into their kiss, pushing himself up with his arms so that he could take in the sight of his little witch. Persephone bit their lip, still hungry for more kisses, mouth suddenly feeling empty.

“I’ll give that mouth something to work with, don’t you worry,” Nadia interjected, crawling over to the two. The chain connecting the two suddenly grew longer, giving Valerius more room to sit between Persephone’s legs. Nadia positioned herself so that she was kneeling above Persephone’s face, smothering the magician with her thighs. Persephone wiggled their toes, suddenly very excited, eager for the two to just get on with it. Wordlessly, Valerius positioned the head of his cock at Persephone’s entrance, already moaning at how slick they were. Nadia hummed as she lowered herself down onto Persephone’s face, savoring the way the other’s tongue instantly began lapping up to her clit. Persephone moaned, tightening her legs around Valerius’s waist, pulling him closer. The chain on their collars pulled on their necks, providing an exciting amount of pressure to their throats. Nadia grinded herself slowly on Persephone’s face, letting the magician slowly lick up and flick her clit with their tongue. Valerius held onto their waist, too eager to go slowly, rutting up harder and harder into the magician. Persephone’s moans and mewls were muffled by Nadia’s thighs, the vibrations only egging the new demi-god on more and more. She massaged her breasts as she bounced up and down, praising Persephone for being such a good pet. 

Valerius bent over, grunting as he pounded harder and harder into the magician. He licked up to Persephone’s left nipple and bit down, hard. Nadia let out a loud moan as Persephone squealed into her, their body twitching and shaking. 

“Watch those teeth, little one,” Nadia panted, pushing her bangs out of her face. She observed Valerius, noting how rougher he was getting. They really hadn’t been apart long, and yet he was already so rabid, so feral. His grip on Persephone’s hips was bruising them, and he was ramming into them at a pace he normally wouldn’t. Persephone relished it all, the harsh treatment, the desperate need for connection. “How lucky I am to have such good toys to play with.”

Valerius tilted his head up, face flushed, hair matted down to his head with sweat. He and  Nadia looked at one another, both panting and grunting as they took each end of their little magician. Nadia gripped the chain keeping the two together, pulling it taught to choke Valerius. 

“Tell me who you belong to,” she growled. Valerius gasped, eyes wide.

“Y-You…” he managed to choke out, eyes tearing. 

“Again! Tell me who you belong to!”

“You! I belong to you, Nadia!” 

Gasping, Nadia’s grip on the chain tightened, suddenly choking both parties. She let out a high screech, rocking her hips harder and harder, thighs twitching as she reached her orgasm. Between the declaration and being choked, Valerius could not hang on longer either, quickly pulling out to release his finish on Persephone’s belly. Nadia crawled off the other’s face, slumping down onto her side. Valerius collapsed next to them, holding them close to him. Persephone panted and giggled, face slick and legs twitching. The three took a long moment to catch their breaths, only the sounds of panting and small sighs filling the space. 

“You know…” Persephone finally spoke. “I didn’t exactly get to finish yet.”

Nadia perked up, smirking at Valerius. 

“They’re right. You’ve already been so cruel to them, Valerius. Why don’t you finish them off for your Mistress, yes?”

Without hesitation, Valerius was back on top of Persephone, biting down and licking the other’s throat as they giggled and mewled. Nadia settled back down, savoring her winnings. Yes, this arrangement would work out perfectly for the trio.


	12. Day Twelve: Mutual Masturbation (Valerius x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting day with the court, Valerius and Persephone spend some quality time together. No warnings for this chapter, just short and sweet fun!

It had been a long day. Persephone did not need to be asked to open a new bottle of  merlot for Valerius once they got settled in for the night. The day’s meetings had stretched longer than usual; Lucio was rowdier which meant the rest of the courtiers were rowdier which meant nothing got done. Valerius himself wound up getting into a few spats with the others, something he tried not doing in front of Persephone. They had the displeasure of recording all of it down for the Count (or really, Nadia) to review later. Persephone filled their glasses nearly to the rim, disregarding any semblance of moderation. The two were comfortable with getting drunk in front of each other. Valerius laid his head in Persephone’s lap, allowing the magician to run their fingers through his hair. Sometimes they would pause to massage his temples, tracing along the sides of his face. He melted into their touches, willing the stress of the day to melt away. 

“I am so lucky to have such a talented intern,” he mused, smirking to himself. “Intelligent, magic, and a masseuse— the full package.”

“Yes, you are quite lucky. I’m lucky to have a boss who’s so easy on the eyes,” Persephone poked his nose as they spoke, giggling. 

“Oh? Am I?”

“Just a little bit. Nothing to brag about,” they smiled and bit their lip, their body already bracing itself for Valerius to pull them down into an angry kiss. The two laughed into each other’s mouths, teeth clanging together. They kissed each other in quick succession before pulling away, humming.

“I think I’m too tired tonight for anything major,” Persephone sighed, already eyeing Valerius’s crotch. “My hand still hurts a bit from writing all day.”

“Mm, yes, I’m sorry about… that mess. You put up with it gracefully though. I was very impressed,” Valerius nuzzled himself closer to them, taking in a deep breath to breathe them in. “In fact, I think everyone was impressed. I’m getting worried one of them will whisk you away from me.”

“I think Quaestor Valdemar is second to Nadia.”

“Well, that’s just silly—”

“You’re third on the list, just so you know…”

Persephone cackled as they were pulled down across Valerius’s torso. He roughly began kissing and biting down on their cheeks and ears as they squirmed in his lap. They felt his arousal on their stomach and they laughed more, tilting their head up to allow him to kiss and bite their neck.

“Still not in the mood, little one?”

“Can we just get off on our own?”

Valerius smiled and nodded, kissing the other’s cheek again as he shimmied out of his pants. Persephone nestled their head in the crook of Valerius’s neck, hiking down their own pants. The two sighed as they began massaging themselves, Valerius rubbing his cock against Persephone’s thighs. They massaged their clit, moaning softly into his neck. They kissed him and dragged their tongue over his Adam’s apple, which gained them a low growl from Valerius. The two rubbed up against one another, panting and rubbing as much exposed skin as they could. Valerius kept his cock planted firmly on Persephone’s thighs, his other hand gripping their ass. They mewled and bit down on his neck harder, sucking softly. Valerius was too tired, too caught up, to tell them to stop. Groaning, he tilted his head back, working his hand harder and harder. The heat of Valerius’s cock on their thigh coupled with his groping pushed Persephone further and further, their eyes shut tight in concentration. More and more, the pressure was mounting, Valerius’s bottom lip trembling as Persephone’s moans picked up in pitch. Valerius was the first to finish, growling as he shot his finish across Persephone’s thighs. The sensation pushed them over the edge, back arching and twitching as they let out a strained gasp as they rode out their climax.

The two melted into one another, panting and cuddling close to one another. They were  too overcome with exhaustion to move off of the chaise lounge, instead opting to fall asleep with their limbs tangled, pants undone. They would have to face it all again tomorrow: the screaming, the fighting, the banging. At least right then, at that moment, there was a sliver of peace.


	13. Day Thirteen: Begging (Valerius x Valdemar x Julian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Julian is waiting for his trial, he gets a visit from two unlikely courtiers. What starts out as petty revenge turns into something so much... rowdier. Warnings for: Bondage, whipping, knife/blood play, surprise daddy kink, and slight dub/con elements (Julian begrudgingly likes every moment of this).

Julian tried to steady his breathing. He knew this was all a part of the plan, that the  outcome of the trial would not matter as long as he made it to the Hanged Man’s realm. But surviving imprisonment was an entirely different feat. 

“Now this is a beautiful sight,” the consul’s familiar voice rang through the cell. Julian’s hands were tied above his head, his lanky body dangling helplessly. “I’ve been waiting for this for three long years. And now you’re finally back where you belong.”

“So sorry to keep you waiting,” Julian spat out, trying to crane his neck to get a look at  the man. “Perhaps if you were a bit more competent, you’d have only waited two years for this.”

Julian couldn’t suppress a shiver as another, familiar laugh split through the cell. Quaestor Valdemar. Oh _shit_. Valerius he could handle, but Valdemar was entirely different. 

“You seem to be in good spirits for a dead man,” Valerius spat, finally stepping over so  that Julian could see him. Valdemar was right by his side, grinning ear to ear. They made a peculiar pairing, one that did not make much sense. Julian chose to glare down at Valerius, trying to avoid eye contact with Valdemar. “It’s cute actually. You think you’re getting out of this.”

“With you on the case, I have no worries. You’re really not as cunning as you think you are,” Julian spoke through his teeth, his mouth twisted into a pained grin. Valerius lifted an eyebrow at him, sipping from his signature glass of wine. 

“Says the man in chains,” Valdemar noted, circling Julian like a cat. “I have to agree, this  is a good look on you. You were also so slippery as an assistant, always running off with the countess and that magician. How did that work out for you by the way?” Valdemar tilted their head at him, teeth glimmering in the light of the torches. Valerius giggled into his drink.

“By the looks of things, not well, seeing as little Asra wasn’t the one hiding you. What a shame, you two were so  _ cute _ . I was rooting for you, honestly,” Valerius leaned his head on Valdemar’s shoulder, eyeing Julian up and down, savoring the angry heat rising to Julian’s cheeks.

“You shut your mouth, you gossipy shrew! Why are you even here? It’s not like you to get your hands dirty.” 

Valerius’s eye twitched, his nostrils flared at the insult. In an instant, Julian’s entire face was coated in wine, Valerius tossing aside the glass once he was done flinging it in Julian’s face. Valdemar simply laughed, nudging Valerius’s side. They looked down at Valerius, expectant. He quickly recovered, a smooth smile gracing his features before he nodded his head. Wordlessly, Valdemar walked away, rummaging through a cart out of view from Julian. Valerius roughly grabbed Julian’s chin, forcing him to look down at him. Julian kept the man’s gaze, trying not to falter under the hot anger oozing off of Valerius.

“Oh little birdy,” Valerius whispered, his mouth dangerously close to Julian’s. “You’re going to see how dirty I can get,” And like that, Julian was suddenly being stripped, his clothes ripped off of him in swift violent gestures. Valdemar appeared again carrying with them a long, thick whip. Julian gulped, breathing erratic. 

“This seemed like your style,” Valdemar commented, voice neutral as ever. “I have shorter range ones as well.”

“No, no this will do  _ nicely _ . Nothing quite like a classic, right, little birdy?” Valerius shrugged off his cloak, rolling up his sleeves. Julian bit his lip, mortified at how quickly he was turned on by the sight. “I know you’re no stranger to this,  _ Jules _ . I think this may be fun for the both of us, even.”

“Not too much fun,” Valdemar added in. “It’s not like he deserves something like that.”

“Your turn will come, don’t you worry,” Valerius winked at the other before cracking the whip down before Julian, narrowly missing him. Julian let out a sharp gasp, body jolting to try and dodge the blow. Valerius laughed, bringing his arm back before aiming his next strike properly, slashing across Julian’s chest. Julian let out a scream, the pain hot, his flesh instantly raising. Valerius gave him no time to recover, going in for his next strike, aiming for the man’s thighs. He panted, mouth twisted into a wide grin, his hair slowly becoming undone as he planted blow after blow. Julian tried to contain himself, tried not giving the other the satisfaction of getting him to scream, but he struggled to quiet himself to even a small screech. Valdemar watched intently, eyeing Valerius like they were observing a specimen. 

“You’re strangely good at this,” they commented. “I wouldn’t want to be on the other end of your whip.” Valerius paused to regard the other, pushing back the bangs that had fallen over his face. 

“Thank you. That’s actually a welcomed compliment coming from you,” 

“May I?” Valdemar reached out one of their hands, their long fingers itching to take the whip from Valerius. Julian whimpered, heaving slightly. Despite the pain, he knew Valerius would be nothing compared to Valdemar. Valerius rolled his shoulders, handing off the whip with nonchalance as if he was passing butter. Valdemar giggled, stretching the whip out in their hands, feeling the weight of it. “This is great. Valerius and I never get to work together like this. Thank you for this team-building exercise, Julian!” To show their gratitude, they cracked the whip harshly against his stomach, hitting him hard enough to finally draw blood. Julian let out a deep scream, tilting his head back.  _ Fuck _ . Valdemar cackled, raising the whip above their head before crashing it back down over and over. They aimed for Julian’s softer bits of flesh, striking his hips, his stomach, and between his thighs. His body shook and trembled, blood and sweat mixing together. “Look closely at his wounds,” Valdemar said. “His little old flame left him a cute little gift.” 

Valerius tilted his head as he observed Julian’s wounds begin to close, the markings on his hand glowing. 

“Oh how cute. What an appropriate gift for a nasty little masochist like you.”

Julian panted, glaring harshly at Valerius. He wanted to bite back at the man, but before he could, Valdemar slashed the whip across his face and shoulders, instead drawing a pained screech from him. 

“You know what that means, though,” Valdemar continued, suddenly uninterested despite the harm they had caused. Valerius shook his head, raising an eyebrow. “We can take this to a very interesting level. One you aren’t able to do with any common whore.” Unceremoniously, Valdemar dropped the whip, suddenly producing a knife from their apron pocket. Valerius seemed to become nervous at this, which in turn made Julian more nervous. Valdemar raised an eyebrow, incredulous. “Come now. You came down here to torture the man. Let’s not get cold feet, yes?”

“Whips and chains are one thing,” Valerius said, eyes fixed on the sharp blade. “That is something entirely different.”

“Yes! Yes, Valerius, you are so right! Don’t let them push you into anything you’re not comfortable with,” Julian added, voice strained and panicked. Valerius growled, raising his hand to strike the man harshly across his face. 

“Do not address me as if we are equals, slime!” Valerius screeched, throttling the man harshly. The chains holding Julian upright rattled, another cruel reminder that Julian was stuck like this until the trial. He prayed that neither Valerius nor Valdemar could tell how turned on he was getting from this, that the heat in his face was from the pain and not any of his twisted fantasies. He didn’t  _ want _ to like this, but it just wasn’t fair: all the cards were stacked against him.

“See? He frustrates you to no end. When are you ever allowed to really let loose, Valerius? With no consequences?”

“Yes… well…”

“It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it. Think of what he did to Lucio, the way he suffered in his final moments. Think of the  _ hell _ you’ve been through because of him. I think a little blood is appropriate.”

“I just... I don’t know—”

“I can show you. I’m a good teacher. Aren’t I a good teacher, Julian? I certainly showed you how to carve up a body. You even got fairly skilled at it.”

“ _ Shut your mouth, your monster!” _ Julian hissed out, body lurching forward. Valdemar laughed again, wrapping an arm around Valerius’s shoulders. 

“Touchy subject, I see. Come now, Valerius,” Valdemar pushed the man forward, placing the scalpel firmly into his hands. Valerius’s grip tightened, trying to stop himself from shaking. “Just let me guide your hand. The first cut is always the hardest but so freeing too.” Valerius could only nod, letting Valdemar grasp his hands and point the scalpel to Julian’s chest. Julian sucked in a gasp, eyes wide.

“Valerius, no, stop! You really don’t want to stoop to their… stoop to their level, do you?”

“The thing is… I do. I really do. And I think you want me to as well,” Valerius whispered, glancing down between Julian’s legs. “As I said… we’re both going to enjoy this a lot.” Julian took in a sharp breath, teeth gritted, as the pair forced the knife into his chest. Valerius gasped, nearly dropping it, but Valdemar held his hands firmly. 

“Now go  _ down, _ ” they instructed, forcing the scalpel down slowly, savoring the way Julian let out a pained hiss through his teeth. His body trembled harshly, the chains clattering loudly. Valerius panted, eyes wide, as blood oozed out from the cut. Valdemar pulled their hands back, observing as the wound slowly began closing. “See? Nothing to worry about. He’s fine. He  _ likes _ it. Do it again, Valerius. Cut him open  _ more _ .” Valerius shook as Valdemar released his hands, letting him bring the scalpel back to Julian’s chest. The scalpel trembled there for a moment, hesitant to pierce the flesh. Valdemar wrapped their arms around Valerius’s shoulders, their mouth right on his ear. “Please Valerius, just do it already,” they pleaded, biting down on his ear. Shuddering, Valerius pushed forward, sinking in the blade back through Julian’s skin. He let out a shaky breath, bringing the blade lower and lower. Julian whimpered and cried out, shaking his head side to side. Valdemar egged Valerius on more and more, encouraging him to cut deeper and longer, slicing left to right, up and down. The three were all panting, Julian gritting his teeth to hold in his screams. When Valerius struck particularly deep, he couldn’t help but let out a sharp cry, wounds throbbing. He felt the magic in his body working overtime, doing everything it could to heal him and keep him alive. To his mortification, his cock was standing at full attention, all the humiliation, all the pain, too much for him now. 

Valerius suddenly pulled back, face paler. He dropped the scalpel, running his hands through his hair. “That’s enough,” he breathed out. “I’ve had enough of that.” Valdemar pouted, placing their hands on his chest. 

“Just a little more, Valerius,” they prodded. “Just show me a little more. You’ll never be able to do this again,” 

“Valdemar, I don’t—”

“Stop being a little coward and do it already!” They pushed the man forward, shoving him on the ground to pick up the discarded scalpel. Valerius gasped, disorientated. “Stop thinking about it and just do it!”

“Valerius, wait—” Julian gasped as once again the cold blade was slid across his chest, slicing from his throat to his belly. He let out a harsh scream, his body trembling uncontrollably. Valdemar cackled, pushing Valerius aside to poke and prod at the wound before it could close, causing Julian to cry out in more horror than pain. “Get away from me!”

“Oh shut it, Julian! You should be thanking me for this; you think I can’t see that filthy little cock of yours? You think we can’t tell that you’re enjoying this? You’re a dirty little freak, and I’m going to put you in your place,” Pulling back their bloodied hands, they turned back to face Valerius. He was taking in deep breaths, eyes wide. Suddenly the situation was so out of his hands. He barely registered when Valdemar cupped his face, staining his cheeks red. He made a small noise of confusion as Valdemar’s lips crashed into his own, their teeth easily sinking down onto his bottom lip. They pulled him close, moaning wantonly. Julian shuddered, eye twitching. His wounds were healed, but his entire body ached, irritated. He wanted to be let down, for his arms to be freed. He wanted all of this to just be over, for some privacy to take care of his problem. Valdemar grinned into the kiss before shoving Valerius away roughly.

“Go get a chair,” they breathed out, undoing the buttons on their lab coat. “Now, now, now!” Valerius quickly scrambled and did as he was told, producing a wooden chair. Valdemar shoved him down onto it, hands already reaching for the hem of Valerius’s pants.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Valerius whispered sharply, heart hammering against his chest.

“Just do as I say, Valerius. This part is much more up your alley, anyway,” they sneered, freeing Valerius’s cock and massaging up the shaft. Valerius let out a gasp, tilting his head back. 

“I don’t think we—”

“Don’t think. Let me do all the thinking; you just sit here and let it happen,” they panted, climbing up to sit on Valerius’s lap. Again they were planting their lips onto Valerius’s, swallowing down his noises of complaint. Instinctively, Valerius’s hands wound up on their waist, gripping the curves of their body tightly. Valdemar was relatively boxy, mostly skin and bones, their waist petite. They grinded their hips against Valerius’s lap, slipping their tongue across his lips and into his mouth. Julian chewed his bottom lip, struggling against his restraints. What a horrible creature… this was ridiculous. It made no sense. He almost preferred Valerius clumsily cutting into him than watching him do…  _ this _ to Valdemar. And still, it was so… hot. Here Julian was, already beaten and chained, and yet he was just left dangling there. Groaning, he shut his eyes, willing the entire ordeal to be over, for the trial to begin.

“What’s the matter, Doctor 069?” Valdemar hissed, looking behind themself to sneer at Julian. “Upset you don’t get to have any of  _ this? _ ” Valerius gasped as Valdemar gripped the base of his cock firmly, stroking it up and down. Julian growled, shaking his head, unable to speak. Valdemar laughed as they began working their own pants off, tossing their apron along with it. Valerius panted, waiting for the other to give him the okay, for permission to keep going. His answer was another sloppy kiss, the two’s moans mixing together as Valerius began rubbing himself against Valdemar’s entrance. 

“The whipping was torture enough, do you really need to subject me to this?” Julian cried, arms straining.

“You were always such a lousy doctor,” Valdemar panted, gripping Valerius’s cock and aiming the head to start pushing inside of them. “Always running off. Always acting like such a disgusting minx. You had your fun, now I get to have mine!” 

Valerius’s head was spinning, his entire body unsure what to do anymore. He let Valdemar take complete control, letting the physician bounce themself up and down on his cock, digging their fingers into his shoulders as they rode him. He kept his hands only on their waist, not wanting to do anything that could set them off. He didn’t want to be at the end of their ire; he was used to that already. He could hear Julian panting, could envision how hard his cock must have been, how painful it was to be so close to release yet not reach it.

“Please!” Julian gasped out, chains rattling. “Enough of this!”  
“Do you really want this to stop?” Valdemar sneered. “Or do you just wish you were me right now? Valerius, despite his… _weaknesses…_ is amazing at this sort of thing,” they tilted their head back and let out a shrill moan as if to prove their point. “He feels so good like this. Ugh, I’m sure you want it too, right?”

“Shut up! Just stop it!”

“I saw the way you were eyeing him up. You are so, so, so shameless. It’s disgusting. It’s revolting. You’re a disgrace to the entire practice of medicine!”

Valerius tried not to laugh, instead focusing on keeping up with the pace Valdemar was setting. This was so petty. This was so ridiculous. And yet he didn’t mind being used like this, didn’t mind seeing Valdemar so catty. 

“Says the one… fucking a man in front of me,” Julian breathed out. His voice was weak, his retorts no longer holding any venom. They were right, of course. Of course, he wanted to be the one riding Valerius. Of course, he wanted Valerius to bend him over the next table and to take him raw and not let up until he couldn’t think anymore. Of course, all of this was driving him crazy. But they didn’t have to  _ say _ it, to rub his nose in it.

“Maybe if you beg me,” Valdemar continued. “I’ll let you get a taste. You use that awful mouth of yours to prattle on with such  _ nonsense _ . I want to hear you beg me.”

“Fuck you!” Julian spat, face a deep shade of red. 

“Your loss then. We’re not expecting to show for the trial for hours. I know Valerius has the stamina to keep this up for that long. I wonder what everyone will think when they drag you out with a massive erection? Then they’ll see what a horrible excuse of a doctor you are.”

Valerius wanted to butt in, to remind them that no, he could not keep going like this for  _ hours.  _ That he trial wasn’t about what a poor doctor Julian was but was for  _ murdering the count _ . But he was too preoccupied with how well Valdemar was riding him, how quickly they were able to take themself up and down his shaft. Their walls clenched around him, almost desperate, their nails bruising his shoulders with their grip. He was content with just torturing Julian for his crimes; he had no idea  _ this _ was where Valdemar had intended to take things.

“Y-You can’t really keep this up for that… for that long,” Julian croaked, his stomach dropping.

“Oh yes I can,” Valerius lied, tightening his grip on Valdemar’s waist. The Quaestor let out a long moan, tilting their head back, drool peeking from the corner of their mouth. “Don’t you want daddy to take you like this too,  _ Jules _ ? Don’t you want daddy to take all the pain away?”

“No… no stop it,” Julian was shaking his head in disbelief. He didn’t take Valerius to be so…  _ cruel _ . And still, his cock twitched at each word he said as if he could read each of his perverse thoughts. His stomach did flips at the thought of being taken by him, of having each of his holes filled up by the man. Valdemar, on the other hand, was quite pleased that Valerius was furthering their play. They knew they could count on him; he was just as petty, just as vindictive. While they weren’t a fan of his  _ word choice _ , they couldn’t complain either. 

“No? That’s right, a dirty little thing like you  _ likes _ the pain,”

“Th-That’s not true! Enough of this, let me down from here!”

“What’s that between your legs, huh? Daddy can see just how  _ hard _ you’ve gotten for me,” Valerius growled, emphasizing his point by sinking Valdemar all the way down his cock, holding them there as they let out a loud shout of pleasure. Julian bit his lip, trying to cross his legs, to give himself some decency. “If you’re a good boy and beg for us, you’ll get a turn. You can show Valdemar all the cute little faces you make while you choke down daddy’s cock, yes?”

“No… No, you’re wrong…”

“You’re not a good boy? You just want to hang there then and be left out of all the games?”

“ _ No! _ ”

“Then beg!” Valerius shouted right as he rutted up to hit Valdemar’s spot, causing the other to scream. Julian had enough, his senses thoroughly shattered. He wanted that to be him, he _needed_ Valerius right that instant. 

“ _ Please _ ! Please, let me down and give me your cock! Oh please, I promise I’ll be good! I’ll be so good for you, please, please, please!” 

Valdemar let out a strangled cackle, their thighs visibly shaking. They were so close now, their entire body electrified, every nerve on their skin sensitive. They buried their face into the crook of Valerius’s neck, not wanting Julian to see them like this, to only see the way they were able to take in Valerius’s cock.

“That’s not good enough; you’ve been such a wretched boy, I need more than that,” Valerius grunted, trying to keep his pace steady despite the way Valdemar clung and thrust down onto him. Julian let out a pained noise as if Valerius had whipped him again. 

“Daddy,  _ please _ , I know I can be a good boy! Just let me show you, please, I promise!”

Valerius growled, hands suddenly reaching for Valdemar’s throat. For a moment the man completely lost track of where he was, what he was supposed to be doing, who he was doing this with. Valdemar’s eyes widened, hands reaching up to grab onto Valerius’s wrists. Their first instinct was to kill him, to unlatch their jaw, and simply rip him to shreds. But the contact was so  _ good _ , the sudden lack of air so intoxicating. They would never last like this, never even knew this would feel this great. 

“Show him,” Valerius whispered, voice barely loud enough for Julian to hear. “Show him what he has in store for him.” 

Again, Valerius rutted up right into the perfect spot. Valdemar let out a shrill cry, eyes crossing for a moment, all of their senses suddenly kicked into overdrive. Valerius held onto their throat as they rode him with abandon; there was no more rhythm, no more pace, they just needed him to hit that spot again and again and again. Together, the two let out long growls, Valdemar’s entire body trembling as they rode out their climax, Valerius holding them close as he milked out the remainder of his orgasm. Julian could be heard panting, still so close to release yet so far. 

There was finally a moment of stillness in the dungeon, all parties gathering their wits about them. Valdemar was the first to move, quickly removing themself from Valerius’s lap, moving to stand behind him. They tried to keep their composure, tried to maintain an air of dignity. Valerius pushed back his bangs, undoing the rest of his shirt buttons. He glared at Julian from his seat, sizing him up and down. Julian trembled, still so needy and still so scared and confused. 

“Undo his chains and bring him to me,” Valerius finally spoke, not looking to see if Valdemar was upset with him or not. Wordlessly, the other briskly walked over to the man. The two looked each other over, icy hate oozing from them. Right as Valdemar reached to undo Julian’s shackles, a loud commotion could be heard outside the cell doors. Panicked, Valdemar and Valerius scrambled to get their pants back on, to readjust themselves. Valerius rubbed at his cheeks, trying to clean off where Valdemar left blood. Julian let out a meek noise, unable to cover himself at all. 

“Consul? Quaestor?”

They heard the familiar squawking of Vlastomil. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Valerius whispered, fumbling to redo his shirt buttons. Valdemar said nothing, though it was clear panic was etched into their knit brows. Julian had never seen either courtier so flustered, and had this been a different scenario, he would have loved it. 

“What is it?” Valerius barked, stomping over to the door of the cell. Valdemar trailed behind him. Valerius paused to stop them, turning them back around to face Julian. “Gag him, quickly,” he instructed. Valdemar let out a small huff but quickly did as they were told, opting to shove one of their gloves into Julian’s mouth. They rejoined Valerius, making sure to keep their arms hidden behind their back. Valerius opened the door a bit, now allowing Praetor to look inside.

“What do you mean what is it; are you mad?” Vlastomil rattled off. “The trial! We must prepare for the trial! It will be starting soon. I need you both urgently, right now!”

Valerius opened his mouth to speak, but Valdemar cut him off.

“Let us wrap up our work here, my friend, and we will join you outside the Coliseum. Do make sure you are not followed, yes?”

Julian wanted to shout something at them, to comment on quickly they were able to shift from a wanton whore to a “dignified figure.” The glove prevented him, though, and he was still left to dangle and grunt. Vlastomil made a displeased noise but did as he was told, stalking off and out of the dungeons. Valerius let out a small sigh, smoothing out his hair once again. He stepped in front of Julian again, regarding the man up and down.

“Well this is a pickle, isn’t it? It seems I don’t have any more time to waste with a petty criminal like you,” he sneered, poking Julian in the chest. Without warning, he gripped Julian’s erection, giving it a painful squeeze. He let out a muffled, frightened moan into his gag, eyes widening. “Pity, I did want to play with you one last time. Oh well. This is farewell then, Julian. Ta!” With a flourish, Valerius walked away, leaving Julian to scream into the glove and shake his chains. Valdemar stalked after him, not bothering to say anything more to Julian.

Once the two were alone, Valdemar quickly slapped the other in the back of his head. 

Valerius let out a sharp yelp, wincing. Valdemar quickly backed him up against the wall, their uncovered hand on his throat. Valerius let out a weak gasp, eyes wide. 

“Never,” Valdemar hissed, their lips brushing against Valerius’s. “Do that to me again.  Understood?”

“U-Understood,” Valerius managed, causing Valdemar to release him. They started walking away, not bothering to see if Valerius was following. He rubbed his throat, shooting the other a harsh glare to the back of their head. “I’ll make sure to get your explicit permission next time.”

Valdemar came to a quick halt, whipping back around. They pointed a finger at Valerius,  their mouth open for a retort. However, none came, and instead, they turned back around to walk away, leaving Valerius quite pleased with himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN I GO OVERBOARD WITH A VALDEMAR CHAPTER AND I AM. SORRY.


	14. Day Fourteen: Mirrors (Valerius/Lucio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius is urgently summoned to the palace by Lucio, the Count showing off a new room for the two to play their games. However, there's something off about the Count that night. No warnings for this chapter, just blow jobs and slight angst haha

Lucio was normally not so rough with Valerius, but that night there was a certain…roughness to him. He had called Valerius almost out of the blue; normally Lucio gave at least a day to prepare for any rendezvous. Instead, a carriage was already waiting for Valerius at his estate, a messenger declaring that the Count needed to see him immediately. 

A servant led him to one of the many rooms of the palace; it was neither Lucio’s nor Nadia’s bedroom. Instead, it was a drawing-room where every single wall was a tall mirror. Almost instantly Lucio was on him, pulling Valerius down into his lap, cupping the back of his head as he bit and kissed Valerius’s neck. Valerius let out a surprised gasp, eyes frantically searching for a place to look without having to see himself. Lucio gave him no time to wait, working Valerius out of his clothes. Hands, one warm and one steely, were cupping and rubbing every inch of him. Valerius could feel Lucio’s erection already; what had made him so worked up? He wanted to ask, but Lucio’s mouth was on him instantly, stealing away any more thoughts.

Lucio softly nudged Valerius’s head down, alerting him to get on his knees without saying anything. Valerius shivered but complied, now naked as he sank to his knees in front of Lucio. He rubbed the front of his white pants, sizing up his large erection. 

“Get on with it,” Lucio panted out, pushing Valerius’s bangs out of his face. Valerius nodded, freeing Lucio’s cock and taking it in his hands. He ran his tongue up from the base of his shaft all the way to kiss his tip. Lucio tilted his head back, moaning freely. Valerius caught a look at himself out of the corner of his eye. He shivered, both ashamed and aroused at the sight of himself. Here he was, the consul of Vesuvia, on his knees taking in the Count’s cock like a common whore. His cock twitched up, heat pooling between his legs. Lucio pushed his head down further, urging him to take more and more of his cock down. Valerius flexed his tongue along his shaft, spreading his mouth open wider and wider. 

“Do you like this?” Lucio hissed, gripping tighter on Valerius’s hair, pulling it slightly. “Do you like choking down my cock?”

Valerius nodded his head, letting out a muffled “mmhmm.” Lucio chuckled slightly, his laugh airy. He pushed Valerius’s face down until his lips reached the base of his cock, his nose buried in his pubes. Valerius gagged, trying to pull back, but Lucio held him in place.

“Look at that, how easily you can take my entire dick. Such a good little slut for me, so obedient. Look at yourself, Val. Look how nicely you fit between my legs.” 

Valerius shivered, eyeing himself in the mirror. His cock quickly became fully erect, a small noise of embarrassment leaving him. Lucio normally left the degradation up to _him_. He normally showered Valerius in praise and kisses, whether he was taking the reigns or not. It wasn’t that Valerius minded this treatment; he was just shocked it was coming from Lucio.

“I want you to keep looking at yourself while you choke down my dick. Keep your eyes on your reflection and nothing else.”

Lucio eased up his grip on Valerius’s hair, letting the man pull back enough so that he could gulp down more air. Lucio barely gave him time to recover before forcing him back down his cock, bouncing his head up and down faster and harder. Valerius let out muted noises of discomfort, at first looking up at Lucio pleadingly. Lucio growled, giving his face a quick smack before he pointed to the mirror. Valerius grunted, trying his best not to use teeth as he was forced to look at himself. Groaning, his eyelids fluttered, wave after wave of shamed hitting him. He looked _good_ , but he was still looking at himself suck off the Count of Vesuvia. Lucio’s grip on his head was almost painful. He forced Valerius to keep a painful pace, his gagging only egging Lucio on more and more. 

“You’re such a good fucking slut, Valerius. Ugh, I wish I could keep you here all the

time. You actually… actually know how to make me feel so good. You like making me feel good, don’t you?”

Again, a pained “mmhmm” was all Valerius could muster, keeping his eyes focused on himself as he began to rub his own aching cock between his legs. There was something desperate about Lucio’s tone, pleading. Valerius could only guess that he and Nadia must have gotten into a fight, something that was becoming more and more common between the couple. This was the first time Lucio seemed to be so _hurt_ by it, so needy. 

“You like being with me right, Val?”

Valerius eased up off of Lucio’s cock, letting it go with a small, wet “pop!” sound.

“Oh yes, Lucio. I love being with you like this,” Valerius sighed out before licking down

his cock once again. To give his aching jaw a break, he lapped up and down Lucio’s dick, stopping to suckle slightly on the head of his cock. Again, he caught a look at himself, at the heat on his cheeks, at the way his hair was coming undone. Moaning, Valerius rubbed himself harder and harder, his lips trembling. Lucio let out a haggard moan, his head tilted back. He was getting close already. Valerius worked harder, suddenly taking Lucio down his throat once again. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking more and more. Lucio let out an almost pained gasp, using his head to hold Valerius into place as he came into his mouth. Valerius moaned, trying his best to swallow it all down. Still rubbing himself, he pulled back, drool and cum dripping from his bottom lip as he looked at himself in the mirror. So disheveled… so used. Crying out, Valerius came into his hand, his own cum coating his stomach.

The pair panted together, Valerius leaning his head on Lucio’s knee. Lucio pet his hair absently, not looking at him. Valerius made a small sound, one almost of pity, before climbing back into Lucio’s lap. He held the man’s head close to his chest, stroking down the back of his head and neck. Lucio sighed, nuzzling closer and closer to him.

“Tell me you’ll always be loyal to me, Val,” Lucio pleaded, voice small. “Tell me you’re not going to get tired of me.”

“Never, Lucio. I’m right here, look at us, I’m sitting right here,” Valerius motioned for Lucio to look at their reflections. Lucio whimpered, taking in the image of being held like this, of Valerius sitting so pretty in his lap. “I’m not going anywhere. If you need me, I’m right here.”

Valerius wasn’t sure if he was lying or not; he just wanted Lucio to stop looking so sad. He would have to get further details from Nadia tomorrow. For now, he cupped Lucio’s face in his hands, kissing his cheeks and eyelids softly. Their reflections watched them back, the only other company the two had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Valerius (begrudgingly) becomes a sort of middle man between Lucio and Nadia as their marriage starts to fall apart. I didn't intend for this chapter to be slightly sad, but that's just the way it wanted to be written I guess !


	15. Day Fifteen: Feet (Valerius/MC + Asra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra discovers something interesting about Persephone's new beau. Determined to keep things lively, he decides to press Valerius about it. No real warnings for this chapter; this chapter is really just T+ as I couldn't bring myself to write a really smutty foot chapter and just wanted something non-serious. There are mentions of weed/drug use, so if that isn't your cup of tea, then avoid this chapter!

Valerius was not the biggest fan of Persephone’s roommate. Normally the other magician  wasn’t home, and Valerius was able to take Persephone out without much thought. However, when Asra was there, Persephone insisted that all three spent time together. The pair had been dating in secret for well over a month; Persephone assured him that Asra would never tell anyone, that he didn’t really  _ have _ anyone else to gossip with. 

“I don’t have a lot of friends, Valerius. If we want to do…  _ this _ , can you try to be friendly with my one friend?” they would whine to him, looking up at him with those big green eyes. It was hard for him to say no; it was like they truly were bewitching him. He would eventually relent, allowing himself to get dragged to their shop. 

That night, Persephone and Asra had smoked…  _ something _ before Valerius had come.  Valerius wasn’t sure what and didn’t bother asking; he preferred alcohol and alcohol only. It was one of the things he and Persephone disagreed on: they preferred smoking while Valerius hated it. The two magicians were in high spirits, Asra slouched next to Persephone in the two’s small living room. They had no couches, just a pile of plush pillows on a soft carpet. In the middle of the circle was a low table, different drinks and snacks strewn over it. Asra and Persephone sat next to each other, Valerius seated across from them. At first, Persephone sat with their legs crossed, busying themselves as they packed a bowl while Asra told them a story of his recent solo-adventure. Valerius was only half listening.

“And that’s when they insisted that I had hexed their bathroom,” he explained, sipping from a glass of wine Valerius had provided.

“Dude, you are so banned from that town,” Persephone laughed, still focusing on their  task at hand.

“Look, it’s not my fault they have some stinky ghosts living there. I just needed more incense, and they had the exact one I needed,” he shrugged, playfully shoving Persephone. They laughed together, almost as if they forgot Valerius was even there.

“That’s a riveting tale,” he sneered, rolling his eyes and taking a long sip from his glass. Asra looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. The two glared at each other for a moment before Persephone finally looked back up to them, placing the pipe down on the table. They smiled at them both, unaware of any tension in the room as they breathed out a puff of smoke.

“What was that, Valerius?”

“Do you need more wine, dear?” 

Valerius was already refilling their glass, shooting Asra a mean look as he did.  Persephone thanked him, giving one of his knuckles a quick kiss. 

“Well that's enough about me,” Asra interjected, reaching over for the pipe and lighting it. “What have you two been up to?” As Asra inhaled, a purple snake popped out from his sleeve.

“Up to!” Faust chirped, swaying a bit as she looked at Valerius. Valerius let out a shrill  screech, scooting away from Faust. Asra let out a hearty laugh, smoke quickly filling the space as he did so. Persephone giggled too, quickly letting Faust crawl up their arm. 

“Oh Valerius, it’s just Faust! She’s harmless, really! Look!”

Faust slithered closer to Valerius, who was still inching away.

“No! No, thank you. I’m good on… on slimy snakes. I get enough of that with  Vlastomil.”

“Oh come on, those are  _ worms _ , that’s different and worse. Faust is a cutie pie, aren’t  you?”

Valerius cringed as Persephone gave the little snake a small kiss on her nose. Asra laughed, taking Faust from them as he passed them the bowl. 

“That’s enough scaring our guests for one night, girl. Go along now, you don’t need to be  breathing this stuff in anyway,” Asra cooed, lowering his arm to allow Faust to slip away. Valerius sighed in relief, edging closer to the table again. He watched intently as Persephone took in another hit, noting as they held their breath in for a beat before slowly blowing out a stream of smoke. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to try it? You probably won’t feel anything since it’s your first time anyway,” they offered, holding the pipe up to Valerius. He quickly shooed them away, opting to take another swig from his glass instead. Shrugging, Persephone handed the pipe back to Asra, who eyed Valerius as he took his next hit. 

The trio carried on like that for a bit, the conversation going by smoothly for the most part. Persephone relaxed more and more, gradually uncrossing their legs and stretching them out. The soles of their feet were pointed towards Valerius. Sometimes they would wiggle their toes as if they were reminding themself they still had them. Asra noted the way Valerius’s attention was instantly drawn to them, his eyes lingering every time Persephone would stretch out their feet or move their legs. Intrigued, Asra uncrossed his own legs, placing his ankles over Persephone’s legs, trying to appear as if he was just making himself more comfortable. He would twitch and stretch his feet every now and then, throwing side glances to Valerius as he did so. Without fail, Valerius’s eyes were on him, fixed on the way his toes flexed. Very interesting. 

“So then Vulgora like… picks little Volta up and just  _ tosses _ her,” Persephone rambled on, leaning back on their arms. Valerius nodded along, still only half-listening. “Just fucking tosses her. And the thing is, Volta doesn’t even blink! She just keeps chew-chew-chewing on Vulgora’s lunch!”

“Now that’s a girl after my own heart!” Asra laughed, reaching over to grab a handful of grapes.

“Yes, if you like her so much, please take her. I’m sure she would do much better here,” Valerius grumbled, rubbing his temple. The other courtiers’ antics were not as amusing to him as they were to Persephone. It bothered him to no end that they got along with the others so swimmingly; he barely managed to hold civil discussions with them most of the time.

“Ooh, I think Volta would make a great little kitchen witch!” Persephone replied, eyes wide and dreamy.

“If she doesn’t eat all the ingredients, then maybe,” Asra said, flicking a grape at Persphone’s face. The two giggled, tossing the grape back and forth between each other. Valerius sighed, leaning his head in his hand. Honestly, Asra brought out the worst in Persephone. They could be doing so many better things than sitting in a dingy little shop, performing silly little magic tricks. Persephone sighed, flopping down on their back. Asra giggled, suddenly reaching for one of Persephone’s feet. Valerius instantly perked up, a sudden wave of jealousy slapping him. 

“Your feet are so smooth,” Asra stated, holding up Persephone’s foot to observe it better. He twisted it this way and that, giving Valerius a full view of it. “They’ve never been this soft before. What are you doing?”

“Oh, dude, Valerius showed me this  _ sick _ coffee scrub. He knows how much I love coffee and said it actually has a lot of benefits for my skin. It totally whittled away all my gross dead skin and shit,” Persephone wiggled their toes in Asra’s face as if that proved their point. “Bet they smell like espresso too!” they laughed as Asra stuck his tongue out at them. Valerius felt his face heating up, suddenly very uncomfortable. Asra noted how he shifted in his seat and suppressed a grin.

“Mm, nah, they still smell like feet to me. Nice try though,” Asra quickly spun  Persephone so they were laying across from him, their feet now facing Asra. He held them in his lap as he spoke. “Still, that was a good tip, Valerius. They’re soft as fresh dough.”

“Yeah, he’s like an expert on skincare and stuff like that. He has the best hair and skin in probably all of Vesuvia! I only think Nadia’s can compare, and that’s saying a lot.”

“So you’re a little skincare witch then?” Asra prodded, winking at Valerius. He blushed, looking away. 

“It’s no witchcraft,” he grumbled. “I just… know a thing or two about this sort of thing—”

“You know I never realized how tiny your feet are, Persephone,” Asra cut him off, holding up both of Persephone’s feet in front of him. Much to Valerius’s horror, Asra scooted back so that he could press his feet against Persephone’s, comparing their sizes. He wanted to look away, but he was afraid that would be more suspect. Instead, he tried just focusing on Persephone’s face. They were looking up at the ceiling, not paying attention. 

“I think they have very… average feet,” Valerius replied, trying to move the conversation to a new topic. 

“Oh? But look how small they look compared to mine,” Asra stressed, lifting the two’s feet a bit higher, pressing them firmer together. Valerius swallowed, trying to keep himself calm. “You ever see feet this small?”

“I don’t look at other people’s feet,” Valerius snapped, a bit too defensive. “I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t know.”

“Well, compare them to yours then. You took your shoes off, lemme see them.”

“ _ No _ ! I mean… no, I’m okay. I’ll take your word for it.” Valerius was sweating, suddenly hot and uncomfortable. Asra was pleased, lowering their legs down again. 

“I wana see how big your feet are,” Persephone suddenly said, voice flat. They were blissfully unaware of what was happening; they just needed to know how small their feet were compared to others.

“Darling dove, you know how big my feet are,” Valerius tried explaining, voice tense.

“But not in this specific  _ context _ . You never let me touch your feet. You’re so weird about that stuff.”

“What stuff?” Asra prodded, eyeing Valerius up. Valerius’s face grew redder and redder, his breathing quickening. 

“ _ Nothing _ , nothing. Persephone, sit up and drink some water.”

“Nah, Valerius is always weird about that stuff. He wants me using coffee scrubs and oils on my feet, but then he makes me wear these fuzzy socks whenever I’m over his place. Which is like, okay, you don’t want me bringing in dirt, I get ya. But like, why bother even asking then, you know?”

“Why asking indeed?”

“I just… want you to take care of yourself, that’s all. Not just your feet, but your whole body. Honestly, Persephone, you’re looking too much into this. Come over here, sit by me.” Persphone flopped up, dyed hair flopping over their eyes. Asra laughed, brushing it out of their face. 

“I’ll come over there when you just show me how big your feet are,” Persephone said, tilting their head at Valerius. He felt a growl close to leaving his lips. He didn’t  _ want _ to seem angry; there was nothing to even be mad about. Persephone was just high. Grunting, Valerius stretched out his own leg, shoving his foot near Persephone. To his surprise, it was Asra who grabbed his ankle and held his foot up. Persephone laughed, holding their own leg up to place their sole against Valerius’s. He shivered at the contact, their feet cold to the touch. They wiggled their toes against him, causing goosebumps to appear on his legs. Asra hummed, holding the two in place much longer than needed. It was clear Valerius’s foot was much bigger; it dwarfed Persephone’s.

“See? It is bigger. Now come here,” Valerius pleaded, tugging his foot away. Persephone  instead held onto their own foot, staring down at their sole. 

“I guess they really are tiny… I never noticed.”

“I have. Now, let’s talk about something a bit more, I don’t know,  _ intelligent _ .”

“I thought you said you don’t look at feet?” Asra asked, staring blankly at Valerius,  facing the soles of his own feet at him. 

“ _ I don’t _ . Stop picking apart my words—”

“But you just said you knew I had small feet?”

“Persephone, we  _ sleep _ together, I’ve seen your feet before.”

“Yeah, but Persephone and I live together and I  _ just  _ noticed how small their feet are. We  even share a bed. And I just realized their size. Right now.” Asra took a sip from his wine, raising his eyebrows at Valerius. He gave his toes a playful wiggle. Valerius huffed, massaging his temples.

“Woah, that’s so true. Valerius, why are you so obsessed with my feet?”

“ _ I’m not! _ You just made that up!”

“You basically just said you look at Persephone’s feet while you’re having sex,” Asra  interjected, tone even. 

“That is  _ not _ what I’m saying—!”

“That’s so true, Asra. Wow. Valerius… do you have a foot fetish?”

“Are you  _ insane _ , Persephone? That’s disgusting. That’s revolting. I can’t believe… I  can’t believe you would even say that about me!” Valerius drew his knees up to his chest, face almost pure red. He wanted to throttle the little magician; if they were alone, he would take them over his knee right now. But Asra was eating it all up, taking it in with a grin on his face.

“Hey man, we don’t kink shame here. Persephone and I are very sex-positive people.”

“Oh  _ shut up _ , Asra! I don’t have a disgusting, filthy foot—”

“I can clearly see you’re hiding a boner, Valerius. Like I said: no judgment here, man. This is a shop of positive energy.”

Valerius’s mouth hung open, mind racing to find some sort of reply. Persephone finally  stopped looking at their foot to regard Valerius. They tilted their head at him, still smiling. 

“Aw, babe, there’s no need for you to be embarrassed,” they spoke, crawling over to Valerius. He backed away from them as if they were a snake; in his eyes, they were right now. “This is actually great! I just learned something new about you. What do you like about them?”

“No! No, you both have it all wrong! I don’t… I  _ don’t _ like feet!”

“Is it the smell? I know some people who are  _ obsessed _ with smelly feet.” Asra asked,  leaning closer to Valerius as well. 

“ _ Eugh, no! _ ”

“Yeah, that doesn’t make sense, Asra, he wants my feet clean and smooth. Then what is  it? The shape of them? The feel of them?” Persephone forced Valerius’s legs down, much to his horror, and sat firmly in his lap. They barely even regarded his erection rubbing against their ass. 

“No… No, I don’t know… I don’t—”

“We know you have a foot fetish, so let’s jot that down. I haven’t been with anyone with one before. Is it  _ my _ feet you like? Or do you, like, want me to suck on your toes or something?”

“Tons of rich dudes are into that,” Asra added in, smirking. “Toes and piss. That’s their  _ thing.” _

“You are so full of shit, Asra!” Valerius barked, holding Persephone close to himself. 

“No, no, I heard the same thing. Is that true? Are all rich dudes into toes and piss?”

“Are all poor people such  _ deviants _ ? Gods, what’s gotten into you, Persephone! Can’t we just drop this?”  Persephone pouted, sulking down further into Valerius’s lap. Asra clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

“I just wanted to know if you want me to suck your toes,” Persephone whined, crossing their arms. “These are important questions. I just want to make you  _ happy _ . Is that so wrong? Am I a bad partner for wanting to make you happy, Valerius?”

“No! No, no, of course not! I… I appreciate it, I do, I’m just—”

“Embarrassed? Overwhelmed? Flustered?” Asra prodded, sticking his tongue out  playfully. Valerius pouted, glaring harshly at the magician. Asra shrugged, finishing his wine. “I mean, in my opinion, if I was into feet, I would want my toes sucked. I don’t think I could lick another person’s foot, even if they used a fancy coffee scrub.”

Persephone perked back up, suddenly re-engaged in the conversation.

“I don’t know, I think I could do it. Like the scene would definitely need to be specific;  I’m not just going to be licking feet for the hell of it, you know? But if it was like a humiliation thing, I would totally be into it.”

“And… and if someone wanted to… to  _ lick _ your feet, would you let them? Hypothetically?” Valerius whispered, hiding his face in Persephone’s neck. Asra grinned widely, savoring his victory. 

“Oh yeah, definitely. That's easy. You don’t even gotta do anything. I guess it’s a little humiliating too? Like having someone do that. It’s weird and invasive. In a hot way.”

“You’re such a sub, Seph,” Asra laughed, giving his toes one more stretch before crossing  his legs once again. “It’s clearly a very dominant thing to do to someone. It would definitely be a wicked punishment.”

“ _ Suck my toes and my ass, slut! _ ” Persephone bellowed in a much deeper voice, puffing their chest out. Valerius couldn’t help but laugh at that, his face still a deep shade of red. Persephone looked up at him, kissing his chin. “Is that what you like? A mean dom making you suck his toes? I can do that, too. I can do anything you want to try, Valerius.”

Asra smiled at the two. Persephone’s declaration was  _ almost _ sweet, had the context been  different. They were always so sweet in the most peculiar ways. Valerius pouted still, shaking his head.

“I don’t like any of this. You’ve made it all up in that freakish little head of yours.  _ Please _ , can we change the subject? Haven’t you humiliated me enough?”

“When Asra is gone, you’ll tell me the truth right?”

“Whatever you say, Persephone, yes. Are you happy now?”

Grinning, Persephone scooted father into Valerius’s lap, practically melting there. Asra  sighed, refilling his glass with water. That was a lot of fun. It was so easy to get a reaction from Valerius. Perhaps this little boyfriend would be more fun than the others; there was no way the two would last very long. In the meantime, Asra would just have to enjoy getting a rise out of the noble in any way he could.

“So you were saying how Vulgora threw little Volta across the room,” Asra said, winking at Valerius. Valerius huffed, looking away, as Persephone burst into a cackling fit at the mental image. Already they had forgotten the previous exchange. Valerius could only hope he wouldn’t have to bring it up again. At least not any time soon.


	16. Day Sixteen: Magical Realms ("Valerius"/ MC + Valerius /Nadia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius, Nadia, and Persephone pay a trip to the Hierophant's realm. Persephone is left out of Valerius and Nadia practicing new yoga poses; the Hierophant has other plans for the little fool. Very tame, steamy chapter! Shout out to Yoga with Adrienne for explaining how to do downward dog for me

Persephone hated yoga. It was something they weren’t instantly good at, and therefore, they refused to do it. Watching Nadia and Valerius easily slide pose to pose together, their lithe limbs easily stretching and bending to their will, filled them with a mixture of arousal and jealousy. The trio had decided to visit the Hierophant’s realm; whenever things got too stressful in Vesuvia, a quick trip to the Arcana’s vineyard did wonders for them. This time Nadia was intent on showing Valerius a new yoga set she had learned; they had tried coaxing Persephone to join them, but they refused. 

“Little fool, why the long face? You’re in such warm company,” the Hierophant’s sultry voice startled Persephone. Normally, he would leave the three alone to their own devices. Today he also seemed keen on being a spectator.

“You know, that nickname isn’t as endearing as you think it is,” Persephone laughed, scooting over on the bench they were sitting on so the Arcana could join them. “Anyway, no long faces here! I’m fine with just watching them.”

“Oh, but where is the fun in that? You’re young and healthy. You took down The  _ Devil _ , after all. This is nothing compared to what you’re capable of.”

“Yeah, well… trapping a demon goat and doing lotus position are two very… different things.”

“Nonsense. Come, stand up. Valerius may not be a good teacher, but he is, sadly, mortal. I’m sure I can be a good replacement.”

Grinning, the Hierophant offered Persephone one of his hands. Persephone bit their lip, hesitant to hold it. Tilting his head, the Hierophant sighed.

“Ah yes, it’s this form, isn’t it? Mortals like you have a difficult time appreciating such beauty.” Resigned, the Hierophant’s form shifted slightly, his shoulders rolling. Persephone gasped as he took on a familiar form: Valerius. They knew that Asra and the Magician had a habit of mirroring one another. They weren’t aware that the other Arcana were privy to doing the same thing. “I am lucky enough that Valerius and I are much closer now,” he explained as Persephone finally grabbed his hand. “While before he damn near had me killed, the little idiot, now we are much… closer. Is this to your liking, little fool?”

“I… yes. They both were! But this… is nice.” 

Smiling, the Hierophant brought Persephone up to their feet. Valerius and Nadia had yet to notice the two, the pair two entranced by one another. Tsking, the Hierophant kept his hands on Persephone’s waist, straightening out their form.

“Silly little humans, so caught up in their own games that they haven’t noticed this scrumptious little peach here. Have you ever done this before?”

Persephone’s entire face felt like it was on fire. There was something about the mixture of Valerius’s looks and the Hierophant’s smooth, buttery voice that caused butterflies to explode in their stomach.

“I… I’ve tried, but I’m just not that  _ good _ . You’ll have to forgive my incompetence.”

“Nonsense, you really are a little fool. Here, relax your shoulders for me; you’re so tense. Now take in a deep breath, in and out. Very good. You’re so  _ tense _ ; it’s just us. Relax.”

Persephone trembled slightly, trying their best to keep calm. The Hierophant rubbed their shoulders, coaxing them to relax their body. He purred out compliments, guiding Persephone to get on all fours, on their knees. Still, Nadia and Valerius didn’t notice, instead contorting their own bodies into various poses, Nadia purring out her own compliments to a blushing Valerius. 

“Lower yourself on your elbows. Yes, good, spread your fingers out. Feel the ground under you. Keep breathing deeply. Don’t think, let me take control.” Persephone shivered, nodding their head. “Raise your hips up a little now, meet where my hand is,” as the Hierophant spoke, he guided Persephone to lower their front half down lower and lower, their hips rising up in response to meet his waiting hands. “Let your forehead kiss the floor— just like that! See, you’re so good at this. Keep your arms and legs parallel to one another. Good, keep taking those deep breaths for me.” Persephone could feel the heat radiating from the Arcana; their magic was so much more heightened here, their auras almost pulsating. He looked like Valerius, yes, but in many ways, he didn’t feel like him. This power felt ancient, all-knowing. He was still so coy and playful, but there was an edge to it now. A hunger.

The Hierophant allowed them to stay in that pose for a moment, taking in the curve of Persephone’s ass, sliding his hand from their thighs to their buttocks. Persephone let out small sighs, trying their best to keep their pose right.

“Beautiful. As obedient as ever. Now, I want you to look up for me, just like that. One at a time, bring your elbows up just like so… good, good, now your knees. It may get tricky here, but I’ve got you. Keep breathing. Very good,” the Hierophant’s voice seemed encompassing. Persephone could barely register that Nadia and Valerius were finally regarding them. They were both quite sweaty and out of breath; were they only doing yoga? They couldn’t think too hard as they felt the Hierophant’s firm hands guiding their lower half up and up, their ass lifted up into the air as their legs straightened out. Their arms straightened out too, head down once again. They felt embarrassed at being exposed like this; their entire body felt like it was on display, despite the fact that they were clothed. “Look at that, you’re doing great! If those tiny little wrists of yours feel any discomfort, press them into the ground. Yes, very good. Now I want you to bend your knees back and forth, ever so slightly. Let me guide you through this,” 

Persephone let out a small moan as they felt firm hands on the backs of their knees, guiding their legs into a slight pedaling motion. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, their elbows shaking slightly, but as long as they felt the other’s hands on their body they felt secure, grounded. It wasn’t much like the Hierophant to hand out so many compliments, especially to them, but this was a welcomed change. 

“Wonderful, Persephone. Keep your body like this now. Very good, I’m right here,” as he spoke, the Hierophant moved to stand up, regarding the magician up and down. He looked over to Valerius and Nadia, who were sitting close together, sly grins on their faces. Ah, so they were expecting a show.

“They never do that for me,” Valerius finally spoke, causing Persephone to almost lose their balance. “They’re normally such a baby about these things.”

“Yes, well, in the right hands, I’m sure Persephone can do many things you weren’t aware of,” the Hierophant quipped, placing a hand to the small of Persephone’s back. They wanted desperately to bite back at Valerius, but they were afraid if they did they would topple over. “They’re  _ very _ eager to please. It’s quite cute. Why can’t you be more like them?”

“Yes, I wonder the same thing,” Nadia added, winking at Valerius. He huffed, crossing his arms. Persephone stifled a laugh, grinning to themself. They let out a small gasp as they felt the Hierophant’s hands back on them, fingers hooking into their pants. 

“Come on, be a good little magician and keep this pose for me. I’ve got you right here,” Persephone felt the Hierophant stand firmly between their legs, his crotch resting on their raised bum. They blushed, feeling how hard he was. “Let’s show them how strong you are, yes?” the Hierophant purred, ripping down Persephone’s pants, exposing them fully. Gods, it was so humiliating; their entire ass was on display for each party to see and ogle. They felt themselves growing wetter and wetter, heat pooling between their shivering thighs. The Hierophant quickly released his own cock, giving it a few more strokes. From their angle, Persephone couldn’t see what he was packing, but they could only guess it would be identical to Valerius’s. Biting their bottom lip, they waited for the familiar sensation of the head of Valerius’s cock to nestle between their lips. It was all so warm, the position they were in making them even tighter. The two let out low moans as the Hierophant slowly began to slide inside the magician, taking his time to make sure they felt every inch of him. He held their hips firmly, holding them in place.

Nadia and Valerius watched intently, any semblance of jealousy melting away to an aroused curiosity. Wordlessly, Nadia freed Valerius’s own cock and began rubbing it up and down, massaging him to full hardness. She spread her own legs, shimmying out of her pants so that they pooled at her knees. Nodding, Valerius slipped his fingers between her thighs, using his entire hand to massage the Countess’s clit. The two sighed, relaxing further into one another, content at watching the display in front of them.

Slowly, the Hierophant began speeding up his thrusts, making sure that he didn’t rut up into the magician too hard. Persephone’s entire body trembled, sweat dripping from their head and shoulders. They felt almost lightheaded, blood pooling down from the position they were in. The Hierophant purred out words of encouragement, rubbing their thighs and cheeks in circular motions.

“I’m going to change our pose just a little,” he panted, giving Persephone a playful spank. “Don’t think, just let me move your body. I know you can do it; just stay nice and relaxed for me, okay?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Persephone breathed out, allowing their eyelids to flutter shut. They forced themself to keep breathing deeply as they felt their left leg slowly being pulled up. The Hierophant kept one hand gripped firmly on their waist, the other holding their leg up high, giving him better access to hit Persephone’s spot  _ just _ right. They let out a loud moan, head lolling to the side. He picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming harder, a bit more frantic. Nadia and Valerius felt their own breath catching, both hands working harder and harder.

“Such a good little pet you are,” the Hierophant purred. “See? With the right teacher, you can do so much. Look how tightly you’re wrapped around me. See how your body can’t help but yield to me? You are completely submissive to me and all it took was a firm, guiding hand.”

Persephone could only let out mewls and gasps, wave after wave of pleasure washing over them. It felt hard to breathe, to think. All they understood was how  _ good _ their body felt, how their walls clenched around the Arcana in need. The heightened magic of the Hierophant’s realm only made the sensations more intense, each thrust hitting them  _ just  _ right. They wouldn’t last long like this; there was no way. One final push sent them over the edge, letting out a long, trembling moan. Nadia and Valerius were also quick to finish, the two moaning and sighing into one another’s necks. The Hierophant was the last to finish, giving a few more pumps before pulling out completely, finishing across Persephone’s ass. They immediately collapsed once he was done, their entire body spent and feeling like jelly. The Hierophant sighed, pushing back his bangs before morphing into his original form. He laid down next to Persephone, patting them on their head. 

“Very good job, little fool,” he cooed, bringing Persephone’s head onto his lap. “Everyone is quite impressed with your performance.”

“Thank you,” Persephone sighed, snuggling close to the deity. Valerius and Nadia joined the two, each sitting on either side of Persephone. 

“I didn’t know you were that flexible, little one,” Valerius said. “Are you keen on showing me those skills when we’re back home?”

Persephone looked up at the Hierophant and grinned.

“I don’t know, Val,” they purred. “I don’t think you’re a qualified enough yoga instructor.”

Nadia and the Hierophant laughed as Valerius huffed, pinching Persephone’s cheeks as he chastised them for being such a brat. 


	17. Day Seventeen: Overstimulation (Valerius/Valdemar/Vlastomil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlastomil is summoned to Valdemar's estate to discuss their ritual; instead, Valdemar asks for help regarding a new experiment. Vlastomil is confused when that experiment involves Consul Valerius. WARNINGS: Bondage, Vlastomil being mean to Valerius lmao, and slight dub-con (Valerius loves/hates how gross Vlastomil is). I feel like I didn't really nail Vlastomil in this chapter, so I apologize in advance if it's too OOC!

It wasn’t every day that Vlastomil was invited to Valdemar’s estate. Valdemar was much more private than the others; none of the courtiers were  _ friends _ , per se, but they each had some form of rapport. They said something about needing to discuss their plans for the ritual, of setting their plans into motion. Of course, Vlastomil wouldn’t say no to  _ that _ , of course, he would come right away.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Valdemar to have lied. They weren’t much of a liar— they didn’t need to. But as they led Vlastomil to their private laboratory, he couldn’t help but feel duped in some way.

“I just need to finish something up before our talk. Forgive me, I double-booked myself,” they explained, voice neutral. Vlastomil nodded along, wringing his hands together. This must have been a trap of some sort, he was sure of it. He wasn’t sure if he could take Valdemar on in a fight, but he would simply have to try. There was no running away now. Before Vlastomil could make the first strike, an awful sounding moan echoed from behind the entrance to the lab. Vlastomil shivered, taken off guard. 

“What in the heavens was that?” he spoke, taking a small step back. More moaning and small whimpers could still be heard from behind the door. He could almost recognize the voice, but he couldn’t place it.

“I told you, I need to finish up a little experiment I’m working on. Actually, you may be able to help me!” As Valdemar spoke, they swung open the lab door, revealing what— or in this case, who— was behind it.

Vlastomil stood dumbly at the entrance of the door. He wasn’t expecting… this. Valdemar cooly walked in, arms folded behind their back, uncaring whether Vlastomil was following or not. In the middle of the room, strapped to an examination table, was poor little Consul Valerius. His entire body was bare, his skin slick with sweat. Between his spread legs was a whirring machine; attached was a phallus that was steadily pumping in and out of him. Where in the  _ hell _ did Valdemar get such a thing? And why use it on  _ Valerius _ ? Shaking his head, Vlastomil slowly entered the room, regarding Valerius closer. He noted how both of his nipples were clamped down, how cum was slicked all over his belly and thighs. His body was twitching and squirming, his muscles taut. Drool and tears were streaming down his neck and face, his cheeks an impossible shade of red. He almost looked…  _ wormy _ , wiggling around like that. So slick and slimy. Vlastomil felt heat rise to his face.

“I wanted to see just how far human pleasure can be pushed,” Valdemar spoke, unphased by everything they were seeing. “Can it become painful? Unbearable? Does it affect one’s cognitive abilities?”

It didn’t seem like Valerius had fully registered that the two others had entered the room; he was crying loudly, craning his neck to try to look behind him. Valdemar smiled, almost sweetly, at him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. The contact alone sent the man into hysterics, shaking his head.

“ _ Eno-ough, you dis… disgusting demon! _ ” Valerius spat, trying to turn his head away. “ _ I can’t take this any… oooh, anymore! _ ”

“Soon, Valerius. You know I need to run more tests. In the meantime, I got a wonderful idea to introduce a variable. This machine is really wonderful, but alas, is just a machine. I think something more… organic will be suitable.”   


“S-Shut up and just… just fuck me already then, you little freak,” Valerius huffed, glaring up at the demon. Valdemar laughed, a mean sound. 

“Oh no, it can’t be  _ me _ ! Tests, remember, I have to conduct tests,” Pulling back, Valdemar faced Vlastomil. They motioned down to Valerius, signaling for him to finally reveal himself. Vlastomil peaked his head above Valerius, giving him a crooked smile and a small wave.

“Hullo,” he finally said, voice a bit upbeat. Valerius’s eyes widened, his mouth hung  open. They just stared at one another for a moment, not saying anything. Finally, Valerius let out a shrill scream, desperately trying to get loose from his restraints. Vlastomil covered his ears, quite angry. How  _ rude _ ; Valerius was always such a rude man. Even as attractive he was, especially like this, he was still as impolite and crude as ever. Valdemar tsked, shaking their head. 

“Now now, Valerius, that won’t do. You agreed to every aspect of this experiment; you can’t back out now because one of our participants isn’t to your liking. That’s very unprofessional of you,” they chided, joining Vlastomil to lean above the man. Valerius shook his head frantically.

“ _ No, _ absolutely not! Fuck your stupid, made-up science games! I’m not… I’m not—” Valerius’s voice broke off into a hoarse moan, the machine pounding into his spot cruelly. “I ca-can’t do anymore, Valdemar,” his voice now broke off into a pleading whine, eyes watering again. Valdemar rolled their eyes, patting Valerius on the cheek. 

“Just do one more round, and you will be let go. It won’t be bad at all. Vlastomil will take  _ wonderful _ care of you while I get the information I need. Isn’t that right, my friend?” 

“Oh, yes, yes, yes! Very good care of this… this little trollop,” Vlastomil brought his own hand to Valerius’s face, causing the man to  _ hiss _ at him. Disgusted, Vlastomil wretched his hand back, causing Valdemar to cackle. 

“Just get to it, he’s too delirious to really know what’s going on anymore. I’ve left him like this all day.”

Vlastomil balked, looking back down at the man. Valerius whimpered, biting down on his bottom lip as his thighs trembled and shook.

“R-Really? The  _ entire _ day? No wonder he’s so much more…”

“Touchy? Irritable? Argumentative? Yes, I have all of this down on my charts. It seems to get worse as the day goes on; I hypothesized he’d become more submissive, more eager to please. That’s why I need another person to step in, to see if having another, living-being will affect his attitude at all.”

“Y-You’re both crazy! This is all  _ nonsense _ ! St-Stop talking about this… like this is something… something…”

“His speaking abilities are worsening too, which was to be expected. He can hardly string coherent thoughts together anymore.”

“Was he ever really able to do that, though?” Vlastomil quipped, undoing his overcoat and unbuttoning his trousers. Valerius let out a pained howl, slamming his head back on the table.

“ _ I’ll kill you both! If you let me go, I… I’ll make you both pay for this! _ ”

The two other’s eyes widened, mouths slightly opened in shock.

“Now violence! What a breakthrough! Vlastomil, quick, get to it, I want to see how much further we can take this!”

“But he just…”

“It doesn’t matter, he won’t  _ actually  _ do it. Look, he’s all strapped down. Do as you please; he already knows his safeword. He’s just playing  with us.”

Rolling up his sleeves, Vlastomil walked to Valerius’s side, eyeing him up and down. He was safely secured down, and besides, it’s not like the man could actually inflict any harm anyway. When would an opportunity like this arise again? He would never have the consul wrapped up for him like a present again. Grinning, his crooked fingers quickly reached for the man’s trembling thighs. The machine was still working its magic, pumping the man constantly, not giving him any semblance of a break. Valerius gasped, shaking his head as Vlastomil massaged the meatier parts of his thighs. His toes curled, the new, warm contact too much for him already. Every part of his body felt electrified; he had lost count of the times he had been forced to orgasm. It was  _ painful _ now, maddening. It wasn’t that he liked Vlastomil touching him, it was that his entire body was now programmed to want only that. Groaning, he shut his eyes tight, willing the man to get on with it already.

Amber eyes shot open almost immediately as the other’s tongue slid wantonly across his hip bone and waist, lapping up the sweat that had pooled there.

“D-Disgusting!” Valerius gasped out, his hips rising to meet Vlastomil’s mouth. 

“You are in no position to say anything,” Vlastomil hissed, dragging his tongue down to the inner portion of Valerius’s left thigh. The man let out a scream, his entire body flexing and twitching. His cock ached between his legs, standing at full attention. He knew he didn’t have much left to finish with, but he felt dangerously close to a climax just from  _ this _ . Humiliated, he couldn’t bring himself to speak, instead biting down on his lip as the other slipped his tongue down his leg, lapping even at his heel and the sole of his foot. Normally Valerius would have screeched at him to stop, but even this felt good, too good. It wasn’t normal; it was almost scary. 

Valdemar regarded the two, a clipboard in hand. For a fleeting moment, they felt a pang of something close to jealousy. Shaking it away, they came closer so that Valerius could see them standing over him. The man looked at him, pathetic tears streaming down his red face. Valdemar tsked, tilting their head to the side.

“Don’t give me that look. You agreed to this; it should be  _ fun _ . Now, just like last time, I just have a few basic, logical questions for you to answer. A child would be able to answer them, so you should have no difficulty.”

Valerius could only shake his head. Vlastomil was now working on his right leg, licking and biting down on it. Valerius could only mewl and whimper, his head already swimming.

“Now, can you tell me how many legs a dog has?”

“A… a dog?”

“Yes. How many legs does it have?”

“A dog… a dog has… mmm… f-four legs,”

“Wonderful!” Valdemar checked off a mark on their chart. Vlastomil peaked at the two out of the corner of his eyes. He got a wicked idea watching Valerius struggle to answer even the most basic of questions. He quickly moved to stand between the man’s legs, kicking the machine away. Valerius let out a long sigh, his body almost instantly relaxing. He felt so  _ empty _ , but he felt like he could breathe again. However, the feeling didn’t last long. He let out a loud gasp as he felt something wet and slimy fill his hole: Vlastomil’s tongue. Unfazed, Valdemar continued. 

“Now, what is five added to seven?”

“Oh! Oh, no, you disgusting mon-monster! I can’t…  _ Ooh! _ ” Valerius’s eyes crossed, his breathing labored. It was disgusting. It was so slick. It was so  _ good _ . 

“ _ Valerius _ , look at me. What is five added to seven?”

Whimpering, Valerius couldn’t focus on either Vlastomil or Valdemar. He knew the answer— he  _ knew _ it. “It’s… it’s umm… I just…”

“You’re taking too long; I’m marking this one as incorrect,” Valdemar hissed, shaking their head. Valerius let out a pained noise as Vlastomil laughed into him, twisting his tongue in and out of the man. “How many milliliters are in a liter? You got this one right last time, you should know this.”

“O-One hundred!” Valerius breathed out right as Vlastomil’s tongue plunged down onto his g-spot. Valdemar sighed again, shaking their head. Valerius let out a pained scream, his entire body shaking.

“Wrong again. Now, what does a caterpillar turn into?”

“A… a what? What are… I just… I don’t remember that one…”

“Wrong. Again. How disappointing, you got it the last time too.”

Vlastomil laughed cruelly, pulling his tongue back. A string of drool connected the two, much to Valerius’s shame. He slammed his head back down against the examination table, tears spilling from his closed eyes.

“You really are just a dumb slut, huh?” Vlastomil breathed out, suddenly bringing his body down closer to Valerius. One hand was wrapped around his neck, the other freeing his own erect cock. Valerius bared his teeth, hissing at the new contact. Gods, anything but his neck. “The good doctor here found the only thing you’re good for, I think. Being filled up person after person. No wonder you were Lucio’s favorite toy…”

“S-Shut up! Shut up! You don’t kn-know me, you filthy old wretch! You don’t… you don’t know a damn… thing…” Valerius’s voice grew weaker as Vlastomil massaged his cock into Valerius’s entrance. There was no need for any more preparation; his hole had been abused all day. 

“I think you’re the one who doesn’t know a damn thing,” Vlastomil whispered, bringing his face close to the crook of Valerius’s neck as he slowly pushed in the head of his cock. Valerius let out a high-pitched moan, arching his back up. Again, Vlastomil’s tongue was on him, this time licking up the side of his throat. 

“Valerius, we’re not done,” Valdemar reminded, tapping on Valerius’s cheek. “Tell me, this is an easy one: what color is the sky?”

Valerius shut his eyes tight, the heat and pressure of Vlatsomil’s cock slowly filling him, torturing him more and more. He had expected the man to savagely take him, to instantly rut up into him. This slow pace was even  _ worse _ ; he felt every bump on the man’s cock, felt himself wrap around the man more and more greedily. He couldn’t speak anymore; any noise that came out of him was incoherent. Unimpressed, Valdemar continued questioning him, each time only getting a pained cry or a plea for them to stop, that it was too much. By the time they were done, Vlastomil was pumping into him smoothly, keeping a steady and torturous pace. Not enough to push him over the edge but enough to keep him dumb and moaning. 

“Well that was unexpected and disappointing,” Valdemar finally sighed, placing their clipboard down. “You completely botched that. What a drastic shift from the last test.”

“I guess that means… you really, really like me, huh?” Vlastomil taunted, thrusting his hips up into Valerius. The sound of their hips coming together made a wet slap each time, each sound filling Valerius up more and more with shame. This was so humiliating. This wasn’t fair. And yet he couldn’t get enough, even after all this time. He wanted to cum again, wanted just  _ one _ more orgasm. Even if it was from Vlastomil— maybe even  _ because _ it was Vlastomil— he felt like he was going crazy from pleasure. The idea that such a sorry excuse for a man could be doing this to him, to be fucking him this well, was both disgusting and brutally arousing to him. 

“Or it just means that he has been hooked up to a machine all day,” Valdemar sneered, leaning back onto a nearby table, crossing their arms. Again, that feeling of jealousy arose. They weren’t expecting Valerius to respond so… eagerly. Part of them wanted to pull the plug here, to end things now before either of them could finish. But then the entire experiment would be for naught, and they would have wasted an entire day conducting it. Still, the wanton moans and mewls Valerius was making aggravated them. 

Vlastomil was the most content out of the three; he pumped into Valerius steadily, the man clinging onto him so  _ right _ . He was worried he would be too loosened up, too used from the entire day, and yet here he was, his entire body taking him in with abandon. He brought his face up to Valerius’s, capturing the other’s lips with his own. Valerius let out a strangled moan, lips trembling. It wasn’t a good kiss; already, it was so awkward and messy. But this seemed to only turn Valerius on more. Suddenly they were all tongues, both lapping excessively at one another, their tongues swirling and slipping between one another’s lips. It was all heat and drool and sweat. It was  _ gross _ , and it was driving Valerius crazy. 

“I… I can’t…” he breathed out, turning his face away. His stomach coiled, his entire body trembling. He was so close, and he knew that his finish would be painful. Still, he wanted more, needed more, even if it was coming from Vlastomil. His hips were rising up to reach him more and more, forcing himself to further take the other man in. Vlastomil was panting into his face, his breath so hot and encompassing. Valerius groaned, eyes rolling back. He felt Vlastomil wrap a shaking hand around his neck, putting just the right amount of pressure down. Valerius let out a choked noise, drool leaking out of his mouth. It was enough, it was all just enough. He felt himself tighten even more around the man, felt every wave of heat and pleasure rush over his entire body. Vlastomil let out a loud hiss, steadily pumping in his own seed into Valerius’s hole. Valerius let out a pained sob, eyes shut tight. Every single inch of him felt used, almost liquid. 

Vlastomil laid on top of him for a bit, hands running idly over Valerius’s body. The two could only heave out haggard breaths, their minds blank. Valdemar cleared their throat, stepping over to the two.

“Thank you Vlastomil, that was… insightful. Please remove yourself so that I can undo his straps,” they spoke, their voice hard. Valerius made a small noise, either one of excitement or exhaustion, they were not sure. Vlastomil huffed, pushing himself up so that he was standing straight once again. Valdemar quickly set to undoing all of the straps holding Valerius down, leaving the nipple clamps for last as a small punishment. He made the most pathetic noises as they were removed. “Can you stand up yet?”

Valerius shook his head weakly, not looking at them. Valdemar huffed, rolling their shoulders.

“You can stay here until you get your bearings. I’ll have a servant prepare a bath for you; you know how to leave here on your own?”

Valerius bristled, nodding his head quickly. He didn’t want Vlastomil knowing this hadn’t been his first time here, but Valdemar seemed intent on humiliating him further it seemed. Valdemar nodded before turning on their heels, motioning for Vlastomil to follow them. He gave Valerius a sheepish wave goodbye, which earned him an angry glare from the disheveled man.

As the two walked back up to Valdemar’s office, Vlastomil was hesitant to speak. The air between them suddenly felt foul and he wasn’t sure why exactly.  _ He _ wasn’t the one conducting sexual experiments in his basement. When they returned to Valdemar’s office, the demon slumped into their office chair with a flourish, as if they had been the one doing all the work. Vlastomil tilted his head, cracking each of his fingers. 

“So…”

“Yes?”

“That was… um… nice. But you… you called me here to discuss the ritual?”

“I did? Hm. I don’t think so. You can leave now.”

Vlastomil blinked in disbelief. 

“Valdemar, are you serious—”

“A servant can walk you out. Thank you for visiting, my friend! I’ll be sure to call on you when I need you again.” 

A servant was already behind Vlastomil before he could retort, ushering the confused man out of Valdemar’s presence. Once alone, they slumped further down into their chair. They were so lost in thought that they barely registered when Valerius finally emerged from the lab, clad in a thin robe. Without speaking, he climbed onto Valdemar’s lap, unceremoniously sinking his weight into them as he immediately fell asleep. 

Oh. That was nice, they supposed. Idly, they played with a strand of his sweaty hair. It would be much nicer once he was bathed.

“I’ll have to rewrite this experiment’s model. I think I added too many variables.”

“Go to hell,” Valerius grumbled, eyes shut. Valdemar hummed, brain whirring with new ideas on how to any eliminate third parties from their little… experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying Valdemar is a tsundere but like... m a y b e.


	18. Day Eighteen: FemDom (Valerius / Tasya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasya calls on Valerius to her estate; Valerius is excited at the prospect of talking to a normal person for once. However, he'll soon find out Tasya has much to hide like everyone else. WARNINGS: Big ol' spanking scene, mommy dom, and pegging! I've been wanting to write these two since Tasya was introduced so I went.... a little wild with this one.

Valerius had eagerly accepted Tasya’s offer to meet her for dinner at the estate she was staying in. He could practically taste a vintage from Chateaux St-Blanc on his tongue as his carriage pulled into the front of the estate. Really, he hadn’t expected her to  _ actually _ be a noblewoman. But if she had connections at St-Blanc then he couldn’t risk missing such an opportunity. He had made himself  _ extra _ pretty that night; his palazzo pants were switched for a form-fitting pair of khaki trousers. He even opted to wear a corset that night, his waist appearing smaller than usual. A white blouse billowed out from it, giving his silhouette a bounce to it. His hair was done neatly in an intricate bun that hung low on his head. It’s not like his intention was to  _ sleep _ his way into owning the St-Blanc. But if Tasya took a liking to him, well, why on earth would he say no? He had barely any action that wasn’t a member of the court in months; a beautiful,  _ older _ , refined mystery woman taking a liking to him was  _ very _ welcomed. 

Exiting the carriage, he patted himself down, making sure not a thread was out of place.

Tasya waved at him from the entrance of the estate, her own gown flowing under her. Just like as he met her, she wore similar baroque fashion, her dress heavy and elegant. Again, it was low cut, revealing her large cleavage. Valerius had to remind himself not to look down at her breasts as she embraced him. Placing a hand on his back, she led him through her estate, gesturing to the many portraits and vases. She had impeccable taste, he had to admit. He instantly felt a home, engaging in a fairly lively conversation about the arts with her. Finally. Someone with  _ culture _ . No loud banging or screaming or crying. No attempts at shoving a worm in his face or slicing him open on an operating table. Just a casual, engaging conversation with a  _ normal  _ person. Oh, how he missed this. 

Dinner went by just as smoothly. Tasya served Valerius only the best wine with his meal; he barely registered how much he had drunk, too caught up in the conversation. Tasya eyed him up the entire time, unashamed as she took him in. She was much taller than him, and her outfit made it appear she was all-around  _ bigger _ than him. The thought excited him, and he wasn’t sure why. He had to remind himself that this was  _ just _ dinner. But he couldn’t help but lean closer to her, to bat his eyelashes ever so slightly, to laugh just a bit too long at her quips. He fiddled with his hair absently, his eyes snapping between her face and her breasts. She either didn’t notice or, more plausible, she didn’t care. 

“I must say,” she sighed as she pushed her dessert away from her. “It has been quite some  time since I’ve been able to have such… engaging company. I’m sure you know how fuddy-duddy these old men can be.”

“Oh yes! They think they’re doing everyone a favor by gracing us with their presences,” Valerius nodded, taking a quick bite from his pastry. “Meanwhile, everyone at the table would rather be stabbed with a dull knife.”

Tasya laughed, leaning over to pat Valerius’s shoulder. He perked up at the contact, suddenly excited for another chance for her to touch him.

“You’re such a naughty thing, you know! You’re quite right, though. I do hope I am not similar; I’m aware of our age difference. You must be bored to death of old fools like me all the time.”

All Valerius’s mind could hang onto was the word  _ naughty _ . Yes, yes he could be naughty. Shaking his head slightly, he leaned closer to the noblewoman.

“Oh no, not at all! I’ve found your company quite refreshing, Baroness.” 

“Please, call me Tasya. You do flatter me, Valerius. Oh! But look at that, you have a bit of cream left. Here, don’t move.”

Valerius could only keep his lips parted slightly as the woman reached over, her delicate thumb rubbing across his lower lip. He wasn’t thinking as he took it in his mouth, giving it a small suck. Using her other fingers, Tasya cupped his face, holding him like that for a moment. Suddenly Valerius sat back, face heating up. Tasya laughed, wiping her thumb off. Valerius sputtered out a frantic apology, blaming the wine for his horrible decorum. Tasya raised a hand, silencing him.

“Now, now, don’t put on this innocent act with me. I’ve seen you eyeing up my bosom the entire night. Do you normally go after partners much older than you?”

“I… I umm…”

“Nadia isn’t much older than you. She’s a remarkable woman, but she still has a lot to learn. I, on the other hand, have knowledge to spare. Would you like a taste, maybe? I can show you such delicious things, sweet Valerius.” Tasya rose, smoothly walking over to pull Valerius close to her chest, her breasts laying right near his face. His hands hung in the air, unsure where to go. Tasya played with his hair, humming as she waited for his answer. 

“P-Please… I would love to learn from you,” Valerius breathed out, his hands finally settling on her waist as he looked up at her. He felt all the wine hitting him very suddenly; he had been played. Normally he would curse himself for getting into such a vulnerable position, but he had no complaints here. Tasya kept her hands on his waist as she led him to her bedroom, cooing to him the entire time. He felt very… small. He liked it very much, suddenly not needing to put on any heir of superiority. Suddenly all the work was in Tasya's elegant hands. 

“Look at you, getting all dolled up for me. Remind me to send a thank you letter to your tailor; those slacks leave little to the imagination.” Valerius blushed, looking away as the woman’s hands roamed and groped his ass. Of course, that was the intention, but now that he was reaping the consequences of his actions, he couldn’t help but feel a bit bashful. “Look at you! Blushing like a little virgin! My, you’re driving me  _ crazy _ , little one. I could just eat you up right here,” Tasya giggled, sitting down on her bed and pulling Valerius to stand between her legs. She felt up every inch of him, her hands groping at his crotch, massaging up to his chest and neck. She swiftly undid his braid, the one he spent so long getting just right. His hair flowed freely, each wave framing his face. Valerius could only whimper and look away, suddenly so insecure in front of the woman.

She hummed, pulling him onto her lap. She pet his hair, pinching and cupping his cheeks before peppering his face with kisses. She left a mark everywhere she went, leaving a trail of red from his face down to his neck. She undid the laces of his blouse, quickly kissing and sucking on his neck and collarbone. Valerius moaned weakly, eyes fluttering shut. Tasya held him by the back of his neck, her other hand rubbing between his thighs. 

“You’re going to be a good boy for me, yes?” she purred, her voice so deep and intoxicating. 

“Y-Yes… of course, I will,” Valerius whispered, leaning closer to try and steal a kiss. Tasya giggled, placing her hand up to her lips to block him.

“I know what a naughty little thing you are, Valerius. Do you think I’ve forgotten that silly little trial so quickly?” Suddenly Valerius felt his stomach sink.  _ Oh _ . “You completely humiliated my darling niece and nephew. I don’t think I like that very much.”

Valerius shook his head, suddenly very hot and very uncomfortable. “I… I didn’t  _ mean _ to, I was just… I had to… to bring justice…”

“Right, right, right. None of those excuses are going to work for me, especially considering how easily you were all paid off. This wasn’t about justice for you, it was just a game,” Tasya’s grip on his neck tightened, her nails digging into his skin. He let out a small gasp, hands shooting up to grab at her wrists. “I can respect that. Truly I can; you’re a man who’s good at games. But, you messed with the wrong  _ player _ , I’m afraid. I think it’s time you got punished for your actions, don’t you?”

“P-Punished? But I… I didn’t mean…”

“Oh, come now, didn’t you just say you would be a good little boy for me? You’re just content on being bad, hmm?”

Valerius let out a pained noise, shaking his head. His hands went from her wrists to her shoulders as he pouted up at her. Small, he felt so small. He never felt like this before, so weak, so vulnerable. His pants were getting more and more uncomfortable, heat rising to his face and pooling between his legs. “Noo… No, I can be good, I want to be good for you,” he pleaded, again trying to lean in for a kiss. Tasya pulled him back by his neck, tsking at him. He pouted, making a small, disgruntled noise. 

“I want you to get up and look inside the bottom drawer of my dresser. I have three small toys in there for you. You’re going to bring them to me, understand?”

“Y-Yes, Tasya,” Valerius whimpered. He gasped as the grip on his neck tightened as Tasya lifted an irritated brow at him.  _ Wrong _ . “I mean… I mean yes, ma’am.” Smiling, Tasya released him. He stumbled over to the dresser, rummaging through the contents of the bottom drawer. His heart sank when he found what he was looking for: a pair of cuffs, a glass anal plug, and a small, thick wooden paddle.  _ Oh _ . 

“What’s taking so long, Valerius? Is this too difficult for you? Do you need mommy’s help?”

“ _ No _ ! No, I… I found them.”

“Then bring them to me.”

Shivering, Valerius gathered the toys up, refusing to make eye contact as he handed them  off to Tasya. Her smile widened as she held him in place, keeping a firm hand on his tiny waist as she observed the paddle in her hand. Valerius trembled, unsure what to do or what to say. He wanted to beg her for forgiveness, to put the blame on the other courtiers for putting him up to everything. But he knew she wouldn’t buy any of that. The fact was that he  _ was _ overly rude to Portia, and he did it because he wanted to. Biting his lip, he cursed himself. Too cocky. He had been much too cocky. 

“Take off your pants for me, baby. Let me get a good look at you,” Tasya purred, both hands now planted firmly on his waist. He shivered, hesitating to undo his pants. He knew what was coming once he took them off; he wasn’t sure if he could handle it, handle the pain, the humiliation. Tasya frowned, pinching him slightly. “Does the baby need help getting undressed, then?”

“No! No, I’m not… not a…  _ I can do it _ ,” Valerius complained, quickly working to undo his pants. He shimmied out of them, having to wiggle his hips a bit to slide them off. Tasya made a content noise, eyeing him up hungrily. 

“Turn around, I want to see your cute little butt wiggle out of them,” she purred, turning Valerius around. He made a small noise, shame eating away at him. She said such  _ degrading _ things to him so easily. His head was swimming from all the wine and forced baby talk. He had never been on the receiving end of such things; typically, Lucio preferred being babied in such a way. It was overwhelming for Valerius; it wasn’t that he didn’t like it, it was just so… unexpected. He bit his lip as he continued wiggling out of his pants, painfully aware of Tasya eyes on his ass as it popped out from his pants. She gently ran her hands over it, earning small moans and whimpers from Valerius. He quickly stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside. He covered himself, still so embarrassed. Tasya hummed her approval, hands rubbing his thighs and rear hungrily. “Oh yes, just as expected. You’re so cute, Valerius. You know it, too. There’s nothing more dangerous than a young man who knows how good he looks,” as she spoke, she reached for the pair of metal cuffs. “Hands behind your back please, love.” 

Valerius whimpered, slowly bringing his hands behind himself. He gasped as the cold  metal was secured on each of his wrists, binding them in place. He shivered, his fingers twitching. Tasya pulled him back so he sat on her lap, her lips right on his ear. He made small whimpers, his body unable to hold still. Tasya let out a breathy laugh, her hot breath giving him goosebumps.

“I’m going to spank you so hard, little one, you won’t be able to sit properly for weeks. You’re going to be a good boy and take every single hit I give, got it? The more you try getting away, the more you’re going to get it,” her words melted on his ear, each syllable like a weight in his stomach. 

“P-Please... I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“No more of that. I don’t want to hear any more excuses. I just want to hear you _cry_.”

Valerius gasped, shaking his head slightly. Roughly, Tasya pushed him back up only to  spin him and shove him across her lap. He let out a small cry of shock, instinctively trying to wiggle away. Tasya grunted, holding him in place. Valerius trembled, trying his best to look behind himself to see what Tasya was doing.

“I’m going to have to warm you up first, I think. We’re going to be at this for a while,” she growled, a warm hand rubbing circles around Valerius’s ass. He shook his head, wiggling in her lap. Grinning, she brought a firm hand down across both of his cheeks. He let out a high pitched gasp, his back arching. Again and again, she struck him, doling out spank after spank. She would yank him closer to her, focusing a succession of hits on his right cheek before quickly moving onto his left cheek. Valerius let out small gasps and cries, shaking his head frantically. He pleaded for her to stop, to give him a break, but she never let up, only hitting him harder and harder. “You’re such a wretched little boy,” she spat, angling her hits to strike right on the underside of his bum. “It’s about time someone put you in your place. I bet you’ve been craving this; I bet you’ve been waiting for someone to just take you over their knee like this. That’s what brats do. You push and push and push until someone has to teach you a lesson,”

Valerius let out a small sob, shaking his head. It wasn’t true; he wasn’t just a  _ brat _ . His  stomach twisted in shame and arousal. He wanted to stop, but at the same time, he only wanted more.  _ Gods _ , she hadn’t even used the paddle yet. Yes, the others would get rough with him, but this felt so much more different. Tasya was  _ really _ upset with him. She really wanted to hurt him. Shivering, he buried his face into the mattress, muffling his sobs and cries. 

Shaking out her wrist, Tasya paused to catch her breath. She took in how pink and irritated Valerius’s bum was. Smiling, she picked up the paddle, giving a few test hits on her hand. Valerius flinched at each hit, his voice muffled. Tsking, Tasya yanked him up by his hair.

“Now that won’t do, baby. I said I want to hear all the cries you make. Keep your head up for this part; you’ll only make me angrier if you try to stifle your screams.”

Valerius shivered, weakly nodding his head. He instantly screeched as the paddle was  brought down on his ass, the smack resounding throughout the room. Tasya laughed, slapping down on his other cheek. Again, Valerius screamed, a wet, pathetic sound. He struggled against his restraints, wiggling in her lap more and more after each hit.

“Please! I can be good, I can be  _ good! _ No more, mommy, please!” he pleaded, quick to regress further into the scene. Tasya made a pleased sound, instead only spanking him harder and harder. Valerius felt tears stream down his face, the floodgates finally opened. He blamed that on the wine; he had such a weak grasp on his emotions when he was tipsy. Coupled with all of…  _ this _ , he couldn’t control himself. Tasya seemed extra pleased, now focusing her hits on his thighs. 

“I bet that goody-goody countess of yours would stop here, right? I’m not letting up. I’m going to make good on my promise. Naughty boys like you need to be taught a lesson; I said I would teach you, and I’m going to teach,” she panted, striking again and again. Valerius let out a choked sob, eyes shut tight. It hurt so much, his entire rear on fire. Each strike was worse than the other, each one sending a ripple of pain through his body. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He screeched out pathetic pleads for mercy, for Tasya to give him at least a break. But she wouldn’t let up, savoring how his cheeks turned from a pink to a deep red, even purple in some areas. One particularly painful swat right where his butt met his thigh had Valerius squealing, his entire body trembling and struggling to get away. He broke down into frantic sobs, shaking his head as Tasya gave a few more swats, each a little less painful than the last. Finally, she dropped the paddle, heaving out a heavy sigh. Valerius sobbed into the mattress, his entire lower half burning and searing in pain. Tasya rubbed him with the back of her hand, savoring the heat coming off of him. He let out small cries of pain, shaking his head at the contact. 

“There, there. That’s enough now. Come here, little one, come here,” she cooed, pulling so that Valerius was sitting up on her lap. His breathing was labored, his entire face red and blotchy from crying. His hair was splayed everywhere, completely undone with sweat and tears. Tasya giggled, wiping his cheeks and kissing him along his jaw. Valerius shifted on her lap, the contact still so painful for him. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing, his body shaking with his small sobs. Tasya pulled him closer to herself, smoothing down his hair and rubbing his ears and neck. “You’re so cute like this, Valerius. You’re going to be good for mommy, now, right? No more games?”

“Y-Yes, I pro-promise I’ll be good,” Valerius managed, nuzzling closer. He placed his head on her breasts, heaving in deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“You want mommy to make you feel better, right?”   


“ _ Yes, _ please.”

Swiftly, Tasya undid his cuffs, freeing his hands. “Go stand in the corner; face the wall. Mommy needs to change into something more… suitable. Then I’ll make you feel so  _ good _ ,” Tasya purred, slowly guiding Valerius off her lap as she rose to stand. He huffed at this, not wanting to be sent to a corner like a child. However, all Tasya needed to do was raise an eyebrow at him before he scrambled to get to the nearest corner of the room. He heard the woman walk away to her closet, leaving him a moment to catch his breath. With each trembling gasp he took, he tentatively rubbed his butt with the back of his hand, wincing at even that small amount of touch. She had made good on her promise; he was sure he would not be able to sit comfortably for some time. His cock twitched at the thought, of being tormented by the memory of being put over her knee anywhere he went. Gods, he’d have to sit through so many meetings like this. He felt the urge to touch himself at the thought, but he knew better than to do that without permission. 

He barely even registered that Tasya was behind him until he felt her hands at his throat, something cold and  _ hard _ rubbing against his backside. He let out a small gasp, his hands going up to her wrists. She giggled, nibbling on his ear. 

“So skittish. Have I scared you, little one?”

“N-No…”

“Good. Back on the bed now, lay on your back.”

Valerius nodded, allowing the woman to spin him around so that he could quickly get back on the bed, sitting back and leaning on his elbows. He kept his legs spread, his cock standing at full attention. He bit his lip, taking in Tasya. She was clad in a burgundy corset and lace gloves. He wanted to comment on how cliche the get-up was, but what she was wearing on her lower half had his full attention. Standing up proudly was a gold strapon; it was long and deliciously thick. She rubbed it with one of her gloved hands, showing off the full length.  _ Oh _ . Oh, that was nice. Valerius felt his legs spread a bit more on their own, his eyes wide.

“Are you going to take it all for me, Valerius? Are you going to be my good little boy tonight?”

“Yes, oh yes! I can take it all,” Valerius sighed, his shoulders rising. Tasya laughed, slowly stalking over to the bed to stand between Valerius’s spread legs. Finally, she leaned down and brought their lips together. Valerius melted into the kiss, letting out a small moan. She cupped his face so gently, her fingers entwining with his hair. His own hands gingerly grasped at her shoulders, keeping her close to him. The two kissed again and again, savoring the taste of each other’s lips, gently sucking on one another’s lower lips. Tasya was the one to pull back, gently giggling at how swollen and red Valerius’s lips had gotten. He panted, eyes fixed on hers. She hummed, cupping both of her large breasts. Valerius eagerly leaned closer to her, taking one in his mouth while his other hand massaged the other. Tasya moaned, a deep, resonating sound. It vibrated throughout Valerius as he greedily sucked and licked across Tasya’s nipple. He rubbed the other between his thumb and index finger, swallowing up her moans and mewls of encouragement. He barely registered the pain in his rear anymore; he was completely intoxicated by the woman in front of him. 

Tasya smoothed out his hair, playing with his ears as she did so. Valerius moaned, the vibrations sending sparks of pleasure up Tasya’s back. Oh yes, she knew she had been right about Valerius. And now she had such a pretty toy to play with while she set her plans into motion. 

“Oh, I’m going to keep you,” she breathed out, her eyes far away. Valerius perked up, opening an eye at her. She quickly recovered, shaking her head. “I said I’m going to have fun with you, little one. Here, turn around now. Show me that sexy little ass of yours again,” Valerius nodded, quickly tuning so that he sat on his knees, his bum high in the air. Tasya sighed, running her hands up and down his thighs. She reached for the anal plug, warming it up in her hands. Valerius looked around the room for lube. Tasya laughed, placing a hand on his hip.

“Eager as ever, I see. You took your punishment so well, I won’t hurt you anymore, baby,” she said as she reached towards her bedside table, reaching in one of her drawers to produce a clear vial of lube. Placing the plug down, she poured a generous amount of it on her hands, massaging it to warm it up. Valerius let out a low moan as her hand reached between his cheeks, slick fingers massaging around his entrance. He sank lower into the sheets, raising his hips up higher. Tasya worked in a finger, slow and methodical, earning more moans and sighs from Valerius. He immediately relaxed at her touch, pushing back at her hands more and more. One finger became two and then two became three. Giggling, Tasya scissored all three of them inside of him, savoring the way he tightened around her. 

“Greedy little slut, huh?” she sighed, curling her fingers just right. Valerius let out a gasp, back arching up even more. “If you arch your back anymore for me you may break it, little one.”

“I-I’m sorry it just… oh, it feels so good. I want you inside of me right  _ now _ , mommy,” he mewled, desperate. Tasya removed her fingers as she quickly retrieved the plug.

“Soon, baby. You’ll see I’m very thorough with my toys, both in pain and pleasure,” she whispered, voice rougher now. Valerius let out a gasp as he felt the weight of the plug pushing against his entrance. There was a bit of resistance before it slowly began to fill him up and stretch him out. He grasped the sheets, biting down on his lower lip as he felt the thickest part stretch him out more and more. The rest of the toy slid in easily, almost embarrassingly so. Tasya left it there for a moment, letting Valerius feel the weight of it inside of him. He felt  _ full _ ; any discomfort was overshadowed at the warm surges of pleasure he felt as he tightened and relaxed around it. Tasya slowly began pulling the toy out only to quickly push it back in again. Valerius moaned freely, his cheek pressed against the sheets as his hair was splayed out everywhere. A strand was caught between his lips, but he didn’t care. He rocked his hips back and forth, urging Tasya to go faster and faster. Finally, that too was removed, leaving Valerius distraught and needy.

“Are you ready, little one?” Tasya growled out, voice husky. Valerius nodded his head frantically, waving his hips slightly. He no longer cared how desperate he looked; he wanted to get fucked by her so bad it hurt. “Beg me then. Beg for mommy’s cock.”

“ _ Please _ , please, mommy! I need it, I really do. I’m being so good for you, aren’t I, mommy?” Valerius cried, his brows knit. Gods, this was so humiliating. But he needed it, needed it all right then and there.

“You have, baby, you have. You’re going to take the whole thing for mommy, right?”

“Yes! Oh yes, I know it! Please, mommy, I really can’t wait anymore! Stop teasing me!” Tasya suppressed a laugh, loving how close to tears Valerius sounded. Part of her wanted to leave him like this, this begging, crying heap. He would deserve it. But she couldn’t wait any longer either. With a low growl, she pulled down his hips, easily rutting up inside of him. Valerius’s eyes widened, letting out a shout of surprise. After the initial thrust, Tasya slowly lowered Valerius more and more on her cock, savoring the way his body trembled as he took in more and more. The phallus got thicker and thicker the more he went down, spreading him out more and more. Valerius clung to the sheets, eyes shut tight. It  _ burned _ , but it felt so good, so right. Tasya moaned at the sight of him taking her in, so impressed with how easily his body opened up for her. Oh yes, she was keeping this one. 

She let out a sigh as she buried herself completely inside of him, eliciting a high-pitched cry from Valerius. She held him in place as he pushed back into her. They stayed there like that, Valerius moaning at the weight of it all inside of him. He felt so full, his hole so stretched out. The humiliating spanking was worth it if this was what he got to feel. Without warning, Tasya had a firm grip on his hair, making sure to tug by the roots. Valerius cried out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Before he could complain, she quickly began thrusting into him, one hand gripping his hip so hard that he felt like she was bruising him. Wordlessly, she kept a ruthless pace, easily rutting up again and again inside of him. Valerius let out cries of ecstasy, his mind blanking. He babbled incoherently, begging for more, pleading for her to keep going, that he was her good little boy. Tasya growled, her curly hair seeming to get wilder and untamed. Sweat glistened off her forehead and neck, her breasts bouncing with each thrust of her hips. When she struck Valerius’s spot, she earned an even louder scream, his eyes crossing. Again and again, Tasya focused her thrusts on that spot, savoring each cry of pleasure.

“Who do you belong to?” she panted, her nails digging into his skin.

“You! I belong to you! Ugh, yes, please keep going!”

“Are you going to cum for me? You’re going to cum for mommy?”

“ _ Please!  _ Can I? Oh, can I please finish, mommy?”

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for mommy like a good boy,” Tasya cried out, letting Valerius’s hair go. Instead, she kept both hands gripped on his hips, pulling him up and down again and again. Screaming, Valerius clawed at the sheets, finally shooting his finish into the sheets below him. He let out small cries as Tasya pumped him slower and slower, riding out his climax with him. Wave after wave of pleasure suffocated him, his entire body wired. Finally, he collapsed into the sheets as Tasya pulled out of him. The only noise that filled the room was the sound of their panting, their breathing labored.

Finally, Tasya slid out of her strapon, crawling over to Valerius once she was free from it. She pulled his head into her lap, cooing and pinching his cheeks as he stared up at her blankly. 

“You did so well, Valerius. You exceeded all of my expectations— and they were high before we even began.”

All Valerius could muster was a weak smile, his face red at the compliments. He nuzzled closer to the woman, breathing her in. It wasn’t long before he was asleep like that, Tasya’s fingers running through his hair.

Of course, Nadia would call him into an impromptu meeting while he was recovering from rough sex and a hangover. All the moisturizers in the world didn’t hide the bags from under his eyes. His entire body ached, especially his rear. Gods, he took a pounding. He hoped the meeting would go by quickly; he expected to get a tongue lashing for his display during the trial. 

“Lucky me, I get two scoldings in two days,” he grumbled to himself before entering her drawing-room. He all but fell over when he saw who Nadia was with.

“Ah, there you are consul!” Nadia waved him in. Standing next to her was, of course, Tasya, all smug and confident as ever. She lazily waved at him, eyes searching him up and down. “So glad you could make it on such short notice.”

“Ah… Of course, Countess. What... What can I do for you?”

“Baroness Tasya and I have been talking. She said you came to her seeking forgiveness about the… trial. She thought I had asked you to, but I’m surprised you did so completely unprompted. She insisted you help us finish the preparations for the masquerade. I know how good your taste is, and she agrees,” 

Valerius paled, eyes wide. Tasya smiled sweetly at him, sitting down in one of the plush seats. On the table was a mix of party plans all strewn about. Nadia gestured to them, smiling at him as well, blissfully unaware of what was happening.

“Take a seat next to me, Valerius,” Tasya instructed, voice light and airy. Valerius tried to stop himself from blushing, his hands twitching as he did as he was told. Tasya savored the way his entire body jumped at the sensation. 

Oh yes, she would be keeping this one for herself alright. 


	19. Day Nineteen: Orgasm Control (Valerius / Muriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consul seems to be in a strange mood as he pays his favorite gladiator a friendly visit. Only warnings for slight bondage as Muriel is tied up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to take place around the same time as my other Valerius/Muriel fic, which is why I didn't really focus on establishing a firm relationship between them like I have with others ;w;

Muriel huffed, his entire body shaking. The consul had ordered he be chained to the wall  for his visit. He had been visiting more often recently; Muriel summarized that things must have been getting harder and harder at the palace. Some days Valerius wanted to be very rough with him; others, he kissed him like they were lovers as he rode him. It confused Muriel to no end, but he would be a fool to complain. This was the only outside contact he was getting, after all.

Today’s treat, though, frustrated him to no end. With his hands tied behind his back, he was completely at Valerius’s mercy. So today he was cruel. Grunting into his gag, Muriel shifted his weight from side to side. His erection stood at full attention as Valerius worked his mouth around it. He was getting close to taking the entire thing in, only missing an inch or two. But that wasn’t his plan for today; he was purposefully only sucking down about half of his cock, his delicate fingers massaging his sack as he did. Muriel tilted his head back, eyes shut tight. God damn this devil of a man. He was good, too good, and he knew it. Right as Muriel felt the pressure mounting, Valerius pulled back with a sloppy “pop”; drool connected the two together, much to Muriel’s shame. Valerius giggled, looking up at him with a mischievous smile.

“Mmm… not yet. I still don’t think you get to cum yet,” he purred, hands rubbing up and  down Muriel’s thighs. Muriel growled into the gag, pulling on the restraints. He knew it didn’t matter; even if he got out of them, he wouldn’t do anything that Valerius didn’t want. Valerius stood back up, running his hands over Muriel’s jaw. He was still so tiny compared to Muriel; it almost made the man laugh. He knew better than to, though. “Tell me, Muriel, do you find me attractive?” Muriel had to try his best not to roll his eyes, instead simply nodding his head “yes.” Valerius hummed, running a finger over Muriel's lips. “Do you think about me when you’re all alone at night?” 

Again, another nod, this time a little less eager. Valerius’s other hand was snaking its way  back down to grab at Muriel’s cock, giving it a few torturous strokes. 

“Do you touch yourself at the thought of me?”

_ Yes, yes I do, and you know it.  _ More stroking, more pressure. Valerius pet and traced along Muriel's face and neck, causing the man to shift uncomfortably. 

“Do you want to fuck me right now? Want to tear your way off that wall and take me  raw?”

_ Fuck you— yes.  _ Valerius bit his lip as Muriel rattled his chains, his strokes quickening. 

“You miss me when I’m gone? You look forward to my visits?”

_ Yes, yes, yes, now shut up and finish already.  _ Muriel could barely register Valerius  reaching into his own pants, massaging his own cock.

“Do you want to cum? Do you want me to make you cum?”

_ Yes! Just do it!  _

“Do you deserve it? Do you deserve me?”

This was a trick question; Muriel felt like he didn’t deserve  _ anything _ . Lucio reminded  him of that, anyway. And Valerius was no different. A small, pained noise managed to come through his gag. Valerius grinned, pitying the man. 

“Yes; yes you do.”

Muriel barely comprehended Valerius sinking to his knees once again. Yes. The answer  was... yes? Trembling, he moaned deeply into the gag as Valerius took in the head of his cock. Even that stretched his mouth open wide. Valerius was stroking himself harder and harder, his breathing haggard. It was all too much; Muriel knew he wasn’t going to last. He looked down at the man, pleading. He didn’t want to be bad; he wanted permission. Valerius looked up at him, and gods, that nearly did him in right then and there. Valerius let out a deep moan, nodding his head. Almost instantly, Muriel was grunting into the gag as Valerius pumped out his climax. Valerius swallowed some before pulling back to let the rest shoot across his face. Normally he was not one for facials; Muriel wondered what was his problem today. Valerius gasped, face a deep pink, as he pumped himself harder and harder. He cried out as he finished, his own cum shooting across the stone floor. Muriel panted, his chest heaving. Valerius sat like that for a moment, Muriel’s cum coating his face. Muriel almost got hard again at the sight of it. Instead, he committed the image to his memory; he wasn’t sure when or if he would see Valerius like this again.

Finally, Valerius stood. He sighed as he rebraided his hair, putting himself back together again. Muriel could only watch him as he picked up one of his sheets and wiped his face off. 

“Thank you, Muriel,” Valerius spoke, not looking at him. “I really needed that.” Absently, Valerius strode over to undo the chains. He barely made a noise as Muriel slammed him back against the wall, a large hand covering his throat. Valerius stared at him, eyes wide, mouth open. He looked like he was going to scream, and Muriel expected him to. Instead, his gaze hardened. He glared up at Muriel, baiting him. Muriel panted, his face close to Valerius’s. They stared at one another for a long time, both waiting for the other to make their move. Muriel knew that with a single word, the guards would storm in and take Muriel down as Valerius escaped. Instead, Valerius just stood there, gaze so cold.

“Do it, then,” he whispered, his words hot on Muriel’s lips. Muriel’s own eyes widened, his grip slacking. Valerius laughed, a cruel sound, before shoving his way out of Muriel’s hold. “Disappointing. It really would have been something had you gone through with it.”

Muriel sank down the wall, facing away from the man. Valerius looked down at him, regarding him with what looked like pity.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Lucio. Until next time, then, Muriel,” Valerius spoke with finality. He was gone just as quickly as he came, just like always. Muriel panted, resting his head on the cool stone wall. He didn’t understand any of this; he didn’t understand Valerius. He wasn't sure he wanted to. 

_ Until next time, then. _


	20. Day Twenty: Breath play (Valerius / Vulgora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius and Vulgora are forced to work together on an assignment; tensions quickly rise between the two. As usual, Valerius's mouth gets him into hotter water than he realizes. WARNINGS: Obviously lots of choking; heavy, rough h a t e sex, but all parties are very much into it. This is my first time really writing with Vulgora exclusively, so it was a fun change of pace!

It was no secret that Vulgora was Valerius’s least favorite member of the court. He could fake a smile or keep his tone neutral with all the others; with Vulgora, he couldn’t control himself. The little monster brought out the absolute worst in him. Nadia had made the mistake of assigning the two to work together on a task; they needed to receive and sort information on the homeless situation in the South End. Why she asked  _ Vulgora _ to assist with this, he had no idea. Even little Volta would have made a better partner; at least he could do all the work while she sat there and ate the couch. Instead, Vulgora insisted on butting heads with Valerius on  _ everything _ . The way he wrote, the way he organized, the information he had gotten; everything was scrutinized and criticized. Valerius tried to keep his temper cooled; he knew the other wanted to get a rise out of him, that they enjoyed when he got upset. But an entire day of, “ _ Valerius, you dumb ass, you’re doing it wrong! _ ” was driving him through the roof.

“If you’re so smart,” he growled, the fountain pen in his head trembling from his grip. “Then you finish the assignment on your own.”

“Hell no! You’re just trying to get me to do the entire thing so you can make out with Vlastomil or something!”

“ _ I am not! _ I would never with that… that old  _ worm _ ,” Valerius hissed, slamming the pen down. Vulgora noticed how it shattered at the impact; Valerius barely felt it. _Huh_. 

“Oh, my mistake. Who are you swapping spit with now, huh? Nadia? Valdemar? Volta? One of the maids? Or are those too young for you?”

“Shut your mouth, you disgusting creature! You don’t know a single thing about me! You don’t know a single thing about  _ anything _ ! You’re just a brainless buffoon; all you know how to do is destroy everything you touch,” Valerius got close to their face, his teeth bared. Vulgora glared down at him, their cheeks turning a fiery red. He knew he should back off, that this was trouble waiting to happen, but he couldn’t stop. “You talk so loud and say nothing at all! Do you even comprehend that you are, by far, the most annoying person in the room? Even when Lucio was alive, you still were the king of idiots! Gods, when this is over, I’m telling the countess to never leave me alone with you again.”

Wordlessly, Valerius was quickly shoved against the table, all the day’s work spilling onto the floor. Ink and paper and mixed together as he was shoved up on the table, Vulgora towering over him. 

“You wanna run that by me again, Val?” they breathed out, voice icy and dark. Valerius had never heard them take on such a tone before. He gulped, staring up at them. He knew he should have backed down, to run away with his tail between his legs. Nadia would understand; all he’d have to say was that they had threatened him and she would make it all go away. But then that would be him admitting to weakness; it would prove Vulgora  _ right _ . 

“I said that you are, without a doubt, the most obnoxious, the most idiotic, the most annoying, the mos—” Valerius’s voice cut out almost instantly; Vulgora’s meaty hand was tightened around his entire neck, cutting off all air. Thank the gods they weren’t wearing their gauntlets, but their entire fist fit around Valerius’s throat easily either way. Valerius made a choked noise, eyes wide. He quickly clawed at Volgora’s wrists, trying to pry the other off of him.

“No, no, keep going. What was that,  _ Val _ ? What am I exactly?” 

Valerius began weakly kicking his legs, trying to push the other away, to do something. But they were sturdy like a rock. They didn’t budge. More gurgles escaped his throat, his face turning a bright red as their grip tightened. 

“Oh? Nothing more to say huh? That’s good because I was  _ really _ gettin’ tired of hearing you speak,” Both fists were on his neck now. His face went from red to a deep purple. Valerius kicked hopelessly, drool peeking out from the corners of his mouth. He stared up at Vulgora helplessly, brows knit. They were going to  _ kill _ him. He finally did it; his mouth finally got him into trouble he couldn’t escape. He was sure he would be taken out by some sort of coup, that the people of Vesuvia would grow tired of him and snuff him out. He was honestly more upset that it was Vulgora who would do it than anything else.  _ This is all Nadia’s fault. Everything is Nadia’s fault _ . Letting out a choked whimper, Valerius stopped kicking as he felt his vision blurring. Black began closing in on him. He weakly brought a hand up to Vulgora’s face, half trying to push them away, half trying to claw at their eyes. 

He was slammed down harshly on the table as Vulgora let his throat go. He quickly gasped in air, his vision suddenly going back to normal. His entire body was trembling; every inch of him was electrified, kicked into overdrive. He couldn’t think properly; all he needed was  _ air _ . Vulgora stood above him, still so threatening, still not done. He looked up at them, the only sound in the room his pathetic panting. At once, both pairs of eyes were locked on his crotch.  _ Huh _ .

“Val, I knew you were a freak, but this is on another level.”

“That’s not… you’re an  _ animal! _ ”

“And you’re one too, it seems. Did that really turn you on?” Again, Vulgora was on top of him, encompassing him. Valerius leaned back on his arms, trying to back away. “I didn’t take you as the type to like it rough. I thought you’d be too much of a priss to get your hands dirty.”

“I told you… that you don’t know me,” Valerius panted, his gaze hardening. Damn them. Damn everything. 

“I think I wana get to know you more, Val. What do you say to that, huh? Shouldn’t we get to know each other more?”

Without another word, Valerius grabbed the other by their collar and pulled them down into a heated kiss. Their teeth clashed together as they nipped and sucked at one another’s lips. Yanking Valerius by his braid, Vulgora slammed his head down on the table. He screamed out, head throbbing. Growling, he quickly kicked Vulgora in the gut, earning himself a pained grunt from the other. He tried reaching for their own neck, but he wasn’t quick enough. Easily, they had him pinned by his neck again, cutting off his oxygen. Still, he tried clawing at their face, slapping and punching at them as they throttled him. Unphased, Vulgora began to undo their own pants, sliding out their erect cock. Valerius eyed it up;  _ not bad _ . He hit the other less and less as he struggled for air; he barely registered that his own pants were ripped off of his body. Vulogra let him go right as they aimed their own cock at his entrance. Valerius could only screech as the other rutted into him. No more foreplay, no preparation. It  _ hurt _ ; everything about this hurt. But Valerius was still so hard, the lack of oxygen only making every sensation more and more powerful. Every touch left his skin tingling, every thrust forward a tidal wave of sensations. 

Now that he could breathe, he again began hitting and kicking at Vulgora as they thrusted into him. He bit down harshly on one of their hands, gaining an angry hiss from the Pontifex. He felt the skin  _ pop _ under his teeth; Vulgora was horrified to see he had bitten right through their hand. 

“You crazy slut!” they gasped, once again choking him. He grinned up at them, teeth stained red. Oh  _ fuck _ . He was so hot like this; he wasn’t some prissy cry baby anymore. He was really trying to  _ fight _ them right now. Not that he stood any chance, but even just this effort was arousing. Groaning, Vulgora picked up their pace, stroking Valerius’s cock in time with their thrusts. Valerius growled, drooling as the other choked him more and more. His brows were knit together, the sensations too much now. He reached up and feebly grabbed at Vulgora’s own neck. They barely registered his attempt at choking them; they just wanted to keep pounding that sweet ass of his. They brought him right to the edge once again, releasing his neck right before he could blackout. Once he could breathe, he let out a loud screech, nails digging into their back. Vulgora opted to use both hands to grab onto his waist, their thrusts picking up more and more. Valerius punched and slapped their face the entire time, screaming out insults and curses. 

“I hate you! I hate you so much, you filthy fucking animal!” he cried out, finally clinging onto their shoulders as he felt himself closer and closer to climaxing. Vulgora had no words for the consul; instead, they sunk their teeth into his neck. Valerius screamed, his entire body trembling. Too much. It was too much. Vulgora grunted into his throat as they felt Valerius finish; his walls tightened around them  _ just _ right, his entire body quivering. Sinking their teeth in further, they shot their finish deep inside the man, steadily pumping in more and more as Valerius screeched at them. 

Finished, they let him go, their mouth wet with blood and spit. Valerius groaned, writhing below them. His entire body _hurt_. But by the gods, that was _hot_. Vulgora panted above him, their face still so red. Valerius weakly pushed himself up, trying to hold their gaze. They brought their faces closer and closer to one another, lips trembling slightly.

“Hello, friends! How are you two doing on your tasks?”

Screaming, Valerius quickly tried to cover himself behind Vulgora’s body as Valdemar burst through the door to the room. Volta trailed behind them, happily chewing on a massive chicken leg. 

“Get the fuck out of here, you quack!” Vulgora snapped, flinging a discarded ink well at Valdemar. Valdemar easily dodged it, eyes wide as they observed the two.

“Oh! I see you two are getting along! See, Volta, I said they would work it out!”

“ _ Get! Out!” _ Valerius bellowed, now throwing an entire book at the physician. Volta squealed, quickly running away from the entire scene. Valdemar laughed, too amused at the others’ attempts at maiming them. 

  
For the remainder of the week, Valerius wore high turtlenecks despite the summer heat. Nadia wanted to question him, but she knew better than to. Besides, after the two’s work “mysteriously” got ruined, they were working quite well together. She didn’t want to know. She really, really didn’t want to know. 


	21. Day Twenty-One: Wax play (Valerius/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone wants to try out a new spell on Valerius. He's surprised he winds up enjoying it so much. Slight bondage in this chapter, but otherwise it's just very fluffy, short, and lovey-dovey !

Valerius pulled slightly at the ropes binding him; his hands were tied behind his back, his ankles crossed and bound tightly together. A gag, one of Persephone’s gloves, was tied firmly to his mouth, preventing him from speaking. All that could be heard from him were muffled grunts and whimpers. Their room felt warm, almost too welcoming. The air felt like it was hugging him, gooseflesh rising on his exposed skin. He was not aware of the magic hanging in it, of the spells Persephone had cast before he came. His body felt languid despite the restraints; he only struggled a little, just enough to keep the blood flowing to his fingers and toes, enough to keep Persephone interested.

“I should really keep you like this all the time,” they spoke, circling around him. They had on a red, velvet robe, their pale legs peaking out. He wanted to grab at their ankles, to bring them down to his level so he could ravish them. But no, no he was forced to stay below them, bound by them. “But that would get boring, wouldn’t it?” Humming, they retreated from him, sifting through a box of theirs in the shadows of the room. Candles were lit everywhere, some floating lazily in the air. Valerius studied them all, almost being lulled by the way they bobbed up and down.

Persephone returned to him holding two more lit candles, one red and the other pink. Valerius  tilted his head slightly at them. Wordlessly, they placed the red candle near his head, the shivering light casting shadows across his face. The pink one they kept in their hands. The flame flickered in their hands, almost as if it was dancing. Again, Valerius was overtaken by how hypnotic it looked, how hypnotic  _ they _ looked. Instantly the sense of calm was shattered as Persephone tilted the candle over, allowing the oozing wax that had built up to spill onto Valerius’s stomach. He twitched and shouted into the gag, face twisted in pain. Persephone laughed, light and airy, walking in circles as they dropped more and more wet dollops onto him. 

“It’s only going to hurt a second, Valerius,” they whispered, voice low. “Feel how it cools and hardens on you. Feel that dull ache as it settles on your skin.”

Groaning, Valerius tilted his head back, resigned to his fate for the evening. He tried to do  as he was told; after the initial pain was a warm ache that settled deep into his skin. It was much different than the sting of a cane or a belt; it was weighty, it clung to him. Wax gathered on his stomach, splashing across his exposed thighs, his chest too. Persephone’s eyes were fixed on him, the green color almost glowing in the light of the room. Valerius felt heat rise to his face, his cock twitching to life. The candle burning near him caused sweat to form at his brow; he felt liquid, almost like he would collapse into a puddle with one more move.

“You’re so handsome,” they continued, getting on their knees right near his face. He stared at their milky thighs. He wanted to lick them, bite them, kiss them, but he was trapped. Again, more wax was dripped onto him, each splash earning a whimper or a yelp. It was getting harder to think, harder to even breathe. All he knew was that he wanted Persephone, needed them. He struggled against his bonds weakly, earning a laugh from Persephone. “So smart, so beautiful, so… so powerful. And still so devoted to me. Look at how much you want. Aren't you just a little ashamed?”

They leaned down and placed a cheeky kiss on his gag. Tease, they were such a little tease. Valerius shifted again, shimmying his hips up a bit to remind Persephone of his growing problem between his legs. Persephone booped his nose lightly before running their fingers through his hair, relaxing him further. They got up again to set the pink candle near Valerius’s feet. Having the two burning at either end of him felt like a current running through his body. This must have been some sort of magic, he was sure of it, but he didn’t know what it was doing to him. It almost scared him, even. But he knew Persephone would never hurt him, would never take advantage of him. If anything it just made him so much needier, his body nearly crying out for them. Content, they slowly disrobed themself, letting the fabric pool under their feet. They swung either leg over Valerius’s thighs, sitting on them as they finally massaged his cock. He moaned into the gag, forcing his hips up more to meet their touch. Giggling, they stroked him up and down, savoring the sensations of his length throbbing in their hands.

They touched themself too, their hand lost between their thighs, massaging and twisting as they rubbed at their clit. They were already so wet, the idea of what was to come clouding all their thoughts. Valerius moaned, eyes slowly closing as he relaxed into their touch. He felt them rise to their knees, their body weight shifting. He opened an eye to see them mounting him, their arms trembling slightly as they began to lower themself onto him. So cute, still so cute. They let out small moans and hisses as they worked their way down his cock, taking their time to fully seat themself on him. Valerius tilted his head back, his voice muffled as he was overtaken by the heat of it all. So good, they were so good for him.

Persephone settled down onto him, savoring the sensation of being stretched open by him. They clung onto him, slowly wiggling their hips side to side, earning more muffled moans from Valerius. They felt so  _ full _ , so hot. They leaned forward a bit, leaning on their arms, as they began working their hips up and down. Valerius was delirious, head rolling side to side. Persephone moaned freely, their voice so far away. All Valerius could register was their warmth, the way their walls tightened around him. They were just as needy as he was; their magic was all-encompassing. 

More and more, Persephone’s rhythm became frantic, desperate. Valerius tugged at his restraints, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around them, to hold them close to him. Persephone cried out, their hands holding and petting Valerius’s face. He leaned up into their touch, muffled words of adoration trying so desperately to reach them. They let out a breathy laugh, biting on their lower lip as they brought their hips up and down again and again. Finally, they tugged out the gag, earning a shaken gasp from Valerius. Immediately, their lips were on his, wet and yearning.  _ Love me, love me _ ; it was soundless but he felt it with every feverish peck of the lips, with every small suckle on his lip. 

“I love you,” he breathed it out on their lips, the words soft, almost too soft, as if he didn’t say it at all. But the energy of it hung in the air, tingling on their tongues. Persephone’s body trembled, their lips searching for Valerius’s once again, unable to speak. They didn’t need to, their intentions clear. They rode him with abandon, clenching around him as he swallowed up their moans and soft cries. Finally overcome, they pulled back from him, their back arching as their climax took over any semblance of thoughts in their head. They quickly pulled themself off right as Valerius finished, their cries melting together. 

Exhausted, Persephone curled up next to Valerius, waving away his bounds with a weak twist of their wrist. Instantly Valerius’s arms were engulfing them, pulling them tight to his chest as if they would disappear if his grip was any softer. Each candle silently flickered out, the weight of Persephone’s magic slowly dissolving from the room with each wispy trail of smoke. They fell asleep like that on the floor, the smell of wax, smoke, and sweat filling up the room. 


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Master/Mistress (Valerius/Nadia/Asra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius disobeys Nadia too much during the week; she is forced to find a better use for him, one where he won't be tempted to be a brat. Valerius is mortified to realize that she intends on putting him in place even in front of her friend, the magician. This chapter includes bondage, exhibitionism, humiliation/verbal humiliation, furniture play????/dehumanization ????, femdom, and Asra is just a little too sassy (but makes up for it)! And also features an AFAB Asra because yes.

“You really have such great taste in furniture, Nadia,” Asra spoke smoothly, sipping on  his wine. 

“I do, don’t I? Although I think the legs may be a bit wobbly on this one.”

“Aw, that’s too bad. I’m sure you can fix it, though. It just needs a bit more correction is all.”

Valerius bit down on the bridle gag in his mouth, shutting his eyes tightly as he forced his  body to straighten out. He was completely nude; every muscle on his body was sheen from his own sweat and the oils Nadia had rubbed over him. The smell alone made his head dizzy with arousal. His hands were tied behind his back with a thick rope that was secured tightly to his braid, keeping his back painfully straight. His ankles were cuffed together, a spreader bar keeping them spread. Dangling from his neck was a large, heavy tray holding up different bottles of wine and glasses. One wrong move and it would all come crashing down. It wouldn’t have been so difficult to hold still if it wasn’t for the thick plug that was threatening to fall out of him. He knew that if either item fell, the plug or the tray, that he would be hurting.

To be fair, Valerius had walked right into this punishment. His attitude had been worse than usual all week; missing the latest meeting was just what pushed Nadia over the edge. If he didn’t want to be useful, she hissed, then she could find a use for him. 

“Yes, this one needs  _ lots _ of correction. But it’s pretty enough that it will be worth it,” Nadia mused, trailing a lazy hand up Valerius’s trembling thigh. He flinched, causing the glasses to shift. He sucked in a wet gasp, eyes widening. Asra leaned closer, eager to see if he would break anything. When nothing happened, he deflated a bit. Did she have to invite the  _ magician _ of all people? Even Lucio would have been more tolerable than Asra. At least then someone could annoy Nadia more than Valerius had. Grunting, Valerius tried calming his breathing down more, shutting his eyes again. If he had to look at the two ogling at him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sit still. Nadia hummed, removing her hand to take a sip of her own wine.

“Do you need a refill?” Asra asked, raising an eyebrow at Valerius. Nadia nodded, holding her glass up. Valerius finally opened his eyes to see Asra removing the wine bottle from the tray, a little relieved to have the weight of it gone. Nadia swirled her glass as she regarded Valerius up and down, holding a hand up to stop Asra from placing the bottle back on the tray. She rose to walk behind the man, causing him to shiver. Quickly, she undid and removed the gag from Valerius’s mouth. Drool coated the entire gag, some dribbling down his chin and onto his chest. He desperately wanted to wipe his face off, to pull himself somewhat together, but any movement would result in failure. 

“You’re doing fairly well,” Nadia whispered into his neck. Damn her. It tickled, the skin  on his neck rising. “I knew I could find something useful for you to do, Valerius. Tell me, who do you belong to? Who do you serve?” 

Valerius let out a low whine, shutting his eyes once again to block out Asra’s stares. “Y-You, mistress,” he whispered, voice hoarse. “I belong to you.”

“Asra, do me a favor and fill up these glasses, yes?” Nadia instructed, her fingers tracing  down Valerius’s twitching back. Valerius made a shocked noise, eyes flying open as Asra eagerly began pouring more wine into the cluster of glasses on his tray. “A good servant like you should be able to hold this much without spilling, right? You can be good and useful for me, right?”

“Mistress… I don’t think… please, you’re filling them too high—”

“So it is too much?” Asra prodded, filling each glass to the rim. “So you can’t be useful then?”

“ _ No _ , I can! It’s just… you wouldn’t fill them… it shouldn’t be this much,” Valerius  rambled on, trying his best to keep his shoulders from flexing or twitching. The weight of the tray grew heavier and heavier, each touch from Nadia’s fingertips sending a jolt throughout his body. He was close, dangerously close, to spilling, to ruining everything. 

“Then prove it, Valerius. Prove you’re not incompetent,” Nadia drawled out, her nails scratching up his thighs. Valerius gasped, his legs tensing up. Gods, this was torture. For good measure, Asra placed the emptied wine bottle back on the tray, savoring the pained noise Valerius let out. “Your behavior this week says otherwise. Show me that you’re more than just a pretty face.”

“ _ I am! _ Mistress, I’m sorry for behaving so poorly. Please… let me show you how sorry I  am,” Valerius’s breathing was becoming frantic, his voice strained. “Just let me go and I can show you—”

A harsh pinch on his right buttocks silenced him. Valerius let out a hoarse gasp, his entire body jolting at the burst of pain. Asra let out a small “Ooh!” as the glasses lurched a bit forward. Remarkably, nothing spilled, but Valerius had trouble keeping himself still. 

“I told you, this is the only way you can redeem yourself,” Nadia hissed, dragging her nails from his rear to his shoulder. Valerius sucked in a gasp, eyes shut in concentration. He couldn't last this; it wasn’t  _ fair _ . Asra sipped on his wine, content. He adored the games that Nadia would play. They were always such fun, especially with someone as full of themself as Valerius. Julian was almost too easy to break, and Lucio’s voice gave Asra a headache. Valerius, however, was both easy on the eyes and didn’t have an annoying whine to him. Nadia blew cool air on his neck, earning another sharp shiver from Valerius. Still, no luck. She normally wasn’t one for playing dirty, but it was the consul she was dealing with: playing dirty was fair game here. Humming, she spider-walked her fingers back down his back, swiftly slipping between his cheeks. Valerius let out a gasp, eyes widening.

“M-Mistress…  _ don’t _ ,” he pleaded, voice breaking. Asra grinned, leaning forward.

Nadia’s tapped the base of the plug repeatedly as if she was mulling over whether to go through with it or not. Valerius bit his lip, trying to look back at what she was doing without disturbing the tray. Instantly, too fast, the plug was being tugged out of him. Valerius cried out, the sensation jolting him. Right before it was tugged all the way out, Nadia roughly shoved it back in. The feeling of being stretched wide open again was too much for Valerius; his knees buckled beneath him as he fell forward a bit. The sounds of glass crashing to the floor flooded the entire room. Valerius let out a shout, eyes wide as he could only watch as red wine pooled all around his feet, easily spilling across the stone floor. Nadia stepped back, taking a moment to relish the victory. Valerius let out a pained noise, tugging on his restraints as wine pooled at his feet. He whispered a soft “No…” as he stepped back to avoid any broken glass.

“Look at that,” Nadia finally barked, her tone suddenly harsh. “Look at the mess you’ve made. This is awful,” Valerius shook his head, trying to step back from the scene. Nadia harshly grabbed him by his shoulders, forcing his head down to look at the floor. “No no, you’re not getting out of this. You’ve completely destroyed a new glass set and look! You’ve wasted a vintage,”

“It was a really good one too,” Asra spoke, twirling his glass in circles. Valerius felt his  chest tighten, shoulders trembling. 

“It… It wasn’t my fault… you… you…”

“I  _ what _ , Valerius? I broke my own glasses and spilled my own drink? Honestly, what a disappointment. I was so sure you could handle this, but clearly, I was wrong.”

“Please don’t say that, Mistress…” Valerius whined, bottom lip trembling.

“He should clean it himself,” Asra piped in, soaking up the other man’s shame. Valerius  whined again at this, shaking his head slightly. 

“Good point, my friend. Let’s see if you can do  _ that _ then, Valerius.”

Using a knife from the table, Nadia was quick to cut away the rope binding Valerius’s  arms. His ankles were finally uncuffed as well as Nadia removed the tray from around his shoulders. Valerius whimpered, rubbing at his wrists as Asra sent a servant for rags and a broom. 

“On your knees,” Nadia hissed, giving Valerius a harsh shove. He grunted as his skin hit the cold floor. “Sit there in the mess you made.”

“Mistress, please! I didn’t mean to, it was just… it was just too  _ much _ ,”

“I don’t care. You had one job to do, and you couldn’t do it,” Nadia hissed as Asra  returned with the cleaning supplies. He handed them over to a shaking Valerius. The two quickly returned to their seats, looking down at Valerius expectantly. Valerius couldn’t stop trembling, his entire face pink. He tried mopping up the wine first with the rags, but the more he wiped, the more he pushed the wine away from himself, causing more of it to spread. He let out a tense whimper, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he worked harder and harder. But still, nothing was soaking up. 

“I don’t think he knows how to do this,” Asra noted, voice bored. “He can’t even make a good servant. How lame.”

“Honestly, Valerius, can you not do anything right?” 

“ _ I can! Stop it!” _ Valerius cried out, face heating up more and more. “I can do it… I can  _ do it! _ ”

Asra hummed, looking at the contents of his glass. Winking at Nadia, he addressed Valerius once more. “You know I think you’re missing a spot,” he spoke cooly as he tilted his glass lazily. Valerius looked up right as the wine spilled out onto his head, pooling down his arms to the floor below him. Nadia laughed, a mean sound, as she playfully joked about how mean Asra was. Valerius felt his stomach sink, his pride thoroughly shattered. Tears spilled out his lashes as he shut his eyes tightly. He slammed the rag down with a wet slap, hugging himself tightly. Nadia quickly composed herself, stepping up to lean down behind the man. Asra winced a bit, caught off by the man’s reaction.  _ Whoops _ . 

“Come now, don’t be like that,” Nadia softly chided as Valerius let out a small sob. “You  really are hopeless tonight,”

“I… I am not,” Valerius whimpered, tugging slightly on his hair. “You’re both not playing fair…”

“Fine. Do you want to do something you’re good at then? Will that make you feel  better?” 

Valerius could only nod his head weakly. Nadia sighed, scooping him up by his arms as she guided him to stand. She motioned for Asra to follow them as she walked the man from her drawing-room to her bedroom. Valerius shivered slightly, the wine turning colder and colder on his skin. Asra had brought in a clean rag, handing it off to Nadia so that she could wipe down his hair and face. Valerius pouted, glaring at the magician harshly. Asra smiled and shrugged, still feeling a bit guilty. So Valerius wasn’t like Julian— noted. 

“The two of you need to play a bit so you can make up. Be nice while I get changed,”  Nadia chided. Valerius huffed as he was seated on Nadia’s bed, his arms still crossed as Asra joined him. Nadia tugged on Valerius’s ear, giving him a final, “I said  _ be nice _ ,” before disappearing behind a partition. Valerius pouted as Asra crawled closer to him. He smoothed down his damp hair, pushing it back behind his ears. Valerius refused to look at him as the magician trailed kisses from his ear to his throat. It didn’t take much though before Valerius’s mouth was hung open, small moans spilling out of him as Asra kissed and licked down his neck and chest. Asra noted how the man’s cock twitched upwards at each kiss, slowly rising to its full length. Grinning, Asra swung his legs so he was sitting in Valerius’s lap. The two grinded into each other as they made out, their moans and mewls melting together. 

Nadia finally returned donning one of her favorite straps. She paused to take in the sight of the two, both still unaware she was watching them as their hands explored each other’s bodies. Nadia smiled, pushing back her bangs as she stepped over to the two. 

“See? Look how good you are now that we’re using you in the right way,” she purred, quickly alerting Valerius that she was back. He blushed even more, shoulders rising in defense. “Don’t give me that face, you know I’m right. Asra, off his lap. Valerius get on all fours.”

The two quickly did as they were told, Asra crawling over so that he was sitting near Valerius’s head. Valerius whined, raising his hips as Nadia stood between his legs. She rested the head of the phallus at Valerius’s entrance, causing the man to let out a shaky breath. Asra shimmied out of his pants, revealing his sex to Valerius. Valerius looked up at him, biting his lip.

“You’re going to get us both off,” Nadia instructed, rubbing the head of the cock in  circles over his hole. “I told you, we’re going to use you the way you’re best at.”

Whimpering, Valerius nodded his head, crawling closer to Asra so that he could lick and kiss at the man’s inner thighs. Asra lifted his legs up and spread them, biting down on his lip as Valerius drew closer to his cunt. He tilted his head back and sighed as he felt the man’s tongue slide up his clit. Nadia hummed, finally pushing her hips forward as she slid the phallus in. Valerius moaned into Asra, sloppily kissing and licking the man. Asra was so wet already, the smell of his sex already completely overriding Valerius’s thoughts. Nadia quickly set a brutal pace, barely giving Valerius time to adjust as her hips slapped into his own. 

“See? Look how good you are for me now. No more games, no more lies. You just need  to bend over and show me that pretty ass of yours. Just need to take everything I give to you,” Nadia panted, keeping a firm grip on Valerius’s waist. “Tell me who you belong to,”

“You, mistress, I belong to you,” Valerius moaned out, voice low and relaxed. Asra let out a long whimper, biting down on his lip as Valerius’s tongue wiggled inside of him. Nadia thrusted harder and harder, savoring the way that Valerius’s hips came down to meet hers again and again. It didn’t take Asra long before he was tightening his thighs around Valerius’s face, holding him close as he rode out his climax. Nadia grunted, reaching to stroke Valerius’s aching cock, keeping her strokes in time with her thrusts. Valerius pulled away from Asra, forcing his cheek into the sheets below him as he moaned and gasped out.

“Mistress…” he whined, brows knit together. “I’m close…”

“Cum for me, Valerius,” Nadia panted, pulling him closer to herself. “Be a good boy for  your mistress cum for me,” Valerius groaned, his hips bucking wildly as he felt himself release across his stomach. Nadia steadily pumped into him as he felt each wave of his climax wash over him. She finally pulled out, heaving out a sigh as Valerius collapsed into the bed. 

Rolling her shoulders, Nadia joined the two on the bed as she detached the phallus from her strap. Valerius panted in the sheets, head empty of any thoughts or worries. Nadia massaged up his back, dragging her fingers through his hair. Asra hummed as he pulled Valerius’s head into his lap as Nadia spooned him. 

“See what happens when you’re a good boy?” she whispered, kissing his neck as Asra played with his ears. “See how good I can make you feel?”

“Yes, mistress… I’m sorry for… for being bad this week,” Valerius grumbled, keeping  his face buried in Asra’s thigh. Nadia smiled, resting her head on Valerius’s back. She knew that this wouldn’t change his behavior at all, that within a week or two he would be back to disobeying her. But by then she would have a new punishment lined up for him. 


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Discipline (Valerius/Portia + MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius manages to push Portia over the edge. He's shocked to find out that she doesn't care that he's the consul; if she needs to punish him, she's going to punish him. This chapter includes *drum roll* a spanking! Wow, so surprising! Valerius doesn't necessarily consent to this punishment (because it's a punishment), so if that is not your cup of tea, avoid this chapter! I have one more light-hearted chapter with Portia planned for a different prompt so no worries there !

Portia could only see red. She was somewhat aware of poor Persephone frantically looking around the room, helpless. She was somewhat aware of Valerius sputtering in her lap. She was somewhat aware that what she was doing could get her fired at the very least or hanged with her brother if Valerius was feeling ruthless. But she just couldn’t bring herself to care.

Her day had been going by fairly normal before she met Persephone at the library. She  was doing everything she could to help with the investigation while still performing her duties. Persephone had discovered one of Julian’s journals, but they were having trouble reading it. She had agreed to try and help them decipher it; if anyone could figure out Julian’s writing, it would be Portia. However, much to her shock, Consul Valerius was also there. She silently cursed Nadia for agreeing to have him help oversee the investigation. Normally he couldn’t be bothered to sift through evidence; in his eyes, Julian was guilty by his word alone. Today, however, he seemed keen on seeing Persephone’s progress. Persephone could only look at Portia apologetically as she entered the room. She would have to reveal, in the very least, that she was literate in order to avoid suspicion.

The consul had laughed in her face as Persephone explained that she was here to help.

“Lucky me,” he taunted. “I get two little plebeians who somehow learned how to read.  Do let me know if the good doctor’s words are too big for you two; I can help you sound them out.”

That was the first strike. Portia could handle nobles looking down at her; Valerius was one of her least favorites of the court to deal with, though. Persephone apologized for him, motioning for Portia to sit next to them. 

“Valerius, there are some other books over there I wanted to go through today. Julian’s handwriting is…  _ messy _ , so it’ll be a great help if you could look through those while we do this.”

Valerius shrugged, sliding one of the thick tombs over to himself. As Persephone and  Portia cracked open Julian’s diary, Portia noted how the man made a show of lazily flipping through the pages before discarding the book entirely. Strike two. She noted how Persephone had to massage their temples to calm themselves down; they were still so new to this world, to the palace. It was wrong of Nadia to stick them with a man like Valerius (though Portia would never say that out loud). He leaned on one of his hands as he sipped from his glass of wine, eyeing the two up as they worked.

“You look so cute when you’re thinking so hard, witch,” Valerius noted. “It’ll be so sad when all of this winds up being for nothing. That’s just a log of all the sad little patients Devorak had to deal with. The most you’ll get is a description of human bile and leeches.”

“Have you read it then, consul?” Persephone replied, trying to keep their voice neutral.  When they didn’t get a response, they continued. “If so, then I am asking you to let me continue working. It’ll be my time wasted, not yours.”

A tense silence filled the room. Portia wanted to high five Persephone for carrying themself so well, but she knew it wouldn’t be appropriate. She noted the way Valerius glowered at them, his eye twitching a bit. They made use of the silence to ache over each of Julian’s words. Right as they felt they were on to something, they barely registered when Valerius said a small “Oops.” Before they could react, suddenly the page they were looking at was stained red. Persephone gasped, horrified, as they snatched the book from the table. Valerius sat pretty in his seat, twirling his now empty wine glass with his finger. Portia cried out, reaching to help dab away at the text as Persephone scrambled to save the other tombs from the table.

“Whoopsie. I must have had too much to drink, it seems. Luckily we have such a  competent maid to clean up, hmm, witch?”

Strike three. Persephone could only watch as Portia marched over to the man, face just as red as her hair. At first, Valerius only looked up at her from his seat, clearly smug and proud of himself. However, that pride was quickly smothered out as he was ripped from the chair by his ear. Persephone was more shocked at how  _ strong _ Portia was; the two were both fairly short and weighed roughly the same too, but Persephone wasn’t so sure she could toss Valerius around like that. Valerius clearly didn’t think this either as all he could do was sputter out a small shout of surprise. Stealing his seat, Portia plopped down before bringing the man down easily over her lap. Again, Valerius could only lay there in shock, his eyes wide and his cheeks burning. Persephone looked around the room, eyes wandering from the windows to the door. Portia hooked one of her legs over Valerius’s, pinning him in place. 

“Are-Are you  _ mad? _ ” he finally choked out, wiggling in her lap to try and escape her grip.  “I’ll  _ ruin _ you if you go any further! Persephone! Don’t just stand there,  _ do something! _ ”

Portia seemed to snap out of it for a brief moment, looking up rather sheepishly at Persephone. She expected them to try and stop her, to pull Valerius away and try to smooth things over. The two looked at one another, both so hesitant, both waiting on Persephone to make their move.

“I… I’ll keep watch by the door. I don’t think anyone here wants Nadia to catch us like this.”

Portia could almost kiss them. Valerius’s face fell, his face becoming redder and redder. 

“You… You! You awful little creature! I’ll have you both  _ hung _ for this! Are you listening to me, you awful little wench?” 

“It’s hanged,” Portia hissed right as she brought an open hand down on Valerius’s backside. “And I think we’ve heard enough out of you, actually.”

Valerius howled at the contact, his entire body lurching forward. Persephone could only guess that it was from the shock and not from any actual pain. Although, clearly, Portia had a hidden strength to her after all. Pressing their back to the library door, Persephone could only watch as Valerius struggled in Portia’s lap as she laid down hit after hit. Any time they were convinced he would escape, Portia quickly subverted him, straightening him back out as she gave him even harsher slaps. And Portia was the  _ younger  _ sibling? She handled Valerius like a pro. Persephone bit her lip at the thought of being on the receiving end.

“I’ve. Had. Just. About. Enough. Of that. Big. Stupid. Ego of yours,” Portia hissed out,  punctuating each word with a harsher spank. Valerius could only gasp and sputter out nonsense, his hands grasping at the carpeted floor. “I can handle your petty insults. I can handle you looking down at everyone. But what I won’t sit by and allow is you  _ messing _ up this investigation!” Valerius let out a horrified sound as he felt his pants being tugged down just enough to reveal his rear. Persephone made a small noise as well, their entire face a deep shade of red. They hadn’t expected  _ that _ . How would Valerius handle any more on his bare ass? Clearly, he doubted he could, too, because he began struggling even more on Portia’s lap. She barely let that stop her, the first loud  _ thwack _ resounding throughout the room, signifying that he wouldn’t stop her any time soon. 

Valerius panted as the woman laid into him, his shoulders hunched up as he bit down on his lip. Her swats were too erratic for him to properly prepare himself for; a quick slap to his left buttocks would then be followed up with a succession of heavy hits to his right upper thigh. Portia savored the way his entire bum began to glow an irritated red, his skin hot to the touch. 

“What’s the matter, consul? Nothing else to say?” she taunted, bouncing him a bit in her  lap as she focused particularly harsh swats onto the seat of his butt. 

“G-Go to hell, you worthless little—  _ ouch! _ ” 

Even Persephone winced at that particular hit, the sound echoing throughout the entire r oom. Valerius put his head down, his breathing haggard. He could only grunt and cry out into the floor, his body finally submitting to his punishment. The pain was enough to bring tears to his eyes, something that only fueled his shame even more. 

Time didn’t seem to matter anymore; it could have been minutes or it could have been hours. But finally, Persephone called for Portia to stop. Valerius raised his head up at their voice, his hair loose from its braid, face red and damp.

“I think he gets it now, Portia,” they said, finally moving to stand behind where Portia sat. As soon as he felt her relax, Valerius was scrambling to crawl out of Portia’s lap. She quickly stood up, ready to be on the defense. He was shocked when Persephone stepped in front of her as well, separating the two. It was clear whose side Persephone was on, and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of betrayal. Seething, Valerius tugged up his pants, eyes glaring from Persephone to Portia.

“You filthy little peasants,” he hissed, his hair becoming more and more untamed. “I’ll  see to it that you’re both  _ ruined  _ by the time I’m through with you! You’ll regret ever being  _ born _ when I get my hands on you!”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Persephone replied, cool as ever. It was Portia’s turn to be impressed by them. “Do you plan on going to the Countess? Or the court?”

“I…  _ yes! _ Are you daft? You  _ assaulted _ a member of the court! That’s akin to treason, you  witch!”

“Right… and I’m sure I would have to report what happened, yes? We all would. You’re accusing Portia of assaulting you, but consul, I don’t see any part of you that’s been harmed.”

Valerius’s breathing quickened as he tilted his head at them.  “What are you… you  _ saw _ what she did to me!”

“Oh, right. Yes, I  _ did _ see Portia, a servant, take you over her knee like you were a schoolboy and spank you so hard that you cried like one too. I did see that.”

“You filthy little—”

“Shall I go and tell Nadia, then? Or is Vlastomil who I should see first? Portia, I’m still new to how the palace runs. Do I tell Nadia or Vlastomil in detail how you spanked Valerius like a child?”

“ _ Shut up! _ ”

“I think you should call the entire court together,” Portia cut in, unable to hide the grin off her face. “One of their own was just  _ assaulted _ ! I’m a madwoman! Who knows who will be next?” 

“You’re so right, Portia! The entire court should know there is a serial-spanker running amok throughout the palace! Forget Julian Devorak, we should focus on the woman who  _ spanked Consul Valerius like a child _ .” 

“ _ Enough! Stop talking! _ ” Valerius cried out, hands raised as if he would strangle Persephone at any moment. They shrugged their shoulders, looking Valerius up and down. He glared down at them, gritting his teeth. 

“Oh, I’ll stop talking. As soon as you promise that you’ll leave the library this instant and forget about everything that just happened. Your secret is safe with me; Portia’s is safe with you. You both agree to never speak to one another again. Life goes on.”

“Why you—”

“But if you don’t, then I won’t stop talking. You’re not the only one who loves gossip. I won’t just stop with the court. I’ll tell the entire staff what happened. And they’ll run and go tell their friends who work in the marketplace. And once it hits the marketplace—and this I’m sure you know already— all of Vesuvia will wind up knowing what happened. It’s up to you, Consul.”

Valerius balked at the other, mouth open. Portia looked like the cat who stole all the cream behind Persephone. He had… lost? Against  _ these _ two? Persephone folded their arms, tilting their head at him. Slowly, he lowered his arms, placing them behind his back. He would never be able to take them both down; Portia, surprisingly, was a brute, and he was not about to test the witch’s powers. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Valerius spat, already making a move to exit the room. Persephone followed his movements, eyes fixed on him. “Fine, I’ll forget what happened with Portia. But  _ you _ , little witch, are in for a world of hurt. You still report to  _ me _ . You can thank your little friend there; she’s gotten you a ticket straight to hell! You’ll know what true humiliation is when I’m through with you,”

And with a flourish, Valerius slammed the door shut behind him as he made his exit. Persephone and Portia stood awkwardly in silence for a moment, stunned that  _ any _ of that had worked. Finally, the two burst out laughing, holding on to each other for support.

“Persephone, you’re my hero!” Portia breathed out, hugging Persephone close. “I’m such an  _ idiot _ for that, but damn, was it worth it or what? Did you see his  _ face _ ? Oh! But now I got you into trouble! Oh man, I’m really such a hothead,”

“Don’t worry about it, Portia; he had it coming. I’m just glad I could get you out of that. I didn’t think someone’s face could even get that red!”

Laughing, the two sat back at the table, finally taking a moment to clean off the wine that was spilled. Finally, Persephone spoke again.

“Hey, Portia?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think Valerius meant that  _ he _ would spank  _ me _ by that last statement? Like publicly?” 

Portia blinked at how red Persephone’s face had gotten.

“Dude… you’re such a little freak.”


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Dirty Talk (Valerius/The Devil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil makes it increasingly difficult for Valerius to pay attention to the meeting he should be running. May or may not be foreshadowing for a future chapter~ No real warnings for this chapter, just The Devil being frisky and Valerius needing to excuse himself.

Gods, he hated these stupid meetings. With Nadia asleep and Lucio gone, there was  nothing really holding the court together. Still, all the other members insisted Valerius still host these stupid meetings. He was convinced it was just so they could torture him; it wasn’t like any of these idiots were doing anything for Vesuvia. It all rested on Valerius, the new acting count. He had thought power would be more… glamorous. Instead, he was sleep-deprived and functioning on coffee and wine alone. Even Valdemar commented on his weight loss, something that rubbed him the wrong way. It wasn’t like they  _ cared _ ; it was more like a vulture noting a lion’s declining health. Shaking his head, he took a long swig of his wine as Vulgora and Volta got into yet  _ another _ argument. Or, more appropriately, Vulgora was screaming at Volta while Volta cried loudly. Vlastomil tried breaking the two up, which in return got him screamed at by Vulgora. Valdemar sat content in their seat sipping their own coffee. 

Groaning, Valerius put his head down on the table beneath him, shutting his eyes tight to will the entire room away.

_ Aw, what’s the matter, little ram? Not your type of entertainment? _

Instantly, Valerius’s head shot up. He quickly looked to Valdemar; they were the only one who would call him such a name. Them and…  _ oh _ . Valdemar tilted their head at him, a small smile on their lips.

“Is something wrong, Consul?”

“Did you… did you say something to me?”

“No? No one has said anything to you this entire meeting. They’re too caught up in… that.”

_ Poor thing, are the others not giving you any attention? How rude, especially with such a fine toy in front of them too. At least Valdemar has the common sense to utilize you properly. _

Valerius flinched, his head turning side to side as he scoped out the room. Seeing Valdemar watching him, he quickly composed himself, adjusting his braid.

“R-Right. I must have heard something then…”

“Valerius, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Valdemar reached a hand towards him, but Valerius shook his head. He gave a quick look to the others that said “Not in front of  _ them _ .” He couldn’t give them any indication that their relationship was anything more than it was; it was already hellish that Vlastomil knew about them, he would never be able to cope if the entire court knew. Valdemar shrugged, finally looking away from him again to focus on the brawl next to them.

_ They’re quite pretty, aren’t they? You made a good choice with them. I’m sure they don’t compare to me, but… well, no one really does. _

Sultry laughter filled his head. He instantly recognized it, could even visualize the row of glittering teeth as he heard it.  _ The Devil _ . Damn him. Not here, not in front of all of  _ them _ . Stiffening, Valerius tried to focus on the table instead of the heat rising to his cheeks.

_ Although Vlastomil was a curveball! I knew you enjoyed older partners, but really? Him? Although, his tongue  _ **_does_ ** _ do wonderful things. Do you remember that? How it felt as he ate you out? My, that was humiliating. I don’t even think you allowed Lucio to do that to you.  _

“Stop it…” Valerius whispered, his entire face turning a deep shade of pink. No one heard him over the yelling, thankfully.

_ That’s two out of four. Oh my, and look at the muscle on Vulgora! They could break you in two if they wanted to. But I suppose that’s what makes the thought so delicious, no? The idea that at any moment, they could snap you like a twig? Or fuck you senseless?  _

Valerius made a small, pained noise. No, no he didn’t need to be thinking of them like  _ that _ . He didn’t need to be staring at their biceps, at the way they flexed and pulsated with every shout, every threat. Ashamed, he looked down to see that he was becoming erect already. Shaking his head, he tried to empty his mind, to find some semblance of peace.

_ And I can’t forget little Volta! Sweet, tiny Volta. Such a good girl, she is. Very eager to please. She makes such a pretty little cockwarmer. Not as pretty as you, but still very cute. _

“Enough!” Valerius finally snapped, slamming the table. All eyes were on him. His expression quickly fell. Oh no, they thought he was talking to them. Straightening out, he kept the bit rolling. “We… We’re never going to finish at this rate. Volta,  _ please _ , just give me an updated report on the crops outside the village.”

Volta sputtered out an apology, scrambling back to her seat to sift through her stack of papers. Honestly, what did she even have all of those for? Valerius downed the rest of his wine as the others also calmed back down. He could only watch as Volta tried and failed again and again to produce her report.

_ See? She’s so desperate. She wants to make you happy. It’s a blessing compared to all the others. All they want to do is drive you crazy. Oh, wouldn’t it be so nice to put them all in their places? To have them all scrambling to please  _ **_you_ ** _? _

Tapping his temple, Valerius tried to tune the Arcana out. However, the thought was a nice one. All of them at his feet, each one slobbering over the other to get to him. Heat pooled between his legs, his face still so red, though that could just be blamed on the wine, right?

“Volta. Any day now, please,” he hissed, holding his glass up for a servant to refill. Valdemar’s eyes were on him once again. He tried to ignore them.

_ Oh, but maybe that’s too much responsibility? Perhaps you would like to simply let loose. No more thinking, no more decision making. Just sit there like a good little toy as they each have a go at you. What an idea! Would you ever survive such a feat? If anyone can have the entire court have their way with him, it's you, little ram.  _

Valerius bit down on his lip, sweat forming on his brow. No, no, no. He really didn’t need to be thinking of  _ that _ . Now Vulgora was tossing around Volta’s papers, shouting out insults as Vlastomil chided her for being so disorganized. He couldn’t even stomach to look at them all, not with such horrible thoughts in his head. 

_ Each of your holes filled completely. One demon fucking your face, the other taking you from the back. Oh, little Volta would probably be at your cock no doubt. She wouldn’t be able to help it; she’d have to swallow you up. You’d be their little fuck toy. And you’d love it, wouldn’t you? Look at you, you’re so hard at just the thought of it. Or is it just my voice doing this to you? I could be saying anything to you, and you’d still be responding this way. _

“No… that’s not true…”

_ You’re my little slut, right, Valerius? You’re everyone’s little slut. Why keep up these charades? Why not just submit and accept it? You know how good I can make you feel. Imagine it… all day… every day… endless pleasure. All you’d have to do is ask me and— _

“M-Meeting adjourned!” Valerius stood up sharply, his face a deep red. The others stared at him in shock. 

“But Volta hasn’t—”

“I don’t care! None of it matters! Everyone go home, we’re through!”

The others could only watch as Valerius dashed out of the room. He didn’t bother looking back; he just needed to be _away_. Running to one of the nearby bathrooms, he quickly locked himself in, panting heavily. Once he knew he was safe, he quickly dropped his pants, freeing his cock. 

_ That’s a good boy. Show your master what a horny little ram you are. Sit up on the sink. Yes, good, keep jerking yourself off like this. _

Valerius did as he was told, eyes half-lidded as he backed up so his back hit the mirror behind the counter. He gasped as he felt phantom hands reach out and grab at his throat. Instantly, he relaxed into the familiar touch, focusing on the heat between his legs. 

_ Look at you. It’s so easy to break you. Open your mouth for me, little one. Show me that slutty mouth of yours. _

Those phantom hands were on his lips, fingers forcing their way into his mouth. Valerius began sucking on them without much thought. He knew that’s what  _ he  _ wanted, what he expected him to do. He sucked feverishly as he rutted up into his fist. Close, he was so close already. The shame of it all only egged him on more and more. Images of the court having their way with him clouded his thoughts. Vlastomil taking him from behind... Vulgora forcing their sex in his mouth... Gods, even a blow job from Volta would be so good! And Valdemar...? What would they be doing? Oh, they would be watching him of course. Always watching him, no matter how humiliating it was for him. 

_ So well trained. You’re such a good toy for your master. The others don’t deserve you. Only I should be able to use you like this. Only I get to see you undone like this. Isn’t that right, little one? Aren’t you my little harlot? _

“I’m yours,” Valerius drooled out, eyes crossing. “I’m all yours. Every inch of me. I’m your toy, master, I’m yours,”

_ Cum for me, little ram. Show me what a good boy you are. Show master what a dirty little slut you are. _

Valerius let out a hoarse cry, his eyes shutting tight as he shot up his finish. It splattered on his stomach, staining his clothes a bit. He barely registered it at all, instead milking out the rest of his climax as The Devil cooed out words of praise. He sunk off the edge of the sink on wobbly legs. The hands on his body slipped away, gone once again. 

_ I will be calling on you tonight. Wear something pretty when you go to sleep, dear. _

With echoing laughter, the Arcana vanished, leaving Valerius alone with his thoughts.

After composing himself, he quickly made work of exiting the palace as soon as possible. No one else needed to see him like this. But of course, Valdemar was waiting for him outside the door. He all but ran into them as he tried escaping.

“Quaestor!” he gasped out, trying to back away from them. “I thought I called off the meeting. Why aren’t you… why are you here?”

“You did. I wanted to… check on you. You seemed unhinged. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if you were unwell, Valerius.”

Valerius crossed his arms, trying to present himself as nonchalant. Valdemar was studying every move he made; he noticed how they stopped to glare at his clothes. Shuddering, he turned his back on them, making a break for it. Home, he needed to be home. 

“Thank you for the concern, Valdemar, but really I’m fine. I just want to be… anywhere but here.”

“I’m not concerned, just making observations,” they continued as they kept up with his pace. Valerius felt his pulse quickening. He didn’t know why he felt like he had to run from them like this. It wasn’t like they didn’t  _ know _ what was going on. But he felt like he had been caught doing something bad, something he wasn’t allowed to do. “You reek of him. They’ll smell it too, you know. You better ask him not to claim you like this. You have no idea what they’ll do to you.”

“I… I have no idea what you’re on about. I just really needed to use the bathroom. I have a headache. I just… I want to go home. Please, Valdemar, unless you’re calling on me, let me go,” Valerius stopped himself so that he could face the doctor. Valdemar seemed taken aback by this. Their eyes searched across his face, though what they were looking for, he didn’t know. 

“I’m not… calling on you. I said what I needed to. Good evening, consul.” 

Quickly, they spun on their heels, storming away from him. Where they were going, he had no idea and didn’t care. He just needed to be anywhere  _ but _ the palace.

As he sat alone in his carriage, he mulled over what the other had warned. Was it true? Could all the others… smell The Devil on him? Was he  _ claimed  _ as they had said? Trembling, he shut his eyes and leaned his head on the window. Too much, it was all too much to think about. He was almost glad to know that as soon as he managed to sleep, his master would be waiting for him, ready to make any bad thought melt away.


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Crossdressing/Alternative dressing (Valerius/Valdemar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius invites Valdemar over to try and convince them to switch up their wardrobe. However, once they see some of Valerius's old clothes, they're more interested in seeing him in a new outfit. Everyone is shocked at much they like it. I don't necessarily consider this crossdressing as gender/gendered expression doesn't seem to be a thing in the Arcana-verse, but it's nice to have Valerius in a pretty dress. For once, no warnings for this chapter. I may or may not have been inspired to write something... fluffy (???!!) with these two!

“Have you worn all of these before?” Valdemar remarked, running their hands along each different fabric. It was a rare occasion that Valdemar went to Valerius’s estate. It was an even rarer occasion that the two had no games planned. There was a tense, awkwardness to their conversation, but they tried working around it.

“Oh, most of those I’ve only worn once. Those are the types of designs you can't wear twice,” Valerius commented, keeping an eye out for something of his that would be suitable for Valdemar. The other, on rare occasions like these, would allow him to try to “diversify” their wardrobe, as he put it. Valdemar was thankful Valerius was not as gaudy and tacky as Lucio, and it was surprising that most of his clothes fit them as well as they did. They never accepted any gifts from him, but it was almost “fun” to try on his clothes. 

“Why keep them if they’re not useful to you anymore?”

“I just… enjoy having them. See that dress? Only two were made. It would be a crime if I got rid of it.”

“You know, I’ve never even seen you wear a dress. Why don’t you wear them now?”

Valdemar tugged on a dark brown gown, running their fingers over the silk. Gold embellishments flowed below the skirt, catching the light ever so slightly. Valerius shrugged, pulling the dress out for them. 

“I wore them a lot in my youth, but it always got me… unwanted attention. I didn’t like how men looked at me in them.”

Valdemar giggled at the word “youth.” It was cute that Valerius still didn't consider himself to be one.  Valerius glared at them, rolling his eyes.

“ _ Anyway _ , do you want to try this one on? I think a cooler brown will compliment your skin better.”

“I want you to put it on. I want to see what you’d look like.”

Valerius tilted his head. That was strange coming from them. Valdemar hardly ever made comments on his looks; he assumed they didn’t care about such things. He looked at the gown in his hands, trying to remember the last time he had gotten to wear it, wear any sort of dress. They looked at him expectantly, almost eager. Shrugging, Valerius shooed them out of his closet, conceding. It was always so difficult to say no to them, but this request was easy enough for him. 

Valdemar sat on the other’s bed, hands in their lap. They were happy they weren’t the one being made to try on clothes tonight. Not that they minded; it was a petty request and easy to do to keep Valerius content. But it would be nice to see the man in something other than his stiff formal attire. It was almost… exciting. Valerius had such a lithe frame; the layers of clothes he wore normally hid that fact. They mused at the thought of him being gawked at by older noblemen. It wasn’t that Valerius wasn’t typically the center of attention; he was pretty enough to catch the attention of anyone, even if he wore rags. But the thought of him wearing something even more revealing, something much more… seductive, peaked their interests. They wondered if something had happened, if someone got too handsy with him or was too bold in their advances. They weren’t sure why this annoyed them the way it did, but they tried to brush off the feeling.

Finally, Valerius reemerged, the gown trailing behind him slightly. He fussed with the belt of the dress, trying to straighten it out. When he finally looked up at Valdemar, he was shocked to find their expression… unreadable. Their eyes were wide and slowly taking up every inch of him. Valerius shuddered a bit. He was used to the other observing him like he was prey, but this was something… new. The gown had a plunged V-neck, revealing most of his chest. Nude lace with flowery patterns decorated up and down his arms, clinging just right to the muscles there. The skirt flowed down like liquid from the belt; he had forgotten what a high slit there was on the left leg, revealing even more of his skin. Unsure what to do with his hands, he toyed with his braid, not able to meet Valdemar’s gaze.

“See? I can’t possibly wear something like this anymore,” he tried to laugh it off, but it sounded too fake, too forced. Valdemar stood up, slowly approaching him. He felt an urge to run to the closet and hide, but he forced himself to stand still. A surprisingly gentle green hand cupped his own, raising it up so that they could observe more of the lace’s patterns. Valerius felt his face heating up more and more, unsure what the other was thinking. He couldn’t help but feel a bit insecure; were they… upset? Disgusted with him? He knew they were cruel, but this was a new level, even for them. His throat felt tight and dry; he wasn’t sure what to say, how to bite back at them. Before he could beat them to the punch, Valdemar finally spoke, voice low and almost unrecognizable. 

“You look beautiful like this,” they breathed out. Valerius felt goosebumps rise across his arms, a violent tremor shaking his body. He tried to pull his hand away, but Valdemar pulled him closer. 

“What are you on about?” More of that forced laughter escaped his lips, his eyes wandering around the room, focusing on anything but Valdemar. “It hardly even fits like it should. Maybe you’re right, maybe I should get rid of these…”

“It’s a shame,” Valdemar continued as if they couldn’t hear him. Valerius bit his lip as the other lifted and inspected his arm as fingers traced along the bodice of the dress. “It’s a shame you don’t dress like this anymore.”

“This is… very out of character for you. You’re being quite mean, making fun of me like this,” Valerius tried backing up, but Valdemar was on him, their arm snaking around his waist. His entire face felt like it was on fire. When was the last time he had been this flustered? And why with  _ them _ ? Valdemar tilted their head, almost as if they were equally confused, as if they weren’t the one in control. 

“Mean? I just complimented you. That’s not how insults work, Valerius,” as they spoke, they pulled him closer, Valerius’s hands awkwardly falling on their chest. Were they ever this close before? They must have been, they had been sleeping together for weeks now. But like this? 

“This isn’t very nice of you at all,” Valerius continued, still not looking at them, still trying to get out of their grasp. Should they let him? Why did he even want to run? They weren’t even doing anything. Or were they?

“You are so confusing,” Valdemar placed their head on Valerius’s, those red eyes finally fixing on Valerius’s amber ones. “Listen to yourself.”

“Listen to  _ yourself _ ,” Valerius whispered, hands inching up Valdemar’s neck. “Who are you? What do you want from me?”

They weren’t sure who kissed who; all they knew was that they were kissing one another, hands grasping and pulling at one another. This was new territory; there were no rules set, no script to follow through with. They fumbled onto Valerius’s bed, Valdemar pinning the man under them. Valerius gasped as the other tugged the ribbon tying his hair. Long fingers raked through his locks, causing it to pool around his head. Valerius’s hands toyed with Valdemar’s headwraps, managing to undo and slip them away. Black hair quickly burst free, framing the other’s face and shoulders. They stared at one another like that for a long time, their hands idly stroking up and down each other’s necks and cheeks. Who would make the next move? Where would they go? 

Shuddering, Valerius’s eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his chin up, revealing more of his neck. Valdemar’s mouth was instantly on him, teeth and tongue slipping across his throat. Clutching the sheets, Valerius could only let out a low moan as the other bit down. It didn’t hurt, or at least not as much as it usually did. Were they being… gentle? Valerius couldn’t dwell on it much longer as the other sucked softly on his neck while one of their hands snaked up his leg. He writhed under their touch, the silk fabric rubbing against his thighs and straining erection. He gasped when the other’s hand didn’t stop, instead working their way between his thighs, palming his sack as long fingers began to rub his entrance. 

“Valdemar…” Valerius finally whispered, shifting to sit up on his elbows. Valdemar pulled back, looking down at the man with hazy eyes.

“What’s wrong? Are you not comfortable receiving?”

“It’s not that… it’s just I don’t have… what you need to do it,” Valerius fumbled over his words, mind already so hazy. Valdemar tilted their head at him before laughing. Valerius raised an eyebrow at them as they slowly worked off their slacks and undergarments, haphazardly throwing them on the floor. Their shirt went as well, leaving them completely nude on top of Valerius. Valerius’s face heated up more, hands resting on their naked shoulders. It was rare that Valdemar ever got fully nude; in fact, he didn’t think they had ever done so. Pretty, they were so pretty. They followed his gaze as he took in every inch of them, finally resting between their legs. He gasped as the skin there shifted as if something was alive there. 

“Wh...What is that?” he breathed out as a long, slick appendage slipped out from between their legs. Valdemar laughed again, tugging on one of Valerius’s ears.

“There’s so much you don’t know about me, little ram,” they teased as they massaged themself. Valerius shivered, his legs instinctively spreading more. “I don’t need your silly little toys in order to pleasure myself. Or to pleasure you,” 

Valerius moaned as the other worked a finger inside of him. It was uncomfortable but not overly painful. He trembled slightly, clutching onto the other’s shoulder as he pulled his knees up a bit. Valdemar’s mouth was back on his, capturing any moans or mewls of pleasure. Valerius licked at the other’s mouth, silently begging for them to open up for him. Valdemar smiled into the kiss, finally slipping their tongue out to flick across Valerius’s tongue as they inserted a second finger. Valerius groaned into their mouth, giving them more access for their tongue to work its way inside. Valerius clung onto them, keeping them close as their fingers inched further and further inside of him, curling up into him just right. The lack of lube made it all burn, but Valerius welcomed it. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see what sex without some pain with Valdemar was like. He wasn’t even sure he was ready for  _ this _ , but he would be crazy to ask the other to stop now. Not when it was getting good. 

Valdemar hiked up the other’s skirt, revealing his standing erection. They laughed into Valerius’s lips, the air warm and soft. They pulled away from him to position themself better between his legs, aiming their cock (or their version of one) at his entrance. Valerius sucked in a deep breath, fingers digging into Valdemar’s back. They were staring at him again, staring at him with that unreadable look. Valerius felt like his heart would burst out of his chest, the anticipation too much. He panted slightly, again at a loss for words. Right as he expected Valdemar to speak, they instead rutted up inside of him, stealing his breath away. It was so  _ slick _ . They didn’t need any extra lubricant; their cock seemed to have already had it covered. Valerius let out a loud gasp as he felt it  _ wiggle _ inside of him, twitching as it grew harder and longer as Valdemar slid their way in. He had never felt something like this before, something so thick filling him up and curling inside of him. It felt alive, like it had its own mind. He turned his head away, biting down on his pinky as the other filled him up to their hilt. 

Valdemar panted above him, sweat forming at their brow as they gripped Valerius’s thighs. The man cried out, the pressure bruising. Valdemar grunted as they gave a hesitant thrust into the man. 

“You’re taking me just how I imagined,” they panted. “You’re so greedy, Valerius. You’ll take anything I give you without question. Why is that, I wonder?”

Valerius shut his eyes tight, instead wrapping his legs around the other’s waist to pull them closer. They growled, thrusting into him more and more, their cock twisting and curling inside of him. Valerius tried to bite down on his lip, but he couldn’t stop himself from moaning out loudly, too loud. It was too much already, too many foreign sensations, too many confusing words pooling up inside of him. He felt like he was going to spill out completely, that with one hard thrust he would simply fall apart. He couldn’t string together any thoughts together; he could only think of Valdemar, of Valdemar fucking him senseless, of Valdemar calling him beautiful. His toes curled at the thought as their words rang in his head like a swarm of bees. _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

Valdemar kept a quick pace, curling up to hit Valerius’s spot over and over. His cries of pleasure filled up the entire space, each flowing freely. They roughly pinched his face in their hand, thumb digging into his cheek as they forced him to look up at them. His eyes widened, face flushed a deep rose color. Valdemar sucked in a breath, almost undone at his expression alone. Grunting, they leaned down to place their forehead on Valerius’s, their hot breath mixing as they moaned one another’s names over and over. Valdemar nipped at Valerius’s lip, milking out more sharp cries and moans from him. 

“Just who do you think you are? Why do you think you get to have me like this?” they breathed out on his mouth, each word sending shivers up Valerius’s spine. He shook his head, mind racing with too many thoughts. What was he supposed to say to that? What was he ever supposed to say to Valdemar? Their grip on his thighs tightened, nails digging in too deeply. He felt blood dampen his skin and absently cursed them for ruining his sheets. He barely registered the pain of it, could only focus on the other’s heat as they rutted into him over and over. Their entire body felt like it was pulling him in, tugging him closer and closer to them. Valerius felt his eyes cross as they slammed down right onto his spot, the head of the other’s cock wiggling there. Too much, it was all just too much. 

“I can’t… I can’t do anymore…  _ Ugh _ , I’m going to cum; I’m going to cum,” Valerius whimpered, back arching off the bed to meet each of Valdemar’s thrusting. They growled, pulling his face closer to theirs as Valerius tightened his legs around them more and more. He let out a hoarse scream as he shot his finish, his entire body trembling. Valdemar let out a sharp shout at Valerius tightening around them. They slowed down their thrusts to an almost painful pace, milking out the rest of Valerius’s orgasm while coaxing out their own. Valerius moaned as he felt himself fill up with the other’s finish, a wet warmth leaking out of him as Valdemar finally pulled out.

They flopped down on their side next to him, their hair stuck to their face from sweat. Valerius panted, eyes wandering the ceiling of his room as he tried calming himself down. They sat together in a hot silence. Finally, it became too uncomfortable for Valerius to keep the dress on, the fabrics clinging to him in the worst ways. Valdemar silently helped him out of it, causing Valerius’s face to heat up more. They haphazardly folded it, dropping it on the floor with their own clothes. Valerius could have killed them for doing so, but he felt too drained to do much of anything. Once naked, he curled up near Valdemar. They didn’t touch one another, giving each other about an inch of space.

“You left a bruise on my neck,” Valerius whispered, not looking at Valdemar. They giggled, smoothing down their wild hair.

“And on your thighs. Looks like you won’t be wearing any gowns any time soon.”

“And whose fault is that I wonder?”

Slowly, Valerius inched closer and closer until he was nestling his head under Valdemar’s chin. He felt their entire body tense up as if he was some sort of beast threatening them. When he didn’t back off, their arms stiffly wrapped around his torso. Smiling, Valerius shut his eyes, savoring the small victory.


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Group Sex (IT WAS A MONSTER MASH! Valerius/The Court + The Devil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Valdemar refuses to play into The Devil's games, he finds a better way of getting under their skin. The rest of the court winds up getting involved, with Valerius put right in the middle. Warnings for: generally rough sex, multiple partners, slight hypnosis, tentacles, and in general the courtiers being just a bit rude to Valerius (but when are they not?)  
> This is one of the last long one-shots of the series, and it has a whollle lot going on in here! I couldn't not add some sorta angst to this rare pair, so sorry for teasing something sweet last chapter to now shift to this one hehe

Valdemar found The Devil to be particularly annoying that day. Normally, they were able to get along quite well; The Devil was very good at getting them motivated to continue their work. On that night, though, he seemed more interested in poking fun at them than encouraging them.

“It’s not that I blame you,” he drawled, reclining in his seat. The two were sitting at a long table facing one another. Valdemar had their head in their hands, already fed up with the conversation. “Valerius is quite pretty and quite easy to manipulate. He’s a harmless consort. I’m just surprised it was _you_ who snatched him up. I thought you weren’t one for such games?”  
“It’s been a while since I’ve had such a willing human to observe. Lucio would have worked better, but we see what happened there.” Valdemar raised an eyebrow at the deity, earning a chuckle from him.

“Still bitter, I see. Don’t worry, I’ll see to it that Lucio repays us  _ all _ back. You’re not the only one who he’s still in debt to.”

“It was your  _ job _ to keep track of him. He was your toy.”

“Yes, yes. And it seems like you think Valerius is your toy then?”

Valdemar bristled at this, waving the thought away. They took a sip of their drink, eyes darting away. The Devil chuckled, folding his hands in front of him as he leaned forward. The air between them suddenly became tense, malicious almost. It had been some time since Valdemar had managed to annoy the Arcana, and they were silently kicking themself for getting into trouble over something so… useless.

“I don’t think that, no.”

“Good! Because you would be _wrong._ Those chains around him; who do they bind him to?”  
“You. He is bound to you.”

“And yours? Who do yours bind you to?”

“... to you.”

“Wonderful. I felt like we needed to clear that up.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. The Devil rolled his shoulders before stretching out his hooves on the table. Valdemar grimaced, ready to wake from this awful meeting.

“About the ritual—”   


“I would be careful, little  _ duckling _ . He has an awful way of convincing people he cares about them. You should have seen what he did to poor little Lucio.”

“I know that he is petty, egocentric, and a narcissist. I am under no illusion that he is anything other than that.”

“So you don’t care if the others got a hold of him, too?” The Devil grinned as he noted the dark hue splattering across Valdemar’s face. He never got to have fun with them like this. Normally they would be poking fun at the others, but he wouldn’t want Valdemar to get a big head. Putting them back into place was a rare treat, and one The Devil intended on savoring.

“He can’t stand being in the same room as them for more than thirty minutes. I highly doubt he is having other affairs with the rest of the court.”

“Or that’s just how he acts around you. You didn’t answer the question; would you care if

the others had their way with him?”

“No. I don’t care about him point-blank. This is a little irritating, don’t you think? Shouldn’t we be discussing something more useful?”

“I would, but I have another guest to tend to. You can join me if you want. I think he would enjoy the company.”

Swinging his legs, The Devil conjured a sleek, black door. He gestured to it, baiting Valdemar to follow him. Their shoulders were rising up, fingers twitching. They already had an idea of where this was going, and they were already fed up by it. Still, they got up from their seat, following after the Arcana as he stepped through the door. Of course, Valerius was there, still sound asleep on a lush bed with black sheets. Of course, he was nude, chains tightened around his neck, wrists, and ankles. Of course he was shamelessly spread out, his hair framing his face as he snored softly. If he drank too much, he would be snoring loud enough to wake the dead. They hated that they  _ knew _ that about him. Instinctively, they folded their arms across their chest, fingers digging into their own skin. The Devil shrugged, sitting at the head of the bed. He stroked Valerius’s face, pushing his hair behind his ear. The contact didn’t immediately wake him up; instead, he leaned into the touch subconsciously. Valdemar felt their eye twitch at this.

“Little ram,” the Arcana cooed, raking the nail of his thumb over Valerius’s cheek. Valerius whimpered slightly, trying to turn his face away. “Little ram, wake up. We have a long night ahead of us, and you’re being rude to our guest.” Slowly, Valerius blinked his eyes open, clearly upset at being woken up too soon. He made soft noises of complaint as he slowly rose, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Guest…?” he grumbled before he finally saw Valdemar standing over them. He gasped, flinching back. “Oh! You’re here…”

“Yes… I’m here.”

Valerius stared between the two beings, his stomach gradually sinking. He wasn’t sure why he was so frightened; it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to their antics. But there was something in the air between them that seemed… off. Was he in trouble? If so, why? The Devil barked out laughter, slinging an arm across Valerius’s shoulders. He pulled him closer so that Valerius was sitting in his lap, his chains rattling softly as he was moved.

“My, how boring! I expected a bit more out of you two. Your sex life is certainly more interesting than  _ this _ sad display,” he drawled as he toyed with Valerius’s hair. Valerius nudged his elbow into the other’s chest, his face instantly heating up.

“That’s not fair!” he hissed. Valdemar still said nothing, their glare fixed on The Devil. “What is the meaning of this? I thought you were only calling on me tonight.”

“So you would prefer if Valdemar was  _ not _ here? If it was just you and I?” 

“N-No,” Valerius quickly interjected, too aware of the heat coming off from Valdemar. “I didn’t say that at all. I’m just… confused. I don’t mind it. Valdemar, do you?”

Valerius looked over at them hopefully, praying the other would have some sort of explanation for all of this. They always did. 

“You know I’m not a fan of these games,” they replied, not to Valerius but to The Devil. Their voice was low with a clear edge to it. “Whatever it is you want, you can get it without him here.”

Valerius sunk a bit, suddenly uncomfortable where he sat. He wanted to inch off The Devil’s lap, but the deity held him firmly in place. Normally, he would love to be privy to any sort of gossip or spat, but this seemed… too serious. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

“But I want  _ him _ , so that won’t do. And you want him too. Unlike you, I’m very good at sharing. Why don’t you sit with us? It’s been so long since we’ve played together, duckling…”

“I’d rather not. You can have him.”

“Valerius, wouldn’t it be nice if Valdemar joined us? You’ve come to like them, right?” 

“I would… like that, yes. But not if they don’t want to. I’m fine if it’s just us, master. I can focus all my attention on you,” Valerius placed a hand to the other’s jaw, trying to get the deity to focus just on him. He hoped Valdemar didn’t get the wrong idea. He hoped it was clear that he just wanted The Devil to let them go. “It’s been so long since we’ve gotten to play together.” Trailing kisses up the deity’s jaw, Valerius toyed with the other’s fur, coaxing him to relax further into the bed. He was sure that Valdemar would simply be able to leave; they bragged so much about how powerful they were, wouldn’t an easy escape be simple for them?

But they  _ weren’t _ leaving. They were just glaring at them, nails digging into their own arms. Valerius silently cursed himself. Of course, this wasn’t going to work out for him. Nothing ever did anymore. 

“That’s sweet, Valerius. You’re always so sweet when you want to be. But I was looking forward to having some extra company tonight. I can’t spoil you too much, yes?”

“I… suppose.”

“If Valdemar doesn’t want to share, I know a few others who would. It’s been some time since you’ve gotten to entertain a crowd, yes?”

“I don’t… I am a bit out of practice…”

Valerius gave Valdemar another pleading look. He wasn’t sure why they were acting like this, like he had done something to them. The Devil hummed, trailing a claw up and down Valerius’s arm. He shivered, goosebumps rising where the Arcana touched him. 

“I can promise you they won’t remember anything. You can indulge in your hedonism as much as you want with no consequences. That is, of course, if Valdemar doesn’t want to join. If they do, then I’ll be happy to allow you two to have each other and that’ll be that for the night. What do you say, little ram?”

“It doesn’t feel like you’re giving me much of a choice, sir,” Valerius tried to sell his laugh, but his trembling bottom lip betrayed him. He already knew who this “crowd” would be; The Devil had practically promised him that he’d make the entire court take him. It was a pleasant enough fantasy, but to actually go through with it? He gave Valdemar one last look, a silent plea on his lips. They could end all of this. All they had to do was sleep with him. What was so wrong with that?

“As I said, you all can have him. I’m content to watch.” 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

Valerius felt his world shift. His body slumped back into the Arcana, his eyes wide. Why did he feel like crying all of a sudden? It had been a while since he had last been rejected. And under these circumstances? The Devil seemed equally shocked by this, not saying anything for a long moment. Only Valdemar seemed unphased as they plopped down at the foot of the bed.

“Well? Aren’t you going to call on the others?”

The Devil sighed, disappointed. Valerius trembled in his lap, suddenly wanting to just curl up on the floor. The Devil tutted, stroking his face. 

“They are very cruel. I’m afraid you made a bad choice with this one, little ram. Here, let me help you take your mind off of them,” The Devil whispered, raising a hand in front of Valerius’s face. With a snap of his fingers, red vapor appeared before him. Valerius immediately recognized the scent and breathed in deeply. Its effect was instantaneous; any other thought in his head was wiped, his body becoming lax. Relief washed over him as he slumped forward a bit. The Devil chuckled, slowly placing Valerius back down on the bed. “That’s a good pet. Wait here and be good while I get the others. There’s no need to address  _ that one _ , just wait here for my orders.”

“Yes, master.”

The Devil rose and gave Valdemar a cruel wave before disappearing. Valdemar gritted their teeth, turning away from Valerius. He didn’t even notice this, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Valdemar stole glances to him, to how his legs were already spread so wantonly. They reached a tentative hand for his ankle, but Valerius quickly pulled it away from them. Valdemar sucked in a breath, fingers twitching in the air. They knew it was only the effects of The Devil’s spell, but they couldn’t help but feel a bit… offended. They had little time to dwell on it before they felt the air shift around them. They grimaced as they were greeted by Vlastomil, Vulgora, and little Volta. The Devil stood behind them, grinning ear to ear. So this was the ending he had truly wanted. Had they miscalculated? It was too late to change their mind. 

“ _ Damn _ , you weren’t kidding that he looked like a present,” Vulgora whistled, already crawling over to Valerius. Volta let out a small “Eep!” as she registered how…  _ nude _ Consul Valerius was. Her entire face heated up as she tried covering her face. Valdemar could see that she was still peeking from behind her trembling fingers. 

“It’s about time we got something in return for dealing with him and his awful attitude,” Vlastomil commented, joining Vulgora on the other side of the bed. Valerius looked up at The Devil, waiting for his orders. He barely registered that the others were even there. The Devil smiled, nudging Volta up on the bed. 

“Nothing is off-limits, my lovely friends,” The Devil explained. “Hit him, bite him, cut him up— it’s all on the table. He won’t remember anything and nothing you do will have any lasting effect. All I ask is you don’t  _ kill _ him; we still have to make some use of him, yes?”

The three others nodded their heads eagerly, each of their hands already reaching for the consul. Finally, Vulgora acknowledged that Valdemar was also in the room. They tilted their head at them.

“Why are you here? I didn’t think you liked this sorta thing.”

“This will be fun to watch. I’ve always wondered how the human body would react to such treatment,” they lied, turning so that they could face them all head-on. The Devil snorted at this as he took a seat next to them. Suddenly the bed seemed to stretch wider, more accommodating. 

“Valerius, I want you to give up your body completely to your friends. You will do anything they ask you to, yes?”

“Yes, master,” Valerius’s monotone voice replied, his eyes faraway. Vulgora seemed to be practically jumping out of their skin at this. 

“Holy shit, you really do have him trained! Why can’t he always be like this?”

“Yes, I do wish he was always this agreeable,” Vlastomil replied as he slowly reached a hand towards Valerius’s chest. He flinched as he made contact, part of him still afraid that this was too good to be true. When Valerius didn’t react, the others joined him, each sizing up the consul’s body. Volta bit her lip as she massaged up the other’s thighs, making note of how meaty they were. Valdemar was shocked when she made the next move, her sharp teeth digging into the flesh there. Valerius cried out, his chains rattling. Before he had time to recover, Vulgora’s hands were at his throat, the gauntlets cutting his skin. He struggled in their grip as Vlastomil fondled his chest, flicking at his nipples until they were painfully erect. Valerius let out a wet groan, eyes rolling back as it became harder and harder to breathe. Right before he could black out, Vulgora released him, slapping him harshly across the face as they did. Despite all of it, he said nothing.

“Look at that! I can actually stand being near the little drama queen,” they sneered, pinching at his cheek. Vlastomil laughed darkly, rubbing down Valerius’s navel. Volta was busy licking and biting done on his thighs and hips, leaving small marks where she went. 

“Yes, Volta likes when the consul is not yelling at her,” she murmured into his skin before trailing her tongue along it. Valerius moaned, eyes shut as he tugged on his chains. Vulgora raised an eyebrow at him, already scheming of different ways to humiliate him further. It sucked that he wouldn’t remember any of it; they could only hope this was a prelude to what The Devil  _ really _ had in store for him.

“Valerius, I’m getting tired of listening to you. Why don’t you suck off Vlastomil, huh? I bet you’ve been dying to anyway,” 

Vlastomil was startled by this, his hand freezing where it was.

“Excuse me—”

“Yes, Vulgora,” Valerius droned, slowly rising to sit up. He all but kicked Volta away as he crawled between Vlastomil’s legs. Vulgora was in hysterics as Volta rubbed at her cheeks, miffed at having her snack interrupted. Vlastomil’s hands hung in the air, trembling, as Valerius worked on undoing his pants. He eyed the man’s cock up and down. He was already erect from just looking at Valerius. If Valerius was thinking clearly, he would have laughed at him. Instead, he plopped the head of Vlastomil’s dick in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it easily. Vlastomil hissed, one hand gripping Valerius’s hair while his other clung to his own face. Vulgora sat back and spread their legs, dragging Volta next to them. They fondled between the little woman’s legs, earning mewls and moans from her. Valerius slowly worked his way down the other’s cock, making sure to flatten out his tongue as he did so. Vlastomil wasn’t particularly thick, but he was  _ long _ ; Valerius had to relax his throat to stop himself from gagging. 

“Gods, you’re able to take the whole thing so easily,” Vlastomil whispered, his grip tightening on Valerius’s hair. “I didn’t expect any less from a  _ harlot _ like you, though. Ah, that’s right, keeping bobbing that stupid head of yours.”

Valerius moaned, eyes half-lidded as he bobbed his head up and down. He curled his tongue along the base of the man’s shaft, drawing out groans and hisses from Vlastomil. Vulgora reached out to give Valerius’s ass a harsh slap, laughing as they did so. Valerius only grunted, too focused on his task at hand, on the order given. He kept a steady pace despite his jaw beginning to hurt; his hazy eyes were fixed on Vlastomil’s face in a way that was almost hypnotic. Vlastomil felt his entire face heat up at the attention. His breathing was becoming more and more erratic as he roughly pulled and pushed Valerius’s head up and down his cock. 

“Aight, that’s enough!” Vulgora barked, tugging Valerius away. Vlastomil shouted at them, complaining that he was  _ right there _ . “Yeah yeah, grandpa. Can’t have you finishing too soon. Isn’t there another place you wana shoot your load in?” They hooked their arm under Valerius’s chin as they spread out his legs further. The pressure was enough to make breathing harder for him, his face already turning red again. Vlastomil instantly relaxed, eyes trained between Valerius’s legs. Volta scooted closer to the two as she eyed the man up as well, particularly his standing erection.

“Did that really turn you on…?” Vlastomil questioned as he began to palm at Valerius’s cock. He hissed, tilting his head back into Vulgora’s neck.

“Or he’s being hexed right now,” Valdemar sneered, rolling their eyes. No one heard them except The Devil. Instead, Vlastomil’s mouth was seizing Valerius’s. It was a vulgar excuse for a kiss, all tongue and slobber. Of course, Vlastomil preferred things wiggly and  _ wet _ . Valdemar grimaced as Valerius opened his mouth eagerly, his own tongue lapping at Vlastomil’s. No one told him to do  _ that _ .

“Or he really is just that shameless,” The Devil said, leaning closer to Valdemar. “You have to admit, this is quite an exciting game.”

Valdemar said nothing, keeping their gaze fixed on the four others. Little Volta was working her way between Valerius’s legs as Vlastomil assaulted his mouth. Vulgora kept a harsh grip on him, their claws sinking into his hips. Valerius groaned as they tore at his skin, blood pooling down his legs. Volta screeched at this, yelling at Vulgora for spoiling her food. When Vulgora only laughed, Volta resigned herself to dragging her tongue up Valerius’s shaft. He moaned out into Vlastomil’s mouth, his tongue working harder and harder. Vulgora released him long enough to work off their gauntlets, each one clanging to the floor. Freed, Valerius cupped Vlastomil’s face as Volta began swallowing him down. He crawled up on his knees, allowing Volta to settle between them. Vulgora appeared behind him again, one hand gripping his neck while the other wedged between his cheeks. He bit down on Vlastomil’s lip as they inserted a finger, wiggling it all the way inside of him. Grasping the man’s shoulders, he panted into Vlastomil’s neck, arching his back more.

“You’re going to take each of us,” Vulgora hissed into his ear as they shoved in a second finger. Valerius nodded his head, whimpering as they curled and scissored inside of him.

“You’re our little slut tonight, yes? You’ll take everything we give to you?” Vlastomil prodded, forcing Valerius to look at him. Volta could be heard moaning softly, her voice muffled. Valerius tried to respond, but all that came out was a broken sound. Vlastomil kissed and licked his face as Vulgora worked their fingers faster and faster. Volta had set her own fast pace, Valerius’s moans encouraging her more and more. She wasn’t as cruel as the others; she didn’t want to  _ hurt _ Valerius, even if he was mean to her. 

“That’s enough, dummies,” Vulgora hissed, pulling Valerius back and away from the two. They each seemed dejected at this, crossing their arms. “None of you know how to pace yourselves. I get to have him first; I gotta show you babies how it’s done.” 

Growling, they slammed Valerius back down on the bed, his body bouncing slightly with the impact. Vlastomil and Volta sat on either side of him, suddenly very interested to see what Vulgora had planned for him.

“Spread your legs,” they growled into Valerius’s face. He nodded, slowly sliding his legs so they were on either side of Vulgora. Apparently, this was not enough; they roughly grabbed one of his ankles and yanked his leg up in an uncomfortable position. Valerius groaned as Vulgora worked their pants off with their other hand. He noted how their sex writhed to life, a thick appendage sprouting from between their legs. So all demons could do that. If he was in his right mind, Valerius would have asked them about this. However, as soon as he opened his mouth, Vulgora smacked him harshly across his face. The impact split his lip, blood trickling down his chin. The skin there tingled; he shuddered at the feeling. This only goaded them on more; they grabbed his hair harshly, tugging on it as they positioned themself at his entrance. Valerius trembled, the tip of their dick already so slick. Growling, Vulgora rutted up into him, knocking the wind out of him as they pushed to their hilt.

They gave him no time to adjust. Pulling his hair, they thrusted their hips forward again. Their skin met with a wet slap, the sound seeming to echo throughout the room. Vlastomil and Volta backed off as long as they could bear; once Vulgora had a set rhythm, they were back on Valerius. Volta was licking and nipping at the leg Vulgora had pulled up, trailing her tongue from Valerius’s calf all the way down to his heel. He shuddered, toes curling, as she nibbled on the soles of his foot. Normally, this would have disgusted him, but instead, all he could do was moan and cry out in pleasure, hands scraping down Vulgora’s back. Vlastomil was back at his face, kissing and licking at the tears spilling from his eyes. Instinctively, Valerius’s mouth sought after his, lips parting for Vlastomil’s tongue. 

Valdemar gritted their teeth, nails digging into their arms. They hated how heat was pooling between their legs, how their own sex stirred at the image of Valerius being so thoroughly violated. They were so torn; they wanted to pull them all away from him, to drag him away for themself. But part of them wanted in on the fun, on working their own sex into Valerius’s mouth as Vulgora fucked him senseless. But both of those actions would be losing; The Devil was observing every move they made. Any movement indicating arousal would be admitting he was  _ right _ . Bristling, they forced themself to continue watching, feigning indifference. 

“Volta, get over here,” Vulgora panted, leaning back a bit. They raised Valerius’s hips, dropping his leg so that it slinked back to his side. His erection stood firmly at attention, Vulgora’s cock fully buried inside of him. “Get on his lap. You’re tiny enough that you can ride him.” Volta shivered but obeyed, slowly crawling over so that she was straddling Valerius’s waist. He gasped as she aimed his erection into her heat; she was already so warm, so ready for him. His back arched more as she sunk down on him, slowly taking in every inch of him. She shivered, making small noises of pleasure as she wiggled her way down. Vulgora chuckled, cupping her face gently before kissing her. Volta clung onto them as she bounced her hips up and down. Valerius screeched, clawing at the sheets below him. It was too much, being taken by the two of them in such a way. His entire body trembled, every inch of him electrified. Vlastomil growled, shoving his own cock back to Valerius’s split lips. He whimpered before opening his mouth wide, not needing to be told to. Vlastomil held his face as he fucked it, easily slipping his cock down Valerius’s throat. Used, his entire body was being used by them. Delirious, he suckled on the man with abandon, his movements even sloppier and more desperate than before. Vulgora’s movements sped up as Volta tightened around him more and more. 

“It’s too much… I’m not going to…” Valerius rambled between sucking, his words almost lost in Vlastomil’s lap.

“I don’t care how many times you get off,” Vlastomil hissed, tugging on Valerius’s ears so that his cock was forced all the way down his throat. Valerius gagged, eyes crossing. “You’re going to keep taking us until we’re through with you.”

It was an order; he had to obey it. It wasn’t long before Vulgora was grunting, shooting their seed deep inside of Valerius. His entire body was twitching as he tightened around Vulgora, almost painfully so. Volta cried out, their grip on Vulgora tightening. They quickly pulled her off of Valerius, slamming her down on the bed and burying their face between her legs. She squealed out in pleasure, tightening her thighs around their face as they lapped at her sex. Vlastomil hummed, pulling out of Valerius’s mouth as he panted and whimpered. 

“Since this end seems to be freed up, I suppose it’s my turn here,” Vlastomil said, settling between Valerius’s spread legs. Valerius let out a shaky breath, arching his back up a bit to get closer to the man. Valdemar’s fingers twitched as the man easily filled Vulgora’s place, filling up Valerius easily. Without having anyone else on him, Valerius reached up for Vlastomil’s shoulders, crying out as he worked his hips to the rhythm Vlastomil had set. His nails dug into the man’s back, his entire body trembling. Vulgora was busy mounting Volta, who was tugging them down closer to her. 

“Turn him this way, gramps,” Vulgora panted as they bent Volta over, facing her away from themself. Vlastomil quickly moved Valerius to bend over in the same position; he and Volta were forced to face one another as their respective partners took them from behind. Subconsciously, Valerius reached out for her hands, his nails digging into her skin. They panted in each other’s faces, tongues and lips meeting one another sporadically. 

“Isn’t that sweet how well they’re getting along?” The Devil cooed into Valdemar’s neck. “Looks like our little ram doesn’t need you. He’s getting on just fine with the others.”

“Your magic is astounding,” Valdemar hissed, turning away from him. The deity laughed, a hand sliding to Valdemar’s thigh.

“That little spell? The effects have already worn off. Everything he is doing is of his own volition. I said  _ they _ wouldn’t remember anything, not him.”

“But you—”

“A white lie to get them to perform to their full potential. Besides, I thought you didn’t  _ care _ what happened to him?”

Valdemar said nothing, shoulders trembling. The Devil raised an eyebrow as a tendril snapped out from their form. Grinning, he settled back in his seat, enjoying the show. 

“ _ C-Cumming… I’m cumming!” _ Valerius cried out, burying his head into the sheets as he let out a shrill scream. It was enough to push Vlastomil over the edge; hissing, he pulled out and pumped his orgasm out onto Valerius’s ass. Valerius gasped and sputtered, his entire body trembling. The two men panted as they writhed in their afterglow, Vulgora and Volta not far behind them. Valerius crawled away from Vlastomil as the two others recovered from their own orgasms. Vulgora quickly grabbed his ankle, dragging him back to their lap.

“Where the fuck are you going, huh? I thought we told you that you’re our bitch until we’re sick of you. Are any of you sick of him yet?” they questioned, pinching Valerius’s face in their hand. His eyes widened, his stomach sinking. The two others quickly shook their heads, already crawling back to him for more. 

The rest was a blur; his body was contorted in different positions, each end of him being used by one of the courtiers as his cock was either ridden or sucked. Even Volta got rougher and rougher with him, drawing blood when she would bite him or scratch at him. His entire body was on fire; there was no difference between pleasure or pain. If they hit him, he asked for more. If they kissed him, he quickly deepened it. He was aware of Valdemar’s eyes trained on him the entire time; he felt the heat radiating off of them. As he rode Vulgora, he finally regarded them where they sat. Their eyes locked on each other. Valdemar felt their eye twitch as he grinned at them, sinking down all the way on Vulgora’s cock as he did so.

The Devil could barely respond as Valdemar lunged forward. Volta screeched, quickly scurrying to the edge of the bed. Vlastomil was quick to follow, scooting to the headboard. Vulgora was left to be shoved aside roughly as Valdemar slammed Valerius down onto the bed. Their mouth opened to retort, to shout at them for being so god damn rude all of a sudden. But upon seeing tendrils leaking out from their back, they quickly scrambled to join Volta’s side.

“They’re  _ pissed _ ,” they whispered, tugging Volta closer to them. The Devil couldn’t help but laugh, reclining as Valerius struggled in their vice grip. He gasped as he finally registered their shifting form, a suffocating heat smothering him as his arms and legs were tangled up in tendrils. He struggled against them, but there was no use. Valdemar panted into his face, teeth bared. Valerius shivered, trying to turn away from them.

“Oh? Suddenly shy, are we?” they drawled out, voice dripping with malice. Valerius huffed, turning to glare at them despite his fear.

“Suddenly interested in me,  _ are we _ ?” he hissed as he relaxed into their grip. Hissing, they tugged apart his legs, wide enough to be painful for him. Valerius cried out, eyes widening as more tentacles swarmed around him, three aiming between his legs. He knew angering them even further would not be good. He knew that he was already in dangerous waters as it was. “I thought Vlastomil was the one who was into worms. I see we’re not striving for originality anymore?” 

Screeching, his entire body lurched forward as three of the tentacles wriggled inside of him. Giving him no time to adjust, another thicker one slipped between his lips, pumping down his throat. Valerius’s eyes watered, drool and tears streaking down his cheeks as the three other tendrils steadily pumped into him. Despite being used by all the others, Valdemar was still able to stretch him open almost past his limits. He moaned out into the tentacle in his mouth, his face a deep shade of red. His eyes could only follow as several tentacles lashed out at him; several were curled around locks of his hair, each pulling on them harshly. Others were wrapped and tightened around his throat, each pulsating as they tightened and loosened their grip. Valdemar’s arms were on either side of him, another thing trapping him in place. Their eyes were fixed on his face, watching keenly as he struggled to swallow and suck on the tentacle in his mouth, his legs trembling as they were continuously held open. 

“This is what you wanted, right? Each part of you used until you’re broken? Of course, you would. Of course, this type of thing turns you on. Originality? Give me a break, Valerius,” they panted, nails digging into his waist. Valerius’s nostrils flared, his brows knitted. He clearly wanted to retort, but Valdemar wouldn’t let him. “Don’t bother denying it. Your crude attempt at dignity is exhausting. Just sit back and let me use you up like you wanted.”

Any more of Valerius’s complaints were muffled, the only noises coming out of him moans and whimpers. The others could only watch as each tentacle pumped ruthlessly inside of him, none slowing their paces. Others wiggled near his face while others rubbed and stimulated themselves with his twitching hands and feet. They all notably avoided his aching erection; a cruel reminder that Valdemar could bring him to orgasm with just this alone. 

“I’m only doing this because you want it. I’m only here because  _ you _ want me here. This is all your fault. All of this… all of this is because of  _ you _ ,” their voice was becoming more and more strained, their entire form shifting and twitching. Valerius could only softly shake his head, keeping his eyes shut tight. He felt each tendril quiver and wiggle along his body. They were close, he knew they were close. They always talked so much when they were close to orgasming. He hated that he  _ knew _ that about them. “This is all so beneath me. How dare you…?” Their throat cut them off, their face contorting into an almost pained expression. Valerius’s eyes widened as he felt precum lingering on his tongue. He moaned out into their tentacle, trying to wiggle free from them. Of course, this only set them off more. Before he could even think, his entire mouth was filled up with their seed. As they pulled out from his mouth, he let out a wet scream as the others pumped out their finish, cum coating his face, his hair, his hands and feet. His entire body trembled as Valdemar filled him up, each tentacle steadily pumping into his already spent hole. The sensation was enough to push Valerius over the edge; his orgasm was painful as he cried and groaned. Slowly, each tentacle slipped out and away from him; his entire face was coated with the other’s finish, marking him. He panted, stray tears slipping from his eyes. Valdemar panted as they gradually regained control of their form, each tentacle slipping behind them and away. The two glared at one another for a long moment. 

Finally, Valdemar tentatively reached out a hand to rub at Valerius’s face. They gasped as he flinched away, scrambling to get to The Devil’s lap.

“I want them to go away,” he panted, hiding his face into the deity’s neck. “Make them go away.  _ Now _ .”

“All of them?” The Devil purred, winking at Valdemar. 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

“All of them. Get them out of my sight.”

Valdemar’s voice was cut out as their world quickly began to shift. The last thing they heard before disappearing completely was The Devil’s sultry voice cooing to Valerius.

“I’ll make sure you forget all about them, little ram. We still have the rest of the night before us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger???? yes. but there will be a resolution in an upcoming chapter ;w;


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Food (Valerius/Volta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Valerius tries a new tactic to get Volta to focus on her work. Of course, it fails, but that isn't such a bad thing either. No warnings for this chapter; Volta is too sweet for that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would have been a crime if I... didn't use Volta for food.

Volta’s tiny hands gripped the edge of the table as she watched the consul sift through a bowl of strawberries. He had requested one specifically for himself; absolutely  _ none _ were to be given to Volta. Not until she finished the reports she owed him. Saliva collected in the bottom of her mouth, almost weighing it down. Each strawberry was plump and red, almost shimmery from being freshly washed. Valerius picked up a particularly round one, observing it between his fingers. He glared at her before curling his lips around the fruit, biting down half of it. It made a wet snap, some of the juices getting on his fingers as he pulled it back. Volta whimpered, her tiny, sharp nails now scratching the wood beneath her. 

“Volta,” Valerius hissed. “Write. Now.”

Defeated, the tiny woman resigned herself to looking away as she mused over the documents in front of her. How was she expected to focus when such  _ beautiful _ food was so close to her? What if she wasn’t fast enough and Valerius ate all of them? If she just got a little  _ taste _ , she would be able to work better…

“Consul…” she tried, leaning a bit closer to him. Valerius snatched the bowl away from her, plopping another berry into his mouth. He snapped his teeth shut, baring them at her. She let out a small “ _ Eep _ !” before continuing her work. What a cruel man he was! So mean to poor Volta. Content, Valerius made a small hum as he picked another round berry. He chewed on the tip of it before sliding his tongue along the exposed insides of the berry.

“They’re a bit tart,” he said, not regarding Volta despite knowing her eyes were glued to him. “But they’re  _ so _ juicy. It’s getting all over me, actually.” Crudely, he made a show of licking each of his fingers, popping each one out of his mouth. Volta was clutching her face, eyes wide and unblinking.

“They look… very, very, very good… perhaps Volta may have just  _ one? _ ”

“Has Volta finished, then?” 

“N-Noo…”

“Then Volta gets none. They’re  _ all _ for Valerius.” Smirking, Valerius popped another in his mouth, moaning slightly as he chomped down on it. Volta groaned as she tugged slightly on her hair. She tried scribbling down nonsense; it didn’t matter if what she was writing made sense anymore. It just had to  _ look _ like she had done the work. Valerius continued loudly eating, his other hand playing with his hair as he ate. Volta dragged her eyes away from her work again, staring intently at his lips. They looked a bit redder, a bit moister. He suckled on each berry a little, making sure to get out every bit of its nectar. Vibrating, Volta felt herself rising out of her seat. Valerius was going to be mad at her no matter what… What did it matter if she got just a taste?

Right as Valerius bit down on another strawberry, Volta was out of her seat, scrambling to get into his lap. He sputtered slightly, face turning a bright red. Before he could push her away, her lips were on his, her tongue eagerly pushing past his lips to gain access to his mouth. Horrified, he realized she was eating the fruit out of his mouth, her tongue lapping at his. She pulled back, content, swallowing down her winnings.

“Y-You disgusting little creature!” Valerius squawked, gripping her by the shoulders. “Have you no common decency?”

“Volta is very sorry! But you were teasing so much! Please don’t be mad at Volta!” Despite her apology, she turned around on his lap to face the bowl of berries, greedily forcing handfuls of them in her mouth. Valerius sat in disbelief, eyes wide, as she gobbled down the entire bowl in seconds. Her entire mouth was coated in juice, each of her little fingers sticky with residue. 

“You have no ounce of shame,” Valerius grumbled, turning the woman around in his lap. Volta flinched, pulling her hands to her chest as she looked up at the man. He glared at her, but something about his expression was no longer full of malice. Her tongue darted out to lick at her lips. Right before she could swallow, his lips were back on hers. She made a small, high pitched noise before relaxing into the kiss. He dragged his tongue across her bottom lip, savoring the sickly sweet taste. She shivered, her hands reaching up to try and cup Valerius’s face. He captured her by her wrists, holding her hands in place. Pulling back, he smirked as she looked up at him, face covered in a pink flush. Wordlessly, he pulled one of her hands to his mouth, sucking down each of her wiggling fingers. Volta made small cries as he did so, her body fidgeting in his lap. He didn’t stop until he had sucked and licked each of her fingers, even kissing the palms of her hands as he finished. 

“I do believe,” he finally breathed out. “That this is a lost cause. You are dismissed, Volta.”

“Hmm?” she was too lost to fully register what he had said. Chuckling, he lifted her up and off of his lap before rising. 

“We’re done here. Go ransack the kitchen, or whatever it is that you do.” 

Volta blinked, her mind struggling to understand what just happened. Valerius shrugged, turning on his heel and leaving the room. Volta plopped down on the floor, staring at her slick fingers. She brought her thumb to her lip, tongue darting out to give it another lick. Shuddering, she wondered if the consul would ever reprimand her like this again. Perhaps with an entire banquet? Oh yes. Yes yes yes, that would be very good indeed. 


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Tickling (Valerius/Portia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Valerius is the last person Portia thinks she will get intimate with from the court. However, after catching him in a rather vulnerable moment, she can't help but feel a mutual connection with him, if only for a night. No real warnings for this chapter, this wound up being a lot more intimate and vanilla than I intended hehe

It wasn’t Portia’s fault things had gotten so out of her control. She always tried keeping things professional and proper with the court, even if she didn’t particularly care for any of them. Valerius was her least favorite; his smart-ass remarks always drove her up a wall. However, on that night, she hadn’t expected to find him in the Countess’s quarters. She was sure he had left with all the others after their meeting; she had no idea any of the courtiers bothered checking in on Nadia. Valdemar was still bitter they weren’t in charge of her care as she “slept.” 

And yet there was Consul Valerius sitting there with Nadia, softly combing through her hair. Portia stood stunned in the doorway. It felt like she was interrupting something private, something secret. By all accounts, she was sure Valerius hated Nadia. But there he was tending to her without her even knowing. At first, he didn’t notice Portia enter the room, but she must have made a noise to alert him of her presence. His head quickly shot up, eyes wide. However, once he saw it was her, he relaxed. 

“Ah, it’s just you,” he sighed, continuing his work. “I was worried it was someone important. You can do what you need to, I won’t be here much longer.”

So he could still be rude, even like this. Rolling her eyes, Portia nodded and carefully set to cleaning up the space around them. The nurses, while amazing, normally left clutter throughout the day. Portia stole quick glances to Valerius as she tidied, noting the way his lips moved softly. Was he speaking to Nadia? The realization made her blush; she did the same thing during the day. She still hadn’t been able to properly meet Nadia, but it felt strange not to speak to the Countess as she worked. She wondered if she could hear everything, if that speaking to her would help her wake up. 

“I know she can’t hear me,” Valerius stated, causing Portia to gasp out a small “Eep!” in response. “I suppose it’s just a habit, needing to fill her in on the others.”

“Were you two…. close?” Portia softly prodded, inching closer to the consul. 

“In a matter of speaking, yes. Nadia was new to Vesuvian life; all she had was his excellency for some time. I became a bit of a confidant for her. Out of necessity.”

Portia felt a shiver run up her arms. Any mention of Lucio did that to her; it felt like his ghost haunted the palace, that speaking his name brought a chill to anyone who worked there. She hadn’t considered Valerius being close to him, but he must have been. He must have been close to them both. 

“I’m sorry,” she said without thinking. Valerius raised his head, tilting it at her. She felt her face heat up. “I’m sorry about… about what happened. With the Count and Countess. I’m still relatively new here, but you…”

“People died every day, especially during the plague. I had already accepted Lucio’s fate— it was Devorak that threw a wrench into it though. Justice will be served soon enough, and then we can finally close this sad book. Hopefully, by then, Nadia will…” he trailed off, looking away. 

Portia sucked in a quick breath.  _ Ilya…  _ she knew it couldn’t be true, but seeing the consequences of what he was being accused of hurt her. Valerius sounded…. sad, despite the hardness of his voice. She had never seen him like this, so… human. She questioned why with her of all people, but she was so inconsequential to him perhaps it didn’t matter to him. Her body moved on its own, her hand gently squeezing Valerius’s shoulder. He flinched at the contact, his hands stilling. She shook her head, quickly pulling back her hand. 

“I’m sorry, sir—!”

“You’re full of apologies tonight. It’s fine. You’re being… strangely sweet to me. I see the way you look at me; I hear the things you and the other servants say. Are you shocked that I’m here?”

“Y-yes…”

“Sit by me. It’ll do me good to speak to someone other than our sleeping beauty here,” Valerius patted the cushion next to him. Portia slowly plopped herself down, sitting cross-legged. They were so close, their arms touching. Valerius continued combing through Nadia’s hair, eyes focused on her face. Unprompted, he began talking freely about her. How they first met. The first time she called on him privately. The games she enjoyed playing. What her favorite wine was. Portia soaked it all up, storing each new bit of information away. They even joked and laughed together, their shoulders rubbing and nudging against each other. 

As they sighed, Portia slowly looked up to the man. They caught each other’s gazes, eyes searching over each others’ features. Gods, he was gorgeous. It was almost unfair how handsome he was. She placed a hesitant hand to his cheek, noting how strong the bone was there. Valerius’s own hands were inching up her body, one hand on her waist, the other rubbing her upper arm. Portia wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss; all she knew was the warmth of Valerius’s lips on her own. He tasted of spices and wine. Before they could deepen the kiss, Portia had to pull away to giggle. His thumb had caught under her arm, tickling her. He raised a bemused eyebrow, biting down on his lip. 

“Ticklish are we?”

“Y-yes, sorry about that.”

“Sorry sorry sorry; if you apologize one more time, I’ll have to find a way to silence you.”

“I’m—” Portia had to stop herself, instead giggling into her hand. Valerius smiled, rising to his feet. He pulled her up with him, pulling her close to him. 

“Shall we go somewhere… more appropriate? I have access to the guest rooms,” Valerius murmured into her hair as Portia stood up on her tip-toes to reach him. “That is, of course, if you want to continue this. I wouldn’t want you to… to think I’m trying to exert my power. You can say no—“

“Please, I would like that a lot actually.”

Portia’s head swam as she was guided out of the room. They walked quickly and through the shadows; Portia had to stop herself from getting too giddy. This was so wrong. So unprofessional. And with Valerius of all people? And yet she felt his own excitement jumping off his skin, his grip on her hand tight. He seemed to be an expert at maneuvering throughout the palace unseen. How close was he really to Lucio? To Nadia? How many times had he done this before? 

Once they were hidden away in a guest room, they were on each other once again. Their lips met again and again as they worked off their clothes. Portia felt gooseflesh rise on her skin from the cold. Sighing, she tilted her head back as Valerius kissed and suckled on her neck and shoulders. She couldn’t help but giggle, shivering in his embrace. 

“You really are ticklish,” Valerius breathed out as he cupped her breasts in his hands. He pushed them together, rolling his thumbs over her nipples as he bounced them in his hands. Portia giggled and bit her lip as she ran her fingers through his hair to undo his braid. Valerius’s hands moved from her breasts down her sides, earning more breathless laughter and wiggling from Portia. The man seemed keen on tickling her further, fingers tracing from her belly and up and down her hips. Portia gasped loudly as his lips returned to her skin, this time kissing up and down the curve of her stomach. Portia had to stop herself from laughing too hard, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“You’re quite breathtaking,” he whispered into her skin. “You’ve had my attention ever since you started here.”

His words made her heart flutter. Too nice, it was all too nice. Part of her wished he would be ruder if only so she wouldn’t be so swept up by him. Threading her fingers through his hair, Portia gently guided Valerius’s head lower and lower. He trailed kisses everywhere he went, each one leaving a tingling sensation on her skin. Portia jolted as he spread her thighs and kissed and nipped at the milky skin there. She couldn’t help but laugh as he worked deeper and deeper between them. She felt his grin on her skin, causing her to pout. 

“You’re d-doing that on purpose,” she gasped out as she tugged lightly on his hair. Valerius hummed, which only made Portia laugh louder. “You’re still as wicked as ever.”

“I wouldn’t want you to like me too much,” Valerius winked at her as he spoke before his entire face disappeared between her legs. Shrieking, Portia could only cling onto his shoulders as his face nuzzled into the folds of her sex. She struggled to remain standing, her legs wobbling as she tried spreading them more for him. Valerius slowly dragged his tongue back and forth, flicking the tip of his tongue at her clit. Portia felt like she was melting, her body trembling and curling into itself. Valerius didn’t slow himself at all, focusing on licking and kissing between her lips, savoring the taste of her. Right as he brought her to the edge, he pulled back, his hair mussed and lips damp. Portia huffed, smoothing down his loose strands a bit as he grinned up at her.

Without warning, she was being lifted up by her waist. Valerius easily carried her to the bed, kissing and nipping at her neck as he did. Portia mewled and giggled, writhing in his touch. Once she was laid out, he was back at her chest, kissing and nipping at her breasts. Portia bit down on her lip, lashes fluttering shut as she encouraged Valerius to continue. Her legs were spread wide for him to settle between, the heat of his erection stirring butterflies in her belly. She subconsciously moved her hips to it, seeking it out. Valerius moaned into her breasts, one of his hands trailing down between her legs.

“This is okay?” he questioned, his fingers stopping between her upper thighs. 

“Y-Yes, please keep going.”

Valerius grinned, catching Portia’s lips with his own as his middle finger inched up to rub against her entrance. Portia hummed into his mouth, shifting her hips to get closer to his hand. She shuddered as he worked his middle finger inside of her, curling up into her warmth. Valerius bit down on her lip, twisting his wrist as he filled her to the hilt of his finger. Portia’s nails dug into his shoulders, her entire body trembling as he worked in another finger.

“Not ticklish here, I see,” he whispered into her mouth, his other hand rubbing at her neck. He scissored his fingers together, earning more mewls and sighs from Portia. Her toes curled as sparks of pleasure filled up her belly, her entire body relaxing into his touch. She grinned as he peppered her face with kisses, his hand making its way to rub behind her ear. She had to hold in a chuckle, but seeing her tense, Valerius tickled her further along her neck and ear. Laughing, she playfully pinched at his shoulders.

“You’re, ah, lucky I don’t know any of your ticklish spots,” 

“I don’t have any for you to worry about,” Valerius lied, nipping at her lips again as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Portia tilted her head back and moaned, closing her eyes and savoring the sensations of him stretching and filling her. Valerius let out a low growl as he invited himself to bury his head between her breasts. She laughed at this too, almost breathless as Valerius kissed and nipped at them.

“You’re being,  _ ooh _ , so good to me… you should let me do something nice for you, too,”

“Other than giving yourself to me?”

“Yes,” Portia giggled. “Quick, stand up by the bed in front of me.”

Valerius huffed, begrudgingly taking his hand away and shuffling to stand before her. Portia scooted up so that she was sitting upright, her hands massaging up Valerius’s thighs as she took in the rest of his body. Handsome, too handsome for his own good. Her eyes landed on his standing erection, his cock pointing expectantly at her. She grinned, rubbing her hands along the base of his girth, her other hand gently fondling his sack. Valerius sighed, leaning a hand on her shoulder to balance himself. Gently she guided him to get closer to her, his cock pointed at her face. Portia hummed as she got up on her knees, pressing her breasts together. Valerius tilted his head at her, still not following where she was taking this. Portia stopped herself from rolling her eyes, instead working her way up so that his cock was nestled between her cleavage. 

“You seem to really like these,” Portia whispered, voice low and breathy. “So you should use them for your own pleasure too.” 

Grinning, Portia worked her chest up and down, pressing her breasts snug together against his cock. Valerius let out a shaky gasp, eyes rolling back as he shut them tight. Gods, she was so  _ soft _ . Once she set a steady rhythm, lowered her head and slowly began licking at the head of his cock as she pumped it closer and closer to her face. Valerius growled, his fingers digging into her shoulders. She grinned, enjoying the new sense of control she had. His entire body would spasm, his hips rocking to meet her waiting tongue and lips. 

“Is this better than just sucking on them?” she breathed out, squeezing her breasts together more. Valerius cried out, brows knit.

“ _ Ah _ , m-maybe… just a bit. Very good to see… to see how resourceful you are,” he panted, sweat dripping down his neck. Portia noted how his braid was slowly becoming undone, how his muscles were flexed. With one last, lingering kiss, she pulled back entirely from him. She crawled backward, spreading her legs wide for him. Without needing any further instruction, Valerius was back between them, lips capturing hers as he slowly pumped his cock into her. Portia moaned into his mouth, her arms pulling him down closer and closer to herself. Gripping her hips, he thrusted forward, earning another loud moan of encouragement. 

Portia wrapped her legs around Valerius’s waist, pulling him closer to her as he thrusted into her with ease. They panted into one another’s lips, their tongues meeting sporadically with need. He felt so good inside of her, hitting her spot just right with every thrust of his hips. Was there anything he was bad at? It was equal parts enthralling and annoying. Valerius gasped as Portia bit down on his ear. He let out a shaky whimper as she suckled on the skin there, her other hand tugging on his hair a bit. Growling, he quickened his pace, his grip on her hips bruising. He felt her body tremble and shiver, her walls tightening around him more and more. His hands quickly left her hips to go back to fondling her breasts as he kissed her over and over again. Portia gasped loudly as Valerius pinched and flicked at her nipples. Too much, it was all too much. She felt herself throb as she bit down on his shoulder, muffling her scream of pleasure. Valerius grunted, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Finally, he pulled himself free, shooting his finish onto her thighs as Portia gasped and trembled. 

Valerius held her close to himself for a long time. He idly played with her fiery hair, tangling his fingers through the strands. Portia nuzzled close to him, her head nestled beneath his chin with her bum placed neatly near his crotch. She hummed as he massaged her scalp, eyes fluttering closed despite her judgment telling her not to. She should be dressing herself. She should be leaving. Instead, she felt weighted by exhaustion, allowing Valerius to lull her to sleep. She was somewhat aware of his heat leaving the bed, of her naked body being covered with the covers. 

Of course, he was gone when she woke up. She felt a bit deflated at this. She knew that the night was a one-time moment for them, that he would continue to be crass and rude to her the next time they would meet. Still, seeing her clothes folded out neatly for her made her smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while writing this chapter that I pretty much already did a true tickling moment in the omo chapter, so I opted to just have Portia be ticklish in general here lmaoo


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: Creampie (Valerius/The Devil/ MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Valerius can only watch as Persephone admits defeat to The Devil. The Devil intends on showing them both what their inevitable fate will be. Warnings for monsterfucking, general meanness from The Devil, and a h i n t of dubcon? Persephone is begrudgingly into all of this, so if lack of enthusiastic consent isn't your thing, avoid!

Persephone willed their body to relax as The Devil’s harsh grip tightened on their arms. They were nude and in his lap, their arms forced behind their back as their legs were spread wide open. Valerius was on his knees in front of them, forced to look up and watch as The Devil rubbed his throbbing erection between the magician’s lips. They had lost. Valerius wasn’t sure why he was so shocked by this, why he had been rooting for them. Even he couldn’t win against the Arcana. Why did they all think Persephone could? They were just one magician, just one  _ human. _

“I told you that you would make a delicious plaything,” The Devil breathed against their neck, his voice rumbling against them. They shuddered, arching back further against him. They were thankful it was only Valerius here. They weren’t sure they would enjoy this as much if Nadia or Asra were there, if they could see how far they had fallen. They had given themself over willingly: their soul for the safety of their friends. It wouldn’t be all bad, he had assured them. They still would have Valerius. They would be treated as a prized pet. All they had to do was submit. 

“You’re so big,” they whispered, voice shaken. Valerius shuddered, remembering his own first time. The fear and excitement at the thought of being used by such a being, of being filled so completely. “I don’t think that I can… it won’t fit…”

“Hush now, you know more than anyone else that anything can happen in my realm. You don’t have to think anymore, tiny fool. Let me do all the thinking for you. Keep rubbing yourself against me; doesn’t it feel good humping my cock like this?” He pulled the magician closer to him, encouraging them to rub themself more and more against the length of his cock. Persephone let out a low moan, head falling back into the diety’s chest.

“Yes… yes, it feels good,” they whispered, eyes fluttering shut.

“Tell them, Valerius. Tell them how good I can make them feel. Aren’t you lovers? Make them feel better.”

Valerius sucked in a breath, eyes finally meeting the Arcana’s. Swallowing, he nodded his head, afraid that if he disobeyed that The Devil would hurt them both.

“You don’t feel any pain,” Valerius whispered, craning his neck to look up at Persephone. His arms were chained behind his back; he struggled against them a bit. He wanted to touch them, to stroke their cheeks and smooth down their hair. To lie and tell them that everything would be okay, that he was here, that he was real. Persephone’s bottom lip trembled, eyes watering slightly. He remembered how scared they were their first time, how their shivering thighs spread open for him as he massaged their clit. How they clung to him for dear life as he slowly moved inside of them, their entire body trembling. Heat pooled between his legs at the memory, wanting so badly to be closer to them, to be the one taking them. “You’re doing so well already… I can see how wet you are. It’ll go in so smoothly.”

“See? Your lover knows what he’s talking about. He trembled much like you are right now when he first gave himself to me. Now he spreads his legs for me with little care. I can train you just as well, my little magician. You’ll both be such well-trained pets,” the Arcana chuckled, sliding his long tongue along Persephone’s neck and shoulder. They cried out, tilting their head to give him better access. All of their thoughts were hazy. They wanted so desperately to hate this, to hate the idea of being a mere toy. But they didn’t hate it. The idea of living solely for pleasure, to know they had no other worries any longer, filled them with energetic excitement. They rubbed themself along the other’s cock more fervently, their clit throbbing at the stimulation. 

“You won’t… you won’t hurt me? If I’m good, you won’t ever hurt me?”

“I don’t break my toys, Persephone. Not when they’re this much fun. Trust me, tiny fool. Stop worrying so much and just submit.”

The Devil shifted his weight, working to aim the head of his length at their sex. Persephone trembled, biting down on their lip. Valerius winced a bit, wanting so badly to hold them.

“You need to relax, Persephone,” he whispered. They stared down at him, desperate and frightened. They yearned for him just as much, wanting nothing more than to run into his arms. “Be good and relax.”

“Listen to your lover, little one. Relax and think of nothing. Give yourself up to me. Just let go,”

With his last words, The Devil pushed up, the head of his cock up, slipping inside of the magician. Persephone let out a high-pitched shout, their body jolting. They writhed in his grasp, face contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The Arcana didn’t let up, slowly working himself further and further inside of them. They grunted as their head fell forward, their hair falling in their face. Valerius gasped, already impressed they were taking as much as they were. It was one thing being ravished by the deity; it was another to watch someone else be taken by him, to see how wide he was forcing them open. The Devil growled out words of encouragement, his grip still so tight on their wrists as he worked them down more and more on his cock. 

“I can’t… I can’t take anymore…” they panted out, eyes teary. They whimpered as they saw they were only about halfway down the other’s cock, only just breaching the thickest part of it. The Devil breathed out on their neck, holding them in place for a moment. 

“Work your hips up and down,” he growled out, his words hot on their neck. They shuddered and nodded, their legs trembling violently as they tried bouncing themself up and down. They gritted their teeth, willing their body to try and relax as they shifted their hips. The Arcana was panting loudly in their ear, his breath heating their entire face up. Owned, they truly felt owned. Their arms pinned behind their back, their legs forced open, their entire body given up to the deity: every inch of them responded to him, every inch obeying and submitting to each command. They looked down between their legs, gasping as they realized they were working themself lower and lower down the other’s cock.

Valerius struggled against his bonds, growing tired of just being forced to watch. The Devil laughed into Persephone’s neck as he curled a twisted finger. Suddenly Valerius was being pulled forward by his neck, his face planting on one of Persephone’s thighs. They gasped loudly at the contact, their entire body shaking. Valerius winced, suddenly so close to the others’ sexes. Without needing to be told, Valerius began placing wet kisses along Persephone’s thighs, causing the other to scream out in pleasure. The Devil chuckled as he tightened his grip on Persephone’s wrists, shoving the magician down the rest of his length. Persephone’s entire body was trembling while The Devil began pumping his hips, slowly hitting them in  _ just _ the right spot, each thrust causing them to see stars. All the magician could do was moan and cry out, their mind becoming more and more blank. Valerius cooed out words of praise and encouragement, sucking and nipping at their thighs. 

“Don’t be so greedy,” The Devil growled, glaring down at Valerius from behind Persephone’s head. “Help me finish inside this little slut, hmm?”

Shivering, Valerius nodded his head before sliding his tongue to the deity’s sack. He was immediately overtaken by the two’s scents mixing together, the smell of sweat and sex almost too much. Still, if he didn’t continue, he knew he would be in trouble or worse: he would take it out on Persephone. He dragged his tongue along his sack, licking up the base of The Devil’s cock as Persephone rode the rest of it. Having Valerius between their legs was just an extra layer of stimulation; it was all so much. Shaking their head, Persephone arched their back as they felt their orgasm mounting.

“That’s right, little fool. Cum for your master, now. Show me how much you love me, how much you love this cock,” The Devil taunted into their ear, teeth catching the soft flesh. It was enough to send Persephone over the edge. With a wet scream, their entire body tensed and arched up as wave after wave of pleasure pooled up from inside their belly. Still, The Devil didn’t stop, he only rammed into them harder and harder. Their head hung slack, eyes glossed over, as they were fucked through their orgasm. Valerius could only continue working on the Arcana’s cock, the warmth of his breath coupled with the tight wetness of Persephone pushing him over the edge. 

“Watch while I fill your whore up,” The Devil panted, voice strained. He grabbed Persephone’s hips as he steadily began pumping the magician up and down his cock. Valerius gasped as he watched the other’s cock twitch inside of them, his seed overflowing from within them. Persephone screamed, head tilting back up. They were slowly pulled off the other’s cock just enough so that Valerius could see The Devil’s seed spilling from their entrance as he pumped out the rest of his finish over Persephone’s clit. Persephone’s hands laid limp at their sides, their entire body trembling. The Devil laughed, running a hand along their stomach. He stopped to feel between the other’s lips, smearing in more of his finish. Persephone gasped and cried out, voice weak. The Devil offered his fingers to Valerius, who could only nod his head before licking them clean.

“Look at you two,” he purred, stroking Valerius’s cheek. “I have such impeccable taste. You’ll both do nicely as my little cock sleeves, yes? Isn’t that exciting, Persephone?” 

Persephone could only nod, their body slumping down further and further. The Devil chuckled as the world began to slowly dissolve away. Suddenly Persephone and Valerius were on a large bed together, the Arcana suddenly nowhere to be seen. Valerius was instantly on them, taking the trembling magician into his arms as they buried their face into his chest. Their entire body felt like jelly, their cunt still throbbing. Valerius cooed out words of praise and reassurance. They only half-believed him; he was an excellent liar, after all. Nuzzling closer to him, they forced themself to keep their eyes closed, to will themself to fall asleep. They couldn’t bring themself to think of Nadia or Asra or Julian; they could only focus on Valerius’s fingers running through their hair, of the cum pooling between their thighs. When they woke up, they knew they would do this all over again. Shivering, they were ashamed to admit they were excited about it. 


	30. Day Thirty: Aftercare (Valerius/Valdemar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place post chapter 26: Valdemar feels the need to set things right with Valerius. Valerius is resistant at first, but he knows by now it is fruitless to avoid Valdemar. No warnings for this chapter, just a nice little bow for this arc of the project and a possible hint for something more in the future ;w;

Valdemar didn’t like risky maneuvers. Inviting the consul to their estate was a fairly risky one; they had resigned themself to writing to him instead of cornering him after a meeting. He had been slipping away from them quite well since their last... meeting in The Devil’s realm. They were annoyed to see that he treated all the others the same; true to his word, The Devil made sure none of the others remembered what happened that night. Only Valdemar and Valerius knew.

They paced the perimeter of their office. This was so childish, so  _ human _ . It wasn’t that they missed him. It was that they had behaved so… poorly. They needed to explain themself properly, to assure Valerius that they weren’t really like that. That things could go back to how they were before. A gentle rapping at their door stopped them in their tracks. They were embarrassed at how quickly they bolted to it. Swinging it open, they forced themself to maintain a neutral expression as they were greeted by Valerius. They noted how his hair was undone and his outfit was rather plain. He looked notably tired. So he didn’t bother gussying himself up for them. Valdemar nodded to the servant who had walked Valerius to them; they quickly bowed and scurried away. Valerius rolled his eyes, brushing past Valdemar to seat himself at one of their couches. They trailed after him, arms folded behind their back. They sat across from him, regarding him up and down.

“I do not want to waste your time—”  
  
“You already have. Just get this over with so I can leave.”

“What do you think 'this' is, exactly?”

Valerius barked out a rough laugh, massaging his temples. Valdemar leaned forward, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I hate when you test my intelligence. You made yourself very clear. We don’t have to keep up this silly little facade; I’m a big boy, Quaestor. I can maintain a professional relationship with you. You don’t have to worry about me making a fool out of you in front of the others.”

“Yes, I never doubted you could. I feel like I have to ask again; what do you think this is?”

Valerius bristled at this, idly picking at one of his cuticles. Valdemar had to stop themself from pulling his hand away.

“Cruel as ever, I see.”  
  
“Valerius—”

“You’re clearly ending things. Or ended things. You called me here to lay out the new rules, but I know them already. We’re on the same page now, so I will see myself out.”

Quickly, Valerius rose, not looking at Valdemar as he tried to dash out the door. He gasped as his wrist was caught; his eyes were wide as he was pulled close to Valdemar’s body. The other seemed equally shocked at their behavior, but they held him close either way.

“I wanted to take a bath. We didn’t get to after our last session, and I know you… need that sort of care when I am too harsh with you.”

Valerius blinked, his mouth hung open. He searched their face, looking for any sign of malice. When there was none that he could find, he felt his head spin. 

“You’re joking,” he whispered, hands trembling. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Why don’t you ever take me seriously? I am speaking with you quite plainly. I don’t know how to make my intentions any clearer for you.” Valdemar’s voice was tense and rigid. Valerius shook his head, placing his hands gingerly on the other’s chest. “Is that a yes? Now you’re the one being unclear.”

“ _ Fine _ , yes. Please, I would… I would enjoy that.”

Valdemar’s baths were quite different from the palace; everything was muted and grey. Several macabre fountains decorated the edges of the bath. A notable one was a pair of legs attached to a twisting spine which was topped with a cherub head that spat out a steady stream of water. It was their favorite. Valerius sat completely submerged, the water reaching up right below his nose. His hair pooled around his face, floating at the top of the water like algae. Valdemar sat behind him on the lip of the bath, clad in a sheer robe. Their hair was loose and flowed freely past their shoulders like ink. Only their legs were submerged in the water, dangling on either side of Valerius. Floating between them was a basket filled with different soaps, shampoos, and oils. Many of them Valerius had “gifted” them, or rather, he had left them there for nights like these. His hair-care was very particular. Valdemar’s hands rested in their lap, hesitant to reach out to him.

“I don’t understand,” Valerius finally whispered, tilting his head up just enough to speak. “You said you didn’t care about me. And you don’t. So why call me here?”

“The same can be said for you. You see me as nothing more than a diversion. I am easily replaceable in your life.”

“I suppose…”

“But you don’t do it. Or actively don’t seem to be doing it. So you must enjoy my company to some capacity?”

“I do!” Valerius winced at how needy his voice got. He settled down into the water a bit before speaking again, lower this time. “I do. I’m not sure why. I don’t have a lot of…  _ company _ . Most of my acquaintances don’t want to be associated with me at the moment. I can only talk to Nadia’s sleeping body like she can hear me for so long. I don’t even have Lucio to annoy me anymore.”

“So this is out of convenience for you? Because I am the last thing on earth that wants to spend time with you?”

“Well, why  _ do you _ spend time with me? I didn’t pursue you. You’re the one who started this.”

Valdemar paused to ponder this. They finally reached for the basket, retrieving a glass bottle. Valerius inched closer to them, allowing them to begin lathering his scalp. He typically didn’t allow others to tend to his hair like this, but there was something calming about their long fingers running through his hair. They were always so methodical, even with something as simple as this. 

“I think you are very interesting. Every time I think I understand your motivations, you seem to change them. One moment you seem so confident, so full of yourself. The next moment it’s almost as if you’re frightened of what you’re capable of. I did not expect you to keep my attention for this long.”

Valerius wasn’t sure what to say to that. It felt… strange talking to Valdemar like this. He knew the other was constantly observing him— hell, he knew that they had a  _ file _ dedicated to him. But there was something so oddly peculiar at being seen, not just as a subject, but as himself. 

“I upset you,” they continued, their voice dropping slightly. “I didn’t think I would, but it is obvious I have. I’m not entirely sure why. Please, enlighten me.”

Valerius snorted. Of course, they wouldn’t know why. They tilted their head at him, raising an inquisitive brow.

“I’m very used to being… the second choice. The one you don’t bring home to your parents. The one who you keep hush hush. The runner up, if you will,” Valerius began, keeping his eyes trained on the soap twisting and winding in the water. “I don’t mind it, really I don’t. But you were… ashamed of me. Of being seen with me. I thought you were… different? I suppose I’m foolish for that. I’m not as strong as all the others. I don’t know what’s going on…  _ ever _ , it seems. I understand it, really I do, why you wouldn’t want to be associated with me. But it… hurt, seeing you so disgusted with me.”

Valdemar’s hands stilled on his head. Valerius chewed his bottom lip, shoulders rising. He was expecting a lot of things, but Valdemar  _ laughing _ at him was not one of them. His face felt like it was on fire. He pushed himself away from them, whipping around to regard them.

“I knew coming here was a mistake! I knew you were just playing with me!”

“Valerius, please—”  
  
“ _No_ , go slither under whatever rock you came from and leave me!”  
  
“ _Valerius_ , calm yourself! I’m sorry you feel that way, but don’t you think you’re being a tad illogical?”

Valerius huffed, still refusing to come closer to them. He tilted his head at them, baiting them to continue. Valdemar sighed, sinking down into the water to meet the man at his level.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. I didn’t think narcissists could be so insecure,” shaking their head, they placed both hands on Valerius’s shoulders. “The entire court of Vesuvia has had their way with you, and you stand here and say you’re simply, what, second best? You sleep with the Count of Vesuvia, and instead of banishing you, his wife invites you to her own bedroom. At the drop of a hat, you have the entire court servicing you. You’re one of the most coveted bachelors in high society and  _ still, _ you think that’s not good enough. I’m laughing at you because you’re completely ridiculous.”

“But I don’t want to be coveted! I want to be… to be  _ claimed _ ,” Valerius turned away, shoulders trembling. He felt so ridiculous, like a schoolgirl, but he couldn’t stop himself from speaking. “I don’t  _ like _ being everyone’s dirty secret. I don’t like having to be hidden behind closed doors.”

Valdemar blinked at him, eyes wide. It seemed like he had broken them for a moment, and if he wasn’t feeling so vulnerable, he too would have laughed at them. But all he wanted to do was run away from their confused look, to just forget any of this had ever happened.

“Then why… choose to sleep with men and women who can’t do such things for you?”  
  
“I don’t know! I don’t know every reason why I do something! I don’t know why I even agreed to sleep with _you_. I just do… Gods, you are so _frustrating_ ,”

“Then why are—”  
  
“Why are _you_ here, Valdemar? Why are you pretending to care all of a sudden? Why keep calling me here if I’m so… so… I don’t even know! I have no idea how you think of me. One moment I think you… that you _value_ me in some sort of demented way. That we’re having some twisted way of having, I don’t know, fun? And then the next you don’t even want to _touch_ me. And then you take your disgusting little tendrils and rope me back in!” Valerius panted, getting closer to the other’s face. Valdemar’s cheeks were a much darker hue; were they blushing? He didn’t know and didn’t care. “What do you want from me? Was all of this just to see how I break? Because I will! If you keep doing this… if you keep _playing with me_ , I will!”

It wasn’t much of a threat at all; it felt rather pathetic once he had said it. He bristled as their cold hands cupped and squished his cheeks. Was this supposed to be… affection? Trembling, he let out a shaky laugh, hands falling to his sides. Valdemar tsked, rubbing a thumb across his lips. 

“This is rather irritating, isn’t it?” they finally said, eyes tracing over every feature of Valerius’s face. “I really thought I would be above such human affairs. No matter. I wanted to be… closer to you. I wanted to see what made you tick. I know all the others too well; I knew nothing about you. And I wanted to pursue you in a way that was… equally as fulfilling for you as it would have been for me. But I see I’ve severely miscalculated. You don’t seem to enjoy this at all.”

They looked… sad? Valerius wasn’t sure they could even feel sadness. He softened his voice as he spoke, keeping his eyes trained on their lips and not their eyes.

“It’s not  _ that _ . I think I enjoy it… too much? And I forget that you are…  _ you _ . Why didn’t you want to be near me that night? What did I do?”

“ _ Nothing _ ,” Desperate, they sounded so desperate. Valerius’s chest tightened, his hands twitching to pull them closer to him. “You got caught up in a game that is centuries older than you. That is what  _ he _ does; he cares not about who gets hurt as long as he’s the cat with all the cream. It’s not that I didn’t want you.  _ Clearly, _ I did. I ravished you, didn’t I?”

“Y-Yes… but then why—”  
  
“Because it’s _him_ , Valerius. I can care less if the rest of the court knows about us. I can care less what petty humans think of us. I only keep you hidden because it’s what you wanted, or what I thought you wanted. But him? To admit that we’re amicable to _The Devil_? He would use it any chance he could get. You’re right; you don’t know anything. But I know _everything_.”

Valerius felt like he could collapse right then and there. He wasn’t sure what was worse: Valdemar being so emotionally constipated or Valdemar being so upfront with him. Trembling, he finally allowed himself to pull at Valdemar’s waist, to tug them closer to him. They allowed him to despite their body being so rigid. 

“I’m… an idiot,” Valerius whispered, not looking at them.

“Yes. I already knew that, though. And still, I miscalculated so much? How annoying.”

“Perhaps you need to brush up on your arithmetic,” Valerius grumbled, hands inching their way up behind Valdemar’s neck. They shivered at the sensation, but they didn’t stop him. Cupping his face, they nudged him to look up at them.

“Are you still upset with me?” they prodded, almost a bit concerned as they spoke.

“No… not anymore.”  
“Are you still going to try and run away from me? Do you want me out of your sight?”

“No. I’d like to have you until you get bored with me.”

“Then keep me on my toes, little ram,” they whispered, their face so close all of a sudden. Relaxing, Valerius easily captured their lips with his own. They pulled him closer, dipping him back a bit as they brought their lips together again and again. Sighing, they pulled back, making note of how red Valerius’s face had gotten.

“You still need to condition my hair,” he breathed out, voice small. “I’ll never forgive you if you give me split ends.”

Chuckling, Valdemar led him back to the edge of the bath. Valerius relaxed into their body, nuzzling close to them as slipped oils through his hair. Using their nails, they scrubbed and massaged his scalp, savoring the small sighs and moans he made. 

“Can I wash you?” he prodded, glancing up at them through his lashes. Valdemar seemed to consider it for a moment before sticking their tongue out at him.

“Mm, no. I don’t think you’ve earned that yet. I have to keep you on your toes too, right?”

Huffing, Valerius sank back down into the water, earning a laugh from Valdemar. He had to hide the grin on his face from them. He had already told them too much for one night; it would do him no good to give anymore away .


	31. Day Thirty-One: Costumes (Valerius/Lucio + Nadia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Valerius winds up in the very awkward position of getting caught in the middle of a fight between the Count and the Countess. He just so happens to also be dressed up as the Countess. Instead of being furious, Nadia has other plans for him. Warnings foorr: rough sex, bondage, Lucio being mean, and unclean blow jobs. It would have been a crime to not incorporate Valerius dressed as Nadia at least once during this project heheheh

“Lucio, this is iditotic.”

“Aw, don’t be so modest, Val. You look so sexy like this!”

“I look cheap. How does she wear something like this and look good?”

Valerius turned his nose up at his reflection. Of all the awful things Lucio asked of him, this one took the cake. Lucio was busy adjusting Valerius’s hair, pinning pearl and jade beads to his small pony-tail. 

“Noddy is a goddess, but so are you! I mean it makes sense, being that you’re both sleeping with  _ me _ .”

“I don’t feel like a goddess. I feel like a clown. Must I wear this the entire night?”

“ _ Yes! _ Come on, Val! For once, can you not be such a priss?”

Valerius sighed through his nose, rolling his eyes as Lucio forced him to sway his hips back and forth.

“Look at you,” he purred, pulling Valerius back towards him. Valerius had to suppress a grin as he felt the man’s erection on his bum. “You’re so hot without even trying, Val. You could be wearing rags and still make me hard! Can I get just a smile? Pretty please?”

Valerius’s brow twitched, but he still mustered a tense grin at Lucio’s reflection. Lucio laughed, turning the man around so that he could look at him properly. Valerius looped his arms around Lucio’s neck, still swaying his hips without any guidance. Lucio grinned, running his hands through Valerius’s undone hair. 

Neither heard the door to Lucio’s bedroom opening.

“Lucio, I know you’re upset with me, but you can’t hide from me… all… night?” Nadia’s voice fell as she caught the two.

Lucio was kissing Valerius (who must have been snuck into the palace without her knowing), who was also dressed up as… herself? She recognized the green dress that Lucio had gifted her. His hair was out of his usual braid, instead half up in an imitation of her own style. Valerius immediately screeched, jolting away from a dumbfounded Lucio.

“C-Countess!” he stammered, scurrying towards Lucio’s window. Did he intend on crawling out of it? “I can explain! It was… Lucio forced me into it!”

“ _ Valerius!” _ Lucio shouted, his entire face heating up.

“It’s true!”

“ _ You little snake! _ ” Lucio quickly bolted for Valerius, who barred his teeth at the count. Nadia sighed through her nose, a headache already coming on.

“Lucio,” she started, voice low and tense. “Why is Valerius in one of my dresses?”

Lucio huffed as he crossed his arms, his face still a deep red as he stood between the two.

“Well… I missed you, but I didn’t wana talk to you still. So…”

“So you… made a replacement for me?”  
  
“Y-Yeeah…” Lucio whined, his resolve already breaking. Valerius stared between the two, unaware of any marital dispute between them. “Not a _replacement_ replacement. But, you know… something to remind me of you.”

Nadia massaged her temples, stepping further into the room. Honestly, this man would be the death of her. Both of them.

“Valerius, you agreed to this?”

“N-No! I mean… not in those terms, no. Y-You know Lucio; he just said he wanted… wanted to try something new. I would never  _ dream _ of undermining you or your relationship!”

_ Says the man sleeping with my husband _ , Nadia thought to herself bitterly. Instead, she regarded the consul up and down. It annoyed her how good he looked. Slowly, she began circling him, her hands idly sliding up and down his legs and waist. Valerius shivered, arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t stop her, too afraid of what she might do if he did.

“What were you going to do to him?” she questioned Lucio, who was busy sulking.

“Well… fuck him, duh.”

“Yes, I know that,” Nadia hissed, glowering at him. “I mean  _ how _ . In what way?”

“Oh… I mean…”  
  
“Were you going to be on the receiving end, as we normally do?”

“N-No… I wanted to take him doggy style or something.”

“Ah, so this is a  _ fantasy  _ of us then,” Nadia mused, tugging on the sash around Valerius’s waist. He shuddered, biting his lip. “You didn’t want a replacement for me. You wanted a version of me you could take your frustration out on.” She easily slid the sash free. Valerius made a small noise, too slow to react to her binding his wrists behind his back. Lucio raised an eyebrow at her, suddenly not so sad.

“C-Countess,” Valerius began, craning his neck to look at her.

“Hush now, you’ll spoil the illusion of it. Lucio wants a submissive Countess tonight; it will be best for you to remain silent.”

Lucio slowly stepped closer to them, still unsure if he was out of trouble just yet. Nadia still looked pissed, but she was still joining the game all the same. 

“Get me something to gag him with,” she said coldly without looking at Lucio. “Our  _ beloved  _ consul is not good at holding his tongue.” Lucio quickly scurried to his armoire and rifled through it. Nadia reached her hand out, still not regarding him as Lucio handed her a thick bridle gag. Valerius whimpered, tugging at his restraints a bit.

“Nadia…”

“If you want to leave, leave. No one is forcing you to stay,” Nadia raised an eyebrow at Valerius, looking him up and down. He bit his lip before shaking his head ‘no.’ Nadia’s eyes softened a bit, a small smile finally gracing her features. “Good boy. Now, open your mouth.”

Shuddering, Valerius opened his mouth wide for her. He made a small choked noise as the gag was positioned into his mouth.

“Bite down.”

Obeying, he trembled as the gag was secured behind his head. He already felt drool collecting in his mouth, his breathing frantic. This was not how he intended on this night panning out, though he couldn’t complain either. Lucio shuffled his feet behind them, still so awkward and unsure of what Nadia’s plans were. She curled her lip at him as she stepped away from Valerius. Lucio tilted his head as Valerius made muffled noises of confusion. Rolling her eyes, Nadia plopped down on one of Lucio’s lounges.

“I’m not participating any more than that,” she sneered at Lucio. “Show me what you intended to do with your new and improved  _ Nadia _ . I am very eager to watch.”

“Are you—”  
  
“Do not make me repeat myself, Lucio. Pretend I’m not even here anymore.”

Lucio threw a small glare her way before turning back to Valerius. If he looked hot before, he was completely on fire now. Spittle ran down his chin as he twisted in his restraints. He looked up rather feebly through his lashes at Lucio, his thighs pressed together in an attempt at hiding his erection under his dress. Valerius rarely got so submissive with Lucio; it was typically Nadia who could draw it out of him. Huffing, Lucio began to circle Valerius himself. No one, not even Nadia, could show him up like that. He relished the way Valerius shuddered as he placed a clawed hand to his hip. Or, rather, should it be Nadia’s hip? Honestly, as much as he loved her, she frustrated him to no end. Always so serious, so quiet, so goddamn  _ professional _ . Valerius let out a muffled shout as the top of his dress was roughly torn open. He heard Nadia suck her teeth at this, annoyed at Lucio ruining the dress so soon.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” he sneered, rolling his eyes. Valerius was unsure who he was talking to; him or Nadia. “You don’t even  _ wear _ this one. Your tits look much better with it like this anyway.”

Whimpering, Valerius tilted his head away as Lucio cupped and pushed his chest together. He bit down on the gag, a blush smearing across his face as Lucio caught his nipples between his fingers. Kneeling, Lucio began peppering his chest in wet kisses, dragging his tongue from each of Valerius’s erect nipples. He hissed, which caused more drool to escape from the gag. The bridle was always so much more humiliating for him; no matter what he did, he always wound up a drooling mess with one in. He assumed that’s why they both preferred it. 

Hooking his metal arm under Valerius’s rear, Lucio pulled the bound man closer to him, nipping and sucking along his neck and collar bone. Valerius loudly moaned as he was groped and marked; he barely registered the hickey Lucio was giving him, only the warm, wet sensations of his kisses. He would never be allowed to do that to Nadia; it was absolutely off-limits to mark her at all. Valerius felt his knees buckle as Lucio bit down on his neck, his eyes fluttering shut. Lucio felt the man wobble and grinned, quickly standing so that he could sweep Valerius off his feet. He carried him in a mock-bridal style to the bed (if the bride happened to be bound). 

Nadia kept her eyes fixed on the two the entire time. While she found most of Lucio’s antics rather annoying (when didn’t she?), she couldn’t deny the heat pooling between her thighs. Absently, she slid a hand up her thighs and massaged herself through the fabric, biting down on her lip as Lucio attacked Valerius’s neck with fevor. It was very easy to picture herself in the same position for obvious reasons. But part of her wouldn’t mind filling in Lucio’s shoes, to take the consul while he was dressed in such a way. She knew that wasn’t the  _ point _ of this game, but it wasn’t exactly her fault he looked so good like this, bound and dressed up, drooling and moaning. At the mercy of a very aggravated count. Lucio rarely got outwardly angry with her; seeing his pent up frustration like this was equal parts worrying and…  _ exhilarating _ , particularly since she didn’t have to be on the receiving end.

Valerius gasped as he was plopped down onto Lucio’s bed, his knees bent under him. His eyes widened as the dress was pushed up over his hips. A chill ran up his spine as his ass was fully exposed, his blush deepening at how degrading the position was for him. He could only bite down on the gag as Lucio dragged his hand up and down the curves of his rear.

“I should have you dressed up like this all the time,” he panted as he kneaded at the round flesh. “Those stupid flowy pants do you no justice. Dressed up like this, I can always take what I want.”

As if to prove his point, Lucio hooked his thumb into Valerius. Valerius gasped into the gag, his fingers digging into the fabric of his restraints. He burrowed his head into the sheets below him, clenching around Lucio’s finger. 

“My my, if only our dear  _ countess _ was always so eager for her husband like this,” Lucio sneered, twisting his thumb up even more. Valerius let out a muted groan, his eyes crossing. He could hear Nadia make a small noise too, though he couldn’t tell if she was fed up or excited. “Always so prim and proper. Always so  _ sophisticated. _ Let’s replace that stick up your ass with something more exciting, eh,  _ Noddy _ ?”

Valerius could barely react before he felt the head of Lucio’s cock at his hole. His eyes shot open, whimpers and jumbled pleads muffled by the gag. Nadia bit down on her pinky as she watched Lucio position himself to thrust into the man. The two caught each other’s eyes. Nadia felt her face become hotter as Lucio regarded her with almost distaste. She raised an eyebrow, baiting him further. Valerius could only cry out into his gag as Lucio rutted up into him, his entire body trembling. Nadia sucked in a breath through her nose, biting down so hard on her pinky she almost bit through the skin.

Lucio was kind enough to give Valerius a moment to adjust to his girth. He heaved into the bridle, drool pooling out of his mouth. Still, he backed himself up against Lucio, encouraging him to keep going. He bit down as Lucio pushed forward, the motion burning his insides. His eyes crossed and his toes curled as he felt Lucio’s hips slap against his own. Gods, he forgot how big the count was. He couldn’t remember the last time he had taken him like this, and without lube no less! He felt a sick sense of pride from being able to take him like this, of being able to bite down and bear it. Part of him questioned if Nadia could even do this, a horrible habit he had any time he slept with Lucio. Was he better than her? What could he do that she couldn’t? What did she best him at? Now the lines were completely blurred; suddenly he  _ was _ Nadia. 

Lucio growled as he pulled back his hips before bringing them forward once again. Valerius groaned, his back arching to meet Lucio. He buried his face into the sheets, panting and heaving into the fabric below him. A hard slap to his ass had him turning his head and gasping.

“Nuh-uh, Countess. Show your guest your pretty little face while you get fucked,” Lucio taunted, spanking Valerius harshly once again. Valerius whimpered but did as he was told, weakly turning to face Nadia. He noted how almost tormented she looked; he could tell she wanted to hate this but couldn’t. It was  _ her _ game now after all. He decided to exaggerate his responses even further (although, admittedly, his reactions had all been genuine up to this point). Wantonly, he moaned into the bridle, eyes crossing a bit as Lucio pounded into him. His words came out jumbled and unrecognizable. Vaguely, Nadia could understand “More!” and “Harder, please!”, but the rest was nonsense. The idea of her putting on such a display filled her with a sense of shame; it  _ wasn’t _ her, but it certainly looked like it could be her. It was her husband fucking “her.” She rubbed harder between her legs, breathing hitching as she pictured what it must have been like to let go like that. To not care about looking put together, of being in control. 

“You’re my little slut, right? You love taking me raw like this?” Lucio was grinning madly, his teeth almost sparkling in the dim light of the room. He knew this was supposed to be some sort of punishment, but it seemed like Nadia had miscalculated. He was loving every minute of this. Valerius could only nod his head dumbly, encouraging him to pound into him harder and harder. “You’re going to take whatever I give you tonight, and you’re gonna do it with a smile, eh, Noddy?” More of that frantic nodding. Valerius could barely think straight with Lucio taking him like this; he felt too full to think. “That’s right, back that pretty ass of yours up into me. Show me what a greedy little bitch you are.”

Biting down on the gag, Valerius’s hips acted on their own as he brought them back again and again to meet Lucio’s thrusts. It was rare he got  _ this _ shameless, especially with Lucio, but then again, he wasn’t  _ supposed _ to be Valerius, was he? Nadia felt a whimper escape her throat as she hiked up her own skirts, her cunt throbbing for her touch. She made a mental note that she should get under Lucio’s skin like this more often. If anything, it provided wonderful entertainment. 

Both Nadia and Valerius gasped as Lucio stepped back from Valerius. He suddenly felt so  _ empty _ , so frustrated. Lucio was normally not this much of a tease; his orgasm was right there! Why stop now? Whimpering, Valerius struggled to sit up to look at the count. Lucio laughed cruelly, slicking his sweaty hair back. He roughly grabbed Valerius’s arms, hauling him up. He ripped the sash with his clawed hand, releasing Valerius’s wrists. He rubbed at them, looking from his hands to Lucio. Grinning, Lucio removed the gag next, savoring the string of drool that connected Valerius’s lips to the bit. The image made Valerius blush even more, a small squeak escaping his throat. 

“Lucio…” he croaked, eyes still so wide. He gasped as Lucio slapped him harshly across the face. He heard Nadia gasp as well; that was a bit too mean for them both. Realizing this, Lucio lovingly rubbed the spot he hit, squeezing Valerius’s cheeks slightly as he cooed out an apology.

“Remember, little countess; no talking. You’re going to get me off with those pretty lips of yours. I know how much you _love_ doing that for me,” Lucio cast Nadia a cold look. She swallowed, biting down on her bottom lip at being caught touching herself. Valerius let out a small whine, his resolve almost breaking. Lucio could already hear the complaint: _But you were just inside of me!_ He rubbed at Valerius’s wet bottom lip with his thumb, coaxing it open. Without needing to be asked, Valerius began sucking on it, eyes becoming half-lidded as he did so. “See? You’re so eager for it. Don’t think, just get on your knees for me. You can even touch yourself as you do it. Be a good princess and get me off."  
  
Shuddering, Valerius slowly sank from the bed to his knees. What else was he to do? He held Lucio’s hungry gaze as he took him in his hands. Without further prompting, he opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out. Nadia felt his breath hitch as Valerius swallowed down Lucio’s cock. With one hand fingering herself and the other massaging one of her breasts, her own thoughts were becoming less and less lucid. What an awful image, the idea of being forced to swallow the same cock that was fucking you. And yet it turned her on nevertheless, the degradation of it all. She simply _had_ to try this on her Lucy, to give him a taste of his own medicine. Perhaps she would invite the consul to watch too? She grinned at the thought, her movements picking up more and more. 

Lucio guided Valerius’s head down his cock, tilting his own head back to moan wantonly. Valerius didn’t hesitate to take his entire cock with ease; Lucio felt the man’s tongue and throat pulsate around his length. Using his hair, he forcefully bobbed Valerius’s head up and down his erection, savoring the feeble moans and whines coming from his throat. He noted how quickly Valerius was rubbing his own prick; he was clearly trying to time their orgasms together. How sweet; he could always be sweet when he wanted to be. Rolling his eyes back, Lucio began rutting his hips up into Valerius’s waiting mouth. Valerius groaned, his jaw already on fire, his throat throbbing. And still, he was so turned on. Every inch of him was being used and abused all while the countess watched. He wanted to ask if she was jealous, and if so, of who? Could she even answer him? Not that it mattered anymore; Valerius felt he was the clear winner of this game, and he wasn’t even the intended player.

Surprisingly, Nadia was the first to come, her moans suddenly mixing with Lucio’s. She tried to bite them down, but wave after wave of her orgasm had her moaning with abandon. Hearing her was enough to set Lucio over the edge. Valerius’s eyes widened as he tasted the familiar saltiness of Lucio’s seed; before he could finish it all in Valerius’s mouth, Lucio pulled back, shooting out the rest of his finish onto Valerius’s face. Humiliatingly enough, that was what pushed Valerius, his mouth hung open and dripping with cum and drool as he pumped out his own climax. He trembled and whimpered as he sank back into the side of the bed. Lucio panted loudly as he sank down to his knees as well. He held onto Valerius, running his hand through his hair as he babbled nonsense to him. Valerius nodded, nuzzling close to him. Nadia couldn’t help but smile. Still so sweet, even after such rough play.

Valerius was thankful when she stepped over, a handkerchief in hand. He leaned his face up to her as she wiped his face off. Wordlessly, she climbed into Lucio’s bed. The two men looked at one another and then the bed, suddenly unsure of themselves. They heard Nadia scoff and then pat the bed.

“There is room for three of us, don’t dawdle,” she called out. Lucio scrambled to join her with Valerius trailing behind him. Nadia cooed and pat Lucio’s hair, smoothing down his sweaty locks. He murmured apologies into her neck as Valerius looped his arms around her from behind. She pressed up into him, allowing herself to be spooned by him. Honestly, if anyone deserved any doting it was him. However, he seemed very content running his fingers through her hair as Lucio fell asleep at her chest. 

“Is this what you thought married life would be like, countess?” he whispered into her ear before nipping it. Nadia giggled, pressing her back into him more.

“Perhaps not. But this is much more interesting than what I had in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND THAT'S A WRAP!! Thank you to everyone who left kudos, commented, or bookmarked this silly little project ;w; they all kept me going throughout it! I'm posting more on my tumblr bottomvalerius, so definitely check there for any future one-shots/project ideas!


End file.
